


Аякаши

by Kenilvort



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 75,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пламя и Тринисетте – не единственные странные вещи в мире. Цуна – ханъе, и его Хранители тоже не совсем… люди. Бедная, бедная мафия…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Первый

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ayakashi](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/155381) by kyogre. 



_Глава 1:_ **Его истинная сущность**

Реборн всегда считал, что хорошо знает жизнь. Он многое повидал, многое сделал. Его навсегда превратили в двухлетнего карапуза, он стал живой батарейкой для волшебного булыжника, поддерживающего ткань реальности.

Разве могли найтись вещи, способные еще хоть как-то его удивить?

Поэтому когда Реборн закончил свой рассказ об истории семьи Вонгола и подчеркнул связь с миром мафии некоего Савады Цунаеши, пустив пулю в стену рядом с головой этого самого Цунаеши, а тот завопил и неожиданно отрастил себе хвост, Реборн даже не моргнул.

Да, решил он после непродолжительных раздумий, это определенно был хвост. Лисий и довольно пушистый. Когда Реборн осматривал Цуну, и раньше – когда он только прибыл в дом – хвоста у его нового подопечного совершенно точно не было. Однако сейчас хвост совершенно точно был.

Почувствовав на себе взгляд Реборна, Цуна застыл, и на его лице появилось выражение безграничного ужаса. Он трясся, словно ожидая, что ему вот-вот откажут в праве на существование. Это был бы жестокий удар – жестокий и по-своему куда более болезненный, чем линчевание или каменование, которым так любила предаваться толпа.

– Давай-ка все проясним, – спокойно сказал Реборн. – Ты ведь не совсем человек?

Цуна напряженно дернул головой – кивнул – и, судорожно сжав в пальцах хвост, принялся наглаживать вставший торчком золотисто-коричневый мех в безуспешной попытке успокоиться.

Реборн хмыкнул.

– Значит, иная кровь в тебе достаточно сильна?

– С-сильная кровь? – переспросил Цуна, набравшись достаточно решимости, чтобы вновь поглядеть на Реборна. Для человека, который не пребывал в Гипер-режиме Посмертной Воли, глаза Цуны чересчур отдавали золотом. Реборн не понимал, как не заметил этого раньше.

– Это когда поколения спустя в тебе проявляется кровь дальнего предка, – пояснил Реборн. – Научное название этого феномена – «атавизм».

– А, сензо-гаэри, – в глазах Цуны забрезжило понимание. Реборн попытался запомнить название. Его японский был достаточно хорош, однако прежде он не утруждал себя изучением подобных тем. – Ты имеешь в виду возвращение к наследию предков? Эм, нет. Просто у меня мама – кицуне. Лисица о семи хвостах.

Выпустив наконец свой многострадальный хвост из рук, Цуна поднял семь пальцев, словно поясняя, что имел в виду. Хвост его продолжал испуганно дрожать, однако Реборн знал, что доверие так просто не завоюешь.

– Твой отец вообще в курсе? – поинтересовался он сухо.

«Ох уж этот мне идиот Иемицу», – подумал он. Зато спокойствие, которое продемонстрировала Нана перед лицом того, что двухлетний карапуз объявил себя репетитором, напился эспрессо и отволок ее сына наверх, становилось вполне понятным.

Цуна пожал плечами:

– Ну, его никогда нет рядом, к тому же мама все равно больше не принимает истинную форму, – пояснил он, мрачнея. – Вот как обстоят дела: мама решила провести с отцом остаток жизни и вести себя как человек, поэтому больше не может превращаться – разве только в полнолуние и во время фестивалей.

Реборн понятливо кивнул, делая мысленные пометки. Любая информация являлась бесценной и подлежала накоплению – особенно в таких неожиданных ситуациях, как эта. О подробностях он расспросит позже.

Цуна нервно взмахнул хвостом и покосился на Реборна:

– Тебя… тебя это беспокоит? – спросил он наконец. – То, что я – ханъе, полуекай?

– Это не так уж необычно, – ответил Реборн, подпустив в голос нарочитого безразличия. – В мафию всегда шли люди с особенной кровью. Уникальные способности делали их ценностью для любой семьи.

– Я ничего такого не умею, – плечи и хвост Цуны поникли. – У меня нет никаких особенных способностей.

– И хорошо, – ответил Реборн спокойно.

Значит, Цуна почти наверняка сможет зажечь Пламя Посмертной Воли. В конце концов, способностью вызывать Пламя владели исключительно люди, и иная кровь не раз мешала ее владельцу выходить в Режим Посмертной Воли. Девятый признался, что когда-то видел прекрасное Пламя Цуны – Пламя Неба – но Реборн хотел убедиться во всем лично. Эта задача и впрямь была первоочередной.

– Итак, на чем мы там остановились, когда ты меня отвлек? – спросил Реборн, поднимая превратившегося в пистолет Леона. – Ах, да. Я рассказывал тебе о твоем пра-пра-прадедушке и созданной им мафиозной семье…

На этот раз Цуна слушал без всяких возражений, хотя выражение его лица и изгиб хвоста выдавали явный скептицизм.

И даже когда Реборн занял кровать Цуны и расставил по всей комнате ловушки, Цуна просто поворчал и отправился за футоном. Очевидно, тот факт, что Реборн так просто принял сверхъестественную природу Цуны, вылился в хорошее отношение, которое нельзя было разрушить простыми пулями или взрывчаткой.

Подбирая Хранителей, придется помнить о происхождении Цуны. Они должны безоговорочно его поддерживать.

С другой стороны, эти обстоятельства сделали первый выбор, выбор Хранителя Урагана, куда более удачным, чем казалось поначалу.

– Реборн? – позвал Цуна, когда они наконец-то улеглись. – А ты сам?..

– Я – человек, – сказал Реборн твердо. Во всяком случае, его ситуация была не такой, как у Цуны.

– А, ладно, – пробормотал засыпающий Цуна. – Сладких снов.

Реборн слушал его тихое, размеренное дыхание и хмуро пялился в потолок. Что бы он ни говорил, с полукровками жизнь его до этого не сталкивала. В последнее время сверхъестественные существа встречались все реже и реже. Реборн слышал, что две половинки – человеческая и екайская – обычно смешивались неравномерно, и если хрупкий баланс нарушался, полукровки получались не только сильными, но и крайне уязвимыми.

Ну, как бы там ни обстояло дело, он со всем справится, решил Реборн, заворачиваясь в одеяло, которое пахло то ли дымом, то ли шерстью. Запах был теплым и в целом приятным.

Той ночью Реборну приснился странный сон.

Льющийся сквозь окно лунный свет падал на лежащий на полу футон. На нем, свернувшись в клубок среди простыней, спал лисенок. Он дрожал от холода и пытался спрятать замерзший нос в пушистый хвост: сброшенное ранее одеяло валялось неподалеку.

Раздраженно что-то пробормотав, Реборн свесился с кровати и укрыл лисенка одеялом. Пальцы его скользнули по рыжей шерстке – та оказалась очень мягкой. Реборн нехотя убрал руку и вновь погрузился в сон.

Лишь утром, заставив Цуну выбраться из теплой постели с помощью нескольких предупредительных выстрелов в воздух, Реборн наконец осознал, почему сон показался ему таким странным. Его руки – он запросто дотянулся до лисенка и накрыл его голову ладонью.

«Во сне нельзя контролировать свою истинную форму», – подумал Реборн и хмыкнул из-за причуд собственного воображения.

Как бы то ни было, у него не было времени на сны. Ему нужно было тренировать следующего босса семьи Вонгола.

_Глава 2:_ **Те, кто знают правду**

Что бы там ни навоображал себе Реборн, хвост у Цуны в Режиме Посмертной Воли не отрастал.

Вообще, в этом был определенный смысл. Пламя Посмертной Воли могли зажигать исключительно люди – вызывая его, Цуна обращался к своей человеческой половине и подавлял екайскую.

В редком приступе осторожности, которую кое-кто мог бы назвать неуверенностью (хотя этого кое-кого тут же бы пристрелили, чтобы не нес глупостей), Реборн отпустил Цуну в школу и незаметно пошел следом, собираясь понаблюдать.

Следить за Цуной, зная, что он всего лишь наполовину человек, было… словно следить за ним, ни о чем не зная. Цуна вел себя как обычный трусливый и неуклюжий подросток – спотыкался на ровном месте, спасался бегством от чихуахуа и отчаянно краснел, едва завидев первую красавицу школы.

К тому же, решил про себя Реборн, Цуна был крайне невезучим. Прогулка до школы в компании Сасагавы Кеко из редкой удачи превратилась в редкое несчастье, когда обзавидовавшийся Мочида, капитан школьной команды кендо, вызвал Цуну на дуэль за то, что тот попусту тратит время Кеко.

«Хотя на самом деле Мочида просто хочет покрасоваться», – хмыкнул Реборн. Сам он просто не мог упустить такую отличную возможность! К тому же Цуна повелся на уговоры с поразительной легкостью.

– Ты прав. Нас мало, мы должны держаться вместе, – сказал он загадочно, услышав приказ Реборна защитить свою семью.

Разумеется, в честном бою у Цуны не было и шанса против лучшего кендоиста префектуры, но именно для таких случаев и существовали Пули Посмертной Воли. Желая подстраховаться, Реборн заставил Цуну немного подержать одну из пуль утром. Когда тот вернул ее Реборну, пуля нагрелась и слабо пульсировала, отвечая спящему в Цуне Пламени Посмертной Воли.

Вот так и получилось, что Реборн торчал в забитом школьниками спортивном зале и наблюдал, как Цуна – в одних боксерах и безо всякого хвоста – вырывал волосы у своего хулиганистого сэмпая. Зрелище почти заставило Реборна ухмыльнуться: план вырастить из Цуны приличного Десятого был запущен в действие.

Когда искусственно вызванный к жизни Режим Посмертной Воли подошел к концу, огонь на лбу у Цуны погас, и он снова превратился в застенчивого и стеснительного подростка. Инстинктивно почувствовав перемену, остальные студенты кинулись к нему, чтобы засыпать поздравлениями.

Именно в этот момент безупречный план Реборна пошел коту под хвост.

Безо всякого предупреждения Цуна вдруг взял и исчез. А на его месте появился – Реборн посмотрел в превратившегося в бинокль Леона – маленький лисенок.

Его подопечный только что превратился в лису на глазах у половины школы.

Разумеется, Реборн мог справиться даже с этим. На худой конец, у него было с собой несколько дымовых бомб.

Однако необходимости в них не возникло. Прежде чем остальные сумели осознать, что, собственно, произошло, на место недавней битвы, словно карающий ангел, спрыгнул Хибари Кея, председатель дисциплинарного комитета.

Реборн не удивился: наверное, он был единственным, кто заметил Хибари, сидевшего во время матча среди стропил.

– За неразрешенное использование школьного помещения, драку на территории школы и столпотворение, – принялся перечислять Хибари, причем, судя по его тону, последняя провинность являлась худшим из всех возможных грехов, – я загрызу вас до смерти.

Тонфа взмыли вверх, и школьники кинулись врассыпную, словно стадо, с которым их только что весьма прозрачно сравнил Хибари. В возникшем хаосе никто, кроме Реборна, не заметил, как Кеко наклонилась и подхватила на руки отчаянно петлявшего между ногами убегающих лисенка.

Вскоре зал опустел, и в нем остались только Кеко, спасенный ею кицуне – и Реборн, наблюдавший за всем с нескрываемым интересом.

– Ого, а я и не знала, что ты так умеешь, Цуна-кун, – весело сказала Кеко, баюкая лисенка на руках. – Но мне казалось, что на лбу у тебя в это время должен быть листик, а не язычок пламени.

– Это для тануки, Кеко-чан, – запротестовал Цуна. Голос его стал немного писклявым, но в целом почти не изменился – пусть и выходил сейчас из лисьей глотки. – А я – лис! К тому же, я тоже не знал, что подобное случится.

– Это сила твоего наследия по другой линии – Режим Посмертной Воли, – объявил Реборн, спрыгивая вниз из своего укрытия.

Едва он приблизился, как Кеко присела на корточки и принялась внимательно его разглядывать.

– Это мой репетитор, Реборн, – представил его Цуна, уткнувшись Кеко в подбородок влажным носом.

– Коропоккуру? – удивилась Кеко, склоняя голову набок. Отлично, еще одно неизвестное Реборну слово. Это начинало раздражать. И знай Реборна, что его только что сравнили с маленьким народцем, проживающим на Хоккайдо, его раздражение было бы куда сильнее.

Цуна расхохотался и, выпутавшись из рук Кеко, вскарабкался ей на плечо:

– Нет, это человек, – сказал он. – Реборн из Италии. И… он _знает_.

Кеко понятливо кивнула. Почему-то она совершенно не удивилась и не спросила, как карапуз может быть репетитором. Очевидно, такие вещи начинали казаться нормальными, если у вас был знакомый, который время от времени превращался в лису.

– Да, я все знаю, – подтвердил Реборн. – И, я так понимаю, ты тоже.

– Раньше моя семья присматривала за местным храмом. Теперь там живут другие люди, но мы все равно помним о мире духов, – пояснила Кеко. – В Намимори мало кто вовлечен в дела аякаши, так что мы все знаем друг друга – я, Цуна-кун, мой брат, Ямамото-кун и Хибари-сан.

Это объясняло, почему Хибари решил вмешаться – прикрыть Цуну – а также делало понятными слова Цуны о существующей между ним и Кеко связи.

– Я уже и забыла, какой ты милый в этой форме, – заметила Кеко, почесывая лисенка под подбородком.

– Кеко-чан… – попытался было возразить Цуна, но радостно виляющий хвост выдавал его с головой.

– Значит, подобное уже случалось прежде? – спросил Реборн, отчаянно пытаясь говорить спокойно. Цуна с Кеко не казались взволнованными, и Реборн решил последовать их примеру, надеясь, что превращение Цуны не станет серьезной – или постоянной – проблемой.

Натаскивать маленького пушистого лисенка на роль Десятого Вонголы было не то чтобы невозможно, но все же являлось весьма трудным делом, заниматься которым Реборну совершенно не хотелось.

– Да, пару раз, – вздохнул Цуна. – Это скоро пройдет; наверное, через несколько часов, максимум – через день-два.

Оставаться в школе было незачем, и Цуна с Реборном отправились домой. Карапуз в компании лисенка представляли собой весьма странное зрелище, ставшее еще более занятным, когда на месте лисенка возник подросток в одних боксерах. Разумеется, Цуна тут же потерял равновесие и свалился со стены, по которой они неторопливо брели вместе с Реборном.

– Как-то слишком быстро, – заметил он, залившись краской, когда шедшие мимо старухи принялись шептаться и показывать на него пальцами.

И впрямь, для того, чтобы снова стать человеком, ему потребовалось около часа. Не плохо, но и не хорошо.

Очевидно, трансформация являлась реакцией со стороны екайской крови Цуны. Реборн уже примерно догадывался, что к чему – Пуля Посмертной Воли на некоторое время увеличивала Пламя Цуны и, как следствие, усиливала его человеческую сторону, но вскоре, из-за возникающего дисбаланса, начинала доминировать его екайская половина. И это означало, что так будет происходить после каждого вхождения Цуны в Режим Посмертной Воли. Если Реборн прав, ему придется изрядно подкорректировать свои планы.

Придется убедиться, что Цуна будет входить в Режим Посмертной Воли только среди тех, кто уже знает о мафии или екаях. Обычные люди готовы закрыть глаза на многое – включая одетого в одни боксеры мальчишку с языками пламени на голове, который бегает по округе и вопит какую-то ерунду. К несчастью, Реборн подозревал, что зрелище того, как этот самый мальчишка превращается в лису, окажется для них немного чересчур. Объяснить подобный феномен за счет обычной эксцентричности уже не получится.

Паршиво. А ведь Реборн с нетерпением ждал тех веселых деньков, когда сможет вдоволь поиздеваться над своим новым подопечным, заставив его бегать по городу в одном белье в самое неподходящее для этого время.

– Это так унизительно, – пожаловался Цуна, пытаясь прикрыть голую грудь руками. К счастью для него, погода стояла теплая и приятная – как-никак лето. – Давай побыстрее пойдем домой! Эй, Реборн, подвезти тебя?

Подвезти?

Реборн отказывался демонстрировать удивление, которое вызвал у него этот вопрос.

До сих пор никто не спрашивал у него ничего подобного. Люди или знали, что он прекрасно может позаботиться о себе сам и предпочитали не становиться частью его дьявольских планов, или же считали его беспомощным ребенком и просто подхватывали на руки, совершенно не считаясь с его желаниями. Третьего было просто не дано.

Но, размышлял Реборн, Цуна лучше других мог понять, каково это: быть заключенным в таком раздражающем теле, быть таким маленьким и незначительным.

Раздраженно фыркнув, Реборн выразил свое отношение к вопросу, как следует пнув Цуну в голову. Сделать это было нетрудно – та находилась как раз вровень со стеной. Дождавшись, когда Цуна перестанет корчиться от боли, Реборн запрыгнул к нему на голову и, поудобнее устроившись на мягких волосах, постучал пяткой по лбу.

– Вперед, – скомандовал он.

– Вообще-то, я не лошадь, – пожаловался Цуна, покорно зашагав по дороге.

– Значит, не нужно было предлагать, – заметил Реборн безразлично.

Впрочем, даже если бы Цуна и промолчал, вряд ли это что-то изменило бы. Если Реборн хотел, чтобы его подвезли, он просто карабкался на казавшегося ему подходящим человека – нравилось это тому или нет. Цуна лишь упростил проблему.

 

 

_Глава 3:_ **Сказ о хвостах**

Опасения Реборна и впрямь оправдались: каждый раз, выходя из Режима Посмертной Воли, Цуна превращался в лису.

Реборн получил подтверждение своим худшим страхам во время сражения Цуны с Гокудерой Хаято – как и тому странному факту, что Мочида не зря почти не пострадал во время недавней драки. Несмотря на дикий вид Цуны, Пуля Посмертной Воли не делала его берсерком. Сражаясь с Гокудерой, он даже ни разу на него не напал.

Реборну оставалось только вздыхать. Кое-кто мог бы счесть подобную доброту благословением небес, но для босса мафии это было не слишком уместное качество – хотя Девятый наверняка счел бы его очаровательным. Впрочем, наличие доброты у мафиози было и вполовину не таким странным, как превращение в лисенка в конце сражения.

К счастью, Гокудера уже успел признать поражение по собственному почину и провозгласить Цуну законным наследником. К тому же, его больше взволновало совсем не то, что Цуна превратился в лису, а то, что он сделал это внезапно.

– Десятый! – выкрикнул он, сгребая лисенка в охапку. – Поговори со мной, Десятый!

– Гокудера-кун, – устало сказал Цуна, – пожалуйста, прекрати меня трясти. Меня начинает укачивать.

Тут же ударившись в другую крайность, Гокудера застыл – и, кажется, даже перестал дышать. Цуна выскользнул из его рук и, усевшись рядом с новообретенным подчиненным, принялся ждать. Прочитать выражение лисьей морды было задачей не из легких, но нервно дергающийся хвост выдавал Цуну с головой.

– Десятый, прости! Я, ничтожный и жалкий червь, подверг тебя опасности и неудобствам! – воскликнул Гокудера, практически падая в догезу[1] и ударяясь лбом о крышу. Наблюдавший со стороны за всем этим Реборн даже задумался, где, когда и с какой целью тот выучил эту позу – как и устаревший, сверхвежливый язык, на который сейчас перешел.

Наверное, учил его всю дорогу до Японии. И это много говорило о надеждах Гокудеры – и его ожиданиях.

– Эм… все в порядке, – заверил его Цуна. – просто не делай так больше.

– Нет! Если бы на тебя напали, пока ты находился в этом состоянии!.. – Гокудера задрожал при одной только мысли о возможной атаке. Перспективы и впрямь были неутешительными. Разумеется, Реборн не допустил бы ничего подобного, но образ изувеченного, растоптанного пушистого тельца все же промелькнул в его сознании.

– Это скоро закончится, – сказал Цуна. – Но, думаю, что ты… эм… и так уже знаешь о… подобных вещах, – он вновь взмахнул хвостом и сжался. Реборн сделал себе мысленную пометку обязательно поработать над этой его привычкой – будущий босс семьи Вонгола не мог позволить себе ничего подобного.

Гокудера тоже сжался:

– Эм… да, потому что я… Собственно… – он никак не мог заставить себя произнести это вслух – и вместо этого медленно поднял тонкий, раздвоенный хвост.

– А, – сказал Цуна, – некомата.

Оба подростка уставились друг на друга. Секунды текли, но, за исключением пристальных взглядов, Цуна на хвост Гокудеры никак не отреагировал.

Оный хвост – с середины расходящийся надвое и покрытый бледной, темнеющей на кончике шерстью – нервно шевельнулся.

– Это… Ты… Ты знаешь, что я такое? – спросил Гокудера, в голосе которого отчетливо звучала надежда.

– Ну, ты же некомата, правда? Точнее, потомок некоматы, – сказал Цуна. – Если кошка доживает до ста лет, ее хвост разделяется надвое, и она приобретает волшебную силу. Это и есть некомата.

Хвост у Гокудеры, прикинул Реборн, и впрямь был кошачий. Гокудера наклонился к Цуне, взволнованно охаживая себя хвостом по бокам.

– Я слышал от мамы, что у нас, в Намимори, была такая кошка, – продолжал Цуна. – Она принадлежала какому-то иностранцу, прибывшему из-за моря, а когда дожила до ста лет и научилась превращаться, отправилась к нему на родину. Сам я некомату, правда, никогда раньше не встречал.

Гокудера улыбнулся – на удивление робко и располагающе.

– Ясно… – произнес он.– Спасибо, что рассказал мне. Я почти ничего не знаю о своей матери – хотя все это и досталось мне в наследство от нее. Однако когда я попытался найти кого-нибудь из ее семьи, мне почти ничего не удалось узнать…

Цуна медленно кивнул, хорошо понимая, каким облегчением для Гокудеры стали даже такие крохи информации.

– Мне немного завидно, – сказал Цуна беззаботно. – У тебя целых два хвоста. У мамы – семь, а у меня только один!

– Зато какой великолепный! – с жаром воскликнул Гокудера.

– Спасибо, – смущенно ответил Цуна. – Твой мне тоже нравится.

Вскоре Цуна вновь стал человеком – и вновь оказался облачен в одни боксеры. Реборн понаблюдал, как они с Гокудерой застенчиво глядят друг на друга и радостно машут хвостами – и сделал вид, что его сейчас вывернет. Отвратительная милота, вот что это такое! Даже тот факт, что он сам лично все это подстроил, не делал происходящее менее тошнотворным.

Интересно, если он выстрелит в Гокудеру Пулей Посмертной Воли, тот потом превратится в котенка? Соблазн выяснить это будет очень велик… особенно если они немедленно не прекратят краснеть и махать своими дурацкими хвостами! 

[1] **Догеза** – часть японского этикета, используется в знак уважения к вышестоящим, в качестве глубочайшего извинения или во время просьбы попросить о какой-то услуге. Производящий ее опускается на колени и кланяется, касаясь головой земли


	2. Лихорадка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пламя и Тринисетте – не единственные странные вещи в мире. Цуна – ханъе, и его Хранители тоже не совсем… люди. Бедная, бедная мафия…

_Глава 4:_ **В болезни и в здравии** **I**

Когда однажды утром Цуна проснулся с лихорадкой, Реборн поддался тому, что непосвященный наблюдатель счел бы паникой. К счастью – для потенциальных свидетелей – увидеть этого никому не довелось.

Предыдущим вечером Цуна чувствовал себя отлично. Даже то, что он снова возвращался домой в одном белье, не слишком повлияло на его самочувствие. Реборн бы наверняка заметил даже самые незначительные симптомы летней простуды. Его бы разбудило малейшее затруднение дыхания у Цуны – но того просто не было.

До десяти пуль еще далеко, успокоил себя Реборн. Не может быть, чтобы он настолько ошибся – чтобы он вообще ошибся. В любом случае, болезнь Унизительных Черепов не вызывала лихорадку.

Запрыгнув на постель Цуны, Реборн вызвал язычок Пламени Солнца, собираясь оценить состояние своего подопечного. Как он и подозревал, физически тот был в полном порядке – по крайней мере, в традиционном понимании этого слова.

Проблема заключалась в его Пламени – оно было дрожащим и слишком сильным. В определенном смысле Пламя Цуны заставляло его выгорать изнутри. Осознав, что здесь он просто бессилен, Реборн убрал свое Пламя. Стабилизировать Пламя Цуны он тоже не мог – слишком сложная и рискованная операция.

Так что же ему теперь делать? Что вообще вызвало эти изменения? Не знать ничего и блуждать в темноте – во рту у Реборна стало горько.

В дверь постучали – Нана! – и жизнерадостно произнесли:

– Цу-кун, Реборн-кун, пора вставать! Завтрак уже на столе!

Реборн дождался, когда она откроет дверь:

– Боюсь, мамма, Цуне сейчас не до завтрака, – сообщил он.

Нана поглядела на раскрасневшееся лицо сына, и взгляд ее смягчился. Подойдя к кровати, она убрала с его лба слипшиеся от пота пряди.

Негромко застонав, Цуна зарылся лицом в ее ладонь:

– Ему снова плохо? – спросила она. – Мой бедняжка.

На лице у нее было написано сочувствие. Не тревога. Хорошо.

– Такое с ним часто происходит? – сузил глаза Реборн. Этот идиот Иемицу вообще не упоминал, что его сын слишком хрупкий или болезненный, сказал только, что тот застенчивый – и все.

– Время от времени, – ответила Нана. – Наверное, все из-за того, что сейчас лето. К тому же, близится новолуние.

Вот именно поэтому Реборн и ненавидел иметь дело со сверхъестественным. Даже если ты и получал ответ, тот ничего не объяснял – только порождал все новые вопросы.

Не то чтобы Реборн решил сдаться, вовсе нет. Он заметил отсылку к луне. Цуна тоже как-то в разговоре упомянул, что его мать могла превращаться во время полнолуния, так что фазы луны явно имели к происходящему какое-то отношение. Уж к демоническим-то лисам – точно. И если полнолуние увеличивало силу Наны, значило ли это, что Цуну новолуние ослабляло?

Если да, то происходило ли это потому, что его человеческая часть, а следовательно и Пламя, на время становились слишком сильными? Нарушил ли Реборн хрупкий баланс еще больше, так часто стреляя в Цуну Пулями Посмертной Воли?

– Не переживай, Реборн-кун, – продолжала Нана и улыбнулась с таким видом, словно собиралась погладить его по голове. – Цу-кун – сильный паренек. К вечеру он уже придет в себя, – она говорила с уверенностью, основанной не только на опыте, но и на чем-то еще. Чем-то большем.

– Рад слышать это, мамма, – ровно сказал Реборн.

– Ты останешься с ним, Реборн-кун? – спросила Нана, и Реборн вдруг понял, что она задала этот вопрос лишь для того, чтобы у него был повод побыть с Цуной.

Было еще кое-что. То, как Нана вела себя с ним, приводило Реборна в недоумение. На каком-то уровне она совсем не воспринимала его как беспомощного карапуза и уже не раз говорила, что оставляет Цуну на его попечение. Значит, для нее он был в каком-то смысле «старше» Цуны. И, вместе с тем, она совершенно не относилась к Реборну, как к взрослому. Постоянно говорила «Реборн-кун» и «зови меня мамой».

Точнее… она вела себя так, словно была «старше» Реборна, старше и гораздо, гораздо опытнее.

Цуна упомянул, что у его матери было семь хвостов. Больше девяти хвостов кицуне не имели. Сколько же тогда лет Нане? Она была знакома с кошкой, прожившей свыше сотни лет. Неужели, даже будучи взрослым, Реборн все равно оставался для нее юным и неопытным?

И все же она доверила ему сына.

– Да, я побуду с ним, мамма, – ответил Реборн. – Не переживай. Я прослежу, чтобы ему стало лучше. И… когда заглянет Гокудера, пожалуйста, вели ему отправляться в школу. После уроков он сможет занести Цуне домашнее задание.

Реборн просто не вынес бы целый день в компании Гокудеры, переживающего из-за внезапной болезни своего нового босса. Верность, конечно, штука хорошая, но не стоит заходить с ней слишком далеко. Возможно, наконец признал Реборн, знакомство Цуны с Гокудерой породит нечто ужасное.

 

 

 _Глава 5:_ **В болезни и здравии** **II**

К тревоге Реборна, в течение дня лихорадка Цуны так и не спала, однако, как и обещала Нана, к вечеру его состояние немного улучшилось. К счастью, к тому времени, как в комнату ввалился запыхавшийся Гокудера, наверняка пробежавший всю дорогу от школы до дома, Цуна уже достаточно пришел в себя, чтобы немного его успокоить.

– Да я в п-рядке, – заверил Цуна, выглядывая из-под одеяла. Взгляд у него все еще оставался мутным и расфокусированным.

– Десятый, ты уверен? – продолжал упорствовать Гокудера, поправляя лежащий на лбу Цуны влажный компресс. Реборн не мог сделать ничего – только менять его в течение дня – и, стыдно признаться, теперь чувствовал раздражение из-за того, что Гокудера посягает на его «вотчину».

– Иногда это бывает, – пробормотал Цуна, зарываясь лицом в подушку. – Это потому что сейчас лето. Все екаи немного не в себе – слишком длинные дни. А тут еще и новая луна…

Реборн внимательно слушал его пояснения, отчаянно желая, чтобы под рукой оказался какой-нибудь екайский справочник. Он ненавидел даже саму мысль об этом, но такими темпами ему вскоре придется изучать местные легенды и поверья, бывшие не слишком надежным источником информации – правды в них было не больше четверти.

– Значит, это и вправду потому что ты… смешанной крови, – сказал Гокудера, задумчиво жуя губу. – Мама… она тоже часто болела и говорила, что доктора не могут ей помочь.

– Твоя мама была ханъе? – спросил Цуна. Гокудера кивнул, и он слабо улыбнулся. – Значит, ты екай всего лишь на четверть. А я и не понял. Думал ты… как это называется? Вернулся к наследию предков?

Реборн тоже не знал о Гокудере таких подробностей. Ему было известно, что мать Гокудеры была красивой и талантливой пианисткой, наполовину японкой, которой почти не разрешали видеть собственного сына, и которая погибла в автокатастрофе при невыясненных обстоятельствах.

Поправив на Цуне одеяло и тщательно разгладив складки, Гокудера тихо пояснил:

– Мама рассказывала мне. Она почти никогда не говорила о себе, но тогда…

Тогда он и не подозревал о том, что она его мать. Но она наверняка волновалась – о нем, о крови, которая досталась ему от нее, о будущем, в котором он станет искать ответы на вопросы и не будет знать, с чего начать.

– У деда был небольшой магазин музыкальных инструментов. Он умер еще до моего рождения… Однажды к нему зашла красивая женщина и попросила показать ей флейты. Так все и началось, они… – Гокудера пожал плечами и сделал расплывчатый жест. – Больше он никогда ее не видел, но девять месяцев спустя нашел на пороге младенца. Это и была моя мать. Дед сказал, что откуда-то знал, что это его ребенок – его и той таинственной женщины.

– Обычно так и происходит, – подтвердил Цуна и неловко похлопал Гокудеру по руке. – Моя мама странная – решила остаться и заботиться обо мне. Так что я везунчик.

Он уснул прежде, чем дождался ответа.

Гокудера мягко улыбнулся и поглядел на его спящее лицо:

– Да я, в общем-то, тоже везунчик.

 

 

 _Глава 6:_ **В болезни и здравии** **III**

К закату Цуна чувствовал себя уже достаточно хорошо, чтобы под наблюдением Реборна приступить к домашнему заданию.

Тот как раз наказывал Цуну за заваленную математику, когда внизу позвонили в дверь. Прислушавшись, Реборн разобрал, как Нана здоровается с гостем. Голос у нее был веселым и беззаботным – хотя в случае с Наной это ничего не означало.

Впрочем, гостя она в дом все же впустила. Раздался певучий скрип ступеней, затем послышались шаги: гость – мужчина, не слишком высокий… юноша? – приблизился к двери в комнату Цуны. Внешне Реборн никак не насторожился, однако Леон, которым он только что запугивал Цуну, превратился в его руках обратно в пистолет.

Гокудера тоже приготовился к встрече незваного гостя. Хорошо. В дверь громко постучали, и Цуна удивленно вскинулся.

– Эй, Цуна, – донеслось из коридора, – это я!

– Ямамото! – радостно воскликнул Цуна. Это и вправду оказался Ямамото Такеши, бейсбольная звезда и знаменитость местной школы.

– Что, снова заболел? – спросил он, входя в комнату с обычным веселым видом.

После памятного разговора с Кеко Реборн не спускал с Ямамото глаз. В конце концов, тот тоже _знал_. В целом Ямамото казался обычным – ну разве что атлетически одаренным – подростком, но Цуна на первый взгляд тоже не выглядел странно.

– В последнее время ты совсем не пропускал школу, так что я сразу понял, в чем дело, – продолжал Ямамото. – И кое-что тебе принес, – он качнул небольшой цилиндрической емкостью.

Это оказался гладко отполированный фрагмент бамбукового стебля с выемкой-носиком – немного старомодная бутылка для воды.

– Это вода из храма, – пояснил Ямамото. Реборн скривился: ну да, конечно, все сразу же стало понятно.

– Ты проделал такой долгий путь? – удивился Цуна, принимая бамбуковую бутылку. – Спасибо.

– Эй, что это ты, по-твоему, даешь Десятому, бейсбольный придурок?! – возмутился Гокудера, бывший не в состоянии больше молчать. – Да в этой воде наверняка полным-полно микробов! Этого Десятому только не хватало!

– Нет, Ямамото прав, – успокоил Цуна. – Это же вода из храма, она как бы… очищена. Она успокаивает и помогает восстановить энергетическое равновесие. Однако не стоило утруждаться, Ямамото. Я и сам всегда прекрасно поправляюсь.

– Мне было нетрудно, – отмахнулся Ямамото и, выполнив то, зачем пришел, направился к двери. – Увидимся завтра в школе, Цуна.

Цуна с беспокойством выглянул в окно – опускалась ночь.

– С тобой точно все будет в порядке? Все-таки уже темно.

– Все нормально, – заверил Ямамото. – У меня есть это, – он кивнул на длинный, завернутый в ткань предмет, который всегда носил с собой – судя по виду, меч.

Цуну это не успокоило. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на Гокудеру и нахмурился, словно осознал что-то неприятное и тревожное.

– Вам следует пойти вдвоем, – сказал он, вызвав немедленные возражения у Гокудеры. Цуна покачал головой, заставив того умолкнуть. – Для таких, как мы, сейчас особенно опасно. Вы двое живете неподалеку друг от друга, ведь верно? Мне будет гораздо спокойнее, если вы проделаете вместе хотя бы часть пути.

Гокудера что-то проворчал, но возразить своему обожаемому Десятому не решился. Ямамото лишь рассмеялся:

– О, так Гокудера такой же, как мы? Клево, – сказал он. – Я присмотрю за ним для тебя, Цуна.

– Я не нуждаюсь в твоем присмотре, ты, идиот, – возмутился Гокудера, и они направились к двери. – Только попробуй сказать нечто подобное еще раз, и я взорву тебя на мелкие кусочки!

Цуна вернулся к домашнему заданию со скупой, но счастливой улыбкой. С каждым новым глотком храмовой воды его дыхание становилось все более легким. Очевидно, Ямамото оказался прав.

И Реборна это почему-то ужасно раздражало.

_Глава 7:_ **Слишком близко**

– Ты должен завербовать Ямамото в свою семью.

Цуна с недоверием покосился на Реборна. А ведь это была совершенно здравая мысль. Цуна просто не имел права глядеть на него так, словно он сошел с ума и нес какую-то околесицу.

– Его атлетические способности и популярность очень бы нам пригодились, – пояснил Реборн, когда стало очевидно, что Цуна не хочет – или не может – ему ответить. – К тому же, он, кажется, даже умеет сражаться. Видишь, как удачно все складывается.

Цуна моргнул – и наконец-то опомнился:

– Кендо Ямамото предназначено, чтобы уничтожать преследующих его аякаши. Этот стиль меча был создан оммедзи и потому как нельзя лучше подходит для сражений со сверхъестественным.

Этот ответ только разжег любопытство Реборна. Интересно, какой стиль меча мог создать классический маг и провидец? Нужно будет подстроить какую-нибудь заварушку, чтобы как следует все рассмотреть.

Как бы там ни было, Реборн просто отмел возражения Цуны как не стоящие внимания:

– На людях он тоже сработает, – заметил он снисходительно. – К тому же, Ямамото _знает_ о тебе, так что из него получится просто отличный Хранитель. Он ведь тоже частично екай, ведь так?

– Нет, – сказал Цуна к его вящему удивлению. Прежде чем Реборн успел что-либо спросить, Цуна пояснил: – Он похож на меня, но он не екай. Он… связан с аякаши. Они больше, чем обычные екаи. Это духи и боги, все сверхъестественные существа – все мононоке.

Реборн не прижал ладонь к лицу. Не прижал. Он даже подавил расстроенный вздох – хотя и с огромным трудом. Слишком много слов и сложных классификаций для вещей, которые вообще нельзя классифицировать.

Хотя это и объясняло пару вещей… и, как обычно, порождало целую кучу новых вопросов.

– В целом Ямамото – человек, – продолжал Цуна, на лице которого проступили упрямство и… раздражение? – Он очень похож на своего отца.

– И все же он связан со сверхъестественным, и вы с ним дружите, ведь так? Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы он был в твоей семье? – продолжал настаивать Реборн.

Он ожидал протеста, ожидал возражений. Цуна мог бы напомнить о том, что быть в мафии означало подвергать свою жизнь постоянной опасности, мог продолжать настаивать, что Ямамото – человек, мог сказать, что тот – неподходящая кандидатура.

Вместо этого Цуна промолвил:

– Нельзя сказать, что мы с ним дружим. Это совсем не так.

– Он отмахал до храма и обратно только для того, чтобы тебе стало немного лучше, – напомнил Реборн. – Так поступают лишь друзья и родственники.

Цуна покачал головой:

– Это из-за аякаши. Мы помогаем друг другу. Нам приходится, понимаешь? Потому что больше некому. Наверное, это как быть соседями.

Реборн понимал – наверное, даже больше, чем готов был признать. Это было все равно, что быть Аркобалено. Даже если Скалл был вечно хнычущим неудачником, даже если Вайпер был жадным до денег ублюдком, даже если Верде ненавидел людей – и вызывал у них аналогичные чувства… они были в этом дерьме все вместе.

– Но это все равно довольно сильные узы, – размышлял вслух Реборн. – А именно сильные узы и важны в семье. Даже если вы не нравитесь друг другу и не ладите большую часть времени, если вы верны друг другу…

Цуна покачал головой. Выражение его лица было странным, непонятным – грустным, но покорным, полным какой-то необъяснимой тоски.

– Именно из-за того, что между нами существует эта связь, мы так и не стали друзьями, – сказал он. – Когда мы видим друг друга, то вспоминаем о том, что нас соединяет. Наверное… всем хочется быть чем-то большим, чем обладателем странной крови, хочется иметь нормальную жизнь – вне мира духов.

Цуна подтянул колени к груди: ему не нужно было говорить, что он собирается уважать это желание – или что жизнь в мафии станет всего лишь очередной формой ненормальности.

Некоторое время они молчали.

Реборн понимал. Нет, вправду понимал. Один только вид других Аркобалено напоминал ему о проклятии. Это была одна из причин – не считая несхожих характеров – почему они предпочитали избегать друг друга. Иногда хотелось не понимания, а забытья, пускай и ненадолго.

Больше Реборн никогда не предлагал Цуне завербовать Ямамото в семью.


	3. Фестиваль

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Цуна – ханъе, но это не помешает ему стать следующим боссом семьи Вонгола. По крайней мере, если последнее слово останется за Реборном. Однако иногда Реборну хочется, чтобы его новый подопечный не был таким… странным

_Глава 8:_ **После захода солнца** **I**

Вопреки расхожим убеждениям, Реборн не умел изменять реальность согласно своим желаниям – как и подчинять себе окружающий мир.

Ярким примером этому служило японское лето.

Что бы Реборн ни делал, горькая правда заключалась в том, что тренировать Цуну вне дома днем было равносильно убийству. Да что там Цуна – самому Реборну приходилось считаться с климатом! Жара и влажность были просто невыносимыми.

Нет, он, конечно, не позволял Цуне бездельничать: просто будил в безбожно раннее время, не слушая здравые, в общем-то, протесты о том, что летние каникулы созданы для валяния в постели. Самая жаркая часть дня проходила дома, в компании учебников и кондиционера.

– Ладно, на сегодня, пожалуй, хватит, – сжалился Реборн, убирая леонопистолет от головы Цуны.

Тот тут же упал на раскаленную мостовую, дыша, словно загнанная лошадь. Реборн поцокал языком и сделал мысленную пометку добавить к тренировочному меню несколько упражнений на выносливость.

Следовало признать, его подопечный и вправду старался. Было бы глупо винить Цуну в отсутствии необходимых качеств – раньше у него просто не было причин их развивать. Ввиду этого обстоятельства Реборн позволил ему немного передохнуть.

Прошло довольно много времени, прежде чем рваное дыхание Цуны выровнялось, а температура и пульс пришли в относительную норму. Перевернувшись на спину, Цуна лежал с закрытыми глазами: может, спал – а может, просто потерял сознание.

Когда Реборн уже собирался было потыкать его ногой, Цуна внезапно распахнул глаза и сел. Реборн машинально огляделся по сторонам: не появилось ли чего-нибудь опасного? Может, так проявляла себя Гиперинтуиция Вонголы? Однако Цуна с беспокойством уставился на быстро темнеющее небо.

– Мы слишком задержались, – сказал он рассеянно. – Нужно немедленно возвращаться домой.

Ах, да. Помнится, Цуна говорил Ямамото с Гокудерой, что таким, как они, опасно разгуливать по городу после наступления ночи.

Не теряя ни секунды, Цуна вскочил на ноги и протянул Реборну руку – не просил, практически приказывал взобраться на него. Из принципа проигнорировав протянутую руку, Реборн запрыгнул ему на голову, хотя ввиду неясной ситуации и не пнул Цуну за наглость.

Несмотря на усталость, Цуна бросился бежать. К этому времени уже совсем стемнело, и последние отблески закатного солнца быстро гасли на горизонте. Улицы наполняла густая ночная тень, с каждым биением сердца становившаяся все ближе, хотя – Реборн был в этом уверен – в ней никто не скрывался.

Реборн бросил быстрый взгляд на небо и наконец-то понял, что его тревожило. Темнота была слишком густой, слишком непроницаемой. Разве уличные фонари не должны были уже зажечься?

Вряд ли они не горели из-за аварии. Реборн слышал мерное гудение кондиционеров в домах, мимо которых они пробегали, видел свет в окнах.

В тенях что-то шевельнулось. И на это раз дело было не в играх разума, не в оптической иллюзии.

Цуна тоже заметил движение, но вместо того, чтобы рвануть вперед, остановился и принялся внимательно изучать оплетенные тенями углы улицы. Затем опустил руку в карман и сжал оберегающий амулет, с которым никогда не расставался.

Реборн взвел курок мгновенно превратившегося в пистолет Леона. На этот раз он не собирался стрелять Пулей Посмертной Воли. Имея дело с неизвестным противником, глупо было делать ставку на Режим Посмертной Воли и оставлять Цуну в уязвимом состоянии, когда он перейдет в другую форму.

Послышался шелест, за которым тут же последовало движение. Кто-то бросился к ним – и Цуна отпрянул в сторону.

Прогремел пистолетный выстрел, и… на землю упал старый зонт.

Старый зонт – и все. Никакого врага, никаких нападающих.

Реборн уставился на зонт. Зонт уставился на него.

Реборн моргнул, отказываясь выдавать охвативший его шок. Большой глаз, глядящий на него сквозь дырку в натянутой на спицы промасленной бумаге, тоже моргнул.

– О, – вздохнул Цуна с облегчением. – На этот раз обошлось. Это всего лишь каракаса.

Теперь Реборн уставился уже на него. Стоило только отвести взгляд, как зонт зашевелился и откатился в сторону. Реборн снова перевел взгляд на несостоявшегося обидчика: зонт тут же замер. Реборн угрожающе сузил глаза – зонт не шевелился.

– Это всего лишь цукумогами – предмет, который ожил после того, как пробыл в обиходе сто лет, – пояснил Цуна. – Или, по крайней мере, так гласят легенды. Лично я не верю, что зонтом и вправду можно пользоваться сотню лет…

Каракаса оскорбленно зашелестела. Взгляд Реборна потяжелел, и она снова замерла.

Поглощенный гляделками с зонтом, Реборн проигнорировал донесшийся сверху шелест крыльев, хотя и готов был поспорить, что их обладатель окажется даже крупнее любимца Колонелло Фалько.

Ну, хоть это сверхъестественное существо ему знакомо.

Цуна таращился в ночное небо, изо всех сил пытаясь разглядеть в чернильной темноте еще более темную фигуру, загородившую собой скупой свет звезд. Опустившийся на землю Хибари сложил темные крылья, и те растаяли в воздухе. Цуна нервно улыбнулся.

Реборн наконец отвернулся от каракасы, которая воспользовалась моментом и, превратившись в когтистую лапу, поспешно сбежала.

– Здравствуйте, сэмпай, – обратился Цуна к Хибари. – Отличная ночь, не так ли? Хехехе…

Взгляд Хибари, бывший темнее ночного неба, отнюдь не успокаивал.

 

 

 _Глава 9:_ **После захода солнца** **II**

Первым неловкое молчание нарушил Цуна.

– Хибари-сэмпай, тебе и впрямь не стоило меня провожать, – он бросил быстрый взгляд на шагающего рядом Хибари. – Я-я хочу сказать, ты же наверняка занят – у тебя патрули! Особенно в это время года. К тому же гляди, у меня омамори от Кеко-чан, так что ничего плохого не случится!

Цуна продемонстрировал амулет, который всегда носил в кармане, – тот представлял собой маленький плоский мешочек из голубой ткани с вышитой на боку рыбкой. Прежде Реборн полагал, что Цуна так дорожил им, потому что это был подарок нравившейся ему девочки, но, кажется, амулет обладал и какими-то мистическими свойствами. В конце концов, ожидая нападения, Цуна потянулся именно к нему.

Хибари остановился – Цуна тоже замер. Скептический взгляд, который Хибари перевел с Цуны на мешочек и обратно, красноречиво говорил, что защитные свойства амулета по меньшей мере сомнительны. Затем Хибари повернулся к Реборну и, окинув его оценивающим взглядом, медленно ухмыльнулся.

Кажется, Хибари отлично знал о событиях в Намимори, вызванных приездом Реборна. Пока что Реборн предпочитал не действовать в открытую, однако Хибари чувствовал, что странный карапуз был «хищником».

Инстинктивная реакция на каракасу выдавала подлинную натуру Реборна. Неудивительно, что Хибари так заинтересовался. Однако подвергнуть Цуну опасности только для того, чтобы заставить Реборна раскрыться, было настолько незамысловатой интригой, что ее разгадал бы даже ребенок.

Как бы то ни было, они уже почти пришли домой.

Бросив последний взгляд на Цуну, Хибари взмахнул крыльями и тут же исчез в ночном небе. Вот бы и Цуна мог делать что-нибудь столь же полезное!

Раздраженно пнув своего подопечного и проигнорировав его протестующий вскрик, Реборн произнес:

– Нам придется сократить время вечерней тренировки. Однако не думай, что так легко отделаешься. Придется урвать несколько дополнительных часов утром. Подъем на рассвете – именно так и должен поступать будущий босс Вонголы.

– В этом нет никакой необходимости! – мгновенно запротестовал Цуна, после чего замер и наклонил голову, словно к чему-то прислушиваясь. – Это продлится еще несколько дней, а потом все снова успокоится. В любом случае, по-настоящему опасно выходить только глубокой ночью. Но и тогда Хибари-сэмпай не бросит нас в беде.

Как всегда, ответы Цуны ничего не объясняли.

– Значит, Хибари – тэнгу, – сказал вместо этого Реборн, решив оставить расспросы до лучших времен.

Цуна согласно кивнул, и Реборна наполнило неприкрытое самодовольство. Наконец-то он сумел разобраться в чем-то, связанном с екаями. Тэнгу – крылатые, обладающие клювами отшельники – имели достаточно общего с Хибари, чтобы Реборн сумел сделать удачное предположение.

– Семья Хибари со стороны матери уже давно присматривает за Намимори, – добавил Цуна. – Намимори – особенное место. Оно манит к себе аякаши – все дело в рельефе. Именно поэтому летом страсти накаляются: длинные дни лишают аякаши покоя. Клан Хибари присматривал за порядком еще до того, как в Намимори пришли первые люди.

Значит, особенное место, вот как? Реборну вдруг стало интересно, почему Первый в свое время решил обосноваться именно здесь. Люди думали, что он прибыл в Японию, спасаясь от кровавого мира мафии. Это было вполне вероятно: после отчаянной борьбы и предательства любой захотел бы спокойной жизни. Так почему же Первый осел в местности, которая и в лучшие времена была столь абнормальной?

Или… может, именно поэтому он и прибыл в Намимори? Потому что забыл, что значит быть нормальным человеком?

Приветствовал ли его один из предков Хибари? В конце концов, Первый объявился в Намимори каких-то полтора столетия назад. С тех пор сменилось пять человеческих поколений, но для аякаши время течет по-другому… Принадлежал ли кому-нибудь уже в то время тот дурацкий зонтик?

– С возвращением! – радостно поприветствовала Нана, едва они вошли в дом. Она отнюдь не выглядела обеспокоенной – с другой стороны, беспокойства она не проявляла вообще никогда.

– Мы вернулись, – отозвался Цуна и с облегчением вздохнул. – А что на ужин?

Слушая, как беззаботно болтают мать с сыном, Реборн запрыгнул на стол.

– Мамма, – окликнул он, когда Цуна убежал переодеваться.

Нана с улыбкой поглядела на него. Выглядела она как обычная домохозяйка.

– Нет, ничего, – покачал головой Реборн. Все это не имело значения. В конце концов, она была просто матерью его подопечного – ни больше, ни меньше.

 

 

 _Глава 10:_ **Ночь фестиваля**

– Десятый, я пришел, как вы и просили! – крикнул Гокудера, врываясь в дом.

– О, добро пожаловать, – отозвалась встречавшая его Нана. – Значит, сегодня ты останешься с Цу-куном? Как мило.

– И-извините за вторжение, – запоздало произнес Гокудера. Присутствие матери Десятого заставляло его терять уверенность и обычную бойкость.

Нана улыбнулась и выглянула в окно: солнце как раз начинало садиться. Именно поэтому Реборн позволил Цуне закончить тренировку и даже позвонить Гокудере.

– Кажется, мне пора собираться и выходить, – прикинула Нана. – Теперь вот что вы должны запомнить…

– Не покидать дом. Я знаю, мам, – Цуна едва не закатил глаза.

Схватив Гокудеру за руку – тот тут же смутился – Цуна потащил его наверх, в свою комнату. Однако, к удивлению Гокудеры, вместо того, чтобы усесться на кровати, стуле или даже на полу, Цуна открыл окно и принялся карабкаться наружу.

– Неумеха Цуна, что это ты делаешь? – очень спокойно спросил по-прежнему сидевший на плече Цуны Реборн.

«Хочешь сломать себе шею? – собирался было добавить он. – Потому что тебе явно не хватает сноровки на то, чтобы выбираться из окон».

– Лезу на крышу, – ответил Цуна, как будто это было самой очевидной вещью в мире. – Мама сказала, что в этом году можно. У нас будет замечательный вид!

«На что?» – подумали Реборн с Гокудерой.

– Десятый! – взволнованно воскликнул Гокудера и, высунувшись в окно, широко расставил руки, как будто собирался ловить своего незадачливого босса, если тот упадет. Однако Цуна уже почти взобрался на крышу – с края свисали только ноги и пушистый хвост. Чертыхнувшись, Гокудера полез следом.

Ждущий его Цуна прошелся по крыше с уверенностью и ловкостью, которых Реборн прежде в нем не наблюдал – ну разве что в лисьей форме, которая, если задуматься, была весьма проворной. А ведь он удерживает равновесие с помощью хвоста, осознал вдруг Реборн.

Солнце уже давным-давно село, где-то вдалеке горели неоновые огни торгового центра. Фонари на улицах, однако, почему-то так и не зажглись. Большинство домов тоже тонуло в темноте. Совсем как в ту ночь, когда они с Цуной допоздна задержались на тренировке. Реборн поморщился: не слишком приятные воспоминания.

– Десятый, а разве… разве нам не опасно находиться здесь после захода солнца? – засомневался Гокудера. Сказанные Цуной слова он принял на веру – не понадобилось даже отводить в сторонку и объяснять, что к чему.

– Все в порядке. Мы по-прежнему дома, – заверил его Цуна. – Хотя вообще-то именно поэтому я и хотел, чтобы ты пришел. Не годится проводить ночь фестиваля в одиночку, особенно в месте, которое не считаешь домом.

Гокудера вряд ли понял, что это значит, но все равно выглядел до смешного растроганным. Последовав примеру Цуны, он отрастил хвост и, улыбаясь, довольно им замахал.

«Ты кот или собака?» – подумал желчно Реборн.

– Что еще за фестиваль? – спросил он вслух. – Сейчас же не Обон. – Ни о каких местных фестивалях он тоже не слышал.

– Вообще-то, они должны проходить в одно и то же время, но Обон сейчас привязали к календарю, – сказал Цуна. Его пояснение снова вызвало у Реборна головную боль. – Это хякку яко. Ночной парад ста демонов. Пик всей духовной энергии, шествие аякаши, которые собрались здесь за лето.

Он вглядывался вдаль, словно что-то искал. Затем его лицо вдруг прояснилось. Проследив за взглядом Цуны, Реборн разглядел теплившиеся вдалеке огоньки фонарей, медленно продвигающиеся в их направлении.

Калитка скрипнула, и на улицу ступила стройная фигура в яркой юкате и разрисованной лисьей маске – Нана. В руках у нее тоже был фонарь. Реборн внезапно вспомнил, как во время первой встречи Цуна сознался, что его мать больше не может превращаться – только во время полнолуний и фестивалей.

Процессия с фонарями свернула на их улицу. До Реборна донеслась нестройная музыка, обрывки песен и шелест знамен. Со стороны это и вправду выглядело словно шествие в каком-нибудь маленьком городке.

…Вот только большинство его участников совсем не походили на людей.

Процессия поравнялась с домом, и кого в ней только не было! Всевозможные звери, создания, похожие на овощи, одушевленные объекты, прыгающие или летящие вдогонку за шествием; были и те, кто на первый взгляд не отличался от людей – но стоило только приглядеться к ним повнимательнее…

Глаза Реборна сузились: в гуще екаев он углядел зонт, пытавшийся напасть на них несколько дней назад.

Большая бледно-золотистая лиса о семи хвостах влилась в процессию – человекоподобные екаи не доставали ей даже до плеча. Цуна проводил ее довольным взглядом и улыбнулся.

– Всех собравшихся в Намимори екаев и духов карнавал уведет прочь из города, – пояснил Цуна, прислоняясь к Гокудере, наблюдавшему за шествием в немом восхищении. – Теперь станет намного безопаснее, даже ночью. Уверен, Хибари-сэмпай будет рад.

Они провожали нить дрожащих огней взглядами даже после того, как шествие покинуло улицу, а музыка и пение стихли. И лишь когда процессия вышла за город и углубилась в лес, Цуна вернулся обратно в дом и даже уговорил Гокудеру остаться до утра.

Реборн ожидал, что в ту ночь ему опять приснится что-нибудь странное, однако спал он на редкость хорошо и даже не услышал, как на рассвете домой вернулась Нана.


	4. Тайфун

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пламя и Тринисетте – не единственные странные вещи в мире. Цуна – ханъе, и его Хранители тоже не совсем… люди. Бедная, бедная мафия…

_Глава 11:_ **Внезапное наводнение** **I**

Школьные каникулы закончились, однако лето – и сезон тайфунов – были в самом разгаре. Несомненное доказательство этого бушевало сейчас на улицах Намимори. Метеорологи божились, что этот ураган станет последним, но город на прощание он тряхнет от души.

Шум стучащего в окна дождя едва не заглушил звонок телефона. Каким-то чудом телефонные линии все еще держались – впрочем, вряд ли они сумеют дотянуть до утра.

– Цу-кун! Тебя! – позвала Нана, заставив нервничающего Цуну подпрыгнуть от удивления.

– Иду! – отозвался он и выбежал из комнаты, даже не подождав Реборна. В этом не было ничего странного, Реборн мог и сам с легкостью передвигаться по дому, однако он уже успел привыкнуть, что Цуна всегда позволяет ему взбираться к себе на плечо.

Позже Реборн решил как следует наказать своего подопечного – хотя и не был уверен, за что именно.

Стоящий в холле Цуна прижимал к уху телефонную трубку, и с каждой новой секундой его лицо становилось все более и более обеспокоенным. К тому моменту, как Реборн спустился вниз, разговор уже закончился – и Цуна, кажется, впервые за все это время вспомнил о своем наставнике.

– Звонила Кеко, – сказа он, и у Реборна вдруг возникло предчувствие близкой беды. – Ей позвонил отец Ямамото. После уроков тот не вернулся домой. Мы пойдем его искать.

Цуна выбежал из дома, едва успев натянуть дождевик и влезть в ботинки. Напоследок Реборн напомнил ему привлечь к поискам Гокудеру.

Кеко с братом ждали их у своего дома, дождевики практически не спасали их от ливня, волнами стекавшего вниз по улице.

– Нам позвонил Ямамото-сан, – пояснила Кеко, нервно заламывая руки. – Сказал, что Ямамото-кун не вернулся домой. Ямамото-сан подумал, что он мог пойти к друзьям или застрял где-нибудь из-за урагана, но…

Кеко была знакома практически со всей школой. Сегодня Ямамото должен был дежурить, но – странное дело! – ушел, так и не закончив уборку. Так безответственно и совершенно не похоже на Ямамото, он ведь всегда такой обязательный!

Кто-то сказал, что Ямамото был… не такой, как всегда – вел себя очень чудн _о_ и то и дело смотрел на барабанивший по окнам ливень.

От Реборна не ускользнуло, как Кеко с Цуной обменялись напряженными взглядами – он едва удержался от того, чтобы вытрясти из них хоть какие-то ответы.

– Ямамото-сан тоже его ищет, – сказала Кеко. – И Хибари-сэмпай. Они прочешут город.

– А мы посмотрим у реки, – сказал Цуна, как будто соглашаясь с какой-то невысказанной мыслью. Брат Кеко, Рехэй, напряженно кивнул. Ничего не понимающий и оттого еще более раздраженный Гокудера тоже согласился – правда, только потому что предложение внес Цуна.

Когда они наконец разделились, и каждый пошел осматривать свой участок протекающей через Нанимори реки, Реборн схватился за край капюшона Цуны и дернул за тот вместе с клоком волос. Цуна поморщился, но благоразумно ничего не сказал.

– Что происходит, неумеха Цуна? – спросил Реборн резко. – Я так понимаю, это как-то связано с Ямамото и аякаши?

Цуна кивнул и что-то ответил – слова заглушил очередной порыв ветра. Проморгавшись от водяной пыли, Цуна прижал Реборна к себе, загораживая его от буйства стихии.

– Река разливается, – разобрал Реборн по губам – тихого голоса Цуны практически не было слышно. – Она крепчает слишком быстро. Ямамото… его зовет кровь. Этот голос наверняка заставил его потерять голову.

«Ну, разумеется. Если на екаев влияют времена года и лунные фазы, то почему бы этого не делать еще и погоде?» – подумал несчастно Реборн.

Но то, что сейчас рассказывал Цуна, напомнило Реборну не о чудовище, пусть даже японском, а значит – совершенно точно странном, а скорее о… духе природы? А ведь Реборн считал, что подобных существ больше нет – все они погрузились в сон, столь тяжелый и глубокий, что больше ничего не слышали – и никто не слышал их.

– Намимори – особое место, где собирается духовная энергия.

Ямамото был не екаем, а кем-то совершенно другим…

Вглядываясь в усилившийся ливень, Реборн заметил ее одновременно с Цуной – стоящую на мосту одинокую фигуру, смотрящую в бурный, раздувающийся поток.

Ямамото даже не потрудился накинуть капюшон, вода ручьями стекала по его одежде, тонкая куртка липла к телу. Цуна кинулся мосту, на ходу окликая Ямамото, но тот не отвечал. Лишь когда Цуна опустил руку ему на плечо, Ямамото поднял голову.

С глазами у него было что-то странное – они мерцали, но это был не тот свет, который вызывало Пламя Посмертной Воли. Лицо Ямамото было невыразительным, словно он чем-то накачался, но что-то – взгляд? сжатые губы? – выдавало тоску и ненормальное опьянение.

– О, Цуна, – произнес Ямамото глухим голосом. Его взгляд блуждал по воде – на Цуну он практически не смотрел. – Цуна, я ее слышу. Она зовет меня.

Цуна машинально сжал пальцы на плече Ямамото, глядя на него с беспокойством и тревогой.

– Ямамото, нам нужно идти, – голос Цуны был решительным, суровым – прежде он никогда так не говорил. – Отец ждет тебя дома.

Теперь Ямамото не просто взглянул на Цуну – он наконец его увидел – и хотя и нахмурился, выражение его лица все еще оставалось отстраненным.

– Она зовет меня, – повторил он. – Я хочу пойти за ней.

– Ты не можешь, – продолжал настаивать Цуна, Реборн никогда не думал, что он может вложить в голос столько силы, что у него _есть_ столько силы. – Ты человек. Тебе туда нельзя.

Ямамото рывком сбросил руку Цуны с плеча и попятился.

– Я слышу ее. Я должен идти, – не дожидаясь ответа, он перевалился через заграждение моста и рухнул в бушующую, раздувшуюся реку.

– Ямамото!

Цуна не медлил ни секунды. Он не ждал распоряжений, не нуждался в уговорах. Понимал он это или нет, Цуна считал Ямамото – и остальных участников их маленького «круга» – тем, что Реборн называл семьей.

Глядя, как Цуна прыгнул за Ямамото, совершенно позабыв о том, что не умеет плавать, Реборн прислонился к заграждению и взвел курок пистолета.

 

 

 _Глава 12:_ **Внезапное наводнение** **II**

Режим Посмертной Воли продержался достаточно долго, чтобы Цуна успел вытащить потерявшего сознание Ямамото на берег. В следующее мгновение к боку несостоявшегося утопленника прижался свернувшийся в клубок и дрожащий от холода мокрый лисенок.

Реборну как раз хватило времени, чтобы отправить сообщения остальным членам их поисковой экспедиции. К счастью, леономобильник ловил сигнал куда лучше, чем любой из настоящих телефонов.

Остальные и впрямь нашли их довольно быстро. Гокудера прибыл первым и тут же кинулся к Ямамото, прагматично проверяя наличие пульса и дыхания. Он даже не поморщился, когда Цуна забрался к нему в капюшон и устроился на плечах, хотя лисенок наверняка был мокрым и ужасно холодным.

– Он в порядке, – заверил Гокудера прибежавших Кеко с Рехэем. Не то чтобы Гокудера так уж переживал об идиоте, из-за которого Десятый был вынужден бродить по улицам в такую отвратительную погоду. Нахмурившись, Гокудера протянул руку к свернувшемуся вокруг его шеи замерзшему лисенку.

– Мы доставим его домой, – пообещала Кеко, и ее брат с легкостью забросил Ямамото на спину.

– Экстремальное спасибо за вашу помощь, – сказал Рехэй, умудрившись включить в этих «вас» Гокудеру, Цуну и даже примостившегося на плече у Гокудеры Реборна.

Едва кивнув брату с сестрой, Гокудера бросился бежать к дому Савада. С мокрой шерсти Цуны на его шею стекала ледяная вода, но гораздо больше Гокудеру беспокоило то, что на полпути к дому Цуна перестал дрожать.

Реборн невольно задумался, что произойдет, если Цуна снова станет человеком, пока находится с Гокудерой в одном дождевике, однако им так и не довелось это выяснить. Цуна оставался в лисьей форме, даже после того, как они добрались домой и, тщательно растерев его полотенцем, уложили в постель.

Несмотря на встопорщенную шерсть, лежащий посредине кровати в коконе из одеял Цуна казался ужасно маленьким. Его рыжее тельце сотрясалось от непроходящей дрожи.

Спровадив Гокудеру спать в комнату для гостей, Реборн чертыхнулся – и устроился на постели рядом с Цуной.

Лучше греться вместе, чем мерзнуть по отдельности, убеждал он себя. Он делает это исключительно для собственного удобства.

Будь Цуна в человеческой форме, попытка Реборна согреть его была бы просто смешной. По размерам Реборн не дотягивал даже до полноценной грелки. Но лисенок был маленьким и мог запросто свернуться в клубок под боком даже у находящегося под воздействием проклятия Аркобалено.

Ощущения не были неприятными.

Обычно во время дождя сон Реборна был беспокойным, инстинкт не позволял ему расслабиться – дождь заглушал возможные шаги, позволял врагам подкрасться. Однако в эту ночь, погрузив пальцы в теплую мягкую шерстку, он чувствовал себя в безопасности.

Ближе к утру Реборн почувствовал, как что-то изменилось. Мягкий мех под его пальцами превратился в мягкие же волосы и гладкую кожу. Отказываясь просыпаться, Реборн теснее прижался к Цуне и, положив подбородок на спутанную макушку, провел рукой у него по спине.

К утру Цуна прижался к нему сам. Реборн неохотно позволил эту маленькую вольность – вчера его подопечный хорошо потрудился.

 

 

 _Глава 13:_ **Внезапное наводнение** **III**

Назавтра Цуна настоял на том, чтобы пойти проведать Ямамото – пусть даже Кеко позвонила и сообщила, что вчера они с братом благополучно доставили того домой.

Отец Ямамото весело поприветствовал их, едва они только ступили на порог семейного суши-ресторанчика.

– Такеши на кухне, – сообщил он. – Я думал, он останется в постели, однако он вызвался помочь.

– Наверное, так будет лучше, – сказал Цуна так тихо, что Цуеши наверняка его не расслышал. – Сейчас ему лучше быть среди людей. – Сидя в тишине, один, Ямамото снова мог услышать зов. Присутствие других людей, производимый ими шум помогали до определенной степени заглушить голос другой крови.

– Не стесняйся, иди, – продолжал Цуеши, махнув рукой в направлении кухни. – Он будет рад тебя видеть. И… спасибо, что присматриваешь за ним.

– Пустое. Он сделал бы для нас то же самое, – ответил Цуна и, опустив голову, поспешил на кухню. Гокудера хмыкнул, но промолчал и просто последовал за своим обожаемым боссом.

Реборн остался стоять у стойки. Конечно, можно было тоже пойти на кухню, но тогда он наверняка не удержался бы и обязательно затащил Ямамото в семью Цуны, даже если бы ему пришлось делать это силком. Это была такая замечательная возможность. Упускать ее было по-настоящему больно, но у Реборна было несколько вопросов.

Ресторанчик был пуст, и, дождавшись, когда Цуеши закончит подметать пол, Реборн решился заговорить. Он подошел к Цуеши, и тот улыбнулся:

– Может, принести вам что-нибудь? – спросил он. – Вы ведь репетитор Цуны, да? Такеши мне о вас рассказывал.

– Немного саке, – решил Реборн, одобрительно кивнув, когда Цуеши вытер руки и налил ему немного рисовой водки, не сказав ни единого слова о том, что детям алкоголь не полагается. – Он же сообщил вам, что я _знаю_ , ведь так?

Плеснув немного саке и себе, Цуеши согласно хмыкнул и отпил из чашечки.

– Наверное, вы хотите спросить о Такеши, – заметил он. – Это старая история…

Они немного помолчали – Цуеши собирался с мыслями.

– В молодости я не слишком много знал об аякаши, – начал он наконец. – Наш стиль меча, Шигуре Соуэн Рю, по слухам был когда-то создан оммедзи для сражения с ними, но за все мое ученичество я так ни одного аякаши и не встретил. Потом… случился тайфун – такой, как вчера. Мой друг отправился тренироваться в одиночку, и когда он не вернулся, я пошел его искать, – Цуеши замолчал и отпил еще немного саке. – Я его нашел, но… мы попали в нешуточную переделку. Я сумел спасти друга, но вместо этого упал в реку сам. Уже решил, что мне пришел конец, – Цуеши улыбнулся, взгляд его не отрывался от зажатой в руке чашечки. – Потом была темнота, а после нее – маленькая лачуга у реки. Она уже наполовину сползла в воду – люди не жили там годами. Дырявая крыша еле-еле укрывала от дождя. А надо мной склонилась красивая женщина. Волосы ее струились, словно вода… Я никогда не видел таких женщин. Я спросил, не она ли меня спасла – она лишь улыбнулась, – Цуеши покачал головой и снова улыбнулся. Улыбка получилась печальной, полной воспоминаний. Реборн промолчал и отхлебнул немного собственного саке. Он уже примерно представлял, что будет дальше – слышал подобные истории раньше. Читал о них в старых-старых свитках.

– Ну-у-у… Наверное, можно сказать, что мы согрели друг друга, – произнес Цуеши, и его намек был более чем прозрачным. Будь здесь детишки – и пойми они эти слова – наверняка покраснели бы. – Когда на следующее утро я проснулся, ее уже не было. Но девять месяцев спустя…

– Вы нашли младенца – и поняли, что он ваш сын, – закончил вместо него Реборн.

Это и вправду была старая, затертая история. Зачем духи и чудовища принимали человеческий облик и смешивали свою кровь с людьми? Никто этого не знал. Как и сказал когда-то Цуна, именно так все обычно и происходило – одна-единственная ночь, похожая на лихорадочный сон, а затем на пороге невесть откуда появлялся младенец.

Почему духи и чудовища отдавали своих детей их человеческим родителям? Было ли это из-за доброты? Или, может, дети были им просто не нужны? А может, это был какой-то невидимый, неизвестный закон, которого не мог постичь ни один человек?

Люди не могли понять сверхъестественных существ, до конца – никогда.

Что же касается людей, которые стояли на границе между мирами…

Реборн сделал очередной глоток.

– Я не знаю, кем или чем она была, – сказал Цуеши. – Екаем? Призраком утопленницы? Может, нуре онной[1]? Иногда я думаю, что она была духом той реки, но в конечном итоге все это не имеет никакого значения. Я благодарен ей – за то, что она спасла меня, за Такеши. Он – хороший мальчик.

Пусть даже временами и немного странный. Цуеши искренне любил сына, хотя порой, когда взгляд Такеши становился слишком отстраненным, волновался, что тот просто возьмет и исчезнет – уплывет…

Реборн ничего не сказал. Окажись та женщина и впрямь духом утопленницы, Цуеши бы не выбрался живым. Екаи и духи природы не были злыми, им просто не хватало человеческого сопереживания и доброты, они были слишком иными – их нельзя было понять, и они тоже не понимали людей. Призраки же, несшие на себе клеймо смерти, всегда старались причинить вред или даже убить.

Дух реки, который стал сильнее благодаря непрекращающемуся ливню…

Ладно, так или иначе, это не имело значения.

– Обещали, что вчерашний ураган станет последним в сезоне, – сказал Реборн. – Так что в ближайшее время можно ни о чем не волноваться.

Цуеши улыбнулся и подлил ему саке.

 

 

 _Глава 14:_ **После дождя (Внезапное наводнение** **IV)**

– Знаешь, Цуна, – сказал Ямамото, сунув очередное блюдо в мойку, – вчера, когда ты меня спас, ты был таким крутым.

Если бы Цуна помогал с посудой, то наверняка бы что-нибудь уронил.

– А тебе-то что, бейсбольный придурок? – требовательно спросил Гокудера, не сводя глаз с вытираемой тарелки.

Ямамото только улыбнулся – очевидно, враждебность Гокудеры его нисколько не смущала:

– Это была не лисья способность, – продолжил он, бесстыдно пытаясь что-нибудь выведать.

Цуна встретился глазами с Гокудерой: тот безмолвно просил разрешения. Ну, ладно.

– Это было Пламя Посмертной Воли, – буркнул Гокудера, упрямо продолжая смотреть на полотенце и зажатую в руках тарелку. Не то чтобы он так уж доверял Ямамото, но даже идиоты умеют хранить секреты. – Это сила, которой могут владеть исключительно люди. Десятый учится ее использовать, чтобы стать новым боссом семьи Вонгола.

– Звучит прикольно, – заметил Ямамото беззаботно, передавая Гокудере очередную тарелку. – Ладно, ребята. Я буду играть в эту игру вместе с вами.

– Что, – уставившись на него, сказал Гокудера безо всякого выражения.

– Я буду в команде Цуны, – Ямамото ослепительно улыбнулся. – Вот как ты. Нам следует держаться вместе.

– Нет! – воскликнул Цуна, наконец-то выходя из ступора. – Ямамото, тебе не следует во все это влезать. Это… это не очень интересно.

– А по мне, так вполне, – сказал Ямамото.

– Это опасно.

– Не переживай, я крепкий, – сказал Ямамото. – К тому же, ты за мной присмотришь. Вот как вчера.

– Это не имеет к тебе никакого отношения. Это просто… дела моего отца. Это не то, с чем тебе следует мне помогать. Все совсем не так.

– Но я хочу тебе помочь, – легко возразил Ямамото. – Не только из-за аякаши, а потому что мы друзья.

Цуна запнулся – такого довода он точно не ожидал. Он покраснел от удовольствия – и Гокудера тихо зарычал.

– Это мафия, ты, идиот, – рявкнул он, – а не какая-то там игра!

– Что, правда? Тогда мне тоже стоит присмотреть за Цуной, – ответил Ямамото легко. – И, наверное, поупражняться с мечом.

Больше говорить было, в общем-то, не о чем. Цуна спрятал лицо в ладонях, скрывая то ли слезы, то ли яркий румянец.

Реборна новости очень порадовали. Семья Цуны увеличилась еще на одного человека.

 

[1] _**Нуре**_ ** _-_** _ **онна**_ – существо с телом змеи и головой женщины. Обитает возле рек, где, будучи особой чистоплотной, моет свои длинные волосы.


	5. Очевидное

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пламя и Тринисетте – не единственные странные вещи в мире. Цуна – ханъе, и его Хранители тоже не совсем… люди. Бедная, бедная мафия…

_Глава 15:_ **Бег быков**

Жизнь Цуны стала настолько странной, что когда он увидел мчащегося по улицам Намимори огромного черного быка, то лишь задумался, какая сторона семьи – отцовская или материнская – обеспечила его новой проблемой.

– Уши-они? – пробормотал он, вспоминая похожего на быка екая, о котором ему когда-то доводилось слышать.

– Нет, – сказал Реборн без выражения. – Это определенно минотавр.

Он знал лишь одного человека, в котором кровь этих созданий была столь сильна, но пацану из семейства Бовино было не больше пяти. Что он вообще забыл в Намимори?

И почему свирепствовал на улицах в своей другой форме?

Позже они узнали, что Ламбо часами бродил по городу, несколько раз едва не попав под колеса. Опасность представлял не только транспорт – не смотревшие под ноги пешеходы то и дело норовили на него наступить. Проголодавшись, Ламбо попытался раздобыть еды, однако попался возмущенным торговцам. Затем он споткнулся и случайно подорвал несколько собственных гранат. Это стало последней каплей.

Не в состоянии больше держать себя в руках, Ламбо разразился слезами – и случайно вызвал силу (и форму) своих предков.

Врезавшись в очередное здание – улица моментально содрогнулась – бык издал громкий рев, до странности похожий на плач расстроенного ребенка.

– А-а-а-а! Мы должны остановить его, Реборн! – крикнул Цуна, перепуганно отпрыгивая назад. – Если так пойдет и дальше… Хибари его убьет!

Самопровозглашенный защитник Намимори и вправду не спустил бы разрушение города с рук.

– Ладно, – согласился Реборн, в руках которого Леон уже начал превращаться в пистолет. – Останавливай.

Не дав Цуне возможности возмутиться или запротестовать, Реборн выстрелил ему в лоб. В следующую секунду Цуна уже срывал с себя одежду – и навязанные разумом ограничения.

Заревев не хуже разъяренного быка, он топнул ногой, выдохнул облако пара – и кинулся прямиком на Ламбо. Атака получилась зрелищной, но малоэффективной: бык тут же отбросил Цуну в сторону. К счастью, даже пропахав в земле длинную и глубокую борозду, тот никак не пострадал.

Вытащив ноги из щебня, Цуна сердито уставился на быка. Тот уставился на него в ответ, после чего, топнув ногой и гневно фыркнув, опять напал.

Цуна по-крабьи шарахнулся в сторону. Выждав, когда бык врежется в здание позади и ошалело замотает головой, Цуна напал на него сбоку, уперся плечом и с силой толкнул.

Бык испуганно замычал и попытался было ударить копытом, но было слишком поздно: он уже кренился набок. Секундой позже бык лежал на спине и бестолково размахивал ногами.

Цуна издал победоносный рев – и упал на покрытую рытвинами землю, перейдя в лисий облик.

Раздался хлопок – и на месте минотавра появился заплаканный и совершенно растерянный малыш.

Реборн недовольно уставился на них.

Почему со сверхъестественными существами всегда было так трудно? Почему они не подчинялись законам логики? Почему его подопечный превращался не просто в юного, а практически в новорожденного лисенка, в то время как малыш Ламбо вместо теленка становился огромным чудовищем?!

Почему Цуна не мог превращаться во что-нибудь полезное, чтобы хоть как-то компенсировать Реборну проблемы, вызванные всем этим наследием кицуне?

За что Реборну все это? За какие грехи?

… Хотя насчет грехов он, пожалуй, погорячился. Была на его совести пара-тройка.

Ну хорошо, пусть даже так, но раз уж Цуна с Ламбо так его расстроили, с Хибари пусть разбираются сами.

 

 

 _Глава 16:_ **Белладонна**

Как оказалось, в Японию Ламбо прибыл не один – просто ускользнул от няньки, чтобы поглядеть на город. За это опрометчивое решение ему воздалось сторицей.

– Я тебя зажарю, мелочь, – пообещала нянька с леденящим спокойствием. Ее улыбка была скупой и неприятной – она вряд ли шутила. – Я сделаю из тебя отбивные.

– Это Бьянки, – пояснил Реборн, кивая на красивую юную женщину. – Ее наняла семья Бовино, чтобы присматривать за Ламбо, который, как ты сам видишь… санзо-гаэри. Кровь предка-минотавра проявляет себя в нем очень сильно.

– Или говяжье жаркое? Ты все еще ребенок, так что должен быть сочным и нежным, – продолжала Бьянки. Ламбо, на глазах которого и так уже блестели слезы, отчаянно заревел, но получил подзатыльник и быстро умолк.

– Она также сводная сестра Гокудеры, – добавил Реборн. – По отцу.

– Значит она… человек? – спросил Цуна.

– Да, – кивнула Бьянки, внимательно следившая за разговором и уже уставшая запугивать Ламбо. – Но моя мать человеком не была. Именно поэтому меня и наняли. Решили, что раз в жилах матери текла кровь Медуз, то я запросто управлюсь с этим теленком.

– Бьянки, – сказал Реборн, с легкостью завладевая ее вниманием, – зачем вы прибыли в Японию?

– Я так скучала по тебе, Реборн! – воскликнула Бьянки. Выражение ее лица было пугающе влюбленным. – Я хотела вновь тебя увидеть! Реборн, давай забудем об этих бесполезных сопляках и снова окунемся в волнующий и опасный мир криминала!

Сияющая Бьянки погрузилась в мечты.

– Эм, Реборн? – пробормотал Цуна негромко. – Откуда ты ее знаешь?

– Она – моя четвертая любовница, – ответил Реборн спокойно.

Цуна покраснел.

– А, понятно, – пробормотал он. Это была ужасно скучная реакция.

– Я пошутил, – Реборн вздохнул. – Бьянки – вольнонаемная убийца. Я… учил ее, когда она только начинала всем этим заниматься.

– Именно Реборн познакомил меня с радостями захватывающей жизни вольнонаемных убийц! – воскликнула Бьянки.

– Бьянки, зачем ты здесь? – спросил Реборн сухо, не собираясь принимать на веру ее нарочитую влюбленность.

– Я слышала от Хаято, что наследник Вонголы имеет смешанную кровь. Ламбо хотел его увидеть, – ответила Бьянки. – Это могло бы ему помочь, к тому же, время для поездки показалось мне удачным.

Поскольку у Гокудеры скоро будет день рождения, могла бы сказать – но так и не сказала она.

Чувствуя зарождение головной боли, Реборн перевел взгляд на Ламбо – тот уже позабыл о слезах и требовал еды.

Склонность Ламбо превращаться в свирепого минотавра, стоило ему только разреветься, пугала окружающих и заставляла их всячески его избегать. Даже собственная семья не могла с ним справиться – и наняла убийцу, чтобы та с ним нянчилась! Реборн мог признать разумность доводов Бьянки – может, общение с другими полукровками поможет Ламбо справиться со своими проблемами.

И все же присматривать за этим сопляком будет весьма безрадостной и неблагодарной задачей. Может, сознался сам себе Реборн, не так уж и плохо, что лисья кровь Цуны не проявляет себя никакими особыми способностями – ведь они могли быть весьма раздражающими.

 

 

 _Глава 17:_ **Пуля в день (лишает доктора… отдыха?)**

Как Реборн и предполагал, на присмотр за Ламбо уходило много пуль – Пуль Посмертной Воли. Пока что это не доставляло проблем, но неприятности уже маячили на горизонте, и Реборн хотел подготовиться к ним загодя.

– Ну, ладно-ладно, я уже здесь, – проворчал доктор Шамал, почесывая заросший щетиной подбородок и пялясь на проходящую мимо красотку. – Значит, сегодня ты планируешь выстрелить в него десятой пулей?

– Девятой, – поправил Реборн.

– Погоди, тогда зачем ты вообще меня вызвал? Еще слишком рано! Я не хочу торчать здесь до тех пор, пока ты наконец не используешь десятую пулю! – пожаловался Шамал. – Сколько месяцев у тебя ушло на то, чтобы потратить первые восемь?!

Реборн смерил его мрачным взглядом, и Шамал тут же умолк. Да, его не зря называли гениальным убийцей, он был умен – и знал: шансов против легендарного Реборна у него нет.

– У Цуны… необычная физиология. Ты потратишь это время на сбор анамнеза, – тон Реборна прозрачно намекал, что отказа он не примет. Шамал решил даже не заикаться о том, что он, вообще-то, не лечит мужчин. У него не было другого выбора, кроме как заняться подопечным Реборна – какого пола бы тот ни был.

Шамал погладил подбородок.

– Ну, наверное, это будет интересно, – протянул он. – После Лавины у меня не было ни одного пациента-полукровки.

Он вспомнил о прекрасной матери Гокудеры и помрачнел: помочь ей он так и не сумел.

Может, Реборн и прав насчет анамнеза.

– Вообще-то мне не каждый день выпадает шанс поработать с таким уникальным пациентом, – ухмыльнулся Шамал. – Можно будет проверить кое-какие теории, которые я сформулировал за это время …

– Мой подопечный – не лабораторная крыса, – оборвал его холодно Реборн. Эти слова не сопровождались щелчком взводимого курка – но Шамал никогда не жаловался на воображение.

– Стареешь, Реборн, – буркнул он. – Когда это ты стал таким заботливым? Раньше, присматривая за тем, другим сопляком, ты таким не был.

А вот теперь Шамал расслышал щелчок взводимого курка. Человеком он и впрямь был умным – поэтому предпочел больше ничего не говорить.

 

 

 _Глава 18:_ **Единороги**

Легок на помине, Дино – насчет которого Шамал был _совершенно_ не прав – и сам вскоре вышел на связь с Реборном. Он хотел приехать в гости и познакомиться со своим «младшим братишкой», однако годы тренировок под началом Реборна научили его предупреждать о своем появлении загодя.

Наверное, размышлял Реборн, это станет полезным опытом для обоих. Даже Дино, бывший сейчас вполне успешным боссом мафии, должен был еще многому научиться. Что бы там себе ни думал Шамал, Реборн заботился обо всех своих учениках одинаково – и все свои миссии выполнял с равной беспристрастностью. Цуна отнюдь не был на особом счету.

Реборн позаботился о том, чтобы во время прибытия Дино Цуна находился в школе – в компании Гокудеры с Ямамото (а также Хибари) там ему ничего не угрожало.

Тот факт, что Дино притащил с собой весьма внушительное кожаное кресло, красноречиво свидетельствовал о том, что он провел под крылом Реборна чересчур много времени. С другой стороны, у кого из мафиози не было одной-двух странностей?

– Ну, как мы это сделаем? – спросил Дино, проявляя поистине щенячий энтузиазм. – Бьянки говорила, что братишка немного застенчивый, но в целом хороший. Я бы не хотел сильно его пугать…

Бьянки с Дино сошлись на почве поисков Реборна. Обнаружить его местоположение им удавалось в лучшем случае пять раз из десяти, однако у остальных (за исключением разве что Люче) не получалось и этого.

– Если после всех моих тренировок ты не сможешь довести до слез одного-единственного сопляка, – начал было Реборн, в чьем голосе звучали раздражение и угроза.

– Мы собираемся довести его до слез? – испугался Дино, который выглядел так, словно сам вот-вот расплачется. Реборн буркнул что-то себе под нос. – Реборн! Мы что, и вправду доведем его до слез? Бьянки говорила, что братишка похож на пушистого зверька. Мне не доставляет никакого удовольствия пинать щенков, Реборн!

Закрыв глаза, Реборн попытался не выдать своего расстройства. К несчастью, благодаря воплям Дино, он мог с легкостью представить, как будет выглядеть лисенок Цуна, если они и вправду решат его пнуть. И, в отличие от настоящего зверька, Цуна никогда не обнажит клыки и не укусит в ответ.

Это… это был пугающе яркий образ.

Несомненно, придется еще много потрудиться, чтобы сделать из Цуны настоящего босса мафии – или хотя бы подтянуть его до уровня Дино.

– Нет, мы не будем доводить его до слез! – буркнул Реборн с куда большим жаром, чем было ему свойственно.

Дино удивленно вытаращился на него.

– Ч-что, правда? Реборн! – на его лице появилась широкая радостная улыбка, как будто он собирался броситься Реборну на шею – ага, щас! А затем Дино вдруг произнес кое-что, что заставило Реборна помертветь: – Бьянки была права! Он тебе и вправду нравится!

– Бьянки сказала что? – прошипел Реборн.

И Дино, словно идиот, не преминул повторить:

– Бьянки сказала, что тебе и вправду нравится мой младший братик! И она была права! Тебе всегда было наплевать на мои собственные слезы! – это признание далось Дино легко. Глаза у него всегда были на мокром месте, но пока с ним рядом была его семья, улыбался он столь же охотно.

Слова Дино напомнили Реборну о подколках Шамала и ввергли его в приступ слепой неконтролируемой ярости.

Словно желая доказать, что Дино ошибается, Реборн потратил остаток времени до возвращения Цуны на то, чтобы довести своего первого ученика до слез – причем не один раз.

Также, чтобы показать, что Цуна ему совершенно не нравится, Реборн пару раз выстрелил и в него. Следующие несколько дней Цуна косился на Реборна с неприкрытой тревогой. Тот злился, но вместе с тем его омывало странное спокойствие.

Прошло уже довольно много времени с тех пор, как он кому-то в чем-то проигрывал, поэтому Реборну не сразу удалось распознать в снедающих его чувствах неохотное признание чужой правоты.

 

 

 _Глава 19:_ **С днем рожденья!**

Ясное дело, на 13 октября Бьянки с Дино запланировали для Реборна вечеринку-сюрприз.

Не то чтобы Реборн и вправду удивился. Бьяки была талантливой убийцей, но скрытность не являлась ее сильной стороной, Дино же был… Дино. Любой бы разгадал их план выманить Реборна из дома с помощью Цуны.

К тому же Реборн ожидал чего-то подобного. Даже если им не удавалось найти его вовремя, Бьянки с Дино всегда готовили подарки – чтобы подчеркнуть важность праздника.

Наверное, то, что он знал о будущей вечеринке, было к лучшему. По правде говоря, Реборн ненавидел сюрпризы.

С другой стороны, Цуна был весьма удивлен, когда по возвращении домой их встретили поздравления и пригоршня конфетти. Казалось, он собирается что-то сказать, но затем на его лице сменилась гамма непередаваемых эмоций.

Реборн догадывался, в чем тут дело. Сам он не говорил Цуне о своем дне рождения, а остальные попросту об этом забыли. Цуна пришел к естественному выводу – и уже собирался было сказать, что они немного поспешили, и что его день рождения будет только завтра, но потом наконец сообразил, что сегодня у них другой повод для праздника. Затем он почувствовал вину – за собственный эгоизм – раз даже не понял, что у его наставника день рождения.

Реборн вздохнул. Цуна и вправду был хорошим парнишкой.

И раз уж остальные взяли на себя все эти деньрожденьские хлопоты, Реборн дал им от души повеселиться и даже добавил немного «вонгольских традиций» – просто потому что не любил упускать хорошую возможность. Это было… ну, в общем-то, это было очень по-вонгольски – в лучшем смысле этого слова. Праздники напоминали Реборну о том, какими когда-то были Девятый с Хранителями, – и о том, почему он вообще присоединился к Девятому…

Они устраивали лучшие вечеринки. Именно это, всегда настаивал Реборн, и было главной причиной его альянса с Вонголой.

Ребята из Десятого поколения тоже были неплохими. Они остались помочь семейству Савада с уборкой – и их даже не пришлось упрашивать. К тому времени, как Ямамото, Гокудера и Дино наконец разошлись по домам, а Бьянки пошла укладывать Ламбо в постель, настала уже глубокая ночь.

– Марш спать, – сказала Нана Цуне. – Я закончу уборку сама. Какой веселый праздник! Нужно будет обязательно собраться так еще раз. Что мы там праздновали? Что-то, связанное с Реборном-куном, так ведь?

Цуна вздохнул: участвовать в приготовлениях и даже не знать, к чему она готовится – в этом была вся его мать.

– Я так понимаю, лисы не празднуют дни рождения, – сказал Реборн готовящемуся ко сну Цуне. Он украдкой взглянул на часы. Оставалось еще несколько минут – а потом можно.

– Не особо, – Цуна криво улыбнулся. – Аякаши вообще не следят за датами, знаешь ли. Календарь – это чисто человеческое изобретение.

Больше он ничего не сказал, но Реборн мог сделать выводы сам. Если его мать не следила за датами, отца носило где-то много лет подряд, а у самого Цуны не было друзей, которые знали бы о нем такие вещи, то он наверняка никогда не праздновал день рождения.

Бросив взгляд на часы, Реборн кивнул сам себе: пора. Он покопался в гамаке, вытащил оттуда коробку и протянул ее Цуне. Тот с недоумением уставился на нее: яркой цветной обертки на коробке не было, и опознать в ней подарок было трудно.

– Это тебе, – пояснил Реборн. – С днем рождения, Цуна.

У Цуны был такой вид, словно он прежде никогда не получал подарков. Разумеется, этого просто не могло быть. Ведь даже пустоголовый Иемицу ему хоть раз да что-нибудь подарил?

С трудом сглотнув, Цуна опустил голову и еле слышно пробормотал:

– … Спасибо. Большое спасибо, Реборн.

Он прижал коробку к груди, как будто ожидал, что ее кто-нибудь отнимет. Это было одновременно и мило – и очень печально.

Реборн не решился спросить, собирается ли Цуна открывать свой подарок. Так и быть, пускай подольше насладится свалившимся на него счастьем. В итоге Цуна забрал неоткрытую коробку в постель, собираясь вдоволь поугадывать утром, что именно в ней лежит. Ну и пусть, не самый странный из его поступков.

– Реборн? – пробормотал Цуна, когда они наконец устроились в постелях. Голос его был почти неслышным. – Прости, что ничего тебе не подарил. Обещаю, в следующем году я обязательно…

– Все в порядке, – оборвал его Реборн.

Как будто Реборну хотелось напоминаний о том, как много времени уже прошло. Стрелки на его часах двигались к последней отметке.

Возможно, для него следующий год уже не наступит.


	6. Иемицу

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пламя и Тринисетте – не единственные странные вещи в мире. Цуна – ханъе, и его Хранители тоже не совсем… люди. Бедная, бедная мафия…

_Глава 20:_ **Возвращение блудного отца**

Не было ни письма, ни звонка – никакого предупреждения. Просто однажды, холодным ноябрьским утром, заросший трехдневной щетиной мужчина в шахтерском комбинезоне взял и постучался в дом семьи Савада.

Ну, на самом деле это утверждение было не совсем верным. Реборн таки получил небольшое предупреждение – за несколько часов до этого ему позвонил сам Тимотео.

– Реборн, боюсь, что мой Внешний советник пропал, – сказал Девятый. В по-деловому сухом тоне проскальзывали веселые нотки. Терпение у Девятого было как у святого – он был и вправду замечательным Небом. Принимая во внимание то, что пропажа его ни капли не встревожила, это могло означать лишь одно.

Савада Иемицу решил взять непредусмотренный отпуск… и по-быстрому съездить в Японию.

Хорошо, что Реборн получил хоть такое предупреждение. Иначе, появись Иемицу перед ним вот так, с бухты-барахты, – он бы сделал что-нибудь… неприятное. Например, прострелил ему колени, а потом затащил в дом и допросил под дулом пистолета. Чисто на рефлексах, разумеется.

Но, к счастью, для Иемицу, Реборн был предупрежден, а потому блудный отец и муж сумел войти в дом на собственных ногах, а допрос случился после очень вкусного обеда.

Удивительное дело, но первый вопрос задал Цуна. Реборн практически раздулся от гордости.

– Прошло уже больше четырех месяцев, – обвиняюще сказал Цуна. – Ты заблудился по дороге?

Вообще-то, последняя побывка Иемицу дома случилась больше двух лет назад. Четыре месяца прошло с момента появления Реборна. Иемицу вел себя дурак дураком во многих отношениях, однако намек Цуны понял сразу же.

– Ты рассказал ему? – спросил он Реборна на удивление бесстрастно. Глаза у Цуны сузились – эту отцовскую сторону он наблюдал впервые.

– Он спросил, почему Десятым не можешь быть ты, – ответил Реборн столь же бесстрастно. – Ты хотел, чтобы я солгал?

Причиной, разумеется, являлся тот факт, что глава ЦЕДЕФ просто не имел права возглавлять семью. Цуна воспринял объяснение весьма спокойно. И это в каком-то смысле вызывало тревогу.

– Тебе следовало самому мне все рассказать, – произнес Цуна сухо, не позволяя Иемицу увильнуть от ответа.

Да, Реборн определенно чувствовал прилив гордости – хотя на Цуну и непохоже было вести себя столь напористо. Интересно, как долго в нем все это копилось? Позже им обязательно нужно будет поговорить.

– …Папа был очень занят, – отведя взгляд, Иемицу выдавил жалкое подобие улыбки. – Наша семья во мне нуждалась. Я и сейчас-то вырвался буквально на чуть-чуть. Скоро вернусь обратно.

– Только после того, как поговоришь с мамой, – сказал – нет, приказал Цуна.

– П-поговорю? С Наной? – проблеял Иемицу. Кажется, сама лишь мысль овозможном разговоре по душам приводила его в ужас. Взгляд Иемицу метнулся в сторону кухни, где Нана, напевая, убиралась после обеда. – Ну, Цуна, будь рассудительным. Ей же будет намного лучше, если она ничего не будет…

– Откуда ты знаешь? – спросил Цуна. – Думаю, она переживет, если ты все ей расскажешь. Все-таки я прожил с ней под одной крышей четырнадцать лет, – невысказанное «в отличие от тебя, который и видел-то ее лишь несколько дней – и то не каждый год» повисло в воздухе.

– Кстати про это, – вклинился Реборн, которому совершенно не улыбалось, чтобы разговор перерос в ссору, а отношения между Десятым боссом и Внешним советником окончательно разладились, – когда ты собирался упомянуть, что твоя жена на самом деле…

Как следует обдумав ситуацию, Реборн решил, что Иемицу все-таки знал о Нане. Он, конечно, был идиотом, но ведь не полным. В конце концов, свою должность он заработал честно.

Чего Реборн совсем не ожидал, так это того, что Иемицу внезапно разразится неловким, немного истеричным смехом:

– А-ха-ха-ха, да! Моя жена – настоящая красавица! – практически прокричал Иемицу, совершенно заглушая слова Реборна.

Цуна с Реборном уставились на него одинаковым, совершенно невыразительными взглядами.

– …Что ты творишь? – наконец спросил Цуна. Сам Реборн открыть рот не решился. Наверное, он таки подстрелит Иемицу.

– Шшшш! – прошипел Иемицу, наклоняясь вперед и прижимая палец к губам. – Ты что, хочешь, чтобы все случилось как в тех сказках?

– Каких сказках, – сказал Цуна, который, по мнению Ребоорна, мог поспорить терпением со святым.

– Ты знаешь! Если кто-нибудь о них узнает, они тут же исчезают! – отчаянно замахал руками Иемицу. – Как жена-журавлиха! Или Мелюзина! Или… или… Купидон и Психея!

Кажется, Иемицу и впрямь был неплохо подкован в фольклоре и мифологии. Реборну потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы обнаружить в перечисленных случаях общий мотив.

Жена-журавлиха была весьма известной японской сказкой о бедняке, который спас раненного журавля. В благодарность журавль принял облик красивой женщины и стал его женой. Ее ткачество сделало их богатыми, однако она потребовала, чтобы муж никогда не смотрел на нее за работой. Когда же он нарушил это обещание и увидел ее истинный облик, она тут же улетела.

История о Мелюзине была известной французской сказкой. В большинстве вариантов истории Мелюзина влюблялась в человека и представала перед ним прекрасной женщиной. После свадьбы она брала с мужа обещание, согласно которому каждую неделю могла немного побыть в одиночестве. Когда же он нарушал обещание и узнавал, что она дракон, Мелюзина возвращалась к своим сородичам. Один французский знатный род до сих пор претендовал на родство с Мелюзиной.

В легенде о Купидоне и Психее Психея должна была никогда не смотреть на своего любимого, посещавшего ее исключительно по ночам. Когда же она нарушила запрет, Купидону пришлось с ней расстаться.

Общим мотивом во всех этих историях было вызвавшее несчастья нарушение обещаний, но о чем только думал Иемицу? Полностью перекрутил мораль историй и решил, что следует вести себя так, словно он и не подозревает о подлинной природе Наны.

Реборн вздохнул: у него опять начиналась мигрень.

– Ты что, пообещал ей что-то? Пообещал никогда об этом не говорить? – спросил он у Иемицу.

– Ну, нет, – признал тот нехотя. – Но… но… но что, если я бы вдруг обо всем узнал… я хочу сказать, признался, что знаю, а она ушла, чтобы… чтобы сохранить свой секрет?!

– Какой сейчас век, по-твоему? – спросил раздраженно Цуна, к которому наконец-то вернулся дар речи. – Так больше никто не делает!

Иемицу просветлел.

– Раз уж ты знаешь ее тайну, будет только справедливо, если ты расскажешь ей свою, – сказал Реборн. – Сегодня вечером.

Иемицу застонал и с чувством приложился лбом о стол.

 

 

_Глава 21:_ **Стая, не стая**

Нана восприняла все очень хорошо. В некотором роде.

– Дорогая, – объявил Иемицу. – Я должен сказать тебе что-то очень важное. – По затылку Иемицу стекали капли холодного пота. – Видишь ли… Я как бы в мафии.

– Ладно, – сказала Нана. – Что ты хочешь на завтрак?

Нужно сказать, что Нана была очень старой и очень умной лисой. Однако, при всех своих достоинствах, она не была человеком, и некоторые понятия, особенно социальные аспекты, ей совершенно не давались. Это включало в себя армию – и, как выяснилось теперь, организованную преступность.

– Это значит, что он в банде, мам, – пояснил Цуна. С бандами дело обстояло проще – как любил говорить Хибари, «слабые травоядные сбивались вместе и притворялись сильными». Делать так умели не только люди.

На этот раз Нана ненадолго задумалась, но затем кивнула и снова улыбнулась.

– Жалко, что их угодья так далеко отсюда, – сказала она. – Дорогой, ты должен приглашать членов своей стаи в гости почаще.

На этом все и закончилось.

Как выяснилось, Нане было, в общем-то, плевать, что Иемицу годами ей лгал. Цуна объяснил это Реборну так: лисы любили обманывать людей, и Нана за свою жизнь обманула их целое множество – вплоть до того, что выдала себя за человека. Нане было все равно, кем называл себя Иемицу – шахтером, строителем или кем-то еще – она считала все это забавной шуткой.

Однако Реборн сильно сомневался, что ее сын был столь же склонен к прощению.

– Ты что, и вправду спустишь ему все это с рук после каких-то жалких извинений? – спросил Реборн. Цуна упал на постель лицом в подушку. Нана с Иемицу остались внизу – обновлять брачные клятвы и праздновать очередной медовый месяц. – Хотя это его «был очень занят» вряд ли можно даже назвать извинениями.

– Ага, – произнес Цуна приглушенно. – Но он ведь скоро уезжает, правда? Аргх, представь только, что было бы, если б он остался. Вот ужас-то!

Реборн нахмурился: во время разговора Цуна был очень зол – и вот теперь он так легко сдается? Он просто не мог так взять и простить Иемицу, значит – что? Снова подавляет свое раздражение? Это было глупо – к тому же ужасно злило самого Реборна.

– Он должен был рассказать тебе все раньше, – сказал Реборн, пытаясь прощупать почву.

Цуна перевернулся на спину и пожал плечами.

– Ну, хоть маме наконец признался. Это было важно. Она ведь и вправду его любит, – сказал он. – А я… Мне, в общем-то, плевать, чем он там занимается. Меня просто вывело из себя, что все произошло так внезапно. Если уж он собирался и впрямь свалить на меня все эти свои мафиозные штучки, мог хотя бы заранее предупредить. Но… от него ведь тоже немногое зависит – на самом-то деле. Все это потому, что у меня в предках Первый.

Некоторое время Реборн обдумывал услышанное.

Цуне было все равно, чем занимался Иемицу, и – если Нана не имела ничего против – он даже не слишком переживал из-за лжи.

С точки зрения Цуны, теперь, когда Нану наконец-то во все посвятили и получили ее благословение, с Иемицу все было улажено. Он больше не был нужен. Поэтому для всех было бы лучше, если бы он уехал и вернулся… в свои угодья. Угодья Вонголы в Италии.

Видел ли вообще Цуна в Иемицу члена своей семьи? Или тот был для него незнакомцем, который время от времени навещал его мать? Незваный гость, от которого следовало как можно скорее избавиться?

Ну и дела, Реборн негромко вздохнул. Заменить главу ЦЕДЕФ будет не так уж просто.

 

 

 _Глава 22:_ **Как я встретил твою мать**

На завтрак Иемицу не остался. Собственно говоря, он не остался даже на ночь.

Реборн поймал его в дверях, когда, укрыв задремавшую на диванчике Нану, тот надел ботинки и собирался уже было раствориться, как тать в ночи.

– Я должен вернуться, – пояснил Иемицу, прежде чем Реборн успел вымолвить хоть слово. – Меня уже ждут. Меня не было целый день. Сейчас Вонгола наиболее уязвима.

Реборн ничего не спрашивал, и неловкие извинения Иемицу затихлисами собой.

– Пожалуй, я согласен с Цуной, – сказал Реборн наконец. – Предупреждение не было бы лишним.

Иемицу вздохнул, признавая, что заслужил нагоняй.

– Я просто… я хотел, чтобы их жизнь оставалась мирной – пусть даже совсем ненадолго, – сказал он, беспомощно оглянувшись на спящую Нану. Его взгляд тут же смягчился – жену Иемицу и вправду любил. – Наша с ней встреча была похожа на внезапно сбывшийся сон. Я до сих пор помню, как…

Он погрузился в воспоминания и умолк. Реборн просто не мог не спросить:

– Как это вообще произошло? Как вы сошлись?

Иемицу улыбнулся – лицо у него было словно у влюбленного дурака.

– Это было летом, во время Танабаты, – сказал он. – Я вернулся домой на похороны родителей и просто хотел обо всем ненадолго забыть. В Нане было что-то…

– Любовь с первого взгляда? И ты прямо там, на месте, предложил ей выйти за тебя замуж? – насмешливо спросил Реборн.

Иемицу издал тихий смешок.

– Конечно, нет. Я даже не спросил, как ее зовут. Я знал, что не смогу остаться. Но… когда на следующий год я вернулся в город, мы снова встретились. Я понял, что это судьба. Она спросила, сможем ли мы снова увидеться в следующем году… Даже когда я сказал, что в Японии всего лишь проездом, она сказала, что все равно будет ждать. – Он пожал плечами. – Я жадный эгоист. Я не хотел ее отпускать.

По правде говоря, Иемицу всегда было интересно, почему Нана никогда не жаловалась, сколько бы он ни заставлял ее ждать. Месяцы, годы – ей они казались всего лишь мгновением, она всегда ждала его, всегда оставалась неизменной.

Может, для екаев человеческая жизнь была слишком короткой.

Может, как и влюбленные, чья история отмечалась во время Танабаты, они с Наной смогут получить свой кусочек счастья – а потом опять расстанутся, и он снова исчезнет в ночи.


	7. Новый год

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пламя и Тринисетте – не единственные странные вещи в мире. Цуна – ханъе, и его Хранители тоже не совсем… люди. Бедная, бедная мафия…

_Глава 23:_ **Самая темная ночь года**

Реборн почти не удивился, когда Цуна пригласил Гокудеру переночевать у них 21 декабря. Раз уж на екаев влияли природные и астрономические явления, то почему с зимним солнцестоянием дело должно было обстоять иначе?

Однако никаких особых приготовлений не последовало. Цуна просто расстелил на полу футон для гостя и полез в постель.

– Разве ничего не случится? – сдаваясь, спросил наконец Реборн.

Цуна сонно кивнул и подтянул одеяло повыше:

– Мм-м, ага. В храме будут звонить колокола, – он зевнул, – развеивая дурные помыслы привязанных к земле духов… А вот нам самим ничего делать не нужно. Так что давайте спать. Может, нам приснится какой-нибудь новогодний сон. Я слышал, в них можно увидеть прошлое или будущее, а может даже другой мир…

Гокудера тут же кинулся расспрашивать, снились ли самому Цуне когда-нибудь такие сны, но тот лишь пробормотал в ответ что-то маловразумительное. Вскоре они оба уже крепко спали, однако к Реборну сон по-прежнему не шел.

Он чувствовал себя… разочарованным. После парада аякаши Реборн ожидал чего-то… чего-то большего, чего-то нового, безумного – и порождающего новые проблемы. Чего-то, на что потом можно было бы жаловаться.

Ба, кажется, он превращается в старика.

Где-то далеко, в темноте, зазвонил колокол. Гулкий звон отдавался в костях, выходил за пределы слышимости, тревожил душу.

Раз… два… три…

Двадцать два… двадцать три…

Сбиваясь со счета, Реборн погрузился в дрему.

Было темно, и где-то вдалеке звонил колокол.

Реборн стоял возле простого черного гроба, не имевшего никаких отметин – за исключением большой буквы Х на крышке. Нет, понял он вдруг, это была не Х, а 10 – Десятый.

Осознание ударило его в сердце, словно пуля, и лишь странное онемение не позволило Реборну согнуться под грузом внезапно накатившей боли.

Это было неправильно. Этого не должно было случиться. Почему он, кому сама судьба уготовила смерть, был вынужден смотреть, как умирают другие?

Ласковая рука опустилась ему на плечо:

– Наша жизнь коротка, – сказала Люче – и выглядела она совсем как прежде. – Мы отдаем ее с радостью – ради других. Это наша судьба.

Далекая, обособленная часть сознания Реборна, не спящая и никогда не видящая снов, продолжала хладнокровно анализировать происходящее – и теперь чувствовала ужасную неправильность из-за того, что Люче сравнивала себя с Цуной. Да, они оба были Небом – но все-таки разным. Цуна не имел к Аркобалено никакого отношения.

– Наша судьба давным-давно предопределена текущей в наших жилах кровью, – сказала ему Люче. – Даже если спящие в нас боги ввергнут нас в огонь, наша решимость не пошатнется.

Реборн отвернулся.

Напротив них стоял Первый Вонгола, в нечеловеческих глазах и на лбу которого пылало пламя. Что такого было в знаменитой вонгольской крови? Вонгола не были екаями. Не были демонами. Но людьми они тоже не являлись – их сила была нечеловеческой.

Первый прижал руку в груди там, где билось сердце, и отвесил глубокий поклон. Кольцо на его пальце пылало тем же чистым Пламенем.

Затем огонь вдруг погас, и Реборн оказался в темноте. Где-то вдалеке звонил колокол. Сколько еще раз он пробьет?

– Всего сто восемь. Один удар за каждый человеческий грех – согласно некоторым поверьям, – сказал кто-то невидимый. Слова прозвучали бы весело, не будь голос говорившего столь отстраненным. – Жадность, гнев, ненависть… У людей много грехов.

Реборн медленно обернулся, но в темноте было ничего не разглядеть.

– Скажи, ты ненавидишь меня? – спросил тот, кто прятался во тьме. – А впрочем, это не имеет значения. У нас просто нет выбора. Только живая Воля зажжет Пламя.

Сто шесть… Сто семь... Сто восемь.

Реборн проснулся с отчетливым чувством тревоги. Как он ни тщился, вспомнить свой сон ему не удалось – ночь оставила после себя лишь раздражающее чувство неправильности и противоречия.

 

 

 _Глава 24:_ **Цикл мира**

Хотя Реборн уже видел местный храм в августе во время Обона, в первый день нового года тот выглядел совсем иначе.

Храм наводняли люди, длинная очередь тянулась сквозь тории[1] и стекала вниз по ступеням. Все жители от мала до велика пришли помолиться о счастье в новом году и высказать благодарность за прошлый.

– Это самое бойкое время года, – пояснил Цуна. – Вообще-то Кеко с братом помогают настоятелю. – Он покраснел, очевидно, представив себе Кеко в красно-белом наряде мико[2].

Очередь медленно продвигалась вперед – люди поднимались по ступеням и выплескивались на храмовый двор. Наконец настал черед Цуны. Подойдя к святилищу, он дважды хлопнул в ладоши и потянул за тяжелую веревку. Вверху задребезжал колокол.

Реборн машинально поморщился.

Освобождая место для следующих паломников, Цуна двинулся к сувенирному ларьку, за прилавком которого стояла Кеко. Она весело улыбнулась, и Цуна покраснел.

Бесконечный звон храмовых колоколов действовал Реборну на нервы. Он будил какие-то смутные воспоминания и лишал покоя. Бурлящая вокруг толпа отвлекала, заставляя Реборна напрягать до предела все чувства. Даже самый невинный паломник казался ему наемным убийцей.

Реборн спрыгнул с плеча Цуны и, петляя между ног посетителей, выбрался из толпы.

Он укрылся позади святилища, куда обычно не заходили даже самые любопытные посетители. Звук голосов и дребезжание колокола немного поутихли, и Реборн расслабился. Он не реагировал так остро с тех самых пор, как еще зеленым новичком выполнял свое первое задание. Что еще хуже, Реборн не мог сказать, что именно выбило его из колеи.

– О? Может, вам нужна помощь, дорогой посетитель? – послышалось сзади. Реборн подпрыгнул от удивления. Отлично, как будто раньше ему не было стыдно.

Крутнувшись на месте, Реборн взял неожиданно подкравшегося человека на мушку – это оказался мужчина неопределенного возраста, одетый в традиционную японскую одежду. Реборн совсем не почувствовал его приближения, а значит, обычным человеком тот не был.

Вид нацеленного на него пистолета незнакомца не встревожил – с другой стороны, пистолет вообще мало кого тревожил: обычно люди принимали его за игрушку. Убийственную ауру Реборна незнакомец тоже проигнорировал и, улыбнувшись, поправил поблескивающие очки.

Он назвал Реборна посетителем, а значит, работал при храме.

– Это вы здешний настоятель? – спросил Реборн невыразительно.

– Сейчас – да, – ответил мужчина, по-прежнему беззаботно улыбаясь.

Воцарившееся молчание буквально пригибало к земле.

– Реборн? – окликнул Цуна, заглядывая за святилище. – О, Кавахира-сан, здравствуйте. Я собираюсь домой. Ты идешь?

– Просто ждал, когда ты наконец закончишь любезничать с Кеко, – снисходительно бросил Реборн, запрыгивая Цуне на плечо. – Хороший киллер знает, когда отступить в тень и позволить занять сцену кому-то еще.

Цуна залился краской и принялся что-то лопотать. Кавахира рассматривал их с Реборном все с той же странной улыбкой.

– Проживите этот год хорошо, – бросил он им вслед. – Ни о чем не жалейте.

Реборн оглянулся, но Кавахира уже исчез – и Реборн снова ничего не почувствовал.

– Цуна, – сказал он нарочито ровным голосом. – Что он такое?

– Дяденька Кавахира? Не знаю, – ответил Цуна. – Он не такой, как мы. Другой.

По спине Реборна пробежала дрожь. Дело было совсем не в том, что Цуна не знал, каким именно существом являлся Кавахира – а в том, что Цуна вообще ничего не знал о таких, как Кавахира.

Тот не был аякаши. Не был екаем. Не был демоном или, как их называли в Европе, сверхъестественным существом.

Но человеком он тоже не был.

Так чем же он был?

И почему что-то в нем показалось Реборну таким знакомым?

_Глава 25:_ **Счастливого года**

Цуна упал на постель лицом в подушку и выдохнул:

– Как же я устал.

– Неумеха Цуна, сначала вытрись, – велел Реборн. – Ты намочишь простыни.

Ну и что, что он звучал как обеспокоенный папочка. Это входило в его обязанности репетитора. Если Цуна заболеет, придется пропустить несколько дней тренировок.

– Эт все ты виноват, – пробормотал Цуна. – Снег попал мне за шиворот и даже в ботинки…

Снежная битва и вправду получилась весьма напряженной – участники неожиданно перебегали на другую сторону, новые команды вступали в борьбу, правила то и дело менялись. Ну, все получилось очень по-вонгольски. Реборн и сам немного увлекся – он ведь совсем не собирался демонстрировать все эти костюмы.

– Но, – Цуна повернул голову и поглядел на Реборна, – было очень забавно. Совсем как то соревнование на Новый год. Спасибо, Реборн.

– Хм. Сильные узы – как с Хранителями, так и с боссом одной из союзных семей – очень пригодятся тебе в будущем, Десятый, – сказал Реборн.

– …Думаешь, я смогу это сделать? Создать с кем-то сильные узы? – спросил Цуна тихо. – Будут ли еще такие дни – суматошные, сумасшедшие, выматывающие, но забавные?

– Так будет не всегда, – ответил Реборн. Ему не хотелось лгать, но… говорить Цуне правду тоже не хотелось. Не хотелось, чтобы тот думал лишь о крови и тьме, бывших преобладающей частью жизни мафиози. – Так происходит не всегда, – повторил он, – но твоя семья всегда будет рядом.

– Мне этого хватит. Этого более чем достаточно, – Цуна мягко улыбнулся. – Даже если веселым окажется всего лишь один день в году, думаю, я буду счастлив.

На самом деле не имело никакого значения, согласится он или нет, будет он счастлив или не будет. Реборн принял миссию превратить Цуну в достойного наследника Тимотео – и он ее не провалит. Но в то же время…

– Хорошо, что ты примирился со своим будущим, неумеха Цуна, – сказал Реборн нарочито беззаботным голосом. – И раз уж ты все понял, я усилю твои тренировки. А будешь скулить, я тебя накажу.

Цуна застонал, но его стон быстро превратился в смех: в конце концов, его настроение было слишком хорошим и не могло ухудшиться даже ввиду обещанных в недалеком будущем пыток.

– Спасибо, Реборн, – повторил он. – За последние полгода. Это было самое счастливое время в моей жизни. Я завел друзей и познакомился со множеством новых людей. Я столько всего узнал. И… – он спрятал лицо в подушку, и его голос стал почти неразличимым. – …и я впервые радуюсь тому, что жив.

Искренность Цуны была заразительна – Реборн и сам едва не спрятал лицо в ладонях. Потянув за край шляпы, он пробурчал:

– Ложись-ка спать, неумеха Цуна. Завтра будет долгий день. И не забудь сменить мокрые простыни.

 

[1] **Тории –** ритуальные врата, устанавливаемые перед кумирнями или святилищами японской религии синто. Традиционно они представляют собой выкрашенные в красный цвет ворота без створок, из двух столбов, соединённых поверху двумя перекладинами.

[2] **Мико** – служительницы синтоистских храмов в Японии. В современном синтоизме **мико** помогают в проведении храмовых обрядов и осуществлении брачных церемоний, исполняют ритуальные танцы, занимаются гаданиями-омикудзи и просто поддерживают чистоту и порядок в храмах.


	8. Человек, не человек

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пламя и Тринисетте – не единственные странные вещи в мире. Цуна – ханъе, и его Хранители тоже не совсем… люди. Бедная, бедная мафия…

_Глава 26:_ **Появление дракона**

Когда его пустышка начала светиться бледно-желтым светом, Реборн незаметно покинул свое укрытие на дереве рядом с классом Цуны и перебрался на крышу.

Второй Аркобалено нашел его практически сразу же. Реборн уже успел догадаться, что это окажется Фонг – только он брал на себя труд соблюдать приличия и загодя оповещать о своем появлении.

– Здравствуй, Реборн, – поприветствовал Фонг.

– Слышал, ты взял себе ученика, – сказал Реборн без предисловия – такова была _его_ форма приветствия.

Кто-нибудь мог бы воспринять эти слова как угрозу – я знаю, чем ты занимался и что ценишь – однако Фонг лишь продолжал безмятежно улыбаться.

– Я слышал то же самое о тебе, – заметил он. – Помнится, после юного дона Каваллоне ты зарекся брать подобные задания.

– Это была личная просьба Девятого, – сказал Реборн сухо, пытаясь не вспоминать, как некоторые аспекты наставничества Дино едва не довели его до пьяной истерики. В частности, вся эта дружба с Суперби Скуало… Нет, он не будет об этом думать.

Фонг продолжал улыбаться, словно Будда. Реборн попытался убедить себя, что у него паранойя, и Фонг на самом деле не наслаждается, видя его мучения.

Как бы там ни было, Фонг был самым терпеливым изо всех Аркобалено, и – паранойя или нет – они с Реборном уселись на крыше, чтобы понаблюдать за проделками своих учеников.

– Ипин все еще с трудом распознает людей, – пояснил Фонг, когда маленькая фигурка в красном ципао[1] попыталась напасть на Цуну. Для ребенка она (?) была очень хороша – Ламбо было до нее как до Луны пешком. Однако Реборн решил, что даже без Пули Посмертной Воли его ученику ничего не грозит.

А затем Ипин превратилась в восточного дракона.

Потому что смутилась.

Реборн даже не попытался сделать вид, что удивлен.

– Значит, твоя ученица – потомок драконов, – произнес он сухо. – Сильная кровь. – Чисто теоретически, конечно же. Со сверхъестественными существами никогда нельзя было знать наверняка.

– Можно и так сказать, – улыбка Фонга оставалась неизменной. Наверное, он будет улыбаться даже во время апокалипсиса. – Точнее, все предки Ипин были драконами. Моя ученица – настоящий дракон, так сказать, стопроцентный. Ипин только что научилась принимать человеческий облик.

Последние слова были сказаны теплым и гордым тоном настоящего учителя – «Ипин только что научилась завязывать шнурки на ботинках», «Ипин только что научилась делать удар ногой с разворота», «Ипин только что научилась выносить мужика втрое больше нее самой».

Реборн наградил Фонга невыразительным – по крайней мере, для двухлетнего карапуза – взглядом, давая понять, что совсем не впечатлен, и с гордостью отметил, что улыбка Фонга стала сконфуженной.

– Я очень удивился, встретив во время тренировки настоящего дракона, – пояснил Фонг. – Впрочем, я тут же понял, что Ипин очень юна. Не знаю, что случилось с ее родителями, но она осталась совсем одна. Не успел я оглянуться, как она уже привязалась ко мне – да так, что решила покинуть горы и последовать за мной.

Реборн постарался сделать свой взгляд еще более невыразительным – к несчастью, это ему не удалось.

Фонг улыбнулся шире и пожал плечами.

Реборн вздохнул и махнул рукой. В конце концов, его собственный ученик время от времени превращался в лисенка.

Однако все же кое-что его тревожило.

– Фонг, – позвал он, – этот ребенок… Это мальчик или девочка?

– Понятия не имею, – ответил Фонг. – Не знаю, как определять пол у драконов.

 

 

 _Глава 27_ : **Желание учителя**

Нана подтвердила, что Ипин на самом деле девочка – и настояла, чтобы та провела ночь в их доме…

…несмотря на то, что дракончик Ипин и бык Ламбо тут же затеяли драку и разрушили б _о_ льшую часть дома. Очевидно, опасность серьезного материального ущерба Нану не пугала.

– Кажется, она здесь счастлива, – заметил Фонг, присоединившись ночью к сидящему на крыше Реборну. – Ипин, я имею в виду. Не знаю, что случилось с ее семьей, но думаю, после постигшего ее несчастья я стал первым, с кем она сблизилась. Наверное, дети всегда счастливее, когда у них есть товарищи по играм.

– Она хорошо вписалась в компанию, – сказал Реборн. Он хотел, чтобы сказанное прозвучало пренебрежительно, но тон получился скорее раздраженным.

– Да, – согласился Фонг. – Все они – особые, хотя и одинокие дети.

– Они не одиноки. Все они – часть семьи Цуны, – ответил Реборн.

Фонг медленно кивнул, во всем его облике сквозила непривычная нерешительность.

– Эта семья… Как думаешь, в ней найдется место еще для одного ребенка? – спросил он наконец.

Этого Реборн, по правде говоря, не ожидал. Однако он прекрасно понял, что имел в виду Фонг.

– Кажется, ты к ней весьма привязан, – заметил Реборн с непривычной для него тактичностью. – Неужели ты хочешь завершить ее ученичество столь быстро и внезапно?

– Ипин и так уже сильна, к тому же, я не могу научить ее всему, – ответил Фонг тихо. – Однако ты прав. Я и вправду очень к ней привязан. Именно поэтому я хочу сделать все, чтобы она не осталась одна, даже когда меня больше не будет рядом.

Смысл этих слов Реборн тоже отлично понял. Именно поэтому обладатели Пустышек так не любили встречаться друг с другом. Такие встречи лишь напоминали об их совместной ноше и огромной цене, которую все они вскоре заплатят.

– Я хотел бы учить ее столько, сколько смогу, – продолжил Фонг, и его голос почти незаметно задрожал. – Но, полагаю, это продлится не так долго, как мне бы того хотелось.

– …она не может вызвать Пламя и никогда не станет Хранителем, – сказал Реборн бесстрастно. – Однако… кажется, она уже успела стать членом семьи Цуны.

Где-то внизу Ламбо с Ипин прижались друг к другу, слишком вымотавшись после буйных игр – такие непохожие, они уже успели стать друзьями.

 

 

 _Глава 28:_ **Новый тип**

Хотя Реборн и согласился нехотя принять Ипин в семью, прошло совсем немного времени, прежде чем он пожалел об этом решении – и причиной этого стали не только постоянные ссоры Ламбо с Ипин…

…Даже если эти ссоры и включали драки между двумя сверхъестественными существами – которые происходили преимущественно в доме.

Нет, настоящая проблема заключалась в том, что это решение стало своеобразным знаком для мироздания, которое решило: «А соберу-ка я здесь всех особенных одиноких детей».

Прошло всего ничего, а они уже подобрали очередного бродяжку – Фууту де ла Стела, Принца рейтингов.

К нему прилагалась интересная и полезная способность – хорошо, а также целая куча охотников за наградой и беспринципных мафиози – плохо. Ну, по крайней мере, раздражающе.

– Еще один? – пробормотал Гокудера, который в вопросах зачисления новых членов в семью был не лучше Реборна.

Раздувшись от возмущения, Фуута решил доказать, что и он чего-то стоит, и состряпать пару рейтингов. Хотя Реборн старался этого не показывать, ему совсем не нравилось бесцельно дрейфовать в воздухе, не влияя на траекторию движения. В отместку он схватил за волосы ближайшего человека, сумевшего усидеть на своем стуле. Это оказался Ямамото.

Тот только рассмеялся – очевидно, его совсем не беспокоило, что Реборн едва не выдрал ему волосы.

– Какой отличный фокус! – восхитился Ямамото. – Это как та штука, которую делает Цуна? Которая только для людей?

– Нет, – произнес Реборн медленно. Подобного вопроса он не ожидал: Цуна принимал вещи, не требуя никаких объяснений, а Гокудера и так уже знал о большинстве явлений в мире мафии. – Нет, – повторил Реборн. – Просто у Фууты уникальные экстрасенсорные способности. Экстрасенсорные способности отличаются от Пламени Посмертной Воли.

Ямамото наклонил голову, пытаясь посмотреть на Реборна, и тут же схлопотал увесистый подзатыльник: положение Реборна и без лишних телодвижений было весьма неустойчивым.

– Но это и не способности аякаши, – заметил Ямамото. Кажется, он просто _знал_. Цуна тоже _знал_ , и Реборн не мог не задаваться вопросом, почему Гокудера не был в этих вопросах столь же чувствителен. Неужели лишнее поколение играло настолько большую роль? Или же это было что-то личное?

– Экстрасенсорные способности бывают у людей, – сказал вместо этого Реборн. – Фуута – человек. Даже если в нем и есть другая кровь, она спит и никак себя не проявляет.

Ямамото задумчиво хмыкнул.

– Значит, снова исключительно человеческая способность, – сказал он. – Но не такая, как эти штучки с пламенем. Блин, у людей столько суперспособностей.

Как и обычно, тон Ямамото был легким и беззаботным. Казалось, он совсем потерял интерес к беседе и вместо этого принялся слушать рейтинги Фууты и смеяться над тем, что тот рассказывал.

Однако почему-то его слова никак не выходили у Реборна из головы. Реборн нахмурился.

Экстрасенсорные способности бывали только у людей. Они представляли собой силу, возникавшую в людях – и больше ни в ком, не проявлялись ни в какой другой крови. Хотя они встречались весьма нечасто, Реборн знал о них довольно много – в основном, благодаря лекциям Вайпера – за которые, разумеется, ему пришлось раскошелиться.

Сам Вайпер, по слухам, был самым сильным эспером в мире, способным даже разрушать вещи силой своего разума. Но эта его способность была не связана с иллюзиями, которые кормились его Пламенем. Более того, он часто жаловался, что соединять две эти способности было так же трудно, как, скажем, воду и нефть.

Но ведь Пламя тоже было человеческой способностью.

…Или все-таки нет?

Первый, кровь которого питала особенно сильное Пламя. Люче, в которой, казалось, всегда был виден отблеск чего-то еще…

В каком-то смысле, они не были людьми в полном понимании этого слова, и именно благодаря этой инакости Пламя в них пылало так ярко.

Реборн практически не обратил внимание на внезапное возвращение силы гравитации, из-за которой вещи, мебель – и сам Реборн – с грохотом рухнули на пол.

В мозгу его бился вопрос, которым Реборн прежде никогда не задавался. Откуда появилось Пламя? И если не людям, то кому оно принадлежало с самого начала?

Не думая, он протянул руку и накрыл ею свою Пустышку. Та была теплой – как всегда.

 

[1] **Ципао** – это китайское платье, современная форма которого создана в 20-х годах модельерами [Шанхая](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A8%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%85%D0%B0%D0%B9).


	9. Весна

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пламя и Тринисетте – не единственные странные вещи в мире. Цуна – ханъе, и его Хранители тоже не совсем… люди. Бедная, бедная мафия…

_Глава 29:_ **Сакура, сакура**

Последний день учебного всегда был настоящим праздником, однако в средней школе Намимори царила атмосфера ужаса.

Хибари бродил по окрестностям, и настроение у него было самое дурное. Он совершенно бесчеловечно расправился с группой учеников, которые решили порадоваться выпуску. Очевидно, в отличие от остальных – как школьников, так и учителей – Хибари совершенно не радовало окончание учебного года.

А когда Хибари был несчастен, все остальные буквально стонали от горя.

Излучаемое Хибари напряжение постепенно росло и к последнему учебному дню достигло таких высот, что учителя попросту не решались объявить окончание уроков и отправить учеников по домам. Вся школа оказалась на положении заложников.

Реборн выбрал совершенно неудачное время, чтобы куда-то исчезнуть.

Цуна вздохнул: их классный руководитель бестолково суетился у доски, слишком боясь Хибари, чтобы распустить учеников. Иногда он бросал нервные взгляды в сторону школьного двора – Хибари стоял у главных ворот и смотрел на цветущие вишневые деревья столь убийственным взглядом, словно те лично его оскорбили.

Конечно, опадающие лепестки и вправду устроят беспорядок, но подобное поведение переходило все разумные границы.

Цуна снова вздохнул и пробормотал:

– Что это с ним? Мы вернемся в школу в мгновение ока, к тому же он забивает людей до смерти не только в школе.

Сидевшая рядом Кеко хихикнула:

– Ты что, и в самом деле забыл, Цуна-кун? – спросила она. – Хибари-сэмпай на год старше моего брата. Это его последний год в средней школе. Теперь он будет старшеклассником.

Цуна застонал и прижал ладонь к лицу:

– И из-за этого весь сыр-бор? – спросил он раздраженно.

Класс внезапно затаил дыхание. Цуна поднял голову: остальные во все глаза таращились на школьный двор. Поднявшиеся со своих мест любопытные зеваки застыли истуканами. Цуне было страшно даже выяснить, в чем дело.

Он медленно обернулся – и подавился собственной слюной.

Хибари все еще стоял на воротах, в зародыше душа любую возможность побега, но какой-то храбрый – или скорее глупый – самоубийца вышел из школы и теперь неторопливо направлялся к нему.

Цуна узнал белый халат, растрепанные черные волосы и легкую сутулость – это был доктор Шамал, взявший на себя руководство школьным лазаретом, хотя на самом деле никого и никогда не лечивший.

Стоило Шамалу приблизиться, как Хибари гневно взмахнул рукой. Шамал потер затылок – кажется, они с Хибари принялись разговаривать

Затем, едва Хибари перехватил свои тонфа, произошло нечто странное: он пошатнулся, неуверенно шагнул назад и рухнул на землю.

Шамал подхватил его и с легкостью взвалил себе на плечо, затем повернулся к школе и помахал рукой. Одноклассники Цуны разразились радостными возгласами. Судя по шуму, остальные ученики последовали их примеру.

Когда Шамал со своей ношей прибыл в фойе, его встречала топа радостных, хотя и немного взволнованных учеников и учителей. Шамал скромно заметил, что не заслуживает никакой благодарности – он лишь заметил у Хибари странные симптомы. Вполне вероятно, тот подцепил какую-то редкую заразу, но Шамал обязательно окажет ему необходимую помощь.

Все это, разумеется, было полной ерундой. Во-первых, Шамал никогда не лечил мужчин. Во-вторых, он-то и заразил несчастного Хибари этой самой заразой.

Несмотря на это, Цуна был ему признателен.

 

 

 _Глава 30:_ **Что принесла весна**

– Вот это я понимаю – последний день учебы, – сказала Кеко весело.

Они с Цуной уходили последними – остальные ученики сбежали, едва только Шамал расчистил путь, благоразумно решив не дожидаться того момента, когда «лечение» Хибари наконец-то закончится.

Цуна с Кеко дошли до школьных ворот и остановились.

– Я пообещала встретиться с подругой, чтобы отпраздновать начало каникул, – пояснила Кеко. – Так что, наверное, увидимся в следующем году.

– Надеюсь… надеюсь, мы снова попадем в один класс, – запинаясь и краснея, выдавил Цуна.

Кеко улыбнулась, но выражение ее лица оставалось необычайно серьезным. Она пожевала нижнюю губу и наконец-то решилась:

– Цуна-кун… Моя подруга… Хару рассказала мне, что… в городе видели странных людей.

– Хибари об этом знает? – спросил Цуна, нахмурившись. Было ли это еще одной причиной дурного настроения Хибари? Может, он пытался удержать их на территории школы, просто чтобы защитить?

Кеко пожала плечами, на лице ее были волнение и тревога:

– Эти люди носят темные плащи, возникают словно из ниоткуда и точно так же исчезают, – продолжала она. – Кажется, они даже преследуют других людей, но насчет этого я не уверена. Я не знаю, связаны ли они как-то с нами… так что, пожалуйста, будь осторожен, ладно?

– Ладно, – сказал Цуна, которого приятно тронула ее забота. – Ты тоже.

Кеко улыбнулась и даже немного повеселела, настраиваясь на оптимистичный лад.

– Может, это вообще какая-то шутка, – сказала она с надеждой. – Я хочу сказать, по слухам эти странные люди носят цилиндры! Так же больше никто не делает!

Они рассмеялись, а затем Кеко помахала Цуне на прощание и убежала.

– Ничего страшного, – попытался было заверить он себя, однако тщетно: его снедало острое чувство тревоги. Цуна чувствовал холод – и не мог понять, почему.

– Я бы не был так в этом уверен, – сказал тихо Реборн, возникая на створке школьных ворот.

Он ожидал, что Цуна подпрыгнет от удивления, но тот лишь повернул голову и уставился на него. Интересно. Неужели Цуна заметил его появление, даже несмотря на то, что погрузился в размышления?

– Ты ведь тоже так не считаешь, – продолжал Реборн. – Неужели у тебя случился проблеск интуиции? Появилось необъяснимое знание?

Цуна нахмурился и отвернулся:

– Я не могу этого объяснить, – произнес он медленно, – но чувствую тревогу. Чувствую, словно над городом распростерлась холодная и зловещая тень. Прежде я ничего подобного не ощущал. Это ни на что не похоже…

Холодная зловещая тень… Реборн кивнул.

– Кажется, кровь Вонголы в тебе наконец просыпается, – сказал он. – Ты не можешь распознать эту тень потому, что прежде ни с чем подобным не сталкивался. Таких вещей нет в твоем мире. Пойдем, мне нужно о многом тебе рассказать.

Если Гиперинтуиция Цуны и впрямь начала просыпаться, то это очень хорошо.

С другой стороны, если бы Реборн мог выбирать время и место, они бы не стали ее проверять. Не так, не сейчас – и уж точно не против наводняющих Намимори теней.

 

 

_Глава 31:_ **Жнецы в черных плащах**

– До меня дошли кое-какие новости из Италии, пришлось отлучиться и кое-что проверить, – начал Реборн. – Поэтому я и отсутствовал последние несколько дней. Но я не ожидал, что за это время у _них_ хватит наглости объявиться посреди бела дня.

– Что ты имеешь в виду, Реборн? – спросил Цуна, положив руки на колени и глядя на сидящего на стуле Реборна. – Что ты выяснил?

– Сплетни, которые тебе рассказала Кеко, оказались правдой, – сказал Реборн. – В Намимори появилась группа людей, которая нападает на простых горожан. Полагаю, именно это и разозлило Хибари. Даже он не сумел их выследить или предсказать, где будет нанесен следующий удар.

Хибари, наверное, с ума сходил от расстройства и бессилия. Чужаки в его городе нападали на горожан, не оставляя никаких следов – никакого намека на себя, свои цели или местоположение – а он даже не знал, с чего начать поиски, ведь это не имело никакого отношения к аякаши. Происходящее было связано с мафией.

– Они называют себя Виндиче, – продолжил Реборн, Цуна встревоженно смотрел на него. – И следят за порядком в мире мафии. Карают тех, кто перешел определенные границы, а также хранят секреты мафии от внешнего мира. В мире мафии они олицетворяют собой закон.

На эту тему можно было говорить и говорить. Реборн не был уверен, сумеет ли посторонний человек понять, что именно представляют собой Виндиче. И дело было не только в их внушающей страх силе, но и в жестокости, в неумолимом преследовании целей, в самовольном установлении законов и суровых методах их насаждения. Дело было в их способностях, неизвестных и непостижимых способностях и умениях – Пламени и прочем – с которыми не могли сравниться ни демоны, ни даже боги.

Реборн предпочел обо всем этом умолчать. У Цуны еще будет время обо всем узнать, а пока что ему нужно было просто держаться от Виндиче подальше.

– Они, – продолжал Реборн, – появились в городе, разыскивая сбежавшего преступника.

И разве этот побег не был удивительным делом? Сбежать от Виндиче, пусть даже на время, всегда считалось невозможным.

– Преступника зовут Рокудо Мукуро. Вместе со своими приспешниками он уничтожил целую семью, прежде чем его наконец схватили. Его должны были казнить, но за день до казни он сумел сбежать. Виндиче проследили его до Японии, – Реборн закончил излагать то, что ему удалось выудить у своих информаторов в Италии.

Несколько минут Цуна молча обдумывал услышанное.

– Тогда почему Виндиче нападают на простых людей? – спросил он наконец.

Реборн одобрительно кивнул и принялся объяснять:

– Рокудо использует запрещенную технику – одержимость. Он способен завладевать телами людей со слабой защитой. До сих пор он умудрялся избегать Виндиче, часто меняя свои вместилища, поэтому-то они и нападают на, казалось бы, случайных людей – пытаются его поймать.

Цуна медленно кивнул:

– Тогда что насчет его настоящего тела? Оно где-то спрятано или до сих пор находится с этими защитниками правопорядка?

Хороший вопрос.

– Не знаю, – признался Реборн. – Виндиче не слишком склонны делиться информацией. Думаю, можно предположить, что его тело до сих пор заключено в Виндикаре, тюрьме которой управляют Виндиче, – но почему тогда они просто его не казнят? Даже если Рокудо не умрет сразу, он потеряет свой якорь, и тогда его дух ослабеет и постепенно развеется.

По крайней мере, именно по такому принципу обычно и работала астральная проекция.

– Может, да, а может, и нет, – задумчиво протянул Цуна. – Если это похоже на икире – когда духи живых покидают тела и вселяются в других людей или же проклинают их – тогда смерть тела может превратить Рокудо в мстительного духа. Большинство из них действительно исчезают, но если Рокудо и вправду так силен, то сомневаюсь, что он так просто развеется. Некоторые мстительные духи становятся все сильнее, пока…

Те, кто при жизни обладал странными силами, становились гораздо сильнее после смерти, поскольку с них снимались ограничения телесной оболочки. Существование без жизни могло длиться целую вечность, особенно если его подкрепляли ярость и ненависть.

Сама только мысль о сильном злом духе пугала Цуну до икоты, хотя Реборн сильно сомневался, что Вендиче разделяли этот трепет. В конце концов, разве существовал хоть кто-нибудь, способный вырваться из их цепких рук?

Реборну было почти ничего неизвестно о злобных духах или экзорцизме. Хотя, наверное, даже Виндиче будет трудно убить кого-то, кто и так уже мертв.

С трудом сглотнув, Цуна продолжил:

– Как бы то ни было, справиться с духом мертвеца куда труднее, чем с духом живого человека. Может, они хотят избежать такого расклада.

– Может, – пошел на попятный Реборн и, покачав головой, сказал: – Пока что тебе просто нужно не лезть им под ноги. Виндиче схватят свою цель – как всегда. А затем исчезнут. Но если кто-то или что-то нарушит их планы…

В глазах у Цуны мелькнула тревога, и он поспешно кивнул.

 

 

 _Глава 32:_ **Интуиция**

– Нужно сказать остальным, – предложил Цуна, – о Виндиче и о том преступнике, который вселяется в людей.

– Сомневаюсь, что кто-либо из твоих друзей будет для него подходящим вместилищем, – заметил Реборн. – У всех них сильная воля, к тому же, они не простые люди. На таких, как они, гораздо труднее воздействовать ментально.

Цуна покачал головой:

– Я знаю – и волнуюсь не поэтому. Что если они увидят, как Виндиче на кого-то напали? Не думаю, что кто-нибудь из них будет просто стоять и смотреть.

Это был очень хороший довод. Хибари, к счастью, валялся без сознания, но если Ямамото или брат Кеко Рехэй столкнутся с Виндиче, они сначала влезут в драку и только потом станут задавать вопросы.

– Гокудера с Бьянки в неприятности не полезут. К тому же, Бьянки присмотрит за детьми, – решил Реборн, – но насчет остальных ты, наверное, прав. Я расскажу им. Оставайся здесь и не смей никуда выходить. Я серьезно, неумеха Цуна.

– Не говори так. Я бы никогда не полез в драку с такими страшными людьми, – возмутился Цуна, за что немедленно получил подзатыльник.

В отличие от него, Реборн не был так уж в этом уверен. В прошлом, во время тренировок, Цуна не раз забывал о собственной безопасности и действовал вопреки доводам логики и здравого смысла. Реборн мог с легкостью представить, как на глазах у Цуны Виндиче начинали атаковать ребенка, в которого вселился Рокудо Мукуро, и Цуна тут же влезал в драку, решив защитить невинного человека от происков мафии, не думая о том, насколько плохой является эта идея.

Однако не это тревожило Реборна больше всего. Он недоумевал, почему Рокудо Мукуро вообще прибыл в Намимори. Реборн не верил в совпадения, а изо всех людей в городе Цуна представлял наибольшую ценность, даже если сам он этого не понимал.

Мукуро ненавидел мафию. Он уничтожил целую семью лишь за то, что те были частью криминального мира. Нельзя было предугадать, что он сделает с Десятым боссом семьи Вонгола, даже если тот и оставался чистым и невинным пареньком.

– Не выходи из дома, – повторил Реборн. – И никого не впускай.

К несчастью, Реборн снова оказался прав – не только относительно подлинной цели Рокудо Мукуро, но и относительно Цуны – тот совершенно не заботился о собственной безопасности.

Не успел Реборн скрыться из виду, как входная дверь дома Савада распахнулась. Нана никогда ее не закрывала, а сам Реборн ушел через окно.

Нисколько не обеспокоенный Цуна оторвался от экрана телевизора – в последнее время люди входили в их дом и выходили из него когда вздумается.

– О, Гокудера, – поприветствовал Цуна, завидев знакомую серебристую макушку. – Реборн только что ушел. Он хотел рассказать всем о…

Цуна умолк.

– Хммм? – улыбнулся Гокудера. – Хотел рассказать мне о чем? – поинтересовался он, шагнув к диванчику.

Вскочив, Цуна бросился к нему и, прежде чем Гокудера успел сказать хоть слово, схватил его за руку и потащил к выходу.

– Я расскажу тебе на улице, – Цуна одарил Гокудеру натянутой улыбкой. – Не хочу впутывать в это маму или детей.

Гокудера понимающе улыбнулся и позволил вывести себя из дома.

Наконец они достигли парка и остановились на игровой площадке, покинутой и заброшенной ввиду недавних нападений.

– Давай остановимся здесь, – сказал Цуна. – Тут нас наверняка никто не потревожит.

– Идеально, – сказал стоящий позади него Гокудера. Голос его стал низким и каким-то совершенно другим. – Спасибо, Савада Цунаеши-кун…

Однако Цуна уже давным-давно понял, что что-то не так. То, как Гокудера ходил, выражение его лица, сама его осанка – все это буквально кричало о совершенно другом человеке. Цуна понятия не имел, что стряслось с настоящим Гокудерой, или почему завладевший им человек пришел к ним домой, но первой его мыслью было отвести опасность от Наны и детей.

Второй его мыслью было – уклониться.

Цуна бросил тело в сторону – как раз вовремя, чтобы избежать удара в спину. Поднявшись на ноги и не прекращая двигаться согласно вбитым намертво инструкциям Реборна, Цуна уставился на блестящее оружие в руках у Гокудеры. В нем было три острых зубца, и оно весьма походило на сай[1].

Человек, надевший лицо его друга, преувеличенно громко вздохнул:

– Оя-оя, – протянул он и сладко улыбнулся. – Тебе нужно было взять и все усложнить, не так ли? А теперь будь хорошим мальчиком и просто прими мою метку. У нас не так уж много времени, знаешь ли.

В конце концов, теперь, когда преследуемый Виндиче беглец себя проявил, они и впрямь могли прибыть в любую минуту.

– Рокудо Мукуро, – произнес Цуна медленно, – что ты сделал с Гокудерой?

 

[1] **Сай** – колющее клинковое [холодное оружие](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A5%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%B5_%D0%BE%D1%80%D1%83%D0%B6%D0%B8%D0%B5) типа [стилета](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B5%D1%82), внешне похожее на [трезубец](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A2%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B7%D1%83%D0%B1%D0%B5%D1%86) с коротким древком (максимум на полторы ширины ладони) и удлиненным средним зубцом.


	10. Мукуро

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пламя и Тринисетте – не единственные странные вещи в мире. Цуна – ханъе, и его Хранители тоже не совсем… люди. Бедная, бедная мафия…

_Глава 33:_ **Его цель**

– Рокудо Мукуро, – произнес Цуна медленно. – Что ты сделал с Гокудерой?

Мукуро издал смешок:

– Ой, ну не будь таким. Ничего плохого я ему не сделал.

Вытащив руку Гокудеры из кармана, Мукуро продемонстрировал ладонь, на которой красовался окровавленный порез. Только сейчас Цуна вдруг сообразил, что именно слабый запах крови и насторожил его с самого начала.

– Я просто поставил на нем свою метку, – Мукуро многозначительно повертел в руках трезубец. – Для мафиози он какой-то легковерный – повелся на простейшую уловку. Маленький мальчик попросил его о помощи, и он тут же кинулся на выручку. Подумать только – так легко подставиться…

Другими словами, Мукуро вселился в ребенка и использовал того, чтобы подобраться с Гокудере и ранить его своим странным оружием. Взгляд Цуны метнулся к поблескивающим зубцам. Оружие было красиво изукрашенным и выглядело скорее ритуальным, чем боевым. Очевидно, именно оно позволяло Мукуро вселяться в тех, кто в обычных условиях мог противостоять ментальному воздействию.

«Значит, метка?» – подумал Цуна, продолжая настороженно наблюдать за Мукуро.

– Если ты используешь подобный метод, значит, до сих пор жив, – рассудил он. – У тебя по-прежнему есть живая Воля, которой можно противостоять. Но свобода, с которой ты покидаешь тело, означает, что тебя коснулась смерть.

– О? Ты можешь сказать все это? – хмыкнул Мукуро. Его улыбка оставалась снисходительной, и это было совсем не то выражение, которое Цуна привык видеть на лице у Гокудеры. – Неужели это и есть знаменитая интуиция Вонголы в действии?

– Ты как медиум, – продолжал Цуна, словно не слыша насмешек Мукуро. – Человек становится медиумом, когда оказывается на грани смерти. Точнее, когда на какое-то время умирает, а затем вновь возвращается к жизни. Например, утопленник, которого вовремя откачали. Или человек, чье сердце останавливается на операционном столе, но врачам все же удается запустить его вновь.

Улыбка медленно сошла с губ Мукуро, и он бросил на Цуну странный взгляд.

– Очень хорошие догадки. Очень удачные, словно ты и впрямь меня знаешь, – пошутил он, но в его тоне звучала опасная нота. – В качестве награды я, пожалуй, скажу – ты прав. Я пережил смерть – и возродился. Я помню, как умирал шесть раз.

– Шесть? – глаза Цуны расширились, и его нарочитое спокойствие улетучилось. – Но это… этого не может быть!

Такое никак не могло произойти в обычных обстоятельствах. Какую же жизнь вел Мукуро, если шесть раз оказывался на пороге смерти?

Мукуро снова ухмыльнулся и кивнул, словно читая мысли Цуны.

– Моя смерть была вызвана намеренно, – подтвердил он. – Это было что-то вроде эксперимента. Они хотели посмотреть, какая сила возникнет в подобных условиях. Можно сказать, результат превзошел их самые смелые ожидания. С другой стороны, я могу быть предвзят!

Он расхохотался, словно все это было забавной шуткой.

Наблюдающий за ним Цуна с трудом сглотнул образовавшийся в горле ком – ему стало страшно и очень грустно.

– Ну ладно, – сказал вдруг Мукуро, прекращая смеяться так же неожиданно, как и начал. – Хватит болтовни.

Он внимательно посмотрел на Цуну, снова беря ситуацию под контроль.

– У нас осталось совсем мало времени: вскоре наши друзья в плащах опять прибегут меня искать – а ведь это будет очень плохо. Для тебя, кстати, тоже или, точнее, для твоего друга. Понимаешь, чтобы вытащить меня из него, им придется его забрать, и вряд ли они потом тебе его вернут…

Он пожал плечами и смущенно улыбнулся.

Глаза Цуны сузились. Сообразив, на что намекает Мукуро, он скрипнул зубами. Гокудера по сути дела стал заложником, и время его истекало.

– Чего ты хочешь? – спросил Цуна и беспомощно сжал кулаки.

– О, но ведь ты и так знаешь, чего я хочу, – сказал Мукуро. – Я хочу пометить тебя своей меткой. Так что будь хорошим мальчиком и просто прими ее. И больше тебе не придется ничего делать…

Он многозначительно повертел трезубец в руках и шагнул вперед. Цуна машинально попятился назад.

– Почему? Ты хочешь уничтожить Вонголу так же, как уничтожил и ту, другую, семью? – спросил Цуна.

– Какая забота, – насмешливо хмыкнул Мукуро. – Но тебе не стоит волноваться. Я давным-давно забыл о мести. Теперь… Я просто хочу выжить. И ради этого пойду на что угодно, даже пожертвую своими союзниками или… – его губы сложились в презрительную гримасу. – …или даже начну работать на мафию.

Цуна все еще не понимал.

– Все просто, – пояснил Мукуро. – Точно так же, как ты хочешь защитить своего друга от Виндиче, семья Вонгола будет защищать тебя… и меня, пока я нахожусь в тебе. Ты, мой милый Цунаеши, станешь моим щитом.

 

 

 _Глава 34:_ **Тот, кто защищает, и те, кого защищают**

Все то время, что Мукуро рассказывал о своей цели – вселиться в Десятого босса Вонголы и заставить всю семью его защищать – Цуна таращился на него с нескрываемым изумлением.

И даже почти согласился на его безумное предложение. Выбор казался простым – занять место Гокудеры и стать марионеткой Мукуро, спасти друга ценой собственной свободы. Однако что-то заставляло Цуну сомневаться.

«Точно так же, как ты хочешь защитить своего друга от Виндиче, семья Вонгола будет защищать тебя…»

Слова Мукуро эхом отдавались у него в сознании. Цуна и вправду желал защитить Гокудеру – но ведь его друг точно так же хотел бы защитить самого Цуну. Не было никаких сомнений, что Гокудера встретился бы лицом к лицу даже со внушающими ужас Виндиче, лишь бы только защитить Цуну – ввязался бы в заведомо проигрышную битву и все ради него. И если Мукуро был прав, точно так же поступили бы и остальные члены его семьи.

Ради Цуны они сражались бы до смерти даже в самой безнадежной битве.

С трудом сглотнув, Цуна зажмурил глаза и покачал головой. Он просто не мог этого позволить. Его обязанностью босса было никогда не допускать ничего подобного. Он не станет для семьи бременем, не станет обузой.

– Нет? – спросил Мукуро мягким и слегка разочарованным тоном. – Значит, бросаешь своего друга на растерзание? Слушай, а ты в куда большей степени мафиози, чем я думал. Какое разочарование…

– Ты ошибаешься, – произнес Цуна тихо. – Я не бросаю Гокудеру. Я защищу его – от тебя и, если потребуется, даже от Виндиче.

Подняв голову и расправив плечи, он встретился взглядом с Мукуро. Глаза его полыхнули золотом.

На какую-то секунду Мукуро заколебался, затем по лицу Гокудеры расползлась медленная ухмылка, а плечи затряслись. Откинув голову назад, Мукуро расхохотался:

– Против Виндиче – ты? Как ты наивен! – продолжая смеяться, Мукуро сделал шаг назад. Потерянный случай, решил он. Мукуро не мог слишком активно использовать свою силу, иначе бы его тут же нашли, но раз этот мальчик желает стать его щитом, то так тому и быть.

– Ладно. Тогда сражайся – и умри, – правда, сам Мукуро к этому времени будет уже далеко.

– Я не умру, – сказал Цуна спокойно. – Я защищу свою семью силой своей Посмертной Воли.

С этими словами на его лбу зажегся язычок Пламени. С каждым новым ударом сердца он разгорался все сильнее и ярче. Десятый босс семьи Вонгола наконец обрел свою решимость.

 

 

 _Глава 35:_ **Двигаясь дальше**

У Реборна было множество способов следить за своими учениками. В конце концов, потерять Десятого Вонголу совсем не годилось. Он выучил свой урок еще во время наставничества Дино – тогда его ученик неправильно свернул и в результате вернулся домой только через неделю.

Поэтому Реборн прекрасно знал, что Цуна покинул дом. Он чертыхнулся и тут же отправился назад. Что это вытворяет неумеха Цуна? Велено ведь было сидеть дома!

Когда Реборн наконец отыскал Цуну, тот как раз беседовал с Мукуро. Реборну не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как слушать возмутительные требования сбежавшего преступника и ждать, зарядив ставшего снайперской винтовкой Леона Пулей Посмертной Воли.

Однако Пуля так и не понадобилась.

Реборн всегда знал, что в один прекрасный день Цуна зажжет свое Пламя без посторонней помощи. Каждый босс овладевал умением входить в Режим Посмертной Воли, правда, обычно это случалось после множества лет изматывающих тренировок и жизни, полной опасности и пролитой крови.

Пламя Неба на лбу Цуны было сильным и чистым.

Застигнутый врасплох появлением Пламени Реборн едва не пропустил следующий шаг своего подопечного. Цуна не ждал, пока Мукуро опомнится – вместо этого он бросился вперед и вырвал у того из рук трезубец.

Ругнувшись, Мукуро запоздало попытался вернуть оружие обратно, однако Цуна уже отпрыгнул в сторону и, обхватив основание трезубца, сжал руку.

В отличие от обычного оружия, замысловато изукрашенный серебряный трезубец не согнулся. Под действием помноженной на Пламя Посмертной Воли силы он треснул – и по его поверхности зазмеились тонкие линии будущих разломов.

– Нет! – крикнул Мукуро, но было уже слишком поздно.

Его оружие разлетелось на мириад серебряных осколков. Не достигнув земли, они превратились в пыль и развеялись по ветру.

Мукуро пошатнулся и прижал руку к голове. Цуна спокойно наблюдал за ним.

– Твоя метка одержимости исчезла, – произнес он бесстрастно. – Гокудера скоро вышвырнет тебя из своего сознания, а захватить мое тело ты больше не можешь. Будет лучше, если ты уйдешь прямо сейчас, до того, как прибудут Виндиче.

Зарычав, Мукуро кинулся на него и протянул руки к его шее.

– Если я не могу тебя использовать, тогда умри!

Однако Цуна с легкостью перехватил его запястья, удерживая Мукуро на расстоянии. Тот согнул пальцы, словно он мечтал вцепиться Цуне в горло.

– Перед тем, как ты уйдешь, я хочу тебе кое-что сказать, – продолжал Цуна. Голос его оставался спокойным, словно он не испытывал никаких трудностей. – Это касается твоей способности вселяться в людей. Как человек, которого коснулась смерть, ты несешь в себе сильное чувство инакости, духовное холодное пятно, которое могут чувствовать даже обычные люди.

Пусть и проигрывая в силе, Мукуро продолжал тянуться к своему врагу. Его алый глаз расширился, и выгравированное на радужке число сменилось на четверку. В глазу полыхнуло бледное пламя, и украденное тело окутал кокон силы.

– Когда ты в кого-то вселяешься, твоя аура становится сильнее, накапливаясь во временном вместилище. Именно так Виндиче тебя и находят, – продолжал Цуна, совершенно не беспокоясь из-за внезапно возросшей силы Мукуро и того факта, что удерживать его теперь стало гораздо труднее. – Но твое присутствие можно скрыть. Ты свободно использовал свою силу, однако Виндиче до сих пор не появились. Это потому, что Гокудера не человек. Его кровь иная. Поэтому его присутствие маскирует твое.

Что-то в словах Цуны наконец смогло проникнуть сквозь охватившие Мукуро гнев и ярость.

– Если ты будешь находиться в ком-то, кто похож на тебя – медиуме, которого тоже коснулась смерть – тебя не найдут, – сказал Цуна, ловя и удерживая его взгляд.

На какую-то секунду Мукуро заколебался и почти что перестал вырываться.

В тот же миг Цуна наклонился вперед – и потянул Мукуро на себя. Они столкнулись лбами, и пылающее в Цуне Пламя Посмертной Воли хищно взревело.

Мукуро издал странный, полупридушенный стон – и в следующую секунду на Цуну смотрел уже Гокудера, по лицу которого стекала тонкая струйка крови.

– Д-десятый… – пробормотал он, затем качнулся и, закатив глаза, рухнул на землю.

Цуна моргнул – упавшее на землю тело друга плыло перед его глазами. Так же покачнувшись, он медленно повернулся к Реборну, Леон в руках которого снова стал хамелеоном.

Реборн едва подавил соблазн пнуть Цуну в голову. А ведь этот дурень заслужил наказание! Но так и быть, на этот раз Реборн закроет глаза на его многочисленные промахи.

– Ты сумел защитить свою семью. Молодец, – сказал Реборн.

Цуна улыбнулся – и начал клониться набок. Раздался хлопок – и на землю рядом с Гокудерой упал обеспамятевший, но в остальном невредимый лисенок.

 

 

 _Глава 36:_ **Конец и начало**

Виндиче торчали в Намимори еще несколько недель. Цуна догадывался об их присутствии в городе только по дурному настроению Реборна, которое улучшилось лишь с исчезновением этих защитников закона в мире мафии.

Дурное настроение Хибари продлилось гораздо дольше и проявляло себя в более частых патрулях и в еще меньшей терпимости к нарушителям общественного порядка. К тому времени, как Хибари немного успокоился, прошло довольно много времени, и цветы сакуры, от которых он все еще испытывал дурноту, давным-давно опали.

Нужно ли говорить, что поступление Хибари в старшую школу оказалось весьма запоминающимся событием. Однако, странное дело, он проводил куда больше времени окрестностях в средней школы, чем тратил на собственные уроки.

Проснувшись через неделю после битвы с Мукуро Цуна, пускай и со значительным опозданием, объяснил произошедшее друзьям. Город посетили шальной медиум, потехи ради вселявшийся в людей, и кучка его преследователей. О связанной с мафией стороне дела Цуна умолчал. Однако Ямамото поглядел на него непривычно серьезным взглядом и еле заметно кивнул, тем самым сообщая, что все понял.

Хибари ушел, едва только Цуна покончил с объяснениями – необходимость сбиваться в толпу его угнетала. Через несколько дней Кеко с Рехэем раздали всем амулеты с редкими чарами, которые должны были противостоять любым попыткам ментального захвата.

Казалось, все беды наконец-то закончились, и вновь настали мирные деньки.

Реборн опять усилил тренировки, и за всем этим Цуна совершенно не обратил внимания на то, что в их класс перевелась новая ученица.

Она начала посещать занятия с первого же дня нового учебного года и оказалась милой и застенчивой девочкой, убирающей волосы в странную прическу. На одном глазу у нее красовалась темная повязка с рисунком черепа. Новую ученицу звали Хром Докуро, и ее совсем недавно выписали из больницы после длительного лечения. Ее дух нес на себе отметину смерти.

Несмотря на это, Цуна не обращал на нее никакого внимания – до тех пор, пока она его внезапно не поблагодарила и не поцеловала в щеку.

Смутившись и растерявшись, Цуна совершенно забыл спросить, за что именно она его благодарит.

Спроси он, и Хром бы ответила:

– За то, что свели нас с Мукуро-сама.

Но эту историю лучше рассказать как-нибудь в другой раз.


	11. Перчатки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Цуна – ханъе, однако это не помешает ему стать Десятым Боссом семьи Вонгола. Правда, наследование сопряжено со значительными трудностями – включая Битву с охотниками и убийцами, которые оспаривают его право на Кольца

_Глава 37:_ **Победителю**

Хотя во время стычки с Мукуро Цуна и умудрился войти в Режим Посмертной Воли сам, в последующие несколько недель ему ни разу не удалось повторить этот подвиг.

Реборн не был удивлен или разочарован. Прорыв случился только благодаря сильным эмоциям, и вызвать их еще раз было непросто. Однако теперь, когда Цуна наконец пересек этот рубеж, входить в Режим Посмертной Воли ему будет все легче и легче – и в один прекрасный день он наконец вызовет Пламя, стоит ему только этого пожелать.

Тот факт, что его подопечный сумел сделать первый серьезный шаг с таким опережением расписания, заставлял Реборна чувствовать себя почти… довольным.

Хотя он и воспользовался шансом, чтобы увеличить нагрузку на тренировках.

Впрочем, Реборн признавал, что усердие Цуны заслуживает награды. Чего-то хорошего, чтобы отметить его успехи (а также, по странному стечению обстоятельств, год с момента прибытия Реборна в дом Савада). По этой причине Реборн связался со старым знакомым и попросил его об услуге. Как и большинство знакомых Реборна, этот был… человеком особенным.

– Инопланетянин? – предположил Цуна, разглядывая сбившую его с ног круглую машину и сидящего внутри нее толстяка.

Джаннини рассмеялся, и его второй подбородок заходил ходуном.

– О, боги, нет! Хотя, в какой-то мере, может быть, и да. Я ведь все-таки не японец, – сказал он и, тряхнув головой, чтобы избавиться от лишних мыслей, продолжил: – Меня зовут Джаннини, и я мастер-оружейник на службе у семьи Вонгола. Для меня большая честь работать с будущим Десятым Вонголой.

– Я пригласил его сюда из самой Италии, – пояснил Реборн. – Теперь тебе не обойтись без нормального оружия. А будущий босс заслуживает только лучшего.

Джаннини снова рассмеялся. Он вообще казался большим весельчаком.

– Вы льстите мне, сеньор Реборн! Мне еще учиться и учиться, прежде чем я сумею достичь уровня своего отца. Вот уж кто был настоящим мастером! Но ближе к делу. Вы упомянули, что это будет первое оружие Десятого, так что нам предстоит создать его с нуля. Что вы можете сказать о его стиле боя?

В обычных обстоятельствах Реборн бы только хмыкнул: назвать бестолковое махание Цуны руками стилем боя было слишком щедрым комплиментом. Однако Джаннини являлся будущим подчиненным Цуны, поэтому Реборн таки сдержал свой сарказм.

Цуна слушал, как Реборн обтекаемо описывает его многочисленные слабости и сильные стороны – и чувствовал себя донельзя странно. С сильными сторонами у него и впрямь обстояло не очень, но то, как Реборн говорил о его возможностях, позволяло Цуне не чувствовать себя _полным_ неудачником.

И все-таки…

– А что, меня совсем-совсем не спросят? – поинтересовался Цуна.

Реборн с Джаннини повернулись и одарили его невыразительными взглядами. Реборн определенно собирался сказать: «Нет», но в последнюю секунду все-таки пересилил себя и вместо этого сказал:

– Тебе есть, что добавить. – И это был отнюдь не вопрос.

Странное дело, но Цуна почувствовал раздражение – и страх. Кто знает, какое странное оружие выберет для него Реборн? Дино использовал кнут! Что, если Цуне всучат что-то… типа вилок или флейт, только потому что Реборн сочтет это забавным?

Задумчиво пожевав губу, Цуна попытался вспомнить свою единственную по-настоящему серьезную битву – битву с Мукуро. Он вспомнил тяжесть лежащего в руке трезубца. Удивительно, что, раздавив тот, он не порезал руку, впрочем, в этом скорее была виновата церемониальная природа оружия. Цуна вспомнил ощущение запястий Мукуро – Гокудеры – в его руках и то, как чужая аура лизала кожу.

Цуна опустил взгляд на ладони, мягкие, без мозолей – несмотря на все адские тренировки.

– Перчатки, – выдохнул он. – Мне нужны перчатки.

Последовавшая за этим тишина заставила его втянуть голову в плечи, внутренне сгорая от волнения и стыда. Реборн смотрел на него с нечитаемым выражением лица. Это было совпадение, всего лишь совпадение. В конце концов, они ведь еще не изучали прошлых боссов семьи и их стили боя.

Шок на лице Джаннини быстро сменился возбуждением.

– О! Какой замечательный выбор! – воскликнул он, усмехаясь. – Десятый не любит размениваться на мелочи. А, в общем, неудивительно – он ведь все-таки ваш ученик, Реборн.

Цуна украдкой покосился на Реборна – вздохнув, тот потянул себя за край шляпы.

– До этого у Вонголы был только один босс, любивший использовать перчатки в качестве оружия, – пояснил он. – Первый Вонгола. Основатель семьи и твой предок.

 

 

 _Глава 38:_ **Достойный наследник**

– Ну? Что думаете? – спросил Джаннини взволнованно. – Я уверен, это моя лучшая работа! Настоящий шедевр!

– …это перчатки, – сказал Цуна сухо. – Наверное…

– Это варежки, – поправил его Реборн. Тон его был еще более сухим и совершенно невыразительным. – Шерстяные варежки.

Джаннини просиял.

– Переделай, – велел Реборн.

Последовало удивленное молчание.

– Что? – наконец провыл Джаннини. – Но почему? Неужели мое творение не прекрасно?!

– Что в нем прекрасного?! – прошипел Реборн, в руке которого словно из ниоткуда появился пистолет. – Даже если это самое первое оружие, будущий босс Вонголы должен использовать что-то стильное.

Он постарался выкинуть из головы Четвертого, использовавшего в качестве оружия набор столового серебра. К тому времени, как Четвертый занял свой пост, он был уже закаленным мафиози, славившимся своими жестокостью и садизмом. На небольшую эксцентричность всегда смотрели сквозь пальцы, если ее обладатель мог сделать из сильнейших мужчин хныкающее месиво в течение часа. А вот к тощим четырнадцатилетним пацанам общественность вряд ли будет столь же снисходительна.

– Когда используется пламя, они меняют форму… – попытался было объяснить Джаннини – только для того, чтобы дуло пистолета уперлось ему в лоб.

– Я сказал: переделай, – повторил Реборн.

Пока Реборн (с пистолетом в руке) присматривал за второй попыткой Джаннини изготовить подходящее оружие для Десятого босса Вонголы, Цуна заначил варежки до лучших времен. Они выглядели теплыми и, хотя Реборн наверняка бы с ним не согласился, Цуна был бы только рад, если бы враги его недооценваили. Всегда неплохо получить небольшую фору – даже если из-за этого приходится терпеть насмешки.

Вскоре – очевидно, благодаря высокому искусству мотивации от Реборна – Джаннини презентовал результаты своей второй попытки. И хотя по просьбе Цуны на них по-прежнему было выбито его счастливое число, эти перчатки были другими – толстыми, похожими на рабочие и ярко-оранжевыми.

Примерив их, Цуна с радостью обнаружил, что они тоже были теплыми.

– …ладно, сойдет, – пошел на уступки Реборн. Наверное, глупо было заставлять Джаннини выворачиваться мясом кверху в попытке сделать что-то запредельное, раз уж Цуна все еще выглядел, как обычный школьник. Реборн кивнул сам себе:

– Теперь тебе нужен нормальный костюм.

– Что? Для чего? – принялся возражать Цуна. – Что не так с моей школьной формой?

– Что бы ты там себе ни думал, школьная форма – не выход из любой ситуации, – сказал ему Реборн с излишней резкостью. – Будет немало случаев, когда тебе понадобится что-то более… соответствующее… и впечатляющее.

– Например, когда? – поинтересовался Цуна сухо.

– Ну, например, для будущей Битвы Колец, – сказал Джаннини весело. – Я позабочусь о том, чтобы дизайн предусматривал дополнительную защиту от пламени. Костюм будет не только стильным, но и функциональным! И будет сочетаться с вашим оружием!

– Для чего? – спросили хором Реборн с Цуной.

Правда, тон, которым они задали этот вопрос, весьма отличался. Тон Цуны подразумевал, что все это очередная сумасшедшая затея Реборна. Вот только сам Реборн явно слышал о Битве впервые. Неподдельное удивление наставника заставило желудок Цуны неприятно потяжелеть.

Что касается тона Реборна, то он был совершенно невыразительным. Или наоборот. По мнению Цуны, он выражал неприкрытую ярость.

Джаннини и сам не понял, почему, но его спина мгновенно покрылась холодным потом.

 

 

 _Глава 39:_ **Новый вызов**

Реборн выжал из Джаннини все подробности – и только после этого отпустил. Несчастный оружейник был рад вернуться в Италию: интуиция нашептывала ему, что он буквально чудом избежал какой-то ужасной беды. Большинство заданных Реборном вопросов – как и ответы на них – Цуна попросту пропустил мимо ушей. Однако эти самые ответы ничуть не улучшили дурного настроения Реборна.

– Реборн? – наконец решился спросить Цуна, не в силах больше выносить угнетающее молчание. – Что еще за Битва Колец?

Вздохнув, Реборн натянул шляпу пониже и принялся объяснять:

– Битвы Колец являются частью наследия Вонголы, одной из ее традиций. Когда правление босса семьи подходит к концу, он вручает семь колец Вонголы ЦЕДЕФ, независимой организации, члены которой выполняют при Вонголе функции советников. Затем ЦЕДЕФ выбирает преемника и вручает кольца ему.

Цуна кивнул, мысленно соотнося новую информацию с тем, что узнал на предыдущих уроках о Вонголе, в частности о кольцах. И о ЦЕДЕФ, разумеется, – в конце концов, им ведь руководил его отец.

– Итак, обычно преемника выбирают загодя, – сказал Реборн, пренебрежительно махнув рукой. – Так что вся эта канитель с кольцами – обычная показуха. Однако в законах Вонголы есть особое условие, согласно которому уходящий на покой босс имеет право выбрать представителя, который будет сражаться с преемником за кольца. Это и есть Битва Колец.

– И Девятый выбрал кого-то, чтобы со мной сразиться? – спросил Цуна, нахмурив брови. Затем он прикусил губу – в расстройстве, не от страха. Этого Реборн не ожидал. – Но я думал… Реборн, разве Девятый не послал тебя, чтобы меня тренировать? Разве он больше не одобряет мою кандидатуру?

Реборн вздохнул:

– Разумеется, ты пользуешься полной поддержкой Девятого, – заверил он. – Его очень радуют твои успехи. Дело не в этом. Дело… кое в чем другом.

Реборн снова вздохнул. Было весьма непросто объяснить происходящее Цуне – тот мыслил совсем не как мафиози.

– Ты помнишь, как Гокудера вызвал тебя на бой? – спросил он вместо этого. – Он был согласен признать тебя Десятым боссом Вонголы, только если ты победишь его в схватке. И когда ты это сделал, он больше не имел права жаловаться на твою кандидатуру. Вот так и тут.

После проведенного вместе года Цуна прекрасно понимал: Реборн знал, что он победит, – и всей душой хотел этой победы. Тогда это был просто очередной хитроумный план, направленный на то, чтобы завлечь Гокудеру в семью Цуны. Цуну такой подход совершенно не радовал, и ему было прекрасно известно, что Гокудера знал, как его провели. Однако получившийся результат ни Гокудеру, ни Цуну не расстроил.

Как и большинство планов Реборна, этот закончился хорошо.

– Так значит… для тех, кто не согласен с решением Девятого назначить своим преемником меня, это шанс меня… дискредитировать? – предположил Цуна.

Реборн с довольным выражением кивнул, но затем снова посерьезнел.

– В общем и целом – да. А когда ты победишь, тебя признают Десятым Вонголой. Правда, не все – тебя признает только один человек. Тот, кто больше всех мутит воду. Тот, чья обида наиболее сильна.

Он в третий раз вздохнул.

– Занзас, – провозгласил Реборн, покатав согласные на языке. Имя само по себе звучало как самый настоящий титул. – Приемный сын Девятого. Только тот, в ком течет кровь Вонголы, может возглавить семью, однако Занзас так и не смирился с тем, что не имеет на это права. Именно он и выступит представителем…

Реборн позволил себе еще один вздох.

Как только фракция недовольных новым статусом Цуны потеряет своего лидера, беспорядки поутихнут – и не только потому, что больше не останется повода мутить воду. Занзас был сильнейшим из бунтовщиков. И если Цуна сумеет победить его, у остальных на победу не будет ни единого шанса.

Если. Если Цуна сумеет победить.

Битва Колец всегда была в планах – с самого начала. Реборн предвидел ее необходимость даже до того, как узнал, кто именно будет наследником Девятого.

Однако он не ожидал, что Битву назначат так скоро. Слишком скоро.

О чем только думал Девятый? Реборн просто не представлял.


	12. ЦЕДЕФ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Цуна – ханъе, однако это не помешает ему стать Десятым Боссом семьи Вонгола. Правда, наследование сопряжено со значительными трудностями – включая Битву с охотниками и убийцами, которые оспаривают его право на Кольца

_Глава 40:_ **Гонец, принесший дурные вести**

Когда Иемицу наконец-то прибыл в Намимори, Реборн с трудом подавил желание всадить в него пулю. Джаннини слышал только сплетни, но раз уж те пошли, ЦЕДЕФ должен был все знать уже давным-давно.

А этот идиот Иемицу ничего им не сказал.

К счастью, у Иемицу хватило порядочности, ума или просто рассудительности прибыть на встречу при полном параде, как и полагалось главе ЦЕДЕФ. Он явился в костюме и при регалиях. Это напомнило Реборну о том, что если он и впрямь подстрелит Иемицу, последствия будут самыми плачевными. Однако соблазн все равно оставался.

Цуна вообще таращился во все глаза. Наверное, это был первый раз, когда он увидел отца чисто выбритым.

– Савада Цунаеши, – формально начал Иемицу, – отныне ЦЕДЕФ признает тебя преемником Крови Вонголы и семьи Вонголы. В доказательство твоих прав тебе вручаются Кольца Вонголы, несущие Волю наших основателей.

Иемицу склонил голову в неглубоком поклоне. Однако даже этот жест почтения заставил Цуну почувствовать себя неловко – он глядел на Иемицу так, словно никогда его прежде не видел. В какой-то мере так оно и было.

И ничего хорошего это не означало. Как и во время прошлогоднего визита Иемицу, Реборн опять подумал, что заменить главу ЦЕДЕФ будет ой как непросто.

Однако, то ли благодаря уму, в котором Реборн ему обычно отказывал, то ли благодаря Гиперинтуиции Вонголы Иемицу уже примерно представлял, каким недолгим окажется его советничество при собственном сыне, и теперь пытался хоть как-то разрядить ситуацию.

Хотя столь важные известия им сообщил именно Иемицу, украшенную замысловатым узором шкатулку с кольцами держал совсем другой человек.

Иемицу сделал знак подростку – восходящей звезде ЦЕДЕФ Бизиликуму, который все это время находился ровно на два шага позади него. Базиль вышел вперед и отвесил столь глубокий поклон, что практически сложился вдвое. Не поднимая головы, он вручил шкатулку с кольцами Цуне.

С трудом сглотнув, тот потянулся к шкатулке, и, к вящему удивлению Реборна, руки его совершенно не дрожали. По-своему, Цуна был настроен очень решительно.

Машинально откинув крышку шкатулки, Цуна принялся изучать лежащие внутри кольца, затем вытащил центральное и положил его на ладонь. Кольцо было теплым. Цуне даже показалось, что оно сжалось – кольцо, которое раньше носил старик с мозолистыми руками, теперь было впору худым пальцам подростка.

Еще – для своих скромных размеров – кольцо было слишком тяжелым.

Подняв голову, Цуна встретился глазами с Иемицу и коротко кивнул.

– Поскольку преемник согласился вступить в наследование, – продолжил Иемицу, опуская руку во внутренний карман пиджака, – нам было поручено доставить ему послание от Девятого Вонголы, запечатанное его же Пламенем.

Лишь слабый нервный тик выдавал, что Цуна знает о содержании письма, знает – и страшится его.

Странное дело, заметив настороженность сына, Иемицу немного расслабился – кажется, он и впрямь собирался предупредить Цуну о содержании письма. Затем Иемицу вытащил конверт.

Цуна размотал пергамент, и на изображенном вверху письма гербе вспыхнуло Пламя.

Содержимое послания не удивило ни Реборна, ни Цуну – оно формально провозглашало Занзаса представителем Девятого, который станет сражаться с преемником, Цуной, в битве за Кольца.

– Во время Битвы Колец ЦЕДЕФ будет представлять Базиль, – сказал Иемицу, когда Цуна наконец оторвался от послания. Он опустил руку на плечо сына – то ли для того, чтобы помешать ему сбежать, цинично подумал Реборн, то ли чтобы не дать лишиться чувств.

Цуна кивнул, совершенно не удивляясь тому, что отец не будет наблюдать за его битвой не на жизнь, а на смерть.

Реборн был куда менее склонен к пониманию. Взгляд, которым он наградил Иемицу, обещал долгий разговор по окончании всех формальностей.

Отвесив еще один глубокий поклон, Базиль сказал:

– Для меня это большая честь, господин Савада! Если ЦЕДЕФ может сделать для вас хоть что-то, не колеблясь, обращайтесь ко мне. Я ваш покорный слуга.

Архаичная до абсурда речь Базиля вывела Цуну из мрачной задумчивости. Прижимая шкатулку к груди, он поспешил заверить, что нет никакой нужды называть его господином или же кланяться так низко. К несчастью, отговорить Базиля от соблюдения формальностей оказалось даже труднее, чем Гокудеру, однако Реборн был этому только рад. Раздосадованное, но все же веселое выражение лица шло Цуне куда больше.

Может, сменить главу ЦЕДЕФ будет не так уж и трудно.

 

 

 _Глава 41:_ **Невидимая рука**

– Удивлен, что ты потрудился явиться лично, – безжалостно нанес первый удар Реборн. Главным в любой битве было атаковать на упреждение.

Оставив Цуну с Базилем знакомиться, Реборн с Иемицу уединились для личной беседы. Другими словами, для обмена оскорблениями и обвинениями.

Иемицу криво улыбнулся.

– В прошлый раз я хорошо выучил свой урок, – сказал он, напоминая о нагоняе, полученном за то, что не рассказал Цуне о предках, наследовании и прочем.

– Все равно ты опоздал, – сказал Реборн. – Весь итальянский криминальный мир напропалую болтает о Битве Колец.

– С того момента, как Девятый все решил, прошло меньше двух недель. Наверное, и вправду не стоило недооценивать силу сарафанного радио, – простонал Иемицу. На лице его были написаны неловкость и вина. Отлично, одно очко в пользу Реборна. – Мы были по уши в приготовлениях. Я просто не мог приехать раньше. Мы ведь даже не получили никакого предупреждения!

– Что ты ему наговорил? – спросил Реборн, в котором боролись выдержка и раздражение. – Я сообщал в отчетах, что еще слишком рано. Почему же он вдруг решил все переиграть?

Иемицу смерил его неожиданно тяжелым взглядом.

– Я ничего ему не говорил, – практически проскрежетал он. – Не знаю, почему он это сделал.

Очевидно, для Внешнего советника такой поворот событий оказался весьма горькой пилюлей. Ситуация и впрямь была очень тревожной.

– …он что, болен? – спросил Реборн, чья злость немного поулеглась и уступила место тревоге. – Неужели его здоровье ухудшилось? – это была единственная возможная причина для такого радикального решения.

Иемицу покачал головой, и на его лице появилось страдальческое выражение:

– Возможно. В последнее время он вел себя странно. Я не знаю, – повторил он. – Не было никакого предупреждения. Поэтому я возвращаюсь в Италию, чтобы выяснить, в чем тут дело.

В этом и вправду была определенная логика. Реборн кивнул, хотя и неохотно. А впрочем, о чем жалеть? Разве Иемицу сумел бы повлиять на что-нибудь здесь, в Намимори?

– …Это был Занзас? – высказал Реборн последнее предположение.

Вряд ли, подумал Реборн. Однако Иемицу задумчиво нахмурился.

– Возможно, – сказал он снова. – Последние несколько раз приходя в штаб-квартиру, он вел себя очень странно. И Девятый стал… избегать его, как мне кажется. По меньшей мере, ему что-то известно.

Реборн решительно кивнул:

– Я разберусь здесь, – сказал он. – А ты поторопись и выясни, в чем дело. Может, мы еще успеем все отменить.

Реборн должен был это сказать, однако вероятность подобной отмены стремилась к нулю. Вария обязательно приедет – такова была суровая реальность – и Реборну необходимо было найти способ помочь Цуне выжить.

 

 

 _Глава 42:_ **Сквозь поколения**

Несмотря на щедрое предложение Цуны заночевать у них дома, Базиль настоял на том, чтобы поселиться в отеле.

– ЦЕДЕФ – независимое подразделение советников, – сказал он. – У нас есть собственная штаб-квартира, расположенная за пределами семьи. Статус-кво следует поддерживать и в Десятом поколении.

Цуна медленно кивнул. ЦЕДЕФ наверняка оплатит Базилю проживание, так что на улице тот не останется.

– Почему ЦЕДЕФ располагает столь большой властью? – спросил он вместо этого. – Я имею в виду выбор наследника и все такое. Разве выбор не должен быть за боссом?

Вопрос вызвал у Базиля неприкрытое удивление, которое тут же сменилось пониманием: в конце концов, тренировки Цуны длились немногим больше года. Существовала масса вещей, о которых Реборн не успел ему рассказать.

– Причина кроется в нашей истории, – пояснил Базиль. – ЦЕДЕФ был основан первым Хранителем Облака Алауди. Тот присматривал за семьей на расстоянии, чтобы его решения оставались взвешенными и объективными. Алауди специализировался на разведке и сборе информацию. Собственно говоря, он…

Базиль покачал головой: ну вот, опять отвлекся. Слушая, как он неловко прочищает горло, Цуна скупо улыбнулся. Каким бы серьезным ни выглядел Базиль, он – как и Цуна – оставался подростком.

– Во время первого поколения ЦЕДЕФ не имел особой власти и просто помогал советами и разведкой, – продолжал Базиль. – Однако когда к власти пришел Второй, все изменилось. Его наследование… были определенные трудности.

Базиль покосился на Цуну, пытаясь определить, как много тому известно, но натолкнулся на пустой, ничего не понимающий взгляд и вздохнул:

– Попросту говоря, Второй вырвал контроль над семьей у Первого, – смело обобщил Базиль. – Хотя большинство Хранителей отказались от своих постов, Алауди остался с Вонголой. Однако он согласился сотрудничать со Вторым только при условии, что ЦЕДЕФ будет поручено контролировать процедуру наследования. Второй согласился – все это есть в наших законах – однако добавил специальную оговорку, касающуюся представителя, чтобы ограничить власть ЦЕДЕФ. Позже он сделал все, чтобы назначить на пост главы ЦЕДЕФ верного ему человека.

Переварив услышанное, Цуна медленно кивнул:

– Так Первый проиграл? Наверное, именно поэтому он и приехал в Японию. – Цуна попытался вспомнить семейное древо, которое когда-то показал ему Реборн. Неужели наличие подобного предка делало из Цуны законного кандидата в наследники? Что-то не верится.

Базиль неуверенно пожевал губу.

– Ну… я слышал, что он отказался сражаться…. – признался он, наклоняясь к самому уху Цуны, словно желая поделиться секретом. Наверное, именно о таких вещах и сплетничали мафиози, вместо того, чтобы обсуждать, какого политика поймали на адюльтере со старшеклассницей. – По слухам, один из Хранителей предал Первого и объединился со Вторым, так что…

Они обменялись сочувственными взглядами.

Провожая глазами исчезнувшего в ночи Базиля, который наконец отправился искать себе отель, Цуна печально вздохнул.

– Кажется, мне еще очень много предстоит узнать о своей семье, – сказал он.


	13. Вария

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Цуна – ханъе, однако это не помешает ему стать Десятым Боссом семьи Вонгола. Правда, наследование сопряжено со значительными трудностями – включая Битву с охотниками и убийцами, которые оспаривают его право на Кольца

_Глава 43:_ **Доверяя**

– Цуна, ты должен им все рассказать, – сказал Реборн решительно.

Цуна его столь же решительно проигнорировал – как и всякий раз, когда Реборн поднимал этот вопрос. Однако всему был предел, к тому же, отпущенное на рефлексию время подходило к концу. Иемицу прислал короткую сухую записку: Вария была уже в пути.

– Цуна, – повторил Реборн угрожающе.

Цуна поморщился, продолжая смотреть куда угодно, только не на Реборна.

– Зачем? – сказал он нарочито беззаботно. – Я сражусь с представителем Девятого, и на этом все закончится.

Реборн мог бы многое на это сказать. Битва Колец проходила согласно весьма запутанным правилам – правилам, о которых Цуна не имел ни малейшего представления. Следовало провести как можно больше сражений, затянуть Битву – тогда они сумели бы что-нибудь выгадать.

Но Реборн даже не заикнулся о существующих нюансах. Вместо этого он только хмыкнул:

– Вот, значит, каким боссом ты собираешься стать.

Цуна застыл, затем нахмурил брови.

– Вот, значит, как ты собираешься вести Вонголу, – продолжал Реборн. – Ты хоть понимаешь, что это значит – быть боссом? Босс это тебе не крестоносец, не герой-одиночка. Босс это даже не щит, который защищает семью от любого вреда. В семье у каждого есть свое место и свои обязанности.

– Но… – Цуна наконец-то поднял глаза на Реборна. Выражение его лица было совершенно несчастным, как Реборн и ожидал.

– Если ты не доверяешь своим товарищам, значит, им не место в семье, – твердо сказал Реборн, заглушая любые протесты. – Да, они хотят сражаться с тобой бок о бок. Это потому, что ты их босс… и друг. Они имеют право решать сами.

Реборн смерил Цуну еще одним тяжелым взглядом: он ожидал возражений, но Цуна молчал, пусть даже с каждой новой секундой его лицо и становилось все более несчастным.

Было еще слишком рано – для всех них было еще слишком рано. Они не были готовы, как ни погляди.

Реборн постарался смягчить тон:

– Ты должен им доверять. Если ты продолжишь все время их защищать, когда же они смогут встать с тобой рядом? Босс не должен так себя вести. Ты не сможешь удержать всю семью на своих плечах, неумеха Цуна.

Нагоняй и уничижительное прозвище заставили Цуну скукситься. Теперь он уже не выглядел таким несчастным и даже неохотно кивнул.

– Так что отдай Кольца Урагана и Дождя Гокудере и Ямамото, – велел Реборн. – Они тебя не разочаруют.

Это прозвучало словно обещание – обещание мучительных пыток, которые Реборн выдавал за тренировки. Он даже подкрепил свои слова щелчком взводимого курка.

Как и ожидалось Цуна слабо улыбнулся: к этому времени угрозы и мучения уже стали для него хорошо знакомой рутиной.

Ну, теперь он хотя бы немного расслабился.

Реборн был бы счастлив, сумей он поверить в лучшее сам.

 

 

 _Глава 44:_ **Охотники** **I**

Цуна резко проснулся и сел: Базиль только что ворвался в комнату через окно.

– Господин Савада, они прибыли, – сообщил он, опуская обычные извинения и сверхвежливые экивоки.

Вария была в Намимори.

Реборн, уже успевший встать и натянуть костюм, швырнул Цуне одежду. Вскоре они уже покидали дом, выбравшись тем же путем, которым явился Базиль. Именно это и помогло Цуне наконец осознать, какой тяжелой была ситуация: теперь они не могли выйти через дверь, как нормальные люди.

Снедаемый тревогой, Цуна бросил мимолетный взгляд на небо. Сейчас у него были тревоги поважнее, чем прогулка посреди ночи.

– Не переживай. Вряд ли кто-нибудь решится на тебя напасть, – сказал Реборн негромко. – Есть кое-что, что я не рассказал тебе о Варии.

Цуна не удивился. Все это время он был не слишком расположен – или способен – слушать что-либо о будущих противниках. Будь у него время повздыхать над ситуацией, и он бы давно уже превратился в дрожащее месиво.

– Официально Вария – независимое подразделение Вонголы. Обычно их называют убийцами, однако у них есть… своя специализация, – сказал Реборн. – Нелюди, полукровки и чистокровные чудовища.

– Вария была основана как подразделение для борьбы с демонами, – добавил Базиль. – Точнее, Вария с самого начала была группой охотников за демонами и именно в таком качестве присоединилась к Вонголе.

– Это значит, что, кроме Занзаса, никто из них не использует Пламя Посмертной Воли, поскольку на сверхъестественных существ оно практически не действует, – сказал Реборн. Он оценивал ситуацию так спокойно, словно Цуна не собирался сражаться с противниками, охотящимися на екаев. – И поскольку твоя кровь кицуне никак себя не проявляет, их атаки причинят тебе не большего вреда, чем обычному человеку.

Вероятно. Сам Реборн за всю карьеру убил лишь четырех существ со смешанной кровью. Трое из них оказались если и не самыми трудными, то, наверное, самыми проблемными мишенями – ввиду того, что он ничего не знал о сверхъестественных существах. Реборн понятия не имел, использовала ли Вария какие-то особые методы во время своей охоты… на уникальные цели.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что это будет обычное убийство, – пробормотал Цуна. Теперь он понимал, почему Реборн велел не переживать о прогулке в темноте. Те, кто искал битвы с аякаши, привлекут куда больше внимания, чем полукровка вроде Цуны.

– Да, – согласился Реборн мягко. – Разве ты не рад, что твой наставник – лучший в мире киллер? По сравнению со мной эти парни просто дилетанты.

Хоть и наигранное, его эгоцентричное и самодовольное поведение заставило Цуну вздохнуть и немного расслабиться. Самому Реборну сказанное лишь в очередной раз напомнило об ограничениях, которые накладывала на него должность наставника.

– …кстати, а куда мы идем? – удосужился запоздало спросить Цуна.

Полученный ответ его не обнадежил.

– Что значит: они в школе?

Да, решил Цуна, переживать о Варии не стоит. Хибари убьет его первым.

 

 

 _Глава 45:_ **Охотники** **II**

Гокудера с Ямамото встретили их у школьных ворот. Они выглядели на удивление бодрыми и готовыми к любым неприятностям, хотя их и вытащили из постелей совсем уж бесцеремонно.

Вопреки опасениям Цуны, Хибари поблизости не оказалось. Тем не менее, школьное здание излучало ауру, от которой волосы на голове вставали дыбом. И дело было не в воображении, не в шутках разума. Духовная ткань Намимори шла рябью из-за чужеземных охотников, которые несли с собой запах смерти и крови. Даже воздух коробился и еле слышно потрескивал от накопившейся энергии.

Без сомнения, Хранители Цуны тоже это ощущали, однако Ямамото все равно весело ему улыбнулся, а Гокудера ободряюще хлопнул по плечу.

– Давай сделаем это, Десятый, – сказал он. – Мы готовы.

По крохам собрав свою решимость, Цуна кивнул – и шагнул за ворота.

К его удивлению, Базиль тут же взял ситуацию под контроль. Возвысив голос, он обратился к казавшейся пустой школе:

– Выбранный преемник, Савада Цунаеши, прибыл, чтобы ответить на ваш вызов! Покажитесь, Вария!

Что-то шевельнулось в ночи, и запах крови стал гуще.

На крыше, без какого-либо предупреждения, появились семь фигур. Цуна совершенно не подозревал об их присутствии, пока они не решили себя показать – таков был уровень способностей Варии. Им не удалось спрятать лишь собственную готовность убивать. Цуна ощутил страх – и еще какое-то странное и незнакомое чувство.

Осознание того, что это были враги – враги, которые уже убивали таких, как он, было резким и неприятным. Цуна бы скорчился от страха, будь он один. Но ради тех, кто стоял позади – его стаи, его друзей, его семьи – Цуна поднял голову, сжал кулаки и обнажил клыки.

Один только Реборн услышал, как он тихо зарычал.

– Вой! Так это и есть предполагаемый преемник и его Хранители? – презрительно хмыкнул один из охотников. Его громкий голос прорезал ночь, словно клинок. – Да вы все просто твари!

Другой охотник издал высокий, неприятный смешок:

– Хихихи, тогда это будет совсем просто! – сказал он. – Наша любимая добыча! Везет!

– Давайте побыстрей с ними расправимся, а то что это они босса расстраивают, – промямлил самый высокий охотник.

– У них Кольца Урагана и Дождя, пускай ими займутся Скуало и Бел, – сказал самый маленький охотник, сидящий на плече огромной молчаливой фигуры. – Хотя я все равно потребую за это денег.

Обменявшись с Реборном быстрыми взглядами и не менее быстрыми кивками, Базиль опять заговорил:

– Пожалуйста, подождите. Если проводить Битву сейчас, ваша победа будет автоматической ввиду четырех проигрышей за неявку со стороны господина Савады.

Цуна удивленно посмотрел на него. Все казалось до абсурдного простым – у них было только два Хранителя, и вместе с Цуной они носили три кольца из семи. Если сражаться можно было только один раз, то их сторона и вправду автоматически проигрывала.

Цуна знал, что Реборн с Базилем до хрипоты обсуждали возможный план действий и какие-то оговорки в правилах, но его наставник вряд ли одобрил бы то, на что сейчас намекал Базиль.

Ну, сам-то Цуна был не против, но…

Впервые с начала беседы человек посередине – босс, Занзас, инстинктивно понял Цуна, – заговорил.

– Тогда я просто убью этого мусора и покончу со всем этим фарсом.

Цуну омыла волна готовности убивать, и он задрожал. Гокудера с Ямамото потянулись за оружием.

– Кольца Урагана и Дождя уже вручены Хранителям господина Савады, – быстро вклинился Базиль, делая шаг в сторону и становясь между Цуной и Занзасом. – Должны пройти все семь сражений.

Что опять возвращало их к четырем автоматическим проигрышам. Именно в этом и заключался недосмотр правил – ЦЕДЕФ имел право вручить преемнику Кольцо Неба еще до его битвы с представителем.

Занзас не хотел дисквалифицировать Цуну – он хотел драки. Исходящее от него недовольство было физически ощутимым.

– Именно поэтому мы хотим кое-что предложить, – продолжал Базиль. – Ваш вызов был так внезапен – он застал нас врасплох. Мы просим отложить битву. Дайте нам время собрать остальных Хранителей, и вы получите свои сражения.

– О? – протянул Занзас. – И как долго это займет?

– Один год.

Занзас хмыкнул, даже не потрудившись прокомментировать столь возмутительное предложение.

– Десять дней, – сказал он вместо этого.

– Шесть месяцев.

– Один, – заявил Занзас тоном человека, сказавшего свое последнее слово. – Через месяц мы придем за Кольцами… и вашими жизнями.

Он повернулся, и его люди последовали за ним; вот они стояли на крыше – и вот вдруг исчезли.

 

 

 _Глава 46:_ **Охотники** **III**

Как только враждебная аура Занзаса перестала пригибать его к земле, Цуна покачнулся и упал – ноги его больше не держали.

– Десятый! Цуна! – кинулись к нему друзья.

Базиль собирался было последовать их примеру, но его ноги так же подкосились. За все свое время в ЦЕДЕФ он впервые столкнулся с таким натиском. А ведь Занзас на него едва взглянул…

– Аааааааааа! – провыл Цуна испуганно и сжал руками мотающийся из стороны в сторону хвост. – Я умру! Он… он же убьет меня! Отрежет хвост и станет носить его вместо украшения!

– Ничего подобного, – заверил Реборн, пытаясь говорить спокойно, пусть даже ему и приходилось перекрикивать всхлипы Цуны. – Понятия не имею, что взбрело тебе в голову, неумеха Цуна.

– А как же тот несчастный тануки, хвост которого он носит в волосах?! – огрызнулся Цуна. Сейчас он был слишком напуган, чтобы соблюдать вежливость или трепетать перед Реборном.

Тот открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но вспомнил о прическе Занзаса и призадумался.

– Это енот, – сказал он вместо этого. – Обычный. Наверное.

Цуна поднял на него заплаканные и обиженные глаза, словно не мог поверить, что Реборн подвергает сомнению его способность отличить обычного полосатого пушистого зверька от сверхъестественного.

Отказываясь потакать истерике, Реборн тяжело уставился на Цуну в ответ.

Все это время Гокудера пускал ртом пену при одной только мысли, что хвост его босса пойдет на трофеи. Базиль разглядывал вышеупомянутый хвост с немым удивлением, и пальцы его то и дело сжимались – очевидно, ему очень хотелось погладить мягкий на вид рыжий мех.

Не беспокоился один лишь Ямамото.

– Этого не произойдет, – заверил он, хлопнув Цуну по плечу. – Ты ведь покажешь ему, где раки зимуют. Ага, Цуна?

Выражение его лица было странным – беспокойным. Ямамото провел рукой по зачехленной катане.

– Он может быть охотником, но аякаши никогда не станут добычей, – Ямамото поглядел на Цуну и улыбнулся непонятной улыбкой. – Те, кто охотятся, и те, за кем охотятся… могут поменяться местами в любую минуту.

Что-то блеснуло в золотых глазах Цуны, и Реборну стало интересно, какая же половина его крови пробудилась к жизни при этих словах.


	14. Интриги

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Цуна – ханъе, однако это не помешает ему стать Десятым Боссом семьи Вонгола. Правда, наследование сопряжено со значительными трудностями – включая Битву с охотниками и убийцами, которые оспаривают его право на Кольца

_Глава 47:_ **Один из трех**

В ту ночь, устав от переживаний, Цуна спал, как убитый. Однако под утро Реборн все же выпнул его из постели – пора было собираться на уроки.

К тому времени, как Цуна вспомнил, что произошло в школе прошлой ночью, он давным-давно прошел ворота и, споткнувшись о порог, ввалился в класс. Он успел заметить встревоженный взгляд Кеко, а затем пришел учитель. Ученики встали, поклонились, сели – и принялись писать семестровые тесты, к которым Цуна и в хороший-то день был бы совершенно не готов.

К обеду по школе разнесся слух: что-то ужасно взбесило Хибари. Наплевав на собственные занятия, он без устали бродил вокруг средней школы. К этому времени ученики, уже прекрасно знавшие, _что именно_ может вывести Хибари из себя, украдкой проверили школьные стены на предмет граффити или других признаков покушения посторонних на школьную территорию, однако так ничего и не обнаружили.

А впрочем, ничего удивительного. Они ведь искали, используя пять чувств – и совершенно не задействовав шестое. Цуна подозревал, что Хибари вот-вот сорвется: безошибочный «запах» крови и всплески потревоженной духовной энергии буквально кричали о чужом вторжении, словно брошенный в пруд большой камень, от которого по воде расходились круги.

– Ты знаешь, о чем был тот последний вопрос по истории? – спросил Ямамото, когда они уселись на крыше с бенто. Ямамото выглядел беззаботным, с другой стороны, беззаботным он выглядел всегда. Сейчас катана лежала у него под рукой – значит, Ямамото все-таки беспокоился.

– Нет, – простонал Цуна, вкладывая в одно это слово целую бездну чувств.

– Ты, бейсбольный придурок! С какой стати Десятому волноваться о подобных пустяках! – тут же заорал Гокудера, всегда стоявший на страже чести своего босса. – …даже если это и семестровые тесты.

– Совершенно верно, – согласился Реборн ко всеобщему удивлению: обычно он первым говорил о важности хорошей успеваемости. – Позже я обязательно вобью необходимые знания тебе в голову, неумеха Цуна, однако сейчас нужно тренироваться. Мы выжмем все, что можно, из этого месяца. Хмм, наверное, хорошо, что начинаются каникулы, иначе вам пришлось бы пропускать занятия…

– Да, Реборн-сан! – воскликнул Гокудера, внимая каждому слову. Он инстинктивно протянул руку и сжал висящее на шее кольцо. Ни за что не подведу Десятого, поклялся себе Гокудера, с кем или с чем ни пришлось бы столкнуться.

Задумчиво пожевав кончик палочки, Цуна напомнил:

– Но нас только трое. Что будем делать?

Реборн ухмыльнулся, и его пухлый детский ротик искривила устрашающая улыбка:

– Не переживай об этом, – велел он. – Враг нашего врага – наш друг, а Вария очень легко наживает врагов. К примеру, они умудрились разозлить кое-кого одним только своим присутствием.

Сообразив наконец, на что намекает Реборн, Цуна едва не выронил палочки.

– Хибари? – прошипел он. – Ты хочешь заставить Хибари сражаться?

– Мы не будем его заставлять, – сказал Реборн. – Мы просто предоставим ему такую возможность. Хибари захочет драки, в этом нет никаких сомнений. Если сейчас он еще и недостаточно взбешен, то к концу месяца будет просто все себя от ярости.

Цуна кивнул, хотя ему и не понравилась сквозившая в словах Реборна мрачная уверенность.

– Но я не думаю, что Хибари захочет с нами тренироваться, – он обеспокоенно нахмурился.

– Вообще-то, принимая во внимание его уровень, это ему и не нужно, – признал Реборн. – Просто удивительно. Его боевые навыки весьма впечатляют, а ведь он даже ни разу не покидал это захолустье. Хибари сможет победить всех, за исключением разве что Занзаса и Скуало, но ему в любом случае не придется с ними сражаться.

Цуна уж было собрался с облегчением кивнуть, но тут вдруг сообразил, что ему предстоит сражаться с кем-то, кто превосходит Хибари – ему и Ямамото.

Реборн беззаботно продолжал:

– С Хибари нам нужно будет просто победить во всех своих сражениях – и тогда Битва у нас в кармане. Поскольку Вария всегда дерется до смерти противника, вам лучше не проигрывать.

Не то чтобы Цуна не понимал аргументов, но в данном случае с логикой у Реборна явно было что-то не так.

– Звучит нормально, – сказал Ямамото с улыбкой. – Скажу отцу, чтобы не жалел меня!

– Я тоже выложусь по полной! – с жаром воскликнул Гокудера. – Нет, даже больше!

Цуна вздохнул. Он надеялся, что этого будет достаточно.

_Глава 48:_ **Второй из трех**

Когда Хром Докуро подошла к Саваде Цунаеши в последний день перед каникулами и, смущенно спрятав руки за спину, попросила о разговоре наедине, ученики класса 2-а чуть не сошли с ума от удивления. Причина такой просьбы могла быть лишь одна, решили они.

Признание в любви.

И кому? Саваде? Неумехе Цуне, школьному неудачнику?

Невероятно. Просто в голове не укладывается.

Разумеется, нужно обязательно проследить за будущей счастливой парочкой.

Однако Гокудера тут же положил конец этим смелым планам. Продолжая бормотать о наглости Хром и о том, что она совершенно недостойна его босса, Гокудера решительно отказался позволить кому-либо вмешиваться в личные дела Цуны. Ямамото, который немногим лучше представлял себе, как быстро бьется мальчишечье сердце во время любовного признания, пусть даже и от нелюбимой девочки, помог ему отговорить одноклассников от попыток пошпионить.

В обычных обстоятельствах Цуна наверняка бы думал так же, как остальные, и то и дело бы краснел и заикался, однако этот день (как, впрочем, и вся неделя) были весьма далеки от обычных, и думал Цуна совершенно о другом.

Первая его мысль заключалась в том, что Хром как-то почувствовала сверхъестественное волнение в городе и решила об этом расспросить.

– Так о чем ты хотела поговорить, Хром? – спросил Цуна, как только они зашли за школу, и ласково ей улыбнулся. – Можешь спрашивать о чем угодно. Обещаю внимательно выслушать.

В конце концов, поднять столь щекотливую тему, как тайный мир сверхъестественного, было бы трудно для любого.

– Куфуфу, – рассмеялась Хром, вот только сейчас это была совсем не Хром. – Очень мило с твоей стороны, Савада Цунаеши. Спасибо за то, что так заботишься о моей Хром – а также за тот совет. Пока что у нас все получается.

– …Рокудо Мукуро, – тут же понял Цуна. Их схватка все еще была свежа в его памяти. Он должен был сообразить раньше, но Мукуро и вправду старался скрыть свое присутствие. – Чего ты хочешь?

Хром – Мукуро – улыбнулся.

– Много чего, – сказал он. – От тебя? Того же, что и прежде. – Заметив, как Цуна напрягся, Мукуро улыбнулся шире. – Я хочу защиты, которую может дать только Вонгола. Расслабься, я больше не собираюсь захватывать твое тело. Вместо этого я хочу кольцо – Кольцо Тумана, если точнее.

Цуна нахмурился, пытаясь понять, о чем он говорит.

– Ты хочешь стать Хранителем?

Глаза Мукуро сузились, его улыбка стала острой и опасной. На нежном, милом личике Хром это выглядело особенно тревожно.

– Сама мысль о том, что мне придется стать частью мафии, вызывает у меня дурноту, – сказал Мукуро. – Однако Хранители Вонголы обладают большой властью. После босса они вторые. Возможно, этого хватит, чтобы договориться с Виндиче об амнистии.

Ну, разумеется. Разве Мукуро не говорил, что сделает что угодно, лишь бы выжить?

Цуна нахмурился – словно волновался. О Мукуро? Смешно.

– Но когда ты получишь Кольцо, за тобой будет охотиться Вария, – сказал Цуна. – Если ты не хочешь себя выдать, то не сможешь воспользоваться своей силой по полной… И пострадаешь. Хром пострадает.

– Хром согласилась на это, – сказал Мукуро, и выражение его лица стало напряженным. – Тебе не стоит переживать. Я не проиграю… А если даже да… В этом городе нет никого, кто был бы достоин звания Хранителя Тумана. Так что, предоставив мне шанс сражаться, ты ничего не теряешь. Если же я выиграю, то это минус один друг, которым тебе нужно рисковать.

Несколько долгих мгновений Цуна молчал: он размышлял над предложением Мукуро, и его мысли лихорадочно метались.

Разумеется, Мукуро о многом умолчал. Как только он получит Кольцо Тумана, отобрать то будет уже практически невозможно. Особенно если Мукуро и вправду примет участие в Битве – позволить ему это будет все равно, что признать своим Хранителем.

Конечно, существовал крохотный шанс, что Цуна сможет потом избавиться от Мукуро, но это риск: подобный поступок заставит Десятое поколение Вонголы выглядеть слабым.

Нет, в обозримом будущем Цуна просто не сможет отделаться от Мукуро. И хотя Хранитель не столь важная фигура, как босс, если Мукуро уволокут Виндиче, престижа Цуне это не добавит.

Но главный вопрос заключался в другом: хотел ли Цуна, чтобы подобный человек вошел в его семью? По рассказам Реборна он знал, что Мукуро силен. Его собственная победа была простой случайностью. И хоть Мукуро и не будет в открытую выступать против Цуны, сохранять преданность он тоже не станет. Не такого человека Цуна хотел бы видеть своим Хранителем.

А что насчет Хром? Судя по ее ауре, вряд ли Мукуро завладел ею против воли, но действительно ли она понимает, во что Мукуро втягивает их обоих? Если они все-таки проиграют, цену за это заплатит не только Мукуро, но и сама Хром.

– Савада-сан, – раздался неуверенный голос, и внезапно вместо Мукуро с Цуной говорила уже Хром. – Пожалуйста, дайте нам шанс. Вам не стоит о нас волноваться. В конце концов, мы просто вас используем.

– Пусть так, но я все равно не хочу, чтобы вы пострадали, – возразил Цуна и вздохнул. Глядя на ее искреннее лицо, вспоминая отчаяние Мукуро, он не мог так просто им отказать. Наверное, для них это был единственный шанс хоть как-то улучшить свое положение.

Наконец Цуна неуверенно кивнул.

Реборн откусит ему голову за самоуправство, но, кажется, у него только что появился Хранитель Тумана.

 

 

 _Глава 49:_ **Горячая кровь, холодная кровь**

Реборн в компании Базиля уволок Цуну на тренировку сразу же после разговора с Мукуро. Цуне едва-едва хватило времени, чтобы отдать Хром Кольцо Тумана, прежде чем их застукали. Глаза Реборна сузились, но, к вящему облегчению Цуны, он только отпустил уничижительную ремарку о шурах-мурах и утащил Цуну прочь, привычно размахивая пистолетом.

Реборн и Базиль как раз закончили разговаривать с Шамалом, который после ряда угроз наконец-то согласился провести следующий месяц, тренируя Гокудеру. Также Реборн хотел посоветоваться с Шамалом насчет самочувствия Цуны.

Проблема заключалась в следующем: Реборн не был уверен, разумно ли тренировать Цуну по-спартански. Ввиду жесткого ограничения по времени, лучшей тактикой было бы одну за другой пускать в Цуну Пули Посмертной Воли… Однако из-за екайской крови Цуны и неоднозначной реакции его Пламени Реборн не был уверен в благополучном исходе.

В лучшем случае время, которое Цуна станет проводить в своей лисьей ипостаси, с каждой новой пулей будет только возрастать – и тренировки замедлятся. В худшем же Пламя Цуны вырвется из-под контроля, совсем как прошлым летом, и на этот раз они не отделаются простой лихорадкой.

Решение проблемы предложил Базиль. Пилюли, которые использовал он сам, оказались не столь мощными, как Пули, но были рассчитаны именно на такой случай. Обычно обладатель пилюль не мог войти в Режим Посмертной Воли сам, но имел достаточно опыта и умений, чтобы превратить более короткую и слабую трансформацию в настоящий Режим Посмертной Воли – плюс оставался одетым.

По правде говоря, изучение контроля над Пламенем было для Цуны естественным следующим шагом. Если повезет, он даже научится управлять своей внутренней энергией и стабилизировать ее. А значит, никакой больше летней лихорадки!

– А, понятно, – покивал на объяснения Реборна и Базиля Цуна. – Я всегда болею, когда кровь екаев становится слишком слабой, а Пламя – слишком сильным. Но если я научусь как следует контролировать Пламя, проблема исчезнет сама собой.

Пока у него была такая возможность, Реборн расспросил Иемицу о детстве Цуны и его особенностях. Он едва не сорвался, выслушивая бесконечное сюсюканье, но результаты того стоили.

Если Цуна не мог контролировать Пламя даже после того, как то запечатал Девятый, что же будет, когда печать полностью растворится? Каким вырос бы Цуна, проживи он жизнь с полной силой Пламени, дарованной ему от рождения?.. Протянул бы он вообще так долго? Или эта сила, незрелая и неконтролируемая, просто выжгла бы его изнутри?

Как бы то ни было, у Цуны определенно имелся потенциал. Проблема заключалась в том, чтобы вытащить его наружу.

Реборн решил, что второй вариант тренировки пока лучше не упоминать. Кое-кто мог бы назвать этот метод варварским, но он был проверенным и действовал практически всегда.

Метод заключался в том, чтобы сбросить Цуну со скалы.

Реборн был почти стопроцентно уверен, что в отчаянной ситуации Пламя Цуны обязательно проснется, чтобы спасти ему жизнь. Однако когда он рассказал о своей идее Базилю, того буквально перекосило от ужаса. Нет, про скалу Реборн в основном шутил, однако если даже ученик этого идиота Иемицу считает идею безумной, самое время сесть и еще раз все обдумать.

Цуна, и не подозревавший, какой ужасной судьбы ему удалось избежать, задумчиво опустил руку на грудь.

– А ведь если подумать, в последнее время я чувствовал себя довольно сносно, – пробормотал он, – даже на летнее солнцестояние… – Цуну затопило облегчение: он и не осознавал, как сильно тревожился по этому поводу. – Раз так, – улыбнулся он, – тогда я не стану сдерживаться. Буду тренироваться со всей силой своей Посмертной Воли.


	15. Облако

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Цуна – ханъе, однако это не помешает ему стать Десятым Боссом семьи Вонгола. Правда, наследование сопряжено со значительными трудностями – включая Битву с охотниками и убийцами, которые оспаривают его право на Кольца

_Глава 50:_ **Одинокий защитник** **I**

Прогноз Реборна относительно Хибари и Варии оказался куда более точным, чем можно было себе представить.

Само присутствие Варии в городе нарушало покой Намимори. Льнущий к ним запах крови – свидетельство многочисленных убийств, которое на самом деле не являлось ни запахом, ни кровью, но именно так воспринималось органами чувств – сводило и так уже взбудораженных аякаши с ума.

Хабари ходил в бесконечные патрули, стараясь поддержать хоть какой-то порядок. Пока что происшествия оставались несерьезными, но он знал: недалеко до беды.

Какой бы сильной ни была его гордость, Хибари понимал: придется просить о помощи клан – и поскорее. Он ожидал исчезновений, ожидал, что на сухой земле найдут утопленника, ожидал найти дергающееся тело повешенного на линиях электропередач. Злоба порождала злобу, и вскоре даже мирные аякаши начнут охотиться – в том числе и на простых людей. Хибари не собирался допускать ничего подобного в своем городе.

Но он не мог покинуть Намимори и отправиться в горы к своему клану. Он сумел лишь послать сообщение и продолжал патрулировать.

Поначалу казалось, что это будет очередная напряженная, заполненная тревогами ночь, но запах крови вдруг стал сильнее. Хибари никогда не имел дела с охотниками, но в глубине души знал, что это означает.

Они снова вышли на охоту.

В его городе! Охотиться на тех, кого он защищал! Хибари знал – он _знал –_ что никто из городских аякаши еще никого не тронул. Тогда почему? Только чтобы утолить собственную жажду крови?

Найти охотника не составило никакого труда. Хибари не колебался ни секунды – его тонфа с силой опустились на спину чужака.

Однако Варию не просто так считали лучшими – Бельфегор все же умудрился увернуться и смягчить удар. Каракаса, над которой он издевался, прошелестела испуганное «Спасибо!» и поспешно сбежала.

– Как ты смеешь нападать на принца, ты, простолюдин… – начал было Бельфегор, но тут же умолк, отражая очередную яростную атаку.

– Как смеешь ты! – прошипел в ответ Хибари. – В моем городе! Да я загрызу тебя до смерти!

– Загрызешь? – протянул Бельфегор, в руках которого сверкнули ножи, а улыбка стала широкой и неприятной. – Да ты просто зверь. Но ничего. Я о тебе позабочусь.

– Зверь? – повторил Хибари, нанося очередной удар. Бельфегор поморщился от боли. – Ты ничего не знаешь! Вы, иностранцы, зовете аякаши демонами и презираете нас, но вы даже не понимаете нашей истинной природы! Вы ничего не знаете об этом мире!

Его клан присматривал за этой священной землей еще до того, как на ней появились люди. И все это время аякаши собирались здесь, в этом месте, на котором потом вырос Намимори. Тут был колодец, колыбель, куда стекались духи и энергия мира.

Это и была истинная природа аякаши – они родились от сердцебиения самого мира и являли собой свидетельство силы и жизненной энергии Земли.

– Принцу плевать, зверь ты или простолюдин, – презрительно скривился Бельфегор. – Я все равно тебя убью!

Эти слова ввергли Хибари в слепую ярость: он вновь ударил – на этот раз раскрыв крылья. Их взмах толкнул его вперед и усилил удар; застигнутый врасплох Бельфегор не успел уклониться, и тонфа ударили его по лицу. Несколько капель крови упало на остывающую мостовую. Бельфегор медленно поднял руку и коснулся разбитой губы. Кончики его пальцев окрасились алым, а на лице появилась странная, безумная улыбка.

– Я истекаю кровью… Моя королевская кровь… – пробормотал Бельфегор и, запрокинув голову назад, издал звук, похожий одновременно и на смех, и на разъяренный вой.

Два зверя столкнулись в битве.

 

 

_Глава 51:_ **Одинокий защитник** **II**

Одной только готовности убивать, которую распространяли вокруг себя Хибари с Бельфегором, оказалось достаточно, чтобы привлечь внимание всех аякаши в округе. Запах крови был таким густым, что Цуну практически выворачивало.

Несмотря на сильнейшую усталость после целого дня тренировок под началом Реборна с Базилем, Цуна тут же кинулся бежать, полагаясь на то, что твердило ему шестое чувство. Реборн прошипел что-то себе под нос, но останавливать его не стал. Базиль после еле заметного колебания тоже кинулся следом.

Однако, как бы они ни спешили, первыми на место схватки прибыли другие. Луссурия, который явился Бельфегору на подмогу, уже получил свое и теперь валялся на земле рядом с товарищем, зализывая раны.

К несчастью, победить этих двоих оказалось непросто. Повреждения, которые они нанесли Хибари, не позволили тому вовремя уклониться от града пуль, внезапно прорезавших стылый ночной воздух.

– А ты не робкого десятка – нападать на Варию, – сказал сидящий на руке Гола Моски Маммон. Вторая рука боевой машины еще дымилась после выстрелов. Сам Маммон и не думал нападать – в конце концов, ему за это не платили – и теперь с презрением смотрел на Хибари.

Тот попытался было распахнуть крылья и взмыть в воздух, однако безуспешно: пуля пронзила одно из них, разбрызгав по мостовой кровь и вырвав несколько черных перьев. Гола Моска снова выстрелил – на этот раз точно в цель.

Оранжевое Пламя Неба вспыхнуло между роботом и Хибари, поглощая пули и уничтожая опасность. Когда завеса огня наконец-то рассеялась, на ее месте стоял Цуна. Он хмуро покосился на членов Варии.

– Шевелись, – велел Хибари, поднимаясь на ноги.

Цуна глянул на него через плечо – не тяжело и совсем не холодно, но все же достаточно твердо, чтобы удержать Хибари от опрометчивых действий. В глазах Цуны пылало то же Пламя, что и на лбу.

– Сражения между участниками Битвы Колец запрещены – за исключением санкционированных матчей, – произнес Цуна ровно и, повернувшись, к членам Варии, добавил: – Я прошу прощения за действия моего Хранителя. Если ваши люди не оправятся к концу месяца, я согласен уравнять наши силы.

Цуна чувствовал, как тяжелый взгляд сверлит ему спину, однако Хибари все-таки не напал – и это было лучшее, на что можно было рассчитывать. Назвать Хибари Хранителем без его предварительного согласия было опасно, но больше Цуна ничего не мог придумать, а ситуация складывалась нехорошая.

Будучи участником Битвы, Хибари был связан определенными обязательствами, но также получал защиту. Как посторонний человек, он станет мишенью Варии, желающей отомстить за свое унижение. Тогда Цуна сможет помочь Хибари, только сам вступив в бой, но это уже будет нарушением правил.

К счастью, выбранная им формулировка не вызвала у членов Варии желания и дальше мусолить проблему, напомнив, что двое из них оказались слабее одного Хранителя Цуны. Признать, что Хибари сильно их покалечил, они тоже не могли – на кону стояла их гордость.

– Все прямо горят желанием сражаться. В будущем нам нужно как-то осторожнее выпускать пар, – сказал Реборн, прибывший на место стычки сразу после Цуны. Базиль примчался следом за ним. Одни лишь слова Реборна ни за что не убедили бы Варию пойти на мировую, но тяжелая готовность убивать, которая их подкрепляла, заставила Маммона прищелкнуть языком и отступить.

– Ну, мне за это все равно не платят, – пробормотал он, дернув головой и велев остальным уходить.

Цуна тоже медленно попятился и, проводив скрывшихся в темноте охотников взглядом, помчался домой.

Всячески демонстрируя свое неудовольствие, Хибари, прихрамывая, последовал за ним.

 

 

 _Глава 52:_ **Одинокий защитник** **III**

Хибари молча выслушал объяснения, напоминая затаившегося в засаде хищника, , и его возбуждение выдавало лишь убийственное выражение глаз.

– Так что если не хочешь сражаться, тебе совершенно не нужно этого делать, – подвел итог Цуна. – Я просто…

Закончить он не решился – Хибари наградил его тяжелым взглядом. То, что Хибари будет сражаться, не вызывало сомнений. Осторожно протянутое Кольцо Облака он принял, не поведя и бровью.

– Ты сказал, что до Битвы еще три недели, – заметил Хибари, сочтя вопрос Хранительства исчерпанным. – Как ты собираешься заставить этих мнимых хищников не нарушать покой в Намимори? Если беспорядки продлятся и дальше…

Ему не было нужды заканчивать предложение – Цуна прекрасно понял намек и задрожал.

– Мне неприятно это говорить, но Вария вполне справляется со своей работой, – заговорил Реборн, игнорируя мрачный взгляд, который бросил на него Хибари. – Их методы могут показаться… грубыми, но они не позволят ситуации… выйти из-под контроля.

– Вария защитит горожан, – добавил Базиль. В отличие от Реборна, он тут же отодвинулся, едва заслышав низкий угрожающий рык Хибари.

Цуна тоже нахмурился:

– Может, Вария и защитит людей, но они причиняют вред аякаши, – сказал он. – Охотники… Хуже них просто нет. Почему они просто не умиротворяют духов? Почему они убивают – даже тех, кто никого не трогает! Именно из-за их зловещего присутствия ситуация так ухудшилась!

Он тяжело сглотнул и отвернулся. Большую часть времени Цуна выглядел и вел себя как обычный подросток. Было так легко забыть, что один из демонов, за которыми охотилась Вария, был его матерью, женщиной, которая что-то весело напевала внизу, готовя ужин.

– …почему они так ненавидят нас? – прошептал Цуна.

– Потому что они люди, – сказал Хибари отрывисто и поморщился, когда Цуна в ответ одарил его обиженным взглядом.

– Этого просто не может быть, – сказал Цуна. – Наши отцы – они никогда не чувствовали ненависти к аякаши. Или вот отец Ямамото. Или Кеко с братом. Или Реборн. Не может же быть, что только из-за…

– Они вас не ненавидят, – вздохнул Реборн. – Во всяком случае, не больше, чем остальных. Вария не только охотники на екаев, но они еще и убийцы. Для них не имеет значения, кого убивать – демонов или людей. А Занзас… нет, он ненавидит не вас, точнее, не совсем.

Цуна нахмурил брови и устремил на него непривычно проницательный взгляд. Ничего больше не объясняя, Реборн потянул за край шляпы и пообещал:

– Я поговорю с Занзасом, хотя проку от этого наверняка не будет. Сейчас мы не можем сделать ничего – только стиснуть зубы и терпеть.

Стоит ли говорить, что Хибари был далеко не в восторге от такой перспективы. Наверное, именно поэтому на следующий же день он отбыл в горы к клану своих предков – просить помощи в умиротворении духов, тренироваться и, главное, избегать охотников, на которых наверняка напал бы при первой же встрече.


	16. Молния и Солнце

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Цуна – ханъе, однако это не помешает ему стать Десятым Боссом семьи Вонгола. Правда, наследование сопряжено со значительными трудностями – включая Битву с охотниками и убийцами, которые оспаривают его право на Кольца

_Глава 53:_ **Не вижу зла**

По традиции Вария предпочитала селиться в древних замках. К тому же, бывалым членам группы было просто не по себе, если под ногами не оказывалось подземелья. К несчастью, в отличие от Италии с ее огромными поместьями и замками, Намимори не мог похвастаться подобными сооружениями. Варии пришлось смириться и въехать в расположенный в нижней части города небоскреб.

Глядя на Намимори сквозь прозрачные стены поднимающегося к пентхаусу лифта, Реборн вскользь подумал, купила ли Вария этот небоскреб, отобрала его у законных владельцев – или же просто влезла без спросу. С Варией было возможно все.

Занзас на встречу явиться не потрудился, поэтому идти к нему пришлось Реборну. Визит во вражеское логово Реборна не слишком беспокоил – скорее бесил. Наверное, было к лучшему, что он решил прийти один – даже без Базиля.

Лифт звякнул, и Реборн вышел в на удивление чистое фойе.

Занзас по привычке развалился в богато изукрашенном кресле, словно король на троне. Он пил – опять таки по привычке. На Реборна, который «явился на аудиенцию», он даже не взглянул.

– Твои люди творят, что вздумается, это дискредитирует тебя как босса, – сказал Реборн безо всякого вступления. – Ты вообще помнишь, что возглавляешь Варию?

«Или слишком занят, по-детски лелея свои обиды?»

Эту фразу Реборн благоразумно проглотил. Он не хотел выводить Занзаса из себя – по крайней мере, на раннем этапе беседы.

– Следи за языком, мусор, – презрительно хмыкнул Занзас. Только полный безумец или самоубийца мог говорить так с Реборном. К несчастью, искренняя любовь Девятого к приемному сыну мешала Реборну наделать в Занзасе дырок. – Даже если старик тебе и доверяет, ты все равно чужак. Зачем, по-твоему, я здесь? Ради Вонголы – чтобы этот сопляк не загнал нас в могилу!

– Я думаю, ты здесь, чтобы отомстить за свои обиды и выместить на ком-то злость, – парировал Реборн холодно. – Неужели, по-твоему, Девятый хотел именно этого? Неужели ты и впрямь в это веришь?

Занзас еле заметно поморщился – слова Реборна все-таки задели его за живое.

– Я здесь по приказу старика, – буркнул он, словно защищаясь.

– Но это не то, чего он хочет, – продолжал настаивать Реборн. – Это не похоже на него.

Теперь он был уверен: Занзасу что-то известно.

Однако момент слабости прошел – Занзас практически тут же закрылся.

– А я почем знаю? – прорычал он, внезапно разозлившись. – Или, по-твоему, он делится со мной своими мыслями?! В конце концов, я просто!..

Занзас оборвал себя и тихо зарычал.

Реборн нахмурился: сочувствие, которое он сейчас испытывал к боссу Варии, удивило даже его самого. С каких это пор он пытается ознакомиться с точкой зрения другой стороны – за вычетом тех случаев, когда это выгодно? И тем не менее, вот он стоит и… и сочувствует и Занзасу, и Девятому, которые попали в ловушку и теперь никак не могут найти общий язык.

– Он доверяет тебе решить будущее Вонголы, – сказал Реборн, мгновением позже осознав, что этого говорить не стоило. Занзас горько рассмеялся.

Занзас ничего не решал. От его выбора ничего не зависело. И…

В Реборна полетел пустой стакан, но он даже не шелохнулся. Занзас не был дураком и никогда не стал бы швырять что-то непосредственно в лучшего в мире киллера – разве что хотел огрести крупных неприятностей. Стакан пролетел над головой Реборна и разбился о стену.

Даже если Занзас и не попал, свое отношение к словам Реборна он выразил вполне ясно. Понимая, что никакие уговоры больше ни к чему не приведут, Реборн вышел из комнаты и покинул логово Варии.

Оставшийся в одиночестве Занзас с горечью уставился на раскинувшийся за окном мирный город.

– …но не вести ее, – пробормотал он. – Нет, вести Вонголу он выбрал не меня, а какого-то сопляка. Какого-то мусора-полукровку.

К лежащим на полу осколкам стакана присоединились осколки бутылки.

 

 

 _Глава 54:_ **Без предупреждения**

О трепке, которую получили Бельфегор и Луссурия, Леви узнал гораздо позже. Маммон обрисовал все в нескольких словах, отказываясь раскрывать подробности, пока ему не заплатят. Впрочем, даже то немногое, что Леви узнал, привело его в бешенство.

Как эти двое посмели проиграть какому-то захолустному демонскому отродью? Причем даже не главарю, а какому-то холую? Им еще повезло, что босс оставил их в живых. Неудачников в Варии не терпели.

Впрочем, раз уж босс решил не наказывать этих двоих, Леви должен уважать его решение. Он также с пониманием отнесется к странному распоряжению босса охотиться лишь на тех, кто представляет непосредственную угрозу, не трогая слабых демонов, расплодившихся в этом странном городишке.

Ввиду всего этого Леви не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как вымещать злость на врагах. Однако Цуна, Гокудера и Ямамото пропадали на тренировках, днями не покидая тренировочных площадок, а Хибари отправился к своему клану в горы.

Сколько бы раз Леви ни обходил город и окрестности дозором, выскочка, который выдавал себя за Десятого, и его так называемые Хранители просто отказывались попадаться на глаза. Каждый новый круг по Намимори разжигал ярость Леви все больше.

Где же они прячутся? Неужели они сбежали? Как они посмели так обмануть босса!

Беда только и ждала, чтобы разразиться – и когда несчастье наконец случилось, оно оказалось наихудшим из возможных.

Несмотря на уговоры и угрозы Бьянки, Ламбо не мог больше сидеть дома. Даже игры и стычки с Ипин и вкусная еда маммы не помогали сохранять спокойствие. Почему это неумеха Цуна и Глуподера спокойно ходят гулять, а он торчит дома? Это было нечестно!

Поэтому, хихикая про себя, Ламбо сбежал через окно. Пусть остальные считают, что он все еще дуется в своей комнате!

Поначалу было весело: он мог бегать по городу, и никто – никто! – ничего ему не запрещал. Но вскоре Ламбо стал скучать по остальным. Что это за веселье, когда он не гоняется за Ипин, а она – за ним? Что это за веселье без Фууты, на котором так забавно виснуть? Или без маммы, которая дарит ему добрые улыбки? И даже без Бьянки, которая… просто есть и к которой он уже успел привыкнуть.

Наверное, они будут злиться, что он сбежал, подумал Ламбо мрачно, и эйфория от побега тут же развеялась.

Но! У него вдруг появилась идея! Он принесет им подарок, и они его простят!

Последние карманные деньги Ламбо потратил на рожок мороженого, так что купить ничего не получится. Он немного побродил по округе, пытаясь что-нибудь придумать, затем забрел в парк, наткнулся на клумбу – и понял: вот оно!

Он подарит им цветы. Мамма и Бьянки будут в восторге, а Фууте нравится что угодно – лишь бы только можно было составить рейтинг. Ламбо был не очень уверен насчет Ипин, но она, наверное, будет счастлива просто за компанию.

Цветы Ламбо рвал очень осторожно: они ведь должны были остаться красивыми. Поэтому было просто несправедливо, когда на пути домой он споткнулся о трещину в мостовой и упал прямо на букет.

Кое-как поднявшись, Ламбо закусил губу и сморгнул слезы: ну, что там с цветами? Увы, букет был безвозвратно загублен.

Это было уже слишком. Ламбо просто физически не мог сдержаться.

Прямо посреди улицы он разразился громким плачем, который тут же перешел в низкое бычье мычание. Запрокинув голову и стукнув копытом, Ламбо приготовился мчаться домой.

Именно тогда его и нашел Леви.

 

 

 _Глава 55:_ **Кровавый спорт**

Обычные люди пришли бы в ужас при одном только взгляде на бычью ипостась Ламбо. Она и вправду впечатляла: сила, выносливость – ни человек, ни зверь не могли сравниться с минотавром. Даже находясь в Режиме Посмертной Воли, Цуна всегда пытался перехитрить ставшего быком Ламбо, не полагаясь на силу.

Однако Леви, будучи офицером Варии, плевать хотел на любую хитрость. Более того, он в ней совершенно не нуждался. Он ведь не просто так считался элитным охотником.

Его параболы взмыли вверх. Молния зазмеилась между ними, и, прежде чем Ламбо успел напасть, взяла его в кольцо чистого электричества. Расстроенно замычав, Ламбо попятился назад. Носясь по кругу, он отчаянно мотал головой, пытаясь найти выход из сужающейся ловушки, и вдруг…

Молния ушла в землю. К несчастью, у Ламбо просто не было времени сбежать: сжимая в руке параболу, Леви запрыгнул ему на спину и схватился за рог, затем занес оружие и вонзил его в лопатку быка.

Ламбо застонал от боли, и ухмыльнувшийся Леви послал в него сквозь параболу электрический разряд.

Ламбо выдержал – неоспоримое свидетельство того, насколько крепкой являлась его вторая ипостась. Бык отчаянно дернулся, но Леви сумел удержаться на его спине. Вогнав параболу глубже, он снова ударил своего противника током.

Бык начал выдыхаться. Он покачнулся и стал заваливаться на бок. Прежде чем громадная туша успел коснуться земли, раздался негромкий хлопок – и на разбитую мостовую упало изломанное детское тельце.

Презрительно скривившись, Леви бросил беглый взгляд на свою жертву – и вновь занес оружие.

В следующую секунду ему в лицо впечатался чей-то кулак, и Леви отлетел в сторону.

Зарычав от ярости, он вскочил на ноги и повернулся к новому противнику. Тот оказался подростком с перебинтованными кулаками, один из которых все еще был выброшен вперед после апперкота.

– Что это ты…

– Что ты творишь? – перебил Леви подросток, голос которого был звучным и решительным. – Нападать на лежачего, тем более ребенка – разве это экстремально?

– Да кто ты такой, чтобы задавать мне вопросы, мусор? – заревел Леви.

– Сасагава Рехэй, третий класс средней школы Намимори, – быстро произнес подросток. – Капитан боксерского клуба.

Гражданский, да еще и человек, прикинул Леви. Даже Вария не нападала на простых людей.

– Не вмешивайся в мою охоту, если хочешь жить, – велел Леви.

Глаза Рехэя сузились:

– Так это охота? – спросил он с осуждением. – А со стороны все выглядело как обычное хулиганство.

Леви презрительно скривился. Что ему до мнения простого человека? А ведь всю охоту испортил, выродок. Отвернувшись, он бросил через плечо:

– Ты даже не представляешь, с каким монстром имеешь дело.

Леви ушел прежде, чем Рехэй успел ответить:

– Кажется, начинаю понимать.

В голосе Рехэя звучал холод, взгляд был прикован к тому месту, где только что стоял Леви.

Говоря о монстре, Рехэй имел в виду вовсе не Ламбо.

 

 

 _Глава 56:_ **Те, кто видит**

Рехэй, доставивший раненного Ламбо домой, был сама серьезность. Сначала, сходя с ума от беспокойства, Цуна едва обратил на это внимание. Однако позже, после того, как Нана подлатала раны Ламбо и унесла его наверх, пообещав, что он скоро поправится, Цуна обнаружил Рехэя в гостиной – тот был задумчив и мрачен.

– Савада, – поприветствовал он Цуну хмуро. – Тот, кто ранил этого ребенка…

– Был иностранным охотником, верно? – сказал Цуна, который чувствовал себя очень усталым – и вовсе не из-за затянувшейся тренировки. Выторгованный Базилем месяц едва только начался – а дела уже были хуже некуда. Все ли из них сумеют дотянуть до Битвы Колец?

– Так это его окутывала та кровожадная аура, – догадался Рехэй. Разумеется, он заметил. Даже если его чувства и не были столь острыми, как у Цуны и прочих полукровок, обычным человеком Рехэй тоже не являлся.

– Одного из… многих, – признал Цуна.

– И ты знаешь, зачем они здесь, – предположил Рехэй, изучая свои перебинтованные руки. Затем он поднял глаза, встретился взглядом с Цуной, и последние крохи его нерешительности развеялись без следа. – Скажи мне.

Цуна дернулся, и его глаза удивленно расширились. Он отчаянно покачал головой:

– Нет! Братик, все… все скоро закончится, еще каких-то пару недель, – взмолился Цуна, машинально называя Рехэя братиком, как это всегда делала Кеко. – Сейчас здесь очень опасно, так что, наверное, вам с Кеко лучше пока покинуть город – тем более мы на каникулах. Но я обещаю…. все скоро закончится.

Рехэй медленно втянул в себя воздух:

– Я экстремально не могу так поступить, Савада, – сказал он. – Я не такой человек, который может просто отвернуться и притвориться, что ничего не видел. Именно поэтому я и вхожу в ваш круг. Я вижу – и не отвернусь.

– К тебе это не имеет никакого отношения! – запротестовал Цуна. – Это… это не… Твоя семья больше в это не вовлечена! Теперь вы – обычные люди! Тебе не нужно сражаться – тем более против таких людей.

– Моя семья перестала присматривать за храмом только потому, что в этом больше нет нужды, – поправил его Рехэй.

Он слышал об этом от матери. С каждым новым поколением аякаши становились все слабее, все малочисленнее – даже в Намимори. Именно поэтому клан Хибари ушел глубоко в горы. Не было больше нужды в священниках и жрицах, которые бы умиротворяли духов и очищали землю.

– А не потому, что мы решили не помогать тем, кто в этом нуждается, – продолжал Рехэй. – Я не могу повернуться спиной к тем, кому я нужен. И… кажется, сейчас ты просто экстремально нуждаешься в помощи, Савада. Так что позволь мне помочь тебе, ладно?

Цуна прикусил губу, невысказанные протесты застряли у него в горле. Следовало отказаться, велеть Рехэю забрать Кеко и покинуть Намимори, пока Битва Колец не закончится, но…

Но им и вправду нужна была помощь.

Цуна стал изливать свои горести – и все это время взгляд Рехэя оставался спокойным и серьезным. Когда Цуна наконец закончил рассказывать и смахнул с глаз набежавшие слезы, Рехэй кивнул.

– Ладно, – сказал он. – Дай мне одно из этих колец. Я буду сражаться – экстремально сражаться.


	17. Месяцем позже

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Цуна – ханъе, однако это не помешает ему стать Десятым Боссом семьи Вонгола. Правда, наследование сопряжено со значительными трудностями – включая Битву с охотниками и убийцами, которые оспаривают его право на Кольца

_Глава 57:_ **Приготовления**

Рехэй улыбнулся и на прощание помахал Кеко рукой. Было совсем нетрудно убедить ее отправиться вместе с Хару куда-нибудь к морю – даже до того, как он выдал изрядно приукрашенную правду.

Заверить Кеко, что с ним все будет в порядке, пусть он и не поедет с ними, было немного сложнее. Соврав, что все это время он проведет в тренировочном лагере, Рехэй ощутил лишь легкий укол вины. В каком-то смысле это было правдой. Его и в самом деле не будет в Намимори – и он действительно будет тренироваться. Только не для боксерского соревнования – по крайней мере, не такого, о котором думала сестра.

– Ну, как, ты готов, кора? – спросил новый наставник, которого его крылатый питомец без труда удерживал над головой Рехэя.

– Да, наставник Колонелло! – воскликнул Рехэй с энтузиазмом.

Колонелло улыбнулся: вот это настрой! Именно этим он и отличался от Реборна: всегда предпочитал работать с теми, кто обладал не только потенциалом, но и желанием расти и развиваться – хотя сумел бы сделать сильнее любого ученика.

Когда Реборн связался с ним и попросил об услуге – как ее ни называй – Колонелло был сам не свой от удивления. Реборн, сам _Реборн_ , признал, что нуждается в помощи! Это казалось невероятным. Впрочем, даже Реборн не мог разорваться и оказаться в двух местах одновременно. Ему нужно было присматривать за тренировками собственного ученика.

Было, однако, нечто, что во всей этой ситуации оставалось для Колонелло неясным.

– Не понимаю, чего пытается добиться Девятый, – признался он после того, как Реборн покончил с объяснениями. – Лал ничего не говорила ни о каких стычках семьи с ЦЕДЕФ, тогда к чему все это затевать? Натравить отряд убийц на простого подростка – разве это правильно?

Молчание расстроенного Реборна было красноречивее всяких слов.

– …Занзасу точно что-то известно, – сказал тот. – Но он так поглощен своими обидами и яростью, что совершенно не в состоянии разглядеть что-либо еще. И ничего не хочет мне рассказывать. Иемицу сейчас пытается все выяснить. Остается только ждать новостей.

– Почему бы тебе не спросить Вайпера? – предложил Колонелло. А ведь с Варией действительно был Вайпер, пусть даже Пустышки и не засветились. Сколько других таких сильных иллюзионистов было в мире?

– Он, конечно, сдерет с тебя три шкуры, но пока у тебя есть деньги, расскажет что угодно, пусть даже сейчас вы и противники.

Как бы это ни раздражало, в жадности Вайпера и впрямь были свои плюсы.

Выражение лица Реборна было просто бесценным: он вдруг сообразил, что ему не остается ничего другого, кроме как заплатить.

 

 

 _Глава 58:_ **Обида**

 

Ясное дело, Вайпер потребовал деньги вперед и, как будто одного оскорбления было мало, проверил сумму перевода.

– Ну? – поторопил Реборн, терпение которого было уже на исходе.

Вайпер – Маммон – пожал плечами.

– Около трех месяцев назад Девятый стал отказывать Варии во встречах. А поскольку он всегда так занят, что встретиться без предварительной договоренности с ним нельзя, больше мы его не видели.

Реборн нахмурился: услышанное ему не понравилось. Постоянно отказывать Варии во встречах попахивало намеренным оскорблением, а ведь Девятый никогда бы не оскорбил ни одного члена своей семьи. Тем более не стал бы ссориться с могущественной Варией, во главе которой стоял не кто иной, как его приемный сын.

– Босс начал доставлять отчеты и доклады сам, но около двух месяцев назад Девятый перестал принимать и босса – то его нет, то он на срочном совещании, – продолжал Маммон.

Неудивительно, что Занзас был вне себя от ярости. Что хотел сказать своим поведением Девятый? Бессмыслица какая-то. Зачем выводить Занзаса из себя и спускать его на Цуну? Они ведь затевали Битву вовсе не для этого. Такими темпами даже в случае победы Цуны Занзас посчитает все это жестокой насмешкой.

– В последний месяц мы готовились к отъезду, – добавил Маммон, – но я слышал, что сейчас Девятый вообще не принимает посетителей. Было много вопросов, но, кажется, он просто закрылся во внутренних покоях и перестал с кем-либо встречаться.

Да, высказанную Иемицу просьбу о встрече Девятый тоже отклонил, но зайти так далеко…

– Никого? Даже своих Хранителей? – спросил Реборн, нахмурившись.

Маммон снова пожал плечами.

– Понятия не имею. Как я слышал, Хранители слишком заняты – пытаются спасти остатки репутации своего босса, – он негромко хмыкнул. – Как раз перед нашим отъездом люди стали поговаривать о проклятии, я даже думал, что нас позовут провести экзорцизм.

– Та замшелая история о привидениях? – с неудовольствием спросил Реборн, которого покоробили шутки Маммона.

Как и в любой другой организации, в Вонголе ходили свои страшилки, которыми пугали новичков и кладбищенских дозорных. Картины и фотографии Первого поколения почему-то всегда рвались пополам. Если пробраться в запертое старое крыло в полнолуние, можно было увидеть красивую женщину с серебристыми волосами. Кровь Первого была проклята.

Всякого босса, которому не удавалось удержать Вонголу на вершине силы и власти мафиозного мира, сводил с ума демон. Настоящий демон – не какое-нибудь там чудовище.

По мнению Реборна, все это было чепухой. Девятый был самым добрым, самым снисходительным лидером со времен Шестого, Симоры. Тот, правда, действительно умер вскоре после ритуала Наследования, но он стал боссом Вонголы в весьма преклонном возрасте, сменив на этом посту родного брата.

Хотя… Девятый был весьма безжалостным и правил Вонголой железной рукой: семья не просто так оставалась сильнейшей. Правда, в свое время он позволил Цуне расти и тренироваться вдали от мрака мафии…

Реборн покачал головой. Глупости все это. Он никогда не сваливал реальные проблемы на какую-то неизвестную, непознаваемую и не поддающуюся контролю силу. Не сделал этого, когда вся его жизнь пошла наперекосяк, – не сделает и сейчас.

Они с Иемицу доберутся до корней проблемы и, что бы ее ни вызвало, сумеют с этим справиться.

В конце концов, Реборн не зря был величайшим киллером в мире.

 

 

 _Глава 59:_ **Фейерверки**

Когда за три дня до Битвы Колец Реборн вдруг объявил, что тренировки закончились, и Цуне следует потратить оставшееся время на отдых, тот решил, что ослышался. Да чтобы его жестокий и немилосердный наставник предложил отдохнуть?! Цуна или спал, или у него были галлюцинации.

В ответ Реборн пнул его в голову – было больно. Значит, все-таки не сон.

– Неумеха Цуна, что проку, если ты вымотаешься на тренировках? Мышцам нужно время, чтобы восстановиться, – пояснил Реборн. – Твои друзья тоже получат передышку – сделайте что-нибудь вместе.

– Я слышал, сегодня будет фестиваль, – сообщил Базиль услужливо. – Может, вы почтите его своим присутствием, Савада-доно?

– Поверить не могу, что уже настало сегодня, – пробормотал Цуна. Вообще-то пойти на фестиваль со всеми и впрямь было бы здорово. Он чувствовал, как на лице расползается широкая улыбка, а усталость и тревога уходят прочь – пусть даже совсем ненадолго.

Базиль, разумеется, отказался пойти вместе со всеми. Максимум, на что его удалось уговорить, это принять бенто, которые Нана делала специально для «товарища по учебе» Цуны.

А вот Гокудера с Ямамото прибыли в дом Савада сами, очевидно, подумав о том же, о чем и Цуна. Подшучивая друг над другом и стеная из-за огромного количества домашних заданий, которые предстояло выполнить, все трое плюс Реборн отправились к дому Сасагава. К вящему разочарованию Цуны, Кеко все еще не вернулась в город, а вот Рехэй присоединился к ним с удовольствием.

Дойдя до ярмарочных лотков, они принялись спорить, куда пойти и что сделать в первую очередь. Обычно Цуна тут же пытался всех примирить, но сейчас просто с тихой радостью смотрел на друзей. Рехэй кричал, Гокудера ругался, Ямамото смеялся, а Реборн своими возмутительными замечаниями только подливал масла в огонь.

Друзья. Теперь у него есть друзья. Друзья, которые станут сражаться вместе с ним, друзья, с которыми он ходит в школу. Друзья, с которыми можно поиграть а снежки или сходить на фестиваль.

«Я их не отпущу, – внезапно подумал Цуна с жаром. – Они мои, и я ни за что их не отпущу!»

Он уже почти обнажил клыки, прямо там, в разгаре фестиваля, однако что-то – чья-то знакомая фигура – привлекла его внимание.

– Привет, Хром, – поздоровался Цуна. Хром с удивлением повернулась к нему. – Тебе очень идет эта юката. – Он не узнал бы ее, если бы не льнувший к ней слабый «запах» инакости.

Хром покраснела:

– Спасибо, – произнесла она тихо, склоняя голову. – …но это всего лишь иллюзия.

Цуна вдруг вспомнил, что не видел ее с тех самых пор, как они с Мукуро приняли от него на двоих Кольцо Тумана и титул Хранителя.

– Ты здесь совсем одна? – спросил Цуна, подчиняясь внезапному порыву. – Почему бы тебе не пойти с нами? Раз уж мы… будем работать вместе.

– Мукуро-сама всегда со мной, – ответила Хром. – Но я… я бы хотела погулять с боссом и остальными. Мукуро-сама тоже не против.

– Мы будем рады вам обоим, – сказал Цуна, почти не покривив душой.

Так и получилось. Ямамото с Рехэем весьма обрадовала компания Хром, правда, они и не подозревали, что та делит свое тело с Мукуро. Реборн просто смерил девочку невыразительным взглядом и ничего не сказал. А Гокудера… Какие бы протесты ни были готовы сорваться с его губ, он покорился желанию Цуны и промолчал.

Остаток дня они провели на фестивале. Когда на землю опустилась ночь, Рехэй отвел их в укромное местечко за святилищем, сказав, что оттуда открывается замечательный вид на фейерверки, – и не соврал: вид и вправду оказался восхитительным.

Шелест крыльев заставил Цуну запрокинуть голову и посмотреть вверх. На крыше святилища восседали несколько фигур, облаченных в традиционные одежды и широкополые, скрывающие лица шляпы. В руках у них были посохи, за спиной колыхались огромные черные или коричневые крылья.

В следующую секунду Цуна встретился взглядом с Хибари, единственным из тэнгу, одетым в современную школьную форму: на его лице застыло многострадальное терпение. Именно такое выражение лица всегда было у Хибари, когда он был вынужден толпиться – сбиваться в стаю – со своим кланом. Без сомнения, на фестиваль захотели прийти именно тэнгу.

Цуна улыбнулся и, отвернувшись, принялся наблюдать, как небо расцвечивают разноцветные сполохи.


	18. Мать

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Цуна – ханъе, однако это не помешает ему стать Десятым Боссом семьи Вонгола. Правда, наследование сопряжено со значительными трудностями – включая Битву с охотниками и убийцами, которые оспаривают его право на Кольца

_Глава 60:_ **Кошка с двумя хвостами**

Накануне Битвы Колец Цуна с друзьями вернулись в дом Савада после суматошного (благодаря Реборну) дня и обнаружили нежданную гостью.

– С возвращением, Цу-кун, Хаято-кун, Такеши-кун и Реборн-кун, – весело поприветствовала их Нана. – А это моя старая подруга Ури. Она приехала посмотреть на вашу драку.

Цуна поперхнулся собственной слюной. Он не рассказывал Нане о Битве Колец, и то, что она так запросто о ней упомянула, стало для него шоком. Стоящий рядом с ним Гокудера тоже закашлялся, хотя и по совсем другой причине.

– М-мама? – заикаясь, пробормотал он, разглядывая сидящую рядом с Наной женщину с серебристыми волосами.

– Ах, – воскликнула Нана мягко, – у Хаято-куна и вправду твоя кровь, Ури-чан. То-то он показался мне знакомым. Ты не говорила, что у тебя есть котята!

– Это было давно, – отмахнулась Ури безразлично и, сузив глаза, буркнула восторженной Нане: – У него были довольно неплохие флейты.

Не добавив больше ничего, она отгородилась чашкой.

Гокудера не зря славился своим умом: оправившись от шока, он быстро понял, о чем говорят эти двое.

Цуна когда-то упоминал, что его мать знала кошку о двух хвостах, такую же, как мать Гокудеры. Кошка оказалась таинственной женщиной, забредшей в музыкальный магазин его деда и так и не вернувшейся. Оставленная ею на пороге девочка стала носить имя Лавина Гокудера – по фамилии матери, которой никогда не знала.

– Ты… ты что, моя бабка? – запинаясь, спросил Гокудера недоверчиво.

– Без понятия, – отмахнулась от вопроса Ури.

Ее безразличие и отстраненность заставили Гокудеру похолодеть. Почему? Почему ей было абсолютно все равно? Разве они не были семьей? Почему его всегда все бросают? Почему он все это время оставался один, если она была где-то там – живая?

Цуна крепко сжал его руку, и Гокудера наконец вынырнул из водоворота лихорадочных мыслей. В руках у него – и когда только успел? – был динамит, который оставалось лишь зажечь. Гокудера встретился взглядом с Цуной, чьи глаза были полны боли и сочувствия, а затем его поспешно вывели из кухни и затащили наверх, в комнату Цуны.

–…прошу простить мое ужасное поведение, которое наверняка смутило почтенную гостью твоей матери, – выдавил Гокудера. Слова с трудом проходили через сжимающееся в спазмах горло.

– Тебе не за что извиняться, – Цуна ободряюще похлопал его по спине, а затем растерянно закусил губу: как еще утешить Гокудеру, он не знал.

– Аякаши очень сильно отличаются от людей, – заметил Ямамото, все это время молча следовавший за ними. Его глаза не отрывались от комнатной двери, словно могли увидеть сквозь нее и заглянуть в кухню, которую они только что с такой поспешностью покинули.

– …какую бы форму ни принимали аякаши, у них нет человеческого сердца, человеческих ценностей или морали, – сказал Цуна тихо. – Потому что они не люди. Они покидают своих детей – и не видят в этом ничего неправильного или странного.

Судьба таких детей зависела от их человеческих родителей, поскольку, в конечном счете, они тоже были людьми. По-своему друзьям Цуны тоже повезло. Не каждый человек, внезапно обнаружив на пороге подкинутого духами ребенка, воспринял бы это хорошо. Отвергнутые же дети…

Полукровки всегда были редкостью – и еще реже переживали детские годы.

Гокудера тряхнул головой:

– Это неважно, – заявил он, и в его голосе звенели боль и решимость. – Это неважно, потому что у меня уже есть семья – единственная семья, которая мне нужна.

Он смущенно закашлялся и наклонил голову, пытаясь спрятать разлившийся по щекам румянец.

– Семья? Звучит отлично, – сказал Ямамото с легкой улыбкой.

– Да, – согласился Цуна и, подчиняясь порыву, притянул Гокудеру к себе и крепко обнял. Его друзья. Его семья. Его. Его.

 

 

 _Глава 61_ : **Давным-давно**

Цуна с ребятами не обратили внимания, однако Реборн не последовал за ними наверх. Это, решил он, было личное, семейное дело, и, несмотря на все свое неумение, Цуна удивительно хорошо справлялся с такими проблемами.

Вместо этого Реборн спрыгнул с плеча Цуны и занял место за столом. Он наблюдал, как женщины неторопливо прихлебывают чай, совершенно не переживая из-за поспешного бегства и неприкрытого горя своих сына и внука соответственно.

Это не было холодностью – особенно со стороны Наны, которая всегда была столь теплой и гостеприимной. Они действительно не понимают, подумал Реборн.

– Повтори-ка, зачем твоя подруга вернулась в Японию, мамма? – сказал он вместо этого.

– О, Ури-чан приехала, чтобы посмотреть на драку Цу-куна и его друзей, – повторила Нана свои прежние слова, которые совсем не объясняли, почему столетняя кошка интересуется битвами мафиозной семьи.

– Хочу посмотреть, что случится с драгоценными кольцами Хозяина и его стаей, – добавила Ури. – Поэтому-то я и отправилась за моря. Хотела увидеть стаю, частью который был Хозяин, Хозяин Хозяина и их друг.

Реборн закрыл глаза: ему требовалось обдумать услышанное. Ей больше ста лет, напомнил он себе. Она на самом деле кошка. Так что это возможно. Возможно, что она принадлежала кому-то из Хранителей Первого.

Первый отправился в Японию по наущению своего Хранителя Дождя, Угецу Асари – тогда Джотто Вонгола стал Савадой Иэясу. Интересно, подумал Реборн, стал ли Джи, Хранитель Урагана, в свою очередь Гокудерой, назвавшись именем, которое его кошка присвоила сто лет спустя.

– Ты всегда думаешь о них, Ури-чан, – сказала Нана с мягкой улыбкой.

– Хозяин всегда останется Хозяином, – буркнула Ури. Для такой красивой женщины она была на удивление резкой. – А Хозяин Хозяина и их друг… тоже были частью Хозяина. Музыка, которую играл друг Хозяина, стая, о которой всегда волновался Хозяин Хозяина, тоже были частью Хозяина. Так что они всегда будут частью меня.

– Ури-чан бывает такой странной, – рассмеялась Нана. – Но думаю, я понимаю. Меня всегда интересовали люди. Именно поэтому я столь часто приходила в этот город. Но Иемицу для меня не такой, как прочие люди. Иемицу и Цу-кун. Я всегда буду их помнить.

Даже сотни лет спустя, после того как ее человеческий муж и сын умрут, она с нежностью будет вспоминать эту мимолетную жизнь. Ведь именно такими и были люди – самыми яркими и красивыми, пока не отцветали.

 

 

 _Глава 62:_ **23:59**

Битва Колец должна была происходить сразу же после полуночи. Несмотря на мягкое летнее тепло, при виде знакомых школьных ворот Цуна задрожал.

Как и прежде, полем Битвы являлась средняя школа Намимори. Войти туда бок о бок Гокудерой и Ямамото, с сидящим на плече Реборном было странно. Как будто это была ночная версия их дневной школьной рутины – вырванная из снов, сюрреальная.

Рехэй с Колонелло поджидали у ворот. Цуна нигде не видел Хром, но почему-то был уверен, что она находится поблизости. В темноте сверкнули зеленые кошачьи глаза, но Ури так и не показалась.

Послышался негромкий шелест крыльев, и на стену у школьных ворот опустился Хибари. Выражение его лица внушало тревогу.

К вящему удивлению Цуны, внутри их поджидал не только Базиль – рядом с ним в окружении своих людей стоял Дино.

– Йо, младший братик! Реборн! – весело поприветствовал он, а затем его лицо посерьезнело. – Мы с семьей Каваллоне будем судить эту Битву Колец. Локации уже приготовлены, начинаем с минуты на минуту.

– Ты – и вдруг судья? Разве это не… я не знаю, подозрительно? – спросил Цуна. При таком раскладе Битва будет не только проходить в знакомом окружении, но судьей также выступит симпатизирующий Цуне человек.

Дино улыбнулся:

– Даже если я и был однажды учеником Реборна, я все еще глава третьей по силе семьи в альянсе. Меня считают нейтральной и непредвзятой стороной, слово которой достойно доверия. Сейчас на кону стоит репутация моей семьи.

– Вария не станет жаловаться, – добавил Реборн. – Однако нам очень важно, чтобы судьей был человек, которому можно доверять. Если все пойдет наперекосяк, судейство будет означать разницу между жизнью и смертью.

– Правила Битвы Колец этого не предусматривают, но я постараюсь закончить поединки до того, как кого-то из участников убьют, – согласился Дино, чьи тон и выражение лица были необычайно мрачными.

– С-спасибо, – выдавил Цуна, горло которого мгновенно пересохло при малейшем упоминании о грядущих испытаниях.

Он украдкой покосился на своих Хранителей – те не выглядели испуганными и не искали путей к отступлению. На их лицах застыла решимость. Сделав глубокий вдох, Цуна велел себе последовать их примеру.

Затем он вдруг услышал низкий угрожающий голос, заставивший его кровь заледенеть.

– Что значит: локации готовы? – спросил Хибари с убийственным спокойствием. – Что вы сделали с моей школой?

Какая там Битва, подумал Цуна. Они все умрут задолго до полуночи.


	19. Битвы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Цуна – ханъе, однако это не помешает ему стать Десятым Боссом семьи Вонгола. Правда, наследование сопряжено со значительными трудностями – включая Битву с охотниками и убийцами, которые оспаривают его право на Кольца

_Глава 63:_ **Победа или поражение**

– Обе стороны присутствуют, и мы наконец-то можем начать Битву, – произнес Дино. Несмотря на угрожающую ауру Варии, его тон и манера речи были безупречными. – Первой битвой будет…

– Начнем с меня, – перебил Леви. Дино попытался было возражать, но Леви только наградил его тяжелым взглядом. – Я отплачу этим ублюдкам за все!

– Ладно, – произнес Цуна со спокойствием, которого не ощущал. – Давайте просто с этим покончим. У меня нет Хранителя Грозы, так что просто отдай ему кольцо, Дино.

Несколько долгих секунд Леви таращился на него с немым недоверием, затем на смену изумлению пришла ярость. – Не выебывайся! – проревел Леви. – Немедленно давай сюда моего противника, ты, мелкий…

Сосредоточившись на Цуне, Леви совершенно не ожидал удара в висок каким-то маленьким, но твердым предметом. Импровизированный снаряд упал на землю и оказался круглой конфетой в яркой лиловой обертке.

– Т-тогда твоим противником будет Ламбо-сан! – произнес высокий, слегка дрожащий голос. И действительно, у школьных ворот стоял Ламбо.

Леви изумленно вытаращился на него, а затем зарычал.

Дино вмешался прежде, чем тот успел напасть на ребенка:

– Эм, прости, Ламбо, но у нас тут взрослые игры. Мы с тобой поиграем немного позже, хорошо? Беги домой, ты уже давным-давно должен лежать в кроватке.

– Я знаю, что у вас тут происходит, – заявил оскорбленный Ламбо. – Ламбо-сан тоже будет сражаться! – и, прежде чем ему запретили и думать об этом, Ламбо поспешно продолжил: – Ламбо-сан может! У него даже есть это!

Он вытянул маленькую ручку – на его ладони что-то блестело. Цуна с ужасом осознал, что этим чем-то было Кольцо Грозы.

– Ламбо, – произнес Цуна, чувствуя, как на него наваливается слабость, – откуда у тебя это?

Ламбо отвел глаза – в нем явно боролись вина и обида – и поковырял ногой землю.

– Ламбо-сан увидел Цунину красивую шкатулку и захотел узнать, что там внутри. Я спросил у Бьянки, что означают эти кольца, и она сказала, что они предназначены для самых близких Цуне людей.

Вообще-то, объяснение Бьянки было куда длинней и запутаннее, но именно эти слова и запомнились Ламбо больше всего.

Он поднял голову и уставился на Цуну отчаянными, умоляющими глазами.

– Если у меня будет это, – выкрикнул он, – я смогу навсегда остаться с братиком Цуной и остальными! И никто – никто – нас не разлучит!

– Ламбо… – сердце Цуны потянулось к ребенку.

Стоящий на стороне Варии Бельфегор разразился высоким, неприятным хихиканьем, заставившим Ламбо съежиться, а Гокудеру – тихо зарычать.

– Ну, в каком-то смысле он прав, – сказал Маммон сухо.

– Ламбо, – произнес Цуна мягко, направившись к ребенку, – пожалуйста, отдай мне кольцо. Мы не можем его оставить. Если ты это сделаешь, тот страшный человек снова на тебя нападет.

Ламбо отчаянно покачал головой и еще сильнее вцепился в кольцо.

– Л-ламбо-сан… На этот раз Ламбо-сан его побьет! – воскликнул он, хотя на его глаза и стали наворачиваться слезы.

– Не нужно, – сказал Цуна и, опустившись рядом с Ламбо на колени, мягко улыбнулся. – Тебе не нужно сражаться, не нужно ничего доказывать. И тем более не нужно какое-то кольцо. Мы и так всегда будем вместе, потому что мы семья.

Ламбо уставился на него – губы его дрожали, по щекам струились слезы – и Цуна распахнул объятия. В следующее мгновение он уже обнимал рыдающего ребенка, гладя его по спинке и издавая успокаивающие звуки.

– Мы и так всегда будем вместе. Нас никто не разлучит, – повторил Цуна. – Это и есть самая важная вещь на свете. Именно этого я больше всего желаю.

Подхватив всхлипывающего Ламбо на руки, Цуна медленно встал и направился к своим Хранителям. Даже не посмотрев в сторону Варии, он бросил в сторону Леви Кольцо Грозы, без труда извлеченное из ослабевших пальцев Ламбо.

Спокойно встретившись взглядом с Дино, Цуна произнес:

– Мы признаем свое поражение в Битве Грозы.

Леви задохнулся от гнева, но пронзительный взгляд Дино удержал его на месте.

– Тогда победа в Битве Грозы присуждается Варии, – объявил Дино. – И следующей будет…

– Я пойду, – сказал Гокудера, выступая вперед.

На секунду он поймал взгляд Цуны и кивнул – весомо, решительно. Он понял желание Десятого и сделает все, чтобы его исполнить.

Оставаться вместе. Не позволить никому и ничему их разлучить.

Даже несмотря на поражение, в процессе которого он буквально сравнял с землей библиотеку, Гокудера все равно ощущал, как в его груди тлеет и не затухает маленький теплый огонек. Слова его босса все еще звучали у него в ушах.

Не нужно было ничего доказывать. Победа или проигрыш – они все равно оставались семьей.

 

 

 _Глава 64:_ **Для чего**

Несмотря на два поражения, они быстро взяли реванш. Тренировки Колонелло более чем окупились, когда Рехэй победил Луссурию после затяжной битвы, оба участника которой были практически равны по силам.

Что касается битвы Хибари, то ни о каком равенстве сил речь там не шла.

Отдохнувший после тренировок с горным кланом тэнгу, Хибари жаждал крови – и практически голыми руками разобрал металлическое тело Гола Моски на куски, после чего с мстительным удовольствием раздавил энергетическое ядро. Самым трудным в этой битве оказалось уговорить Хибари перестать пинать лежачих.

– Вой! Глаза бы мои не смотрели на эту некомпетентность! – прокричал Скуало. – Я следующий!

Дино, к этому времени уже привыкший, что участники творят, что кому вздумается, лишь кивнул.

– Битва Дождя будет происходить в полуразрушенном здании в Блоке Б, – сказал он. – Помещение частично затоплено, и…

Хибари устремил на него гневный взгляд, и Дино покрылся холодным потом.

– Р-разумеется, к началу занятий все здания приведут в прежнее состояние, – добавил он поспешно и с облегчением вздохнул, когда его – пускай лишь до поры до времени – пощадил грозный рок.

– Дождь, значит? Это я, – заметил Ямамото. – Да еще и битва в воде. Вот так свезло!

– Какое там свезло?! Твой противник я! – презрительно ухмыльнулся Скуало. – Тебе тоже стоит сдаться, пацан. Против настоящего мечника ты не выстоишь.

Улыбка Ямамото не дрогнула:

– Правда? Лично я так не считаю, – сказал он просто. – Мой Шигуре Соуэн Рю совершенно безупречен и не знает поражений.

Скуало расхохотался:

– Ошибаешься, пацан! Я уже побеждал противника, использовавшего этот стиль! Я изучил его, познал его суть и могу с легкостью отразить каждый удар, каждую форму!

– Пригодилось, наверное, – заметил ничуть не обеспокоенный Ямамото, – раз уж это стиль для боя с аякаши. Тот, кто его создал, был оммедзи – экзорцистом. Хотя на людях он работает не хуже.

– Ну, твоему стилю и впрямь можно найти применение, – пожал плечами Скуало. – Однако не так уж он и полезен. Слабый какой-то. Его изобретатель тоже, наверное, был слабаком. Ни одна из атак не наносит ощутимого урона.

Ямамото выгнул брови и устремил на Скуало удивленный взгляд, и тот тут же ощетинился.

– …мне кажется, ты вообще не понимаешь Шигуре Соуэн Рю, – сказал Ямамото. – Я думаю, что Асари-сан вложил сердце в каждую форму – и это можно легко почувствовать. Он желал мира. Именно поэтому в названии и есть слово «шигуре» – осенний дождь, который смывает раздоры и испорченность.

– Мира? Как можно добиться мира с помощью меча? – спросил Скуало. В голосе его звучали насмешка – и искреннее удивление.

Ямамото улыбнулся и, подняв меч, повернул тот острой кромкой к себе.

– Смотри внимательно, – сказал он. – Я покажу.

 

 

 _Глава 65:_ **Такие же**

Казалось совершенно невероятным, чтобы один-единственный удар – к тому же тупой кромкой клинка – вывел Скуало из битвы. Пусть это и был удар по затылку, пусть он и был нанесен с внушающими уважение скоростью и силой. Скуало не должен был его даже почувствовать.

И все же, сколько бы ни пытался, Скуало по-прежнему не мог подняться. Перед глазами плыло, тело онемело и не слушалось.

Он слышал приближающиеся шаги Ямамото – те отдавались в ушах странным эхом.

– Атакко ди Скуало, – сказал Ямамото, столь же спокойный и бодрый, как и в начале поединка. – Именно так ты ее и назвал, верно? Не уверен, что провел ее правильно, но удар все же сработал. Подумать только!

Ямамото беззаботно рассмеялся, и Скуало вмиг почувствовал себя оскорбленным и униженным.

– Вой! Моя собственная атака, ты… – пацан наверняка налажал с атакой, эффект был совершенно не тот. И все же этому удару Ямамото научился именно у Скуало – во время их короткой схватки.

Встав перед ним на колени, Ямамото произнес:

– Ты не единственный, кто учится у противника. Точно так же, как ты изучил Шигуре Соуэн Рю, я изучал твой стиль. Мы столь же умны, как и вы, столь же сильны, знаешь ли. Мы такие же, как вы.

Ямамото протянул к нему руку – и Скуало застыл: сейчас этот пацан вырубит его ударом или попросту убьет. Однако вместо этого, Ямамото перекинул руку Скуало через плечо и поднял его на ноги.

– Эй! Что это ты делаешь?! – запротестовал Скуало.

– Помогаю тебе добраться к остальным, – сказал Ямамото, словно это было самой очевидной вещью в мире.

– Почему?

Ямамото только рассмеялся: наверное, для него это и вправду было очевидным.

Скуало безуспешно пытался освободиться, пока этот судивший битву клоун Дино оглашал победу Ямамото – Скуало и впрямь больше не мог сражаться – и бросался им на помощь.

Это можно было бы вытерпеть – если бы не отсутствие подчиненных, ввиду которого Дино снова превратился в неуклюжего растяпу и споткнулся на ровном месте. Что-то выпало из кармана его куртки и плюхнулось в воду.

– Энзио! – запричитал Дино.

И все пошло к чертям.

 

 

 _Глава 66:_ **Шестой**

Воспользовавшись суматохой, которую повлекло за собой неистовство Энзио и безуспешные попытки Дино избежать гнева Хибари, Цуна отделился от остальных.

Какое-то время он тщетно пытался разглядеть что-либо в темноте, после чего махнул рукой и тихо позвал:

– Хром? Мукуро?

– Мы здесь, – ответила Хром, выступая из теней. В руках она сжимала – о, боги, из всего возможного оружия – трезубец. – Мы готовы. Наша битва следующая, ведь так?

– Насчет этого… – сказал, нахмурившись, Цуна. – Вам не стоит драться. Если сдадитесь, у нас будет ничья, и все решит моя битва с Занзасом. Вам не нужно рисковать.

Хром моргнула – и в следующую секунду выражение ее лица слегка изменилось. Теперь телом управлял Мукуро.

– Куфуфу, ты не сможешь так просто расторгнуть нашу сделку, Савада Цунаеши, – сказал он.

– Дело не в этом! – возразил Цуна. – Я просто не хочу, чтобы вы с Хром пострадали.

– Хмф, – сказал Мукуро после весьма продолжительной паузы. – Как будто я позволю навредить моей милой Хром. Нет, Десятый, мы выполним свою часть уговора, а ты выполнишь свою.

Цуна задумчиво посмотрел на Мукуро и сжал губы:

– Чего ты на самом деле добиваешься? – спросил он.

– Оя-оя, неужели ты забыл? Я хочу власти и силы! Хочу быть вторым после босса в сильнейшей семье, – сказал Мукуро, не сумев до конца вытравить горечь и злость из улыбки.

– Зачем? – спросил Цуна, нахмурив брови. Он посмотрел на Мукуро, как будто пытаясь заглянуть ему в душу, и этот взгляд был столь пронзительным, что даже видавший виды Мукуро слегка поежился. – Дело не только в твоей собственной безопасности, иначе ты бы сейчас собой не рисковал…

– Я хочу уничтожить мафию и превратить мир в чистое море крови, – сказал Мукуро беззаботно. Было совершенно невозможно сказать, шутит он или же говорит серьезно – и Цуна снова скептически уставился на него. Вдоволь насмотревшись, он вздохнул:

– Ладно. Но когда будешь сражаться… не сдерживайся. Я защищу тебя от Виндиче – от кого бы то ни было – так что сражайся в полную силу.

– О, не волнуйся, – промурлыкал Мукуро. – Мы устроим отличное представление.

А затем перед Цуной вновь оказалась застенчиво улыбающаяся Хром.

– Все будет хорошо, – сказала она. – Просто верьте в нас. Мы не подведем вас… Босс.

И они не подвели. Более того, превзошли все самые смелые ожидания.


	20. Занзас

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Цуна – ханъе, однако это не помешает ему стать Десятым Боссом семьи Вонгола. Правда, наследование сопряжено со значительными трудностями – включая Битву с охотниками и убийцами, которые оспаривают его право на Кольца

_Глава 67:_ **То, что он ненавидел**

– Эм… С четырьмя победами Савады Цунаеши, – начал Дино после завершения зрелищной битвы Мукуро, – я, наверное… эм… объявляю Битву Колец завершенной…

Никто, совсем никто не ожидал подобного исхода. Причина нерешительности Дино была очевидной: Занзас выглядел так, словно готов был кого-то убить, и Дино не сомневался, что его придется усмирять силой.

Внезапно все взгляды обратились к Цуне: тот шагнул вперед.

– Нет, – сказал он, высоко подняв голову и стараясь не обращать внимания на холодную тяжесть в желудке. – Осталась еще одна битва.

– Ты уверен? – спросил Дино. – Тебе не обязательно это делать, младший братик.

Цуна на мгновение прикрыл глаза.

– Ошибаешься, – сказал он. – Я обязан это сделать. Как Десятый Вонгола.

Стоящий напротив него Занзас разразился издевательским хохотом:

– Это что, шутка?! Не смей называть себя так, мусор-полукровка! – прорычал он, перестав смеяться так же внезапно, как и начал. – Ты просто тварь, которая выдает себя за человека! Все вы – просто мусор с запятнанной кровью!

Нахмурив брови, Цуна наблюдал за яростью Занзаса. Его не впервые поносили из-за крови екаев, но сейчас мысли Цуны занимала отнюдь не обида из-за того, что ему отказывали в праве на существование.

Он уже спрашивал раньше: почему Вария так их ненавидит? Реборн не ответил – по крайней мере, не совсем. Сказал, что Занзас ненавидит не их – что-то еще, что-то другое.

Так что же он ненавидел? Какова была причина ненависти Занзаса?

– Заткнись! Какие у тебя, на хрен, проблемы? – выкрикнул в ответ Гокудера, не в силах больше сносить оскорбления, которыми осыпали его босса. – Боссы Вонголы никогда и не были людьми! Пятый и Восьмой даже носили алые метки смесков! Ты не смеешь насмехаться над Десятым из-за его происхождения!

При смешении слишком большого количества равной крови потомки не обладали признаками какого-то одного сверхъестественного существа. Вместо этого они могли похвастаться алым родимым пятном и способностями, значительно превосходящими способности обычных людей.

У Пятого и Восьмой Вонголы пятна были на лицах. Они не просто были потомками демонов – в них смешалась кровь целого множества сверхъестественных существ. Воистину дети смешанной крови.

Это было чистой правдой. Боссы Вонголы не были людьми, так что же меняло происхождение Цуны, если его предком был Первый?

Что же так ненавидел Занзас?

Взгляд его глаз был в какой-то мере знакомым.

– О, – осознал наконец Цуна, и на его лице отразились боль и сочувствие. – Неужели ты и впрямь… так сильно ненавидишь себя?

На мгновение все смолкло.

Затем лицо Занзаса перекосилось от ярости, он выхватил пистолеты и открыл огонь.

 

 

 _Глава 68:_ **Кассандра**

Давным-давно жила женщина, которая знала много того, о чем ей было не положено знать.

Она обладала силой, позволявшей видеть то, чему следовало оставаться сокрытым. Когда-то ее назвали бы пифией – той, в чьей крови ярко пылало священное пламя богов. Но, как и пламя, эта способность обжигала без ограничений и различий.

У каждого человека была своя собственная тайна, и те, чьи секреты она знала, боялись ее. Все шептались о ней и гнали ее, опасаясь, что их секреты выплывут наружу, опасаясь ее странного пронзительного взгляда.

Стоит ли удивляться, что тот единственный, кто подошел к ней, тот, кому она безраздельно доверилась, оказался не человеком? Он пришел из дальних стран и тоже был один, поскольку его сородичи угасли во тьме веков. Он принял человеческий облик ради собственного развлечения, поскольку – в понимании людей – истинного облика у него не было.

Некоторое время спустя это существо покинуло ее, отправившись в путь, на котором люди не могли его сопровождать. Но оно оставило женщине кое-что ценное, кое-что, способное избавить ее от вечного одиночества.

Позже люди стали гнать и ее сына. Откуда он взялся? Кто был его отцом? Неужели он тоже владел ее даром? Его взгляд был слишком холодным, его манеры – слишком отстраненными, а сила – слишком большой. И вот, когда на его руках затанцевало золотое пламя, люди стали шептаться: «Демон».

Однако они ошибались. Эта сила досталась ему от матери.

Женщина узнала истинную природу его Пламени. И поняла, что существует только одно место, где он сможет жить – темный криминальный мир, где потомки демонов и чудовищ воевали друг с другом и без колебаний проливали чужую кровь.

Однако она хотела для сына не только выживания, но также понимания и заботы.

Именно поэтому она и подошла к человеку, внутри которого пылало такое же Пламя. Их взгляды встретились – теперь между ними не могло быть притворства, не могло быть недосказанностей.

И все же она ему солгала.

– У этого ребенка такое же Пламя, как у тебя, – сказала она. – Он твой.

Человек распознал ложь, но все равно кивнул и улыбнулся, и протянул ей руку.

Опустившись на колени перед сыном, женщина обняла его – напоследок – и прошептала:

– Отныне этот человек будет твоей семьей. Доверяй ему. Обещаю, что бы ни шептала кровь, он никогда не отвернется от тебя.

И мальчик захотел ей поверить.

Он не мог спрятать свою демонскую кровь, сколь сильно бы ни пытался управлять ею или подавлять ее. Все вокруг знали правду и продолжали шептаться о нем, о сыне, который на самом деле не был сыном. Просто благотворительностью, удобным инструментом.

И он ненавидел все это. Если бы только у него не было той крови. Если бы только эти чудовища не существовали.

И он сражался, надеясь стать сильным, надеясь стать полезным, надеясь завоевать доверие. Стать настоящей частью семьи этого человека.

Но вместо этого пропасть между ними только росла.

Он так и не стал настоящим сыном этого человека, не смог взвалить на себя бремя обязанностей, которые порождала кровь этого человека. Он был обычной пешкой, козлом отпущения для тех, кого не устраивал преемник этого человека. Он даже не заслуживал встречи, взгляда или доброго слова.

Он очень хотел верить матери – однако чувствовал себя так, словно его уже бросили.

 

 

 _Глава 69:_ **Пламя, которое не опаляет** **I**

Второй раз в жизни Цуна вызвал Пламя силой собственной воли.

Его реакция на нападение Занзаса – переход сразу в Режим Посмертной Воли – произошла так быстро, что Реборн невольно задумался: а может, на каком-то подсознательном уровне, Цуна уже знал о том, что случится. Наверное, так и было. В конце концов, именно в этом и заключалось его наследие – Интуиция Первого, способность видеть суть вещей. Видеть сквозь любые маски, сквозь ложь и иллюзии, понимать что-то так хорошо, что это граничило с предвидением будущего.

Цуна с Занзасом взлетели в небо, между ними затанцевали всполохи оранжевого Пламени – и Дино дернулся, словно собираясь броситься в битву.

– Не вмешивайся, – велел Реборн. – Просто наблюдай, исполняй свои обязанности судьи и организатора Битвы Колец. Это твой долг – быть свидетелем.

Не то чтобы Реборн не понимал чувства своего первого ученика – он и сам должен был безмолвно наблюдать, как его второй подопечный сражается с врагом, превосходящим его по всем параметрам. Но они могли лишь верить в Цуну. Его слова, вызвавшие у Реборна прилив гордости, были правдой.

Цуна был обязан сделать это как Десятый Вонгола.

Не то чтобы битва была совсем уж безнадежной. Подобно раненному зверю, Занзас бездумно бросался в атаку, не применяя ни одной из тех хитроумных тактик, которые в прошлом делали его столь опасным противником. Так плохо он еще никогда не сражался. С помощью тренировок Реборна и собственной Интуиции Цуне удавалось опережать врага как минимум на шаг. И хотя остальным казалось, что он отступает, на самом деле Цуна наблюдал и выжидал.

А потом настал миг, когда он увидел достаточно. Настало время покончить со всем этим, и Цуна знал, что ему следует сделать.

Метнувшись в сторону, он остановился, завис в воздухе и свел руки вместе – его Пламя запульсировало, словно большое сердце.

Посчитав, что противник открылся, Занзас произвел несколько залпов, таких быстрых и мощных, что со стороны они походили на сплошной поток огня. Пламя устремилось к Цуне, но тот не сделал ни малейшей попытки увернуться или защититься, и его тут же охватил чужой огонь.

Пламя Цуны погасло, и он рухнул вниз, наверняка потеряв сознание. Его друзья закричали от страха и тревоги. Занзас ухмыльнулся и выстрелил, намереваясь воспользоваться силой отдачи, чтобы перехватить Цуну в воздухе и закончить битву, прежде чем противник очнется.

Именно на это и рассчитывал Цуна.

Занзас осознал свою ошибку слишком поздно – в глазах Цуны заплясали отблески Пламени. Он умело восстановил равновесие, и его пальцы сомкнулись вокруг руки Занзаса. Оранжевое Пламя снова запульсировало, только на этот раз оно было уже не теплым, а обжигающе холодным.

А затем Цуна с Занзасом упали.

Цуна первым возник из заволокшего поле битвы дыма и приземлился возле образовавшейся в земле вмятины. Судя по виду, он не пострадал. Затем пыль немного осела, и показалось израненное тело Занзаса. Тот с трудом поднялся на ноги, и стало ясно: он уже не боец – его руки были закованы в лед.

Особая техника Первого – Прорыв точки Нуля – являлась плодом адских тренировок от Реборна.

– Все кончено, – сказал Цуна тихо. – Сдавайся, Занзас.

 

 

 _Глава 70:_ **Пламя, которое не опаляет** **II**

Исход битвы за Кольцо Неба Вонголы, казалось, был ясен, однако, прежде чем Дино сумел объявить победителя, Занзас зарычал.

– Ничего не кончено! – крикнул он. – Мусор! Думаешь, я так просто сдамся?! Я все еще могу сражаться!

Цуна покачал головой:

– В этом состоянии ты больше не сможешь использовать Пламя, – сказал он. – И лед не растает. Все кончено, Занзас.

Но Занзас отказывался сдаваться. Издав крик, который заставил наблюдателей содрогнуться, он ударил руками о ноги, пытаясь разбить лед, сковавший его Пламя. Его усилия были тщетны – сколько бы Занзас ни пытался, единственными видимыми результатами были прорехи на штанах и кровь, сочившаяся из ран на ногах.

– Хватит! Занзас, прекрати! – воскликнул Цуна, шагнув к своему противнику. Спокойная решимость Режима Посмертной Воли рассеялась, сменившись тревогой и беспокойством.

– Не смей глядеть на меня так, – прорычал Занзас, – как будто ты не… – он осекся и внезапно разразился смехом. – Да какая разница, ведь так?! Все мы просто твари!

Рев, который он затем издал, вышел не из человеческого горла.

Пораженный Цуна потерял контроль над Пламенем, и на землю упал маленький лисенок. Это была счастливая оплошность. Что-то огромное и чудовищное ударило как раз над лисьей головой – туда, где только что был человек. Хищно блеснули зубы, и Цуна увидел огромную пасть, способную проглотить его и не подавиться.

– Какого хрена? – воскликнул Гокудера.

– Цуна был прав, – сказал Ямамото, голос его был спокойным, даже слишком спокойным. – Он такой же, как мы.

– В жилах Занзаса тоже течет кровь демонов, – подтвердил Реборн, чье внешнее спокойствие контрастировало с тем, как он аккуратно, практически нарочито прижимал руки к бокам, борясь с инстинктивным желанием выхватить пистолет.

Вместо этого, Реборн бросил оценивающий взгляд на Варию: какова будет их реакция? Вария не удивилась, с другой стороны, они были матерыми охотниками на демонов и наверняка не проглядели бы истинную природу своего босса. Слова Реборна оказались правдой. Несмотря на свое занятие, Вария не держала против екаев больше зла, чем против остального мира. При виде другой ипостаси своего босса они даже не моргнули.

– И все-таки что это такое? – спросил Дино, уже давным-давно сжимавший в руке хлыст. – Химера? Нет, что-то другое…

Странная тварь – размером не уступающая медведю, с телом большой кошки, с густой гривой, обрамленной красными перьями, и длинным шипастым хвостом – оказалась мантикорой, зверем из персидских легенд. Мантикоры никогда не смешивали кровь с потомками Вонголы, и теперь происхождение Занзаса по отцовской линии стало очевидным.

Лед, вызванный к жизни Цуниной Точкой Прорыва Нуля, разлетелся на осколки – природа сверхъестественных существ полностью отличалась от природы Пламени Посмертной Воли, и вместе они практически не уживались.

Цуна даже не попытался войти обратно в Режим Посмертной Воли. Мантикора крутнулась, заревела – оглушительный звук, напоминающий легендарную иерихонскую трубу – и на какой-то миг разница в размерах между ней и маленьким лисенком показалась смешной.

А затем Цуна взмахнул хвостом, и его окутали призрачные белые языки пламени. Когда мантикора снова попыталась напасть, в сторону отпрыгнул уже не лисенок, а гладкошерстный золотой лис размером с охотничью собаку. Обычные лисицы никогда не вырастали такими крупными.

Но кицуне не были обычными лисами, как и мантикоры не были простыми львами.

Цуна приземлился на лапы вне досягаемости мантикоры и ее шипастого хвоста. Бледный призрачный огонь стелился за ним, танцуя между лапами. Повернувшись, Цуна посмотрел на своего противника.

Оба они были полукровками и сейчас находились в ипостасях, которые редко призывали. Однако если Цуна даже в чужом теле сохранял ясный ум, то Занзас полностью утратил над собой контроль. В этом не было ничего необычного: когда под действием сильных эмоций полукровки обращались к своему демоническому наследию, кровь сверхъестественных существ полностью подавляла человеческую природу, оставляя лишь беснующуюся тварь.

Иногда полукровкам больше не удавалось вернуться в человеческий облик.

Цуна снова взмахнул хвостом, и призрачный огонь вокруг него поглотил все поле битвы. Пламя не обжигало, оно было лишь иллюзией – ведь именно на них и специализировались кицуне.

В трезвом рассудке Занзас бы с легкостью ее распознал – Цуна был неопытным, да и не слишком хорошим обманщиком – но в своем нынешнем состоянии мантикора видела только окружающий ее огонь. Пламя отогнало ее назад и взяло в кольцо, оставив бесноваться на месте.

– Хватит уже, Занзас, – сказал Цуна спокойно и звучно – даже выходя из лисьей глотки, голос его отзывался в сознании всех присутствующих. – Вернись в свою истинную форму.

Лисий огонь вспыхнул в последний раз, и вокруг мантикоры закрутился ураган из пламени. Когда огонь опал, Занзас рухнул на колени, измотанный, но в остальном невредимый.

 

 

 _Глава 71:_ **Дурацкая причина**

Потеряв последние средства сопротивления, совершенно выжатый Занзас все еще продолжал сражаться. Он попытался заставить себя встать на ноги – и даже поднялся на одно колено, но затем его тело не выдержало, и он рухнул на землю.

Цуна справлялся не лучше. Сейчас ему было легко удерживать человеческую форму – в обеих ипостасях он был истощен до крайности. Цуна никогда еще не чувствовал себя б **о** льшим человеком, чем сейчас. Его чувства притупились и ослабели, а мир вокруг поблек и плыл перед глазами.

– Может, уже хватит? – спросил Цуна жалобно, глядя, как Занзас все еще пытается побороть свою слабость с помощью воли и желания. – Зачем заходить так далеко? Ради чего ты сражаешься?

– А тебе-то что, мусор? – буркнул Занзас, опустив голову. Он стиснул зубы: как ни старайся, а исход битвы уже ясен, и ничего тут не изменишь. С самого начала эта битва была… – Это бессмысленно! Именно это ты хочешь сказать? Ты издеваешься надо мной?!

– …есть разные причины, чтобы сражаться, – сказал Цуна негромко. – Незначительные причины, дурацкие. Важные причины, серьезные. Не думаю, что можно сражаться из-за ничего. Даже если это для удовольствия или чтобы доказать свое существование…

Занзас продолжал упорно отводить глаза. Он не хотел об этом думать, не хотел признавать… возможно, даже сам не понимал, почему сражается.

Была ли вообще эта причина? Может, отчаяние? Или же много мелких, странных причин слились в одну, и он совершенно забыл, какими они были? Ради будущего Вонголы, ради собственного места в семье, ради одобрения отца, чтобы выплеснуть свою бессмысленную злость...

– Два дня, – сказал Цуна негромко. – Я сражаюсь ради двух дней в году, когда смогу быть счастлив, когда смогу повеселиться с друзьями. Ради фейерверков и снежков. Раньше я был готов удовольствоваться и одним, но в последнее время стал жадным, – он застенчиво улыбнулся. – Это может показаться дурацкой причиной, но… именно поэтому я и сражаюсь. Именно поэтому я больше не стану убегать, не стану больше покорно склонять голову.

– Это самая дурацкая вещь, которую я когда-либо слышал, – пробормотал Занзас. Его голос был немногим громче шепота, от привычной резкости не осталось и следа.

Два дня на счастье? Это казалось полной глупостью, но… Мог ли Занзас претендовать хотя бы на это? Когда в последний раз он чувствовал себя счастливым? Как много лет прошло с тех пор?

На Занзаса нахлынули болезненные воспоминания – и он попытался их отринуть, попытался снова все забыть. Было куда проще злиться на близких, отрицать, что они когда-то были счастливы вместе. Большинство из них давно были мертвы, и Занзас позволил себе ощутить сожаление из-за того, что никогда уже не сможет поблагодарить их, или извиниться, или провести с ними еще один счастливый день.

Его братья были…

Его отец был…

Перевернувшись на спину, Занзас уставился в медленно светлеющее небо.

– Что за нюни. Ты, глупый мусор, нацеливайся по крайней мере на две трети года, – принялся негромко отчитывать он. – Раз уж ты собираешься стать боссом Вонголы, не смей довольствоваться малым.

Издав тихий, удивленный смешок, Цуна опустился на землю – из-за облегчения у него подкосились ноги.

Битва Колец наконец завершилась.


	21. Очищение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Цуна – ханъе, однако это не помешает ему стать Десятым боссом семьи Вонгола. Битва Колец закончилась, однако испытания продолжаются: на этот раз Цуне предстоит отправиться в Италию и снять вековое проклятие со своей новой семьи.

_Глава 72:_ **Уборка**

После битвы за Кольцо Неба Цуна проспал два дня кряду. Когда на третий день он спустился к завтраку, то выглядел так, словно ему не помешало бы проспать еще пару дней.

Реборн намеревался отправить его обратно в постель, как только он покончит с едой, однако, удивительное дело, Цуна решил встретиться с Варией. Никакие колкости, уговоры и даже угрозы не смогли его переубедить.

К счастью, также проспавший все это время Занзас выглядел не лучше.

– Сегодня клан Хибари возглавит парадное шествие, поэтому мы пойдем в горы, – сказал Цуна, вызвав у Реборна ностальгический вздох. Ах, он уже почти успел соскучиться по этим бессмысленным пояснениям.

Цуну понял один лишь Скуало.

– Хочешь сказать, они собираются провести ритуал, чтобы высвободить накопившуюся в городе энергию, – сказал тот.

– Да. Обычно это происходит само собой, но сейчас баланс нарушен, так что… – пожал плечами Цуна. Он никого не обвинял, но подтекст был более чем ясен. Из-за Варии нормальный ход вещей нарушился. – Как бы то ни было, это отличная возможность, – добавил Цуна. – Так что выдвигаемся, как только все соберутся.

Вария выглядела так, словно вот-вот взбунтуется: им отдавал приказы тот, кого три дня назад – и, в общем-то, не без причины – они считали легкой добычей. К тому же, будучи всего лишь преемником, а не действительным Десятым боссом Цуна не имел права ими распоряжаться.

Реборн собирался подкрепить приказы Цуны силой – столь редкие проявления лидерских качеств следовало пестовать и поощрять – но, к счастью для всех, этого не потребовалось.

– Ладно, а теперь проваливай, – буркнул Занзас и обмяк на стуле, как будто собирался вернуться к прерванному сну.

Вария устремила на него протестующие взгляды, но зловещий блеск красных глаз Занзаса мгновенно заглушил любые возражения.

Как оказалось, под всеми Цуна действительно имел в виду всех: суетящегося Гокудеру и кивавшего Ямамото; Хибари, который на время прекратил запугивать семью Каваллоне, чтобы те побыстрее восстанавливали школу; тоже кивавшего Рехэя; Хром, которую Цуна сумел призвать, усердно думая о ней с Мукуро – и даже Ламбо, Фууту и Ипин, к которым прилагалась нянька Бьянки.

Базиль, подчиняясь приказу Реборна и в соответствии с собственными принципами, остался в Намимори ждать ответа от Иемицу. С ЦЕДЕФ они связались сразу же, как только Дино объявил официальный результат Битвы Колец, однако ответа так и не получили. Это… внушало беспокойство, но Реборн решил ничего не говорить Цуне. В конце концов, пока что они ничего не могли сделать.

Вот так и получилось, что из Намимори в горы двинулась весьма разношерстая компания. Споры начались практически сразу же – как минимум три новых возникали ежеминутно – однако, странная штука, никто и никому не угрожал. Или, по крайней мере, не переходил от слов к делу.

В целом, решил Реборн, все начиналось довольно хорошо. Ему случалось видеть ситуации и похуже.

 

 

 _Глава 73:_ **Очищение**

– Не то чтобы мы не наслаждались этим милым семейным походом, – процедил Скуало сквозь зубы после того, как ему уже в тринадцатый раз пришлось разнимать Бельфегора и Гокудеру, – но мы просто гуляем или все же идем в какое-то конкретное место? И если да, неужели нам обязательно идти туда всем вместе?

– Не думаю, что нам следует разделяться. Здесь очень легко заблудиться, – сказал Цуна. Сам он возглавлял группу, с трудом продираясь сквозь заросли по узкой горной тропе.

– Ага, стоит только туристам разделиться – и сразу бац! – убийство, – весело сказал Ямамото.

– Так только в фильмах бывает, придурок, – буркнул Гокудера.

– Ну, вообще-то, знаешь, – продолжил Ямамото столь же весело, – здесь постоянно люди пропадают. Именно поэтому эту местность и называют Гора смерти!

– Боксерский клуб наотрез отказался здесь тренироваться, – заметил Рехэй совершенно убитым тоном. – Сказали, что местный бог злится и пожирает забредших на его гору смельчаков.

– Ой, как страшно! Но ты же защитишь меня, правда, красавчик? – пропел Луссурия, прижимаясь к Рехэю.

– Хмф, принц не уступит даже богу! – провозгласил Бельфегор, проверяя свои ножи.

Жалобно захныкавший Ламбо обхватил ногу Цуны.

– Ребята, я знаю, лето самое подходящее время для страшилок, но прекращайте уже, – вздохнул Цуна.

– Здешний бог спит, – заявила Ипин авторитетно и похлопала Ламбо по плечу. Фуута выглядел разочарованным: наверное, хотел составить божественный рейтинг.

– А все пропавшие люди благополучно находились – просто по ту сторону горы, – напомнил Цуна. – Именно поэтому я и сказал, что здесь легко заблудиться. Как бы то ни было, мы уже почти пришли.

В самом деле, через несколько мгновений лес поредел, и они вышли на берег большого озера, в который со скалы стекал водопад.

– Там находится по-настоящему старое святилище, – пояснил Цуна, перекрикивая шум потока. – Поэтому вода из этого водопада обладает очищающими свойствами. Она должна смыть большую часть кровавого запаха с вас, ребята. Только нужно обязательно постоять под водопадом, а не просто поплескаться в реке.

– …ты намекаешь, что от принца дурно пахнет, простолюдин? – требовательно спросил Бельфегор.

– Нет-нет! Я не имел в виду ничего подобного! – поспешно заверил Цуна. – Просто… просто не годится испортить тяжелую работу по умиротворению духов, которую проделал в Намимори клан Хибари. – Если Вария вернется в город без очищения, все начнется сначала. – И… честно говоря, одно только пребывание в вашей компании вызывает у меня головную боль, – признался он. По правде говоря, их присутствие вызывало у него тошноту, но Цуна никак не мог подобрать слов, чтобы сообщить об этом вежливо.

– Сколько ты готов заплатить? – спросил Маммон.

– Да Десятый оказывает вам услугу! Это вы должны ему платить! – крикнул Гокудера.

Не обращая ни на кого внимания, Занзас подошел к краю берега и, не потрудившись даже снять ботинки, шагнул в воду и встал под водопадом.

– Б-босс… – выдохнул Леви.

Занзас обернулся и приказал пугающе тихим голосом:

– В воду. Сейчас же.

Тот факт, что Занзас выглядел, словно утопленный кот, не делал его менее страшным. Наоборот, лишь усиливал впечатление, что Занзас предпочел бы находиться где угодно, только не здесь, и мечтал покончить со всем этим как можно быстрее.

– Купание в глуши не сообразуется с достоинством принца! – попытался было возразить Бельфегор.

– Или ты войдешь в воду, или будешь плыть по реке лицом вниз, мусор, – рыкнул Занзас.

– Не обращайте на меня внимания! – радостно воскликнул Луссурия, снимая с себя одежду – всю одежду. Хром пискнула и торопливо закрыла глаза руками – по лицу ее расползся алый румянец.

Как и любой ребенок, Ламбо с удовольствием хватался за любую возможность побегать голышом и торопливо последовал примеру Луссурии. Ипин попыталась призвать его к порядку, но заработала лишь пригоршню воды в лицо и затряслась от злости.

Бьянки давным-давно исчезла в зарослях – наверное, отправилась искать новые ингредиенты для своей Ядовитой Кулинарии. Фуута радостно увязался за ней, составляя рейтинг всего, что видел, по степени летальности.

Разлетевшиеся в разные стороны брызги замочили камни у ног Хибари, и он развернул крылья и взмыл вверх. Из-за этих резких движений что-то небольшое и овальное выпало у него из кармана.

– Тч, мой заложник, – нахмурился Хибари за миг до того, как небольшое и овальное нечто плюхнулось в реку.

Заложник, который должен был побудить семью Каваллоне побыстрее ремонтировать школу, оказался питомцем их босса, Энзио – черепахой, раздувавшейся от воды.

Цуна с Реборном успели обменяться недоверчивыми взглядами, а затем огромная туша Энзио выросла над рекой.

– А! Это горный бог! Он нас съест! – выкрикнул Ламбо. В следующую секунду в реке уже были огромная черепаха, дракон и бык.

Цуна молча вытаращился на разворачивающуюся перед его глазами клоунаду. На какой-то миг он задумался, может, следует предпринять что-нибудь? Если так будет продолжаться и дальше, горный бог действительно проснется, чтобы покарать наглецов.

Затем Цуна пожал плечами – и в лес тихо ускользнул маленький рыжий лисенок.

 

 

_Глава 74:_ **На солнце**

Старое, упомянутое Цуной святилище оказалось массивным булыжником, вокруг которого была повязана веревка-сименава. Огромный камень, окруженный россыпью маленьких, по верованиям древних обитателей этих земель привлекал духов и считался священным. Принимая во внимание новые бумажные полоски, которые свисали с веревки, в это верили и сейчас.

То ли благодаря подобным верованиям, то ли из-за собственных мистических свойств камень-святилище имел достаточно духовной энергии, чтобы очищать текущую вокруг него реку. Символическое падение воды с камня позволяло накапливать силу еще и ей, делая водопад идеальным местом для очищения тела и духа.

Бесчисленные поколения монахов и священников совершали паломничество туда, куда Цуна привел Варию. Оно и впрямь имело огромное духовное значение.

Не было ничего хорошего в том, что семья Вонголы устроила здесь бардак. К счастью, большую часть производимого ими шума заглушал рев водопада, поэтому Цуна пробрался по узкой тропе к святилищу и, свернувшись на нагретом солнцем камне, задремал.

Последовавший за ним Реборн позволил ему уснуть. Если бы не проведение очищающего ритуала в Намимори, Цуна – как ему и следовало – проспал бы еще несколько дней, в этом Реборн был уверен.

Что же касается Хранителей и Варии, справиться с ними не составит никакого труда. Сверху Реборну открывался чудесный вид на суетящиеся внизу мишени. К тому же он весьма удачно захватил глушитель.

Теперь оставалось только решить, какие пули использовать и куда целиться. Выстрел в зад был классикой. Но, может, все-таки остановиться на пуле нирамекко? Внизу была парочка тех, кого Реборн не отказался бы увидеть с раздувшимся лицом.

Листва неподалеку зашуршала, и Реборн покрепче сжал леонопистолет.

Он не убрал оружие даже после того, как из зарослей выбрался все еще мокрый после купания Занзас. К слову сказать, недавняя покорность Занзаса и его готовность выполнять указания Цуны делали его в глазах Реборна еще более подозрительным. Приемный сын Девятого обладал многими качествами, среди которых не последнее место занимали гордость и хитрость, но он никогда прежде так легко не подчинялся чужой воле. Вообще не подчинялся – за исключением самого Девятого.

Занзас заметил молчаливую угрозу.

– Что, перестраховываешься в таком почтенном возрасте? – хмыкнул он. – Расслабься. Я не трону сопляка. Он победил. Он станет Десятым. А я преданный и верный член семьи.

Швырнув промокший пиджак на ветку, Занзас прислонился к дереву и скрестил руки, очевидно, собираясь последовать примеру Цуны.

Вышеупомянутый Цуна наконец зашевелился и, подняв мордочку, сонно уставился на Занзаса:

– В тени ты никогда не высохнешь, – сказал он. – Здесь куда лучше. Идеальное место, – он задумчиво качнул хвостом. – Знаешь… здесь хватит места для двоих.

– Ты что, дурак? Я не смогу лежать на этих камнях! – проворчал Занзас. И в самом деле, священный камень окружали маленькие булыжники, формой походившие на яйца – человек не мог нормально на них лежать.

– Ну, в этой форме, наверное, не сможешь, – сказал Цуна спокойно.

Занзас нахмурился. Это звучало как вызов, и он не собирался от него уклоняться.

Оттолкнувшись от дерева, Занзас направился к реке. Звук его шагов внезапно затих: на месте человека возник охотящийся зверь. Сейчас Занзас не был в боевой форме – огромной тварью размером с медведя – но больше походил на льва цвета ржавчины или засохшей крови.

Занзас прыгнул на камень, на котором лежал Цуна – это и вправду было лучшее место, чтобы нежиться на солнце и наблюдать за бегающими внизу людьми. Балансируя на камнях – ни один человек никогда не сумел бы продемонстрировать подобную ловкость – он немного покрутился на месте и наконец-то свернулся клубком.

Цуна, продолжавший лежать в самом центре камня, оказался прижат к огромной львиной туше. Нимало не беспокоясь, он зарылся в густой львиный мех и спрятал мордочку в свой пушистый хвост.

Даже когда Занзас издал низкий, раскатистый рев, Цуна лишь тихо зевнул и снова погрузился в сон.

А, ну и ладно. Занзасу тоже не помешает немного поспать. К тому же, сопляк оказался прав: лежать на теплых камнях и вправду было приятно.

 


	22. Наследование

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Цуна – ханъе, однако это не помешает ему стать Десятым боссом семьи Вонгола. Битва Колец закончилась, однако испытания продолжаются: на этот раз Цуне предстоит отправиться в Италию и снять вековое проклятие со своей новой семьи.

_Глава 75:_ **Следующий**

Когда они на следующий день вернулись в Намимори, Базиль поприветствовал их с напряженным, встревоженным видом.

– Я наконец-то получил ответ от учителя, – сказал он, и в голосе его не было ни капли ожидаемого облегчения.

Послание Иемицу было коротким: G101D2.

– Что это значит? – нахмурился Цуна.

– Это код, – пояснил Реборн отстраненно. – Означает, что в Вонголе проблемы на высшем уровне.

– Если даже в штаб-квартире проблемы… – пробормотал Базиль, нервно покусывая губы. – Вопрос находится в ведении ЦЕДЕФ. Учитель наверняка взял ситуацию под контроль.

– Проблемы не в штаб-квартире, – сказал Реборн, затем вздохнул и пониже натянул шляпу.

– А с боссом, – закончил Занзас резко. Он нахмурился и обнажил зубы, и Цуна задумался: на кого направлена эта злость? На Девятого? На сложившуюся ситуацию? …На себя самого? – Мне следовало знать. Со стариком было что-то не так. Окружавшая его аура…

Лицо Занзаса исказилось: он вспомнил, как несколько месяцев назад ощутил рядом с Девятым следы чего-то странного. Это что-то смешивалось с окружавшим старика запахом крови и сожалений, даже нотки смерти не выглядели на этом фоне чужеродными. Так что же привлекло внимание Занзаса, пусть даже он быстро об этом забыл?

…Ярость, вдруг понял он. Ненависть и ярость, не слепая, но темная.

– И что мы будем делать? – поинтересовался Цуна.

Реборн фыркнул:

– Ты вернешься в школу. Не думай, что я забыл о несделанном тобой домашнем задании или ужасных оценках на семестровых тестах.

Цуна попытался было возразить, но Реборн быстро его оборвал:

– Если что-то случилось с Девятым, то сохранить тебя в безопасности – наша главная задача.

– Но что насчет самого Девятого? – продолжал настаивать Цуна.

– ЦЕДЕФ со всем справится. Без сомнения, они уже начали действовать. Я бы предпочел, чтобы Базиль остался здесь и был твоим связным, но он не получал никаких распоряжений, так что решать ему придется самому, – сказал Реборн с прохладцей. Базиль согласно – и немного застенчиво – кивнул. – Что же касается Варии, то принимая во внимание то, с чем мы можем столкнуться, нам скорее всего понадобится их экспертиза. Они должны немедленно вернутся в Италию.

Цуна посмотрел на всех троих: собранного и бесстрастного Реборна, взволнованного, но решительного Базиля, излучающего волны убийственной ярости Занзаса – и медленно покачал головой:

– …я тоже поеду. Мы поедем в Италию вместе, – он бесстрашно встретил взгляд Реборна. – Каким боссом я стану, если буду прятаться на другом конце земного шара, когда моя семья в опасности? Я должен хотя бы поехать. Пожалуйста, Реборн. Ты ведь тоже хочешь туда отправиться, верно? Хочешь помочь Девятому.

– Не думай, что знаешь, чего я хочу или не хочу, неумеха Цуна, – пробормотал Реборн. Вздохнув, он снова потянул за поля шляпы. – Наверное, остановить тебя не получится… разве что парой пуль в коленные чашечки.

– Даже тогда у тебя ничего не выйдет. Если будет нужно, я поползу, – продолжал настаивать Цуна, хотя его голос немного дрожал.

– Ну же, не будь таким перестраховщиком, – ухмыльнулся Занзас. – Вария умрет от стыда, если со следующим боссом что-нибудь случится.

– ЦЕДЕФ тоже станет защищать господина Саваду всей Силой своей Посмертной Воли, – заговорил Базиль. Во взгляде его горела решимость.

Реборн оглядел Десятое поколение семьи Вонгола – и понял, что сопротивляться бесполезно.

Даже не принимая в расчет Варию и ЦЕДЕФ, лучший киллер в мире никогда бы не позволил, чтобы с его учеником что-нибудь случилось. Вред Цуне мог причинять только сам Реборн.

 

 

 _Глава 76:_ **Манифест**

Цуна уставился на своих Хранителей. Те, как один, уставились на него в ответ. Реборн излучал самодовольство и веселье: поворот и вправду был неожиданным. Вот она, карма, подумал Реборн.

Оглядываясь в прошлое, думал Цуна, объясняться со всей семьей сразу было серьезной ошибкой. Он хотел сэкономить время, однако совершенно не подумал, что переупрямить их, когда они объединяли силы, было невозможно.

Гокудера с Ямамото отправлялись с ним и не хотели ничего слушать. Цуна не питал никаких иллюзий насчет того, что сумеет их отговорить. Принимая во внимание личные цели Мукуро, Хром тоже собиралась его сопровождать. Цуна понимал выгоду от того, что такой могущественный союзник окажется на его стороне – насколько Мукуро вообще мог быть на чьей-то стороне, кроме своей собственной.

Цуна подозревал, что Ламбо тоже потребует, чтобы его обязательно взяли с собой. Ламбо был беззаботным ребенком, к тому же как пить дать соскучился по дому. Остальные дети наверняка потянутся следом.

Однако Цуна совершенно не ожидал, что Рехэй с Хибари тоже захотят присоединиться. Разве Хибари не любил Намимори больше всего на свете? Разве Рехэю не нужно было руководить боксерским клубом? Что им понадобилось в Италии?

– Это потому что туда едешь ты, – пробормотал Реборн. Широкие поля шляпы совсем не затеняли его усмешки. – Это же очевидно, неумеха Цуна.

– Вот именно, Савада! Раньше мы все были поодиночке, но затем объединились! Я был экстремально счастлив! Поэтому отныне мы всегда будем вместе! – заявил Рехэй. – Разве Хранители не должны тебя сопровождать? Так что мы тоже поедем, Савада. Мы тоже твои Хранители, совсем как Ямамото или Осьминожья башка! Отныне мы команда!

Ямамото кивнул и улыбнулся. Хибари просто раздраженно промолчал. Цуне потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы понять, к чему клонит Рехэй. Раньше все они были одиноки – тайны, которыми они владели, отделяли их от остальных людей. Вне их круга одна только Кеко умудрилась завести себе настоящих друзей, в то время как популярный Ямамото и даже энергичный Рехэй так и не сумели наладить тесных отношений с товарищами по команде, одноклассниками или просто ровесниками.

Но став Хранителями Цуны, они впервые вошли в группу. Они сражались вместе, делились тревогами и надеждами, вместе ходили на фестиваль. Это было головокружительное, теплое чувство, с которым никто из них не хотел расставаться – даже Хибари, который никогда бы не признался, что скучает по своему клану.

По правде говоря, этого не ожидал даже Реборн, хоть он и выглядел весьма довольным.

– Что бы ни случилось, мы будем вместе, потому что мы – семья, – добавил Ламбо, раздуваясь от важности. – Ты пообещал!

Цуна уже жалел, что позволил ему оставить у себя Кольцо Грозы после того, как Вария его вернула. В то время он, наверное, испытывал мстительное удовольствие, глядя на страдания возвращавшего кольцо Леви.

– Разве это не чудесно, что в Десятом поколении такие преданные Хранители? – прокомментировал злорадно Реборн.– Разве ты не рад, Десятый?

Цуна бросил на него злобный взгляд (который Реборн проигнорировал) и вздохнул, признавая свое поражение.

– Отправляемся через два дня, так что постарайтесь уладить все свои дела, – сказал он друзьям.

– Не переживай, Савада, – Рехэй ободряюще хлопнул его по плечу. – Я попрошу Кеко, чтобы она взяла тебе домашние задания.

Цуна и не переживал – по крайней мере, не из-за заданий.

Когда все разошлись, чтобы заняться подготовкой к путешествию – каким-то образом Вонгола благополучно разрешила проблему с отсутствием у них паспортов (и тем более виз) – Цуна отвел Бьянки в сторону.

– Может, возьмешь Ламбо и остальных детей повидаться с семьей Бовино, когда мы прибудем в Италию? – попросил он. – Мне кажется, будет лучше, если они побудут в безопасности, пока мы станем выяснять, что к чему.

Бьянки улыбнулась улыбкой взрослой, загадочной женщины, что только добавило ей привлекательности.

– Разумеется. Хороший ты парень, Цуна, – она протянула руку и взъерошила его волосы. – Теперь поторопись и стань хорошим боссом, чтобы Реборн мог вернуться к работе – настоящей работе.

 

 

 _Глава 78:_ **Оставив позади**

– Как волнующе! Интересно, на что она похожа, эта Италия? Ты ведь пришлешь мне сувенир, Цу-кун? – весело болтала Нана, носясь по дому в вихре готовки и стирки – разве могла она отправить их в другую страну без чистых носков и прощального пира?

– Только не говори, что тоже хочешь поехать, – простонал Цуна.

– Не городи ерунды, – рассмеялась Нана. – Я не похожа на Ури-чан. Меня не тянет путешествовать. Иные земли не пришлись бы мне по вкусу. Не могу представить, чтобы мне было там удобно.

При упоминании своего имени Ури подняла ухо, однако с довольным видом продолжила дремать на верху китайской горки. Со времени их первой встречи с Цуной она больше не принимала человеческую форму – и это было вполне естественно, нет, правда. Даже если аякаши и становились людьми, это длилось недолго. Цуна не знал подробностей, но был в курсе, что Нана оставалась в человеческом облике только благодаря ритуалу, запечатавшему ее в этой форме.

С момента окончания Битвы Колец Ури валялась на солнце в доме Савада, иногда болтая с Наной и царапая каждого, кто пытался ее погладить. Нана заверила Цуну, что Ури всегда вела себя так, даже в свою бытность обычной кошкой.

– Ты… собираешься отправиться с нами, Ури-сан? – рискнул спросить Цуна.

Кошка лениво взмахнула хвостом и, на мгновение приоткрыв один глаз, уставилась на него.

– Нет, – Ури зевнула и перевернулась на другой бок. – Я размышляла об этом с тех самых пор, как посетила родину Хозяина – и теперь убеждена: Хозяин оставил ее не без причины. Он, его Хозяин и их общий друг покинули свою стаю, потому что она уже не была их стаей. Я не сумела разглядеть в тех людях ничего от этих троих. Теперь та стая мне неинтересна.

Цуна беспомощно покосился на Реборна, который весьма неохотно кивнул:

– Вонгола, которую основал Первый, была группой вигилантов, созданной, чтобы защищать простых людей, – сказал он. – Сильной мафиозной семьей она стала только при его приемнике, Втором.

– Том, который захватил власть силой благодаря предательству одного из Хранителей Первого? – спросил Цуна, припоминая рассказы Базиля.

Реборн с кислым видом кивнул.

– Девятый пытался вернуть Вонголу к истокам, – заверил он Цуну, заметив его нерешительность. – И он надеется, что ты продолжишь его работу и однажды смоешь все грехи Вонголы.

– Хмф. Это вряд ли, – пробурчала Ури и раздраженно ощетинилась. – Предатель устроил там свое логово. Я даже не смогла попрощаться с картиной Хозяина.

Больше она ничего не сказала – только свернулась в клубок и вернулась к прерванному сну, но ее с Реборном слова не покидали Цуну весь остаток дня.

Пусть он и согласился стать Десятым Вонголой, в глубине души Цуна все еще колебался. Он не был глупым или слепым и понимал, что истинная Вонгола будет полна крови и насилия. Сможет ли он продолжить это наследие?

Он не хотел никому причинять боли и безмолвно пообещал себе, что сделает все, чтобы остаться верным своим принципам и убеждениям.

Но если даже Первый не сумел помешать Вонголе свернуть на темный путь, какая надежда на успех была у Цуны?

Хотя… если Вонгола уже один раз переродилась, возможно, она сумеет сделать это еще раз.

Группа людей, которая защищает других людей… Цуна подумал, что это звучит отлично.

 

 

 _Глава 78:_ **Наследование**

Даже объединенных административных способностей Базиля и силы убеждения Реборна едва-едва хватило на то, чтобы справиться со странностями Варии и Хранителей Цуны.

После того, как Хибари попытался захватить с собой стайку мелких желтых пичуг, которых выращивал его клан – совершенно запрещенных в самолете! – а Ламбо попробовал подсунуть в каждый чемодан взрывчатку и был наказан Бьянки, Цуна решил, что лучшая форма доблести это побег, который стоит совершить до того, как Реборн заставит его решать очередную проблему… или потеряет последнее терпение и начнет стрелять.

Как бы то ни было, Цуна был весьма признателен, что у него выдалось немного свободного времени. Было кое-что, что он хотел сделать с самого начала Битвы Колец – и так и не сделал. В Намимори был еще один человек, который знал о сверхъестественном и которого мог потревожить устроенный Варией хаос.

Взобравшись на последнюю ступеньку лестницы, ведущей к храму Намимори, Цуна с удивлением обнаружил, что почти не запыхался. Кажется, адские тренировки Реборна наконец-то начали окупаться. Как и обычно, после летних фестивалей храм выглядел покинутым и заброшенным.

Омыв руки и сполоснув рот очищенной водой из маленькой чаши у ворот, Цуна двинулся к ящику для пожертвований. Он опустил в щель горсть монет и потянулся к толстой веревке, прикрепленной к висящим под крышей колоколам.

Колокола глухо звякнули, и Цуна дважды хлопнул в ладоши.

– Как это не похоже на тебя, – раздался позади него знакомый голос. Кавахира встал рядом с Цуной – опять подкрался незаметно. – Молишься? Мне кажется, я хорошо слежу за святилищем, но это может быть опасно.

Тем, кто был близок к миру духов, следовало избегать молитв. Открой сердце – и никогда не знаешь, кто услышит твои потаенные мысли, кто воспользуется возможностью и проберется в мир живых. Никогда не знаешь, какой ответ услышишь.

И все же в этот раз Цуна решился сделать исключение.

– Ты надеешься, что тебя услышит кто-то конкретный? – продолжал Кавахира со скупой улыбкой.

Цуна смущенно пожал плечами:

– Подумал, может, молитву услышит мой предок. Мы собираемся на его родину, решать кое-какие связанные с ним проблемы.

Глубоко задумавшись, он протянул руку, сжал висящее на цепочке кольцо и отстраненно потер пальцем голубой камень – кольцо было теплым. Цуна не молился о помощи, но не отказался бы от совета – относительно того, что они найдут в Италии. Относительно будущего Вонголы.

– Фамильная реликвия? – спросил Кавахира.

Он изучал кольцо в ладони Цуны, и разобрать выражение его глаз за поблескивающими очками было невозможно. Когда Цуна кивнул, Кавахира улыбнулся и накрыл руку Цуны своей.

– Да, духи предыдущих владельцев все еще пылают в нем, – сказал он. – Но ты сможешь с ними встретиться, только оказавшись на грани между жизнью и смертью.

Цуна медленно кивнул. В конце концов, именно так люди и становились медиумами.

– Хм… Ну, раз уж твоя решимость так сильна, почему бы мне немного тебе не помочь? – предложил Кавахира все с той же странной улыбкой. – Сконцентрируй свою волю и зажги Пламя, а я установлю связь.

– Вы это можете? – изумился Цуна. – Вы что, знаете о Пламени, дядюшка Кавахира?

– Я много чего знаю, – сказал Кавахира отсутствующе. Теплое оранжевое Пламя Цуны заполыхало в кольце, танцуя на драгоценном камне, и Кавахира накрыл огонек рукой Цуны. – Держи, – велел он, – и укрепи свое сердце. Надеюсь, твоя воля сильна, Цунаеши-кун…

Цуна не успел спросить, что он имел в виду. Внезапно Кавахира и святилище исчезли, и Цуну окружила глубокая тьма.

Которая, понял вдруг Цуна, заключала в себе кровь и грехи прошлого Вонголы.

Наверное, в каком-то смысле он и вправду нашел то, что искал. Он получил ответ на вопрос, который задавал сам себе, который нашептывали ему в уши живущие в кольце духи предыдущих боссов Вонголы.

– Если это все, чем может быть Вонгола… если она может быть только кровью и грехами… Я лучше уничтожу ее.


	23. Особняк

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Цуна – ханъе, однако это не помешает ему стать Десятым боссом семьи Вонгола. Битва Колец закончилась, однако испытания продолжаются: на этот раз Цуне предстоит отправиться в Италию и снять вековое проклятие со своей новой семьи.

_Глава 79:_ **Против духов**

Мрачное настроение, в которое Цуна погрузился перед отъездом из Намимори, только ухудшилось по прибытии в Италию на частном самолете Вонголы.

Реборн счел его дурное расположение духа полезным: Хранители научились чувствовать Цуну так хорошо, что хмурое молчание заставило всех (включая даже Ламбо) тихо просидеть всю дорогу, которая при других обстоятельствах могла бы оказаться невыносимо долгой.

Однако даже если Реборн и сумел извлечь пользу из дурного настроения Цуны, радости ему это не доставляло. Каким-то образом проведенное в одиночестве время, за которое Цуна должен был успокоиться, не пошло его воспитаннику на пользу: он умудрился еще больше себя накрутить. Нельзя, нельзя было позволять ему отправляться гулять в одиночку. Но Цуна и ходил-то не дальше святилища, Реборн был в этом уверен – неоднократно проверял с помощью «жучков» и специальных летних шпионов.

Вряд ли Цуна по пути сумел столкнуться с чем-нибудь страшным – только не в Намимори, когда неподалеку околачивались Реборн, Вария и его собственные Хранители.

Реборн бы не сумел объяснить это даже себе, но почему-то сразу подумал о настоятеле храма. Это был инстинкт, а Реборн научился не игнорировать свои инстинкты. Поэтому он пообещал себе по возвращении прогуляться до храма и душевно поболтать с настоятелем.

Пока же следовало сосредоточиться.

Проводив детей и Бьянки и соврав Ламбо что-то о необходимости прояснить вопрос Хранительства со своим боссом, остальные кружной (по настоянию Варии) дорогой отправились в штаб-квартиру Вонголы.

По пути они заскочили на один из складов Варии, откуда Леви с Луссурией вернулись, таща с собой несколько мешков соли.

– По-вашему, это и впрямь поможет? – спросил Реборн с сомнением. Даже если соль и могла отгонять слабых духов, в штаб-квартире была по-настоящему сильная защита, и если уж ее сломали…

– Никогда не знаешь наверняка, – пробормотал Скуало. – Иметь дело с духами – хуже не придумаешь. Здесь может пригодиться любая мелочь.

Он уставился на тучи: те затянули небо, едва только их группа въехала в ведущие к поместью кованые ворота, и с приближением к особняку все больше наливались чернотой. Контраст с недавно виденными голубыми небесами был поразительным – неестественным.

Если у кого-то и оставались сомнения относительно беды, постигшей Девятого, теперь они окончательно рассеялись. Только могущественный дух мог создать такую темную, зловещую атмосферу вокруг штаб-квартиры Вонголы.

– Аргх, во дела, – буркнул Бельфегор. Его обычная ухмылка теперь больше походила на гримасу. – Принц вообще-то не экзорцист.

– Хватит скулить, мусор, – велел Занзас. Голос его был раздраженным, но он умудрялся держать себя в руках. – Останешься здесь. И остальные тоже. Обойдите здание по периметру и установите барьер. Чем бы это ни оказалось, убедитесь, что оно не сбежит. Мы прикончим его, даже если для этого придется сжечь весь дом.

Базиль издал полупридушенный звук, но остальные только согласно закивали.

Глядя на приближающийся особняк, Цуна надеялся, что там больше никого не осталось. У него было пугающее предчувствие касательно существа, устроившего в штаб-квартире Вонголы свое логово.

 

 

 _Глава 80:_ **Замок в осаде**

ЦЕДЕФ встретил их на подступах к особняку, едва они успели припарковать автомобиль.

Пока Реборн, Базиль и Занзас со Скуало слушали отчет о текущей ситуации, Цуна с Хранителями неловко ерзали в стороне.

– Они говорят, что персонал, который оставался в особняке, выгнали в течение последних нескольких недель, – негромко пересказывал Гокудера. – А остальные сбежали сами пару дней назад, когда… влияние призрака стало таким, как сейчас. Кое-кто был ранен.

Агент ЦЕДЕФ, строго одетая женщина, профессионально объясняла ситуацию, и в ее словах сквозили недоверие и шок. Одно дело было знать о существовании призраков и духов, и совершенно другое – увидеть подобный феномен собственными глазами. Поэтому, несмотря на соперничество с Варией, ЦЕДЕФ с облегчением приветствовал их появление.

Но специализируясь на убийствах, знала ли Вария, как справляться с такими проблемами? Насколько вообще можно было справиться со злобными духами? Слишком уж сильно дух или призрак отличались от живых.

Выходило, что самыми сведущими в сложившейся ситуации были Цуна с друзьями. Впрочем, вряд ли их опыт мог пригодиться…

Гокудера тяжело сглотнул.

– Пропал только… – начал он медленно. – Пропал только Девятый Вонгола.

Цуна ожидал этого – и все равно дернулся.

– Внешний советник, отец Десятого, настоял на том, чтобы отправиться на поиски, – продолжал Гокудера. – Он приказал ЦЕДЕФ помешать утечке информации, объявить по всей Вонголе тревогу и вызвать Хранителей… Девятое поколение… Эм…. больше… больше о нем ничего не было слышно.

Гокудера бросил нервный взгляд на своего босса. Цуна глядел на особняк, и между его бровей залегала хмурая складка.

– Отец, ты идиот, – пробормотал он себе под нос, затем вздохнул и, нахмурившись, повернулся к Хранителям. – Нам остается только одно, – сказал Цуна медленно, словно слова причиняли ему боль, – идти внутрь.

– Лады! – весело воскликнул Ямамото. – Давайте сделаем это!

– Всегда готов, Савада, – поддержал его Рехэй.

Склонив голову на сторону, Хром прислушалась к чему-то, что слышала, казалось, лишь она одна.

– Хорошо, – сказала она. – Мы готовы, Босс. Предоставь это нам. Мы покажем тебе силу настоящего медиума.

Хибари коротко кивнул:

– Прекрати ерзать, – велел он, и его спокойный тон только подчеркнул значение слов. – Прошло уже много лет. Я больше не маленький зверек – теперь я загрызу до смерти кого угодно, даже призрака.

– Загрызу до смерти, – поддержала его хлопающая крыльями пичуга. – Загрызу до смерти.

Цуна какое-то время разглядывал своих Хранителей, оценивая их решимость.

– Тогда нет смысла ждать. Наша цель проста – найти моего отца и Девятого и благополучно выбраться оттуда. Все готовы?

– Не так быстро, неумеха Цуна, – вклинился Реборн, заставив Цуну подпрыгнуть от неожиданности. Он собрался уже было возмутиться из-за того, что Реборн снова к нему подкрался, но тут встретился взглядом с сузившимися глазами Занзаса. С удовольствием наблюдая, как его подопечный поспешно попятился, Реборн добавил:

– Мы тоже идем.

– Разве… разве вам стоит это делать? – спросил Цуна нервно. – Реборн, ты ведь никогда прежде не сражался с призраками, верно?

– Мал еще волноваться обо мне, неумеха Цуна, – отругал его Реборн, подчеркнув свои слова пинком в голову. Заметив, что Цуна предугадал удар и решил от него не уклоняться, Реборн преисполнился гордости – и еще большего раздражения. – Я тебе не обычный красавчик-репетитор, мастер на все руки. Я – лучший в мире киллер. И обязательно убью свою мишень, даже если это будет призрак.

Тяжелый взгляд, который бросил на Цуну Занзас, заставил того не задавать ему такого же вопроса.

Их группа из девяти человек повернулась к особняку: готовы или нет – пора было начинать.

 

 

 _Глава 81:_ **Особняк с призраками**

Внутреннее убранство штаб-квартиры Вонголы было совершенно роскошным и полностью соответствовало внешнему виду здания. А еще здесь было так же темно и страшно.

Снаружи все еще был день, пусть даже пасмурный и мрачный, однако внутри царила ночь. Расположенные вдоль стен маленькие светильники и свисающая над главным входом величественная люстра были зажжены. Группа спасателей вошла в дом – свет мигнул, и богато украшенные входные двери с грохотом захлопнулись.

– Вау! Прямо как в ужастике! – весело заметил Ямамото, оглядываясь по сторонам. – Дом с призраками и все такое прочее…

– Мы здесь не на экскурсии, тупой мечник, – рявкнул Гокудера. – Будь серьезнее.

Следуя указаниям Реборна, Цуна принялся подниматься по ведущим на второй этаж ступеням. Оглянувшись, чтобы посмотреть, идут ли остальные, он с удивлением обнаружил, что Хибари продолжает стоять у дверей.

Рехэй тоже это заметил и, поотстав, спросил:

– Что не так?

В это время Хром медленно пересекла холл и подошла к дверям, ведущим в правое крыло.

– Босс, – окликнула она. – Я ощущаю сильное присутствие в этой стороне…

– Там катакомбы, – сообщил Занзас. Все это время он тоже не трогался с места – оценивал ситуацию. Пройдя мимо Хром в правую часть холла, он прислушался к своим чувствам, пытаясь проверить ее слова. Вцепившись в трезубец, Хром последовала за ним.

Цуна изогнулся в попытке увидеть, что они делают, но Ямамото, поглощенный шуточной ссорой с Гокудерой, закинул руку ему на плечо и потащил за собой, со смехом бросив через плечо:

– Давай, Гокудера, поторопись! Ты же не хочешь разделиться?

Ругающийся Гокудера тут же принялся подниматься по лестнице.

– Подожди, Ямамото, – попытался было возразить Цуна.

Но было уже слишком поздно.

Присутствующие застыли, чувствуя, как по спине ползет неприятный, пугающий холод. Свет снова мигнул – и вдруг погас. Хром повернулась и кинулась обратно в холл, но дверь перед ней внезапно захлопнулась, заглушая крик:

– Босс!..

– Хром! Занзас! – выкрикнул Цуна, пытаясь высвободиться и кинуться на выручку, однако ковер под его ногами внезапно вздыбился. Ямамото тоже это ощутил: устоять на ногах было практически невозможно. В следующий миг ковер резко дернулся, и Цуна с Ямамото скрылись во тьме за внезапно открывшимися дверями, ведущими на второй этаж.

Дверь захлопнулась прямо перед носом у Гокудеры. Сколько бы он ни колотил по ней, сколько бы ее ни пинал, дверь так и не открылась.


	24. В ловушке

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Цуна – ханъе, однако это не помешает ему стать Десятым боссом семьи Вонгола. Битва Колец закончилась, однако испытания продолжаются: на этот раз Цуне предстоит отправиться в Италию и снять вековое проклятие со своей новой семьи.

_Глава 82:_ **Кровавая ночь**

– Десятый! Десятый! – выкрикнул Гокудера, безуспешно барабаня по богато изукрашенному дереву. – Черт! – понимая, что все его усилия не приносят результата, он потянулся к динамиту.

– Прекрати. Это бессмысленно, – велел Хибари, пригвоздив Гокудеру к полу холодным взглядом. – Это здание больше не является частью реального мира.

Гокудера бесстрашно посмотрел в ответ: разве можно дрожать от испуга перед Хибари, когда его босс находится в опасности? Однако слова Хибари привели его в чувство и заставили задуматься.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросил он, глядя на Хибари и Рехэя.

– Мы находимся под воздействием красной луны, – сказал Хибари и еще раз выглянул в окно.

– Но…

Сейчас немногим больше полудня, луна еще даже не взошла, хотел было запротестовать Гокудера, но изумленно умолк.

Он не заметил этого раньше, но мигающие светильники уже погасли. Единственный свет, слабый и красноватый, исходил от высоких окон, вытянувшихся по фасаду здания.

Окон, сквозь которые, как вдруг сообразил Гокудера, виднелось темное ночное небо с круглой алой луной.

– Но луна же была на ущербе! – выдохнул Гокудера. – Сейчас не должно быть полнолуние! Тем более лунное затмение!

– Сейчас кровавая луна, – сказал Рехэй. – И это экстремально означает, что мир духов влияет на реальный мир. Обычно это происходит, когда в одном месте собирается слишком много темной духовной энергии. Призраки могут проникать в наш мир, и вся округа будет подчиняться законам мира духов. Эта дверь запечатана призраком, поэтому силой ее не открыть – как бы ты ни старался.

– Тогда что же нам делать?! – требовательно спросил Гокудера.

– Савада экстремально хорошо знает, что следует делать. К тому же, с ним Ямамото. Нужно перебраться куда-нибудь в безопасное место, – нахмурился Рехэй. – Кровавая луна пройдет сама по себе…

– Нет, – вмешался Хибари. – То, что происходит сейчас, не вызвано естественными причинами. Это нельзя объяснить слишком большим количеством темной духовной энергии. Кто-то делает это нарочно. Все и так уже слишком затянулось.

– Вот именно… Кровавая луна длится не дольше ночи, – произнес Рехэй, – а затем энергия экстремально рассеивается. Но здесь кровавая луна висит вот уже несколько дней…

– Тогда нужно найти этого духа или призрака – что бы это ни было – и заставить его прекратить! – упорствовал Гокудера.

– Не будь дураком, – разозлился Хибари. – Мы не сможем выстоять против него на его же территории.

Рехэй бросил на Хибари взгляд, в котором сквозило беспокойство, но все-таки кивнул.

– Он прав. Весь дом экстремально противостоит нам, а под кровавой луной сила призраков почти безгранична. Если мы хотим получить шанс справиться с врагом, нужно экстремально расчистить место, чтобы ограничить в нем силу призрака.

– Временный барьер не выстоит, – сказал Хибари.

Рехэй был вынужден нехотя согласиться. Они находились почти в полном проигрыше, но при одной только мысли о том, чтобы сбежать и спрятаться, во рту у Рехэя появлялся горький привкус. Он знал, что Хибари чувствует то же самое – видел его стиснутые зубы и перекатывающиеся желваки.

– А что насчет места, которое уже… священно? – спросил Гокудера медленно. – В особняке, возле лазарета, есть часовенка. Это память о первом Хранителе Солнца, так что о ней должны хорошо заботиться.

– Христианский храм? – задумался Рехэй. – …это может сработать. Там призрак должен ослабеть, так что если навязать ему битву, мы, возможно, сумеем помешать ему удерживать поток энергии, втягивающий реальный мир в измерение духов.

Хибари что-то буркнул и потянулся за тонфа. Взгляд его упал на единственные открытые двери – наверняка ловушка. Не стоило и говорить, что выполнение их плана – если это вообще можно было назвать планом – окажется куда сложнее, чем звучит. До часовенки придется бежать, сражаясь на ходу с бесконечным потоком неубиваемых и обратившихся ко злу призраков.

Однако ни один из них не собирался сдаваться. В последний раз ударив кулаком о дверь, Гокудера сбежал вниз по ступеням.

«Держись, Десятый, – подумал он. – Мы справимся».

 

 

 _Глава 83:_ **Хватаясь за тени**

Цуна с Ямамото даже не пытались открыть дверь. Вскочив на ноги, они приготовились лицом к лицу встретиться с противником. Меч буквально прыгнул в руку Ямамомто. На какую-то секунду Реборну показалось, что вокруг клинка разлилось слабое свечение, не похожее ни на один знакомый ему вид Пламени.

Однако у него не было времени смотреть на то, что делает Ямамото. Реборн был доволен уже тем, что меч Ямамото с легкостью разрубил просочившееся из пола и потянувшееся к ним темное слизеподобное существо. Разрубленное надвое, существо растворилось – но освободившееся место тут же занял его двойник.

По сравнению с мечом пули Реборна не оказывали никакого воздействия. Тени прогибались под силой выстрелов, но дыры быстро зарастали, даже когда Реборн стал добавлять в пули Пламя Солнца. Пламя Посмертной Воли и вправду не могло причинить вреда тому, что не было живым.

Прикрывая Цуну с Ямамото, Реборн продолжал стрелять, но внезапно вздрогнул: Цуна пропал из виду. Нет, Цуна еще был здесь: на плече Ямамото топорщился рыжий мех. Поняв намек, Реборн запрыгнул на другое плечо.

– Вперед! – крикнул Цуна. – Реборн, где кабинет Девятого?

Офис с самого начала был их целью, поэтому Реборн не стал спрашивать, придерживаются ли они все еще первоначального плана или предлагают что-нибудь получше.

– Просто беги вперед! – крикнул он.

Ямамото уже мчался по коридору, меч в его руке то и дело мелькал – на них нападало все больше и больше порожденных тенями тварей. Все больше располовиненных существ падали Ямамото под ноги, но вместо чавканья слизеподобные твари таяли, словно дым.

– Что это такое? – принялся допытываться Реборн у Цуны.

– Ничего особенного, – пробормотал Цуна отстраненно. Его хвост нервно подергивался. – Просто фрагменты чувств и воспоминаний, которые пристали к стенам – их оставили проходившие здесь люди. Они извратились и стали опасными, потому что…

– Сейчас кровавая луна, – сказал Ямамото, немного проредив ряды нападающих. – Ты тоже помнишь это чувство, так ведь, Цуна?

Цуна прижался к его шее и задрожал. Ямамото хотел было пригладить вставший торчком рыжий мех, но руки у него были заняты. Воспоминания, о которых он говорил, не были хорошими. Тогда день, превратившийся в ночь, и висевшая над Намимори красная луна повергли всех в ужас.

Хибари так никогда и не простил себя за то, что позволил зловещей энергии скопиться в городе – пусть даже в то время он был еще совсем маленьким.

Как и тогда, призраки просачивались в реальный мир и нападали на всех без разбору. Нужно было как можно скорее выбираться.

– Мы уже почти на месте, – сказал Реборн. Выражение его лица, как и голос, казались бесстрастными, однако цеплявшаяся за плечо Ямамото рука была напряжена.

Впереди темнели двери кабинета босса Вонголы.

 

 

 _Глава 84:_ **Во тьму**

Первое же прикосновение к двери заставило замысловато изукрашенное навершие трезубца задрожать подобно камертону. Его песня рассеяла поднимающихся темных призраков, стоило им только зашевелиться.

Занзас не обратил на это никакого внимания. Он презрительно улыбнулся захлопнувшейся двери и, совершенно позабыв о Хром, двинулся вперед с пистолетом в руке.

– Оя-оя, да ты крутой парень, я прав? – пробормотала Хром (а точнее, снова завладевший ее телом Мукуро) и, задумчиво вертя в руках трезубец, последовала за ним. – И совсем не волнуешься о нашем дорогом Десятом, хмм?

– Этому мусору лучше не проиграть подобной ерунде, – хмыкнул Занзас пренебрежительно. – Или Вонгола обойдется без него.

Мукуро хохотнул:

– Разумеется. В мафии нет места слабакам, – согласился он, и тон его стал мрачным и горьким. Занзас не ответил.

Особняк Вонголы, верой и правдой служивший семье с момента постройки более века назад, в детстве был вотчиной Занзаса. Он с легкостью ориентировался в темных коридорах, несмотря на то, что достичь входа в катакомбы было куда сложнее, чем кабинета босса. И хотя Мукуро был более чем уверен в себе, он старался не отставать от Занзаса больше, чем на пару шагов. Было бы… очень неудобно, даже для него, потерять проводника, одновременно являвшегося еще и пушечным мясом.

Грубо высеченные ступеньки обрывались во тьме, но Занзас не колеблясь прыгнул вниз. С каким бы шумом он ни приземлился, до Мукуро не донеслось ни звука.

– Значит, там, внизу, тени гуще, – пробормотал Мукуро. – Это, наверное, и впрямь логово зверя. Интересно, каким грехам Вонгола позволила расцвести в этой темноте? Ты готова, моя милая Хром? Держись за меня. Я не дам тебя в обиду.

На этот раз он защитит свое. На этот раз он справится ради них всех – в этом мире, где слабый становится добычей сильного.


	25. Усыпальница

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Цуна – ханъе, однако это не помешает ему стать Десятым боссом семьи Вонгола. Битва Колец закончилась, однако испытания продолжаются: на этот раз Цуне предстоит отправиться в Италию и снять вековое проклятие со своей новой семьи.

_Глава 85:_ **Кровавый след**

– Это кровь, – сказал Цуна негромко.

И вправду, темное пятно на дорогом ковре перед дверью в кабинет Девятого не могло быть ничем иным. Цуна ощущал исходящий от него металлический запах.

Ямамото кивнул. Он посмотрел на дверь – та была немного приоткрыта. Кровавый след вел в двух разных направлениях – в кабинет и вниз по коридору – и было совершенно непонятно, где начало, а где конец.

Ямамото острием меча толкнул дверь и попытался заглянуть в погруженный во тьму кабинет. Он подошел ближе, но так и не решился войти внутрь. Из кабинета пахнуло физически ощутимой злобой. Там явно обосновалось что-то зловещее и опасное.

Цуна взмахнул хвостом, вызывая к жизни тонкий язычок призрачного пламени. Тот проскользнул в кабинет и протанцевал по комнате, осветив царящий там хаос.

– Никого, – сказал Цуна, позволив призрачному огоньку погаснуть.

Ямамото кивнул, повернулся и пошел вдоль теряющегося в глубине коридора кровавого следа. Тот становился все уже, и вскоре путь указывали только редкие темные капли. Цуна решил, что это хорошо. По крайней мере, рана не была смертельной.

Сосредоточив свое внимание на ковре, чтобы не пропустить крохотные кровавые указатели, Ямамото не сумел почувствовать чужого присутствия за одной из дверей. К счастью, это сделал Реборн. Дверь рывком распахнулась, заставив Ямамото инстинктивно шарахнуться в сторону. Убегать было уже слишком поздно, и Реборн немедленно сделал предупредительный выстрел.

Нападающий замер.

– Реборн? – прохрипел он. – Неужели это ты?

– …отец? – прошептал Цуна, выглядывая из-за головы Ямамото.

Слишком устав, чтобы удивляться тому, что рыжий лисенок называет его отцом и окликает голосом Цуны, Иемицу криво улыбнулся и упал на пол. Ноги его больше не держали. Он разорвал пиджак, чтобы сделать импровизированную повязку, и на белой рубашке расплывались буро-красные пятна.

– Цуна. Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил Иемицу и осторожно повертел головой. – Ты и вправду здесь или это иллюзия?

– Мы и вправду здесь, отец, – сказал Цуна. Спрыгнув с плеча Ямамото, он подошел к Иемицу и тронул его ногу лапой. – Я не мог оставаться в стороне, когда моя семья в опасности. Мы прибыли, чтобы найти тебя и Девятого.

– Девятый… Он был в кабинете, – Иемицу потер лицо. – Но с ним было что-то не так. Он вел себя странно… И… и там было что-то еще. Оно попыталось на меня напасть, но… Меня спас амулет Наны.

Он поднял руку, продемонстрировав запястье с плетеным коричневым браслетом.

– Ого, он же из маминых волос, – пробормотал Цуна. – Она, наверное, и вправду о тебе переживала.

– Ну, однажды мне попалась женщина, которая вдруг стала пауком и…

– Женщина? – Цуна недобро сузил глаза. На часть про паука ему было плевать – йорогумо, наверное, решила, что из Иемицу получится неплохой обед – но если тот увлекся какой-то другой женщиной, позабыв о Нане…

– Очень уж она разозлилась, когда я не обратил на нее никакого внимания, – продолжал Иемицу, к счастью, совершенно не представляя, о чем именно только что подумал его сын. – Одна лишь Нана – свет моих очей! И я умудрился сбежать даже после того, как эта тварь стала тварью. Твой старик не лыком шит!

– И все же тебя застали врасплох и ранили, – вклинился Реборн. – Мы только что из кабинета Девятого. Там пусто.

– Нужно найти его, – сказал Цуна, после чего с колебанием и беспокойством уставился на Иемицу.

Тот улыбнулся напряженной, болезненной улыбкой.

– Персонал говорил, что он много времени проводил в катакомбах, – сказал он. – Именно туда я и направлялся. Я покажу дорогу.

Иемицу не рассказал им других сплетен – о том, что Девятый начал разговаривать сам с собой, о разрушенных комнатах, о криках, доносящихся из глубин поместья.

А также о гробе, который Девятый заказал, словно предчувствуя свою скорую гибель.

 

 

 _Глава 86:_ **В могилу**

Воздух в катакомбах был густой и затхлый, почти удушающий. Запах крови казался таким навязчивым, что было совершенно невозможно сказать, настоящая она – или же это ее духовный аналог. Однако гораздо хуже, чем кровь, была всепроникающая вонь гнили, такая сильная, что ее можно было почувствовать на вкус.

Мукуро невесело улыбнулся:

– Оя-оя, что за выгребная яма ненависти и смерти, – пробормотал он. – Что сделала Вонгола, что создать столь проклятое место?

Мукуро неспеша тащился по ступеням, и его трезубец издавал постоянный низкий гул. Это – а также убийственная аура, разлившаяся вокруг Занзаса – обеспечило им спокойную прогулку по катакомбам: никто просто не решился на них напасть. Однако мрачные тени, собравшиеся вокруг и темнеющие на самой границе зрения, были столь сильными, что могли запросто проглотить обычного человека. И, выбравшись на поверхность, должны были стать еще сильнее…

Значит, придется уходить очень быстро.

И Мукуро, и Занзас ощущали, что приближаются к эпицентру зловещего присутствия. Старая дверь, изъеденная червями, но все еще крепкая, развалилась под ударом ботинка Занзаса.

Занзас ворвался внутрь, и Мукуро неторопливо последовал за ним. Колонны по кругу обегали зал, возле них стояли гробы. На каждом виднелась римская цифра – это была усыпальница боссов великой семьи Вонгола.

– Что-то их слишком много, – сказал Мукуро. Но, внимательно приглядевшись, он осознал – что-то было не так. На первом гробу стояла цифра II, рядом с ним стоял гроб с цифрой III. Цифры I просто не было – здесь никогда не покоилось тело Первого.

Тогда почему в усыпальнице, где было похоронено только семь боссов, стояло восемь гробов?

Занзас кинулся к восьмому гробу, в спешке роняя оружие и принимаясь стаскивать толстую каменную крышку, на которой была выбита цифра IX.

Внутри лежало тело Девятого Вонголы, руки его были сложены, глаза – закрыты. Бледное лицо ничего не выражало – он и вправду выглядел, словно труп, которого по праву уложили рядом с лидерами прошлых поколений.

– Старик! Ты, мусор, просыпайся так тебя разэтак! – потребовал Занзас, схватив Девятого за плечи и отчаянно его тряся.

Тело, которое сжимали его руки, было холодным, но не застывшим, и будь Занзас в состоянии думать более ясно, он бы сразу понял, что это значит – смертельный транс, вызванный проклятием злобного призрака.

Однако голова Занзаса сейчас была какой угодно, только не ясной. Лишь отточенные инстинкты позволили ему метнуться в сторону, прежде чем нечто темное и лишь наполовину осязаемое врезалось туда, где он только что стоял. Сила удара была такова, что заставила треснуть даже толстый каменный гроб.

 

 

 _Глава 87:_ **В могилу** **II**

Занзас тут же откатился в сторону, сыплющаяся на него каменная крошка отвлекала и мешала оценить ситуацию.

Однако нового нападения не последовало. Он услышал лишь низкое гудение поющего металла и внезапный оглушительный скрежет двух столкнувшихся клинков.

Мукуро сразу заметил злобного призрака, выскользнувшего из гроба и собравшегося в темное облако позади Занзаса. Дождавшись, когда призрак нападет и откроется, он нанес собственный удар.

Трезубец легко проскользнул сквозь тени, разогнал их и обнажил духовное ядро призрака. Мукуро занес трезубец, собираясь вонзить тот в сердце противника, но его оружие вдруг натолкнулось на широкий, искривленный клинок. Раздался металлический скрежет.

– Оя-оя, – с трудом усмехнулся Мукуро.

По другую сторону скрещенных клинков он увидел человека – точнее, того, кто был человеком когда-то давно. Сейчас это был просто выходец с того света, призрак, которым двигали лишь ненависть и ярость. Мукуро ожидал чего-то подобного, но плотность призрака и его внешность с четкими чертами все равно удивляли – в отличие от прочих бесформенных духов, наводнивших особняк, этот буквально излучал силу и контролировал все свои действия.

У этого существа, внезапно осознал Мукуро, был разум. Оно ненавидело – естественно – но ненавидело так, как это делали люди, как сам Мукуро ненавидел мафию и весь отвратительный мир. Оно могло планировать и строить козни.

Оно все еще знало свое имя, знало, кем и чем оно когда-то являлось. У него все еще была воля.

– Не вмешивайся в это, дитя, – велело существо Мукуро. – Ты не выстоишь против меня.

– Посмотрим, – сказал Мукуро. Его губы скривились в неприятной усмешке, которая выглядела особенно зловеще на милом личике Хром.

Тошнотворно извиваясь, иллюзии столкнулись и переплелись – противники пытались добраться до сознания и сущности друг друга. Их мастерство, решил Мукуро, было примерно равным. Будь это существо живым, между ними могла бы выйти ничья.

Но сейчас… Мукуро было больно это признавать, но даже при поддержке Хром ему еле-еле удавалось помешать призраку себя поглотить. Тот одолевал его не только с помощью иллюзий, но и с помощью обратившейся ко злу духовной массы, которая здесь, в катакомбах, была под полным контролем призрака. Темные щупальца поднимались и хватали Мукуро за ноги, оплетали его трезубец, сколько бы раз он их ни рассеивал. Каждый раз, когда Мукуро отвлекался на сражение с бездумными духами, призрачного иллюзиониста удерживала одна лишь Хром.

Логово придавало призраку сил. Его преимущество было неоспоримым.

Громкий, трубный рев отразился от стен усыпальницы, заставив застыть обоих иллюзионистов – и мертвого, и живого. Призрак должен был опомниться быстрее, однако в него на полном ходу врезалась массивная туша мантикоры – та тоже была сверхъестественным существом и могла соприкасаться с призраком. Сейчас сила ее удара подбросила призрака в воздух и заставила врезаться в одну из толстых колонн.

Занзас не стал ждать, пока противник придет в себя. Его шипастый хвост взметнулся и впечатался в призрачное тело, попутно срезав одну из колонн.

Нанесенный Занзасом урон давно убил бы любого человека – или другое живое существо. Его бы хватило, чтобы разорвать и рассеять большинство духов, однако они сражались с врагом на его территории – здесь сила призрака была почти безгранична.

Тени набухли, и призрак возник из-под обломков – невредимый и не особо обеспокоенный.

– Нуфуфу, – усмехнулся он сардонично. – Этого явно недостаточно… хотя мне и приятно видеть, что у Хранителя Тумана в Десятом поколении есть хоть какой-то потенциал.

Высокомерие противника и снисхождение, с которым тот о нем отзывался, ввергли Мукуро в ярость, однако он лишь ухмыльнулся и отвесил глубокий поклон. Украдкой Мукуро позволил навершию трезубца прочертить по полу тонкую черту, собираясь использовать любую возможность, чтобы нащупать брешь в защите противника.

Только одно мгновение, единственная слабость… и, может, ему удастся обездвижить призрака на время, достаточное для того, чтобы они успели сбежать.

«Мукуро-сама», – прошептал голос Хром в отдаленном уголке его сознания.

А затем Мукуро услышал его – слабый не-звук, доносящийся откуда-то издалека. Увидел, как тени на мгновение задрожали. Где-то в особняке кто-то только что рванул за тонкие нити, которыми призрак оплел свою территорию.

Мукуро не упустил своей возможности. Ухмыльнувшись, он всадил трезубец в темноту и провернул его.

Этого хватило, чтобы обманчиво человеческая фигура призрака покачнулась и попала под могучую атаку Занзаса. Лицо призрака перекосилось, он повернулся к Мукуро, но было уже слишком поздно. Призрака призывали в другом месте, его силуэт дрожал и быстро таял.

– Кто-то тебя зовет не дозовется, – насмешливо бросил Мукуро. – Очень невежливо заставлять себя ждать!

– Наша битва еще не закончена, – прошипел призрак, исчезая из виду.

– Я знаю, – пробормотал Мукуро кисло, только упрямство не позволяло ему опереться на трезубец. Чтобы избавиться от призрака понадобилось куда больше сил, чем он рассчитывал. Повернувшись к Занзасу, он отрывисто бросил:

– Хватай старика. Нужно бежать, пока оно не вернулось.


	26. Призрак

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Цуна – ханъе, однако это не помешает ему стать Десятым боссом семьи Вонгола. Битва Колец закончилась, однако испытания продолжаются: на этот раз Цуне предстоит отправиться в Италию и снять вековое проклятие со своей новой семьи.

_Глава 88:_ **Несвятилище**

В отличие от остальной части особняка, слабый – из-за заслонявших солнце призрачных туч – свет пробивался сквозь витражи в маленькую часовенку.

Гокудера отметил эту разницу, как и отсутствие пугающего красного свечения, распространившегося по остальной части дома. Он зажег старые свечи, принесенные в часовню молящимися. Гокудера не знал, сыграет ли это какую-то роль, но не хотел допустить ни малейшего промаха.

Сверхъестественные вещи не были его коньком. Даже зная о своем нечеловеческом происхождении, он никогда не уделял особого внимания таким вещам. Куда более срочные и вездесущие проблемы мира мафии всегда казались важнее, и вот теперь его невежество могло подвергнуть опасности жизнь его босса.

Это было недопустимо. Как только они выберутся из этой заварушки, пообещал себе Гокудера, он обязательно изучит мистицизм во всех его широте и многообразии.

Но сейчас он мог только положиться на Рехэя с Хибари и смотреть.

– Ладно, это должно сработать, – объявил Рехэй, выпрямляясь и отряхивая руки. Соль из запасов Варии, которой он набил карманы, была рассыпана перед алтарем неровными линиями, которые образовывали круг и пятиконечную звезду.

– Больше похоже на ведьмовство, чем на святой ритуал. Это точно сработает здесь, в церкви? – спросил Гокудера. Хотя, возможно, восточные магические ритуалы действовали совершенно по-другому.

– Поле из четырех элементов наверняка сработало бы против западного духа лучше, – согласился Рехэй, – но я ничего об этом не знаю. Будь так добр, подай-ка мне одну из тех свечей, Осьминожья башка.

Гокудера скривился, но все же послушался. Каждая вершина звезды представляла собой определенный элемент – это Гокудера знал: свеча – огонь, полупустая ваза – воду, выпавший кирпич – землю. Старый подсвечник и доска, по словам Рехэя, соответствовали металлу и дереву.

– Ну ладно, более готовыми мы все равно не станем, – сказал Рехэй. – Это простейший призыв. Он должен привлечь внимание существа, захватившего дом, и призвать его сюда. Существо наверняка будет вне себя от ярости, так что экстремально готовьтесь сражаться.

Гокудера провел пальцами по бумажным талисманам – офуда – которые вручил ему Рехэй.

– Мы и вправду сумеем его убить? – спросил он.

– Оно и так уже мертво, – буркнул Хибари из своего угла. – Его нельзя убить.

Рехэй кивнул:

– Да. Что-то вроде этого должно проистекать из человеческой злобы и печати смерти, – сказал он.– Чтобы остановить призрака, нужно заставить его развоплотиться – потерять собственную сущность и цель. Насколько я знаю, один ритуал редко позволяет достичь подобных результатов. К тому же, я не думаю, что мы сумеем закончить экзорцизм – призрак слишком силен.

– Тогда какой смысл?! – спросил Гокудера.

– Если мы нанесем призраку серьезный урон, ему потребуется время, чтобы восстановиться. Мы успеем найти Саваду и сбежать без того, чтобы дом нападал и атаковал нас на каждом шагу, – пожал плечами Рехэй. – А если экстремально повезет, призрак может и вовсе потерять контроль над своей вотчиной.

– Хватит болтовни, – сказал Хибари, подходя к кругу. – Давайте начинать.

– Погодите, а как мы заставим это существо явиться сюда? – спросил Гокудера.

– Да проще простого! – воскликнул Рехэй. Голос его, принимая во внимание обстоятельства, был слишком бодрым. Рехэй поднес ко рту палец и прокусил его.

Кровь брызнула на каменный пол и выложенные солью линии.

Какую-то секунду ничего не происходило. Затем Гокудера это почувствовал – дрожь в самой своей сущности, дрожь за пределами физического тела, дрожь и ошеломляющий натиск.

Пламя свечи взметнулось, улеглось – и двери в часовенку распахнулись.

Что-то ответило на их призыв.

 

 

 _Глава 89:_ **Несвятилище II**

Порыв зловонного ветра прошелся по залу, заставив Гокудеру вскинуть руки и закрыть лицо. Воющий вихрь погасил свечи и разметал выложенные солью линии.

Все закончилось так же внезапно, как и началось, но последовавшее за этим молчание было тяжелым и гнетущим. Даже Гокудера чувствовал – сейчас вместе с ними в часовне было что-то еще.

– Нуфуфу, а вы не робкого десятка, раз решили, что можете так бесцеремонно меня вызвать, – донесся из невозможно густых теней чей-то голос.

На какой-то миг Гокудера почти решил, что это Мукуро – насмешливый тон и интонации были удивительно похожи – но человек, возникший из теней, был одет в старинную военную форму.

Он сделал еще несколько шагов сквозь рассеянный свет, льющийся сквозь цветные витражи, и Гокудера вдруг увидел, что это никакой не человек, а призрак, прозрачный и размытый по краям, пускай и выглядящий почти как настоящий человек.

– Я как раз занимался кое-чем важным, – продолжал призрак, и в руках у него откуда ни возьмись появилась длинная изогнутая коса. – То, что вы так бесцеремонно меня прервали, очень раздражает… но, полагаю, это отличный шанс собственными глазами увидеть, на что способно Десятое поколение Вонголы. Давайте, покажите мне… Достойны ли вы принять наследие? Достойны ли вы остаться в живых?

Собираясь напасть, призрак занес косу, но Хибари кинулся в атаку первым. Он взмахнул тонфа быстрее, чем Гокудера сумел уследить, но его оружие столкнулось с на удивление плотным древком косы. Хибари выкладывался на полную, однако призрак даже не дрогнул – только ухмылялся.

– И это все, на что вы способны? – насмешливо спросил он, с силой отталкивая Хибари назад.

Рехэй тут же занял место Хибари, осыпав призрака градом непрекращающихся ударов. Призрак уклонялся и парировал атаки, продолжая издевательски улыбаться. Наконец, он убрал руку с древка косы и поймал кулак Рехэя.

Тот уставился на удерживающую его прозрачную руку.

– Ты… Почему мои атаки совершенно на тебя не действуют? Я обернул кулаки амулетами, каждый удар должен пробить любого духа насквозь!

– Правда? – промурлыкал призрак. – Но почему такая ерунда должна мне навредить?

Он беззаботно поднял косу, снова с легкостью блокируя атаки Хибари, без устали нападавшего на него сзади.

Когда они с боем пробивались в часовню, Гокудера видел, как кулаки Рехэя и тонфа Хибари без труда развеивали нападающих на них мелких духов. Разумеется, оба обладали немалым мастерством в том, что касалось битв со сверхъестественным, однако сейчас их атаки оставались безрезультатными.

Гокудера спрятал ранее выданные ему офуда и потянулся за динамитом. Может против призрака сработает физическая атака? Но все же он колебался. По своему опыту Гокудера знал, что Хибари куда сильнее обычного человека. Например, во время Битвы Колец он с легкостью разорвал на части вооруженного Гола Моску. И чтобы его блокировали так легко…

Если ни физические, ни духовные атаки не приносили никаких плодов, то как тогда сражаться?

 

 

 _Глава 90:_ **Несвятилище III**

– Ты призрак! Ты – мертв! Как же тебе удается оставаться столь сильным в мире живых, особенно в святом месте? Что ты такое? – прокричал Рехэй.

– Святое место? Подобные вещи меня совершенно не волнуют. Жив я или мертв, моя воля по-прежнему сильна, – сказал призрак. Склонив голову набок, он смерил их презрительным взглядом. – Вы что, не можете сказать даже этого? Или ваши кольца лишь для украшения?

– …кольца? – повторил Гокудера, внезапно отчетливо чувствуя тяжесть надетого на палец Кольца Урагана Вонголы. Но почему призрак вообще упомянул кольца?

Вертя косой, призрак отбросил Хибари в сторону с почти оскорбительной легкостью – врезавшись в каменную стену часовни, тот оставил огромную вмятину, сполз на пол и затих. Минутой позже та же печальная участь постигла и Рехэя: сбив ряд молельных скамеек, он проехался по полу и ударился о каменную колону. Гокудера понадеялся, что услышанный им треск издала колонна, а не многострадальная спина Рехэя.

Несколько долгих минут призрак изучал неподвижные тела своих поверженных противников, но когда ни один из них не поднялся, отвернулся и покачал головой с чем-то, напоминавшим разочарование.

Затем он устремил свой взгляд на Гокудеру, и тот невольно вздрогнул.

– Твоя воля, значит? – сказал Гокудера, пытаясь выиграть немного времени. Призрак шагнул вперед, и Гокудера тут же попятился. – Значит, ты используешь Пламя Посмертной Воли? Используешь созидательную силу Пламени Тумана, чтобы сделать себя плотным и осязаемым?

Призрак улыбнулся – покровительственно, со снисхождением. Гокудера понятия не имел, как призрак, у которого по определению не могло быть живой Воли, был способен зажечь Пламя, но был уверен в одном.

Пламя всегда оставалось Пламенем, и его могло победить другое Пламя.

У Гокудеры было кольцо, была воля. Конечно, не помешало бы иметь под рукой еще и какое-нибудь оружие, но придется обходиться тем, что есть.

Сунув правую руку под пиджак, Гокудера сделал вид, что собирается достать еще одну динамитную шашку. У него будет только одна попытка сделать все правильно – следовало по максимуму использовать фактор внезапности.

Гокудера укрепил свою решимость – в сознании и сердце.

Больше отступать было некуда. Гокудера стиснул зубы: призрак шагнул ближе, затем еще ближе и вдруг оказался на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Гокудера сделал вид, что содрогается от ужаса, и упавшие динамитные шашки застучали по полу.

«Давай! Еще немного!» – подумал Гокудера. Призрак протянул руку, и Гокудера отчаянно зажмурился.

Он выглядел испуганным и беззащитным – призрак совершенно не ожидал кулака в живот.

Сила этого удара была лишь немногим больше силы обычного человека, к тому же простой удар никак не мог повредить призраку, способному отразить атаки самого Хибари.

Нет, простой удар никогда бы не сработал – то ли дело ярко пылавшее на кольце Гокудеры алое Пламя. Кулак погрузился в тело призрака, и Пламя взвилось и заревело.

Только что бывшее осязаемым тело призрака задрожало, а лицо перекосилось от шока и ярости.

– Развоплощающее Пламени Урагана… – пробормотал призрак. – Но этого мало. Столь слабое Пламя мне не повредит!

Он протянул руку вперед, схватил Гокудеру за запястье и сжал с силой, способной смять любые кости. Пламя цвета индиго окутало призрачную руку…

Но тут же вспыхнуло и исчезло – призрак пошатнулся.

Собрав всю свою силу, Хибари вонзил тонфа в спину противника, и навершие одной из них вышло из призрачной груди. Воспользовавшись шансом, Гокудера выдернул руку и снова занес кулак.

Пламя вновь затанцевало на Кольце Урагана. Гокудера прижал кольцо к тонфа: Пламя тут же перекинулось на оружие и охватило призрака, заставив того скорчиться от боли.

Силы призрака наконец-то иссякли. Он задрожал и начал растворяться в воздухе – совершенно не сопротивляясь.

В последнее мгновение он усмехнулся и заметил:

– Ну, неплохо. Наверное, у вас все же есть кое-какой потенциал. Я скоро вернусь, и мы посмотрим, достойны ли вы носить свои кольца…

Это и вправду была не смерть, не конец, а всего лишь временная передышка. Все, что они сделали – это выиграли небольшую отсрочку.


	27. Дэймон Спейд

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Цуна – ханъе, однако это не помешает ему стать Десятым боссом семьи Вонгола. Битва Колец закончилась, однако испытания продолжаются: на этот раз Цуне предстоит отправиться в Италию и снять вековое проклятие со своей новой семьи.

_Глава 91:_ **Воссоединение**

– Старик! Хренов старик, а ну немедленно просыпайся! – велел Занзас, и в его голосе звучали злость – и что-то еще.

Снова приняв человеческий облик после исчезновения призрака, он, не тратя ни секунды, бросился к гробу и извлек оттуда тело Девятого.

– Тащи его с собой. Понятия не имею, что отогнало эту тварь, но она может вернуться в любую минуту, – сказал Мукуро резко. Ему не хотелось этого признавать, но вряд ли он сумеет долго выстоять против призрака в следующей битве. Его связь с Хром и так стала пугающе слабой. Удерживание врага на расстоянии и его последующее изгнание, пусть даже с помощью пришедшего неизвестно откуда призыва, отняли у Мукуро куда больше сил, чем он рассчитывал.

Глаза его сузились, Занзас поднял голову: оба почувствовали, что воздух как-то странно изменился.

– Его власть над особняком… ослабела? – пробормотал Мукуро. Мир духов и мир живых снова стали отдаляться друг от друга, и ему становилось все труднее оставаться в теле Хром.

– Все хорошо, Мукуро-сама, – пробормотала та, снова принимая контроль над их общим телом. – Я обо всем позабочусь. Пожалуйста, отдыхайте.

Вопреки своим храбрым словам, она покачнулась и оперлась на трезубец. Их непродолжительная схватка с призраком – если это вообще можно было назвать схваткой – вымотала и ее.

Прорычав что-то себе под нос, Занзас уже собирался было послушать Мукуро, однако тихий стон, который издал Девятый, заставил его замереть.

Девятый медленно открыл глаза, посмотрел на окаменевшее выражение лица сына и улыбнулся.

– А, Занзас… Я так рад, что снова смог тебя увидеть, – пробормотал он.

– Урк… – выдохнул Занзас. – Г-глупый старик. Какого черта, чем ты думал? Позволил какому-то призрачному мусору завладеть собой! Позволил ему зайти так далеко! Тебе следовало рассказать все нам! Для чего, по-твоему, существует Вария?

Слушая, как он бурчит и отчитывает отца, Хром с трудом подавила смешок.

– Хром! Мукуро! Занзас! – разнесся по темным коридорам катакомб чей-то голос.

– Цуна… – прошипел Иемицу, не осознавая, что его голос тоже порождает эхо.

– Да все нормально, – рассмеялся Ямамото. – Мы это почувствовали. Кровавая луна прошла, так что ничего не появится только потому, что мы тут кричим.

– Бооооосс! – донесся до них голос Хром.

Появившаяся на лице Цуны улыбка была полна облегчения, и он кинулся бежать.

 

 

 _Глава 92:_ **Дэймон Спейд**

– Его звали Дэймон Спейд. – пояснил Девятый.

Когда-то Спейд был Хранителем Тумана в Первом поколении Вонголы – именно он заставил Первого покинуть семью из-за мнимой слабости.

Когда-то Спейд был человеком, был иллюзионистом, который практиковал запрещенное искусство одержимости. В конце концов он отказался от собственного тела и стал призраком, чтобы продолжать присматривать за Вонголой и вести ее – своеобразный дьявол-хранитель.

Впервые Тимотео услышал о нем от матери. Дэймон навестил Даниэлу в самом начале ее правления. Она слышала о нем от отца, слышала, что он довел предшественника Фабио до безумия и смерти. И равно как он сомневался в Седьмом из-за его слабого Пламени, точно так же он сомневался и в Даниэле – из-за ее юности и пола.

Дэймон Спейд ясно дал ей понять, что единственным путем для Вонголы был путь к ошеломляющей силе и абсолютной власти над миром мафии. Поэтому или она приведет Вонголу к величию, или он доведет ее до могилы.

Призрак Дэймона заглядывал ей через плечо в течение многих лет, но потом все же исчез, погрузившись в оцепенение или сон, в которых проводил время между своими появлениями. Но Даниэла все равно продолжала чувствовать его присутствие за своей спиной, он был словно клинок, готовый поразить ее в любую минуту.

Не возражай ему, предупреждала Даниэла. Не позволяй своей доброте возобладать над прагматизмом. Правь железной рукой.

Девятый так и поступал. Сколь бы добр он ни был к своей семье, Тимотео никогда не выказывал милосердия и жалости к другим. Любая угроза верховенству Вонголы устранялась с быстротой и жестокостью.

Однако… он потерял одного сына, затем еще одного, и еще. Он потерял так много людей…

Когда не осталось других преемников, кроме ребенка Иемицу, его Внешний Советник встал на колени и начал молить о будущем для маленького Цунаеши – пусть у него будет еще хоть пара лет вне кровавого мира мафии, пусть он подрастет, пусть он еще хоть немного побудет счастливым…

И у Девятого не хватило духу ответить отказом на просьбы Иемицу. На кону было будущее Вонголы. Это решение должно было ослабить их – столько лет без наследника, а ведь он стареет. Нестабильность, будут шептаться другие семьи. Запретное милосердие.

Но Девятому было уже все равно.

Дэймон Спейд начал медленно приходить в себя, но Девятый почувствовал его взгляд задолго до того, как призрак наконец перед ним появился. Девятый молился, пытался выпросить у неба еще несколько лет – чтобы Цуна немного подрос, чтобы стал немного сильнее, чтобы смог лучше противостоять призраку, который вот-вот набросится на него.

Потому что Девятый знал – и ни капли не сомневался – что умрет, отражая натиск Дэймона Спейда.

Вселиться в Девятого из-за его крови Дэймон не мог, однако повлиять на его сознание все же сумел – на его сознание, действия и восприятие мира. Даже понимая, что это глупо, Девятый не мог никому рассказать о постигшей его беде и вместо этого отталкивал всех, кто мог догадаться, что с ним что-то не так, кто мог ему хоть как-то помочь.

Все слилось воедино, но Девятый продолжал упрямо цепляться за свое решение. Реборн будет тренировать Цуну в Японии. Так было лучше для всех. Тогда Цуна станет достаточно сильным. Даже когда Дэймон сумел убедить его послать Варию сразиться с Цуной – конечно, еще слишком рано, но ведь Цуна уже достаточно силен – Девятый отказывался призвать Цуну в Италию или лично принять участие в его тренировках.

Где-то в крохотном уголке сознания, которое все еще оставалось ясным, Девятый чувствовал, как недовольство Дэймона растет, и тихо радовался.

Однако призраку наконец-то все приелось.

– Будь по-твоему, старый дурак, – прошипел Дэймон, – раз ты не можешь признать свою ошибку, отправляйся вслед за Шестым. А я лично вылеплю из этого ребенка хорошего босса для Вонголы.

Создай достаточно большую неразбериху – и преемник будет просто обязан появиться. Даже если ему пришлось бы утопить в крови весь дом, Дэймон добился бы своего.

Где-то в темноте уже ждал открытый гроб.

 

 

_Глава 93:_ **Гравировка**

Несмотря на истощение, которое было нетрудно угадать по землистому, изможденному лицу, Девятый захотел как можно скорее предоставить необходимые объяснения. Конечно, он был прав: никто не знал, сколько времени есть до того, как призрак вернется.

Однако Цуна настоял на том, что следует хотя бы присесть.

Это решение оказалось мудрым. Идя через дом, над которым призрак утратил власть, к переговорным, они встретились с остальными. Рехэй, Хибари и Гокудера выглядели не очень-то хорошо, но, по крайней мере, были живы, а в случае Гокудеры еще и рады видеть нашедшихся друзей.

Всем было просто необходимо присесть после пережитых потрясений.

Когда Девятый наконец закончил свой рассказ, в комнате воцарилось тяжелое молчание: все пытались осмыслить услышанное.

– Нам понадобится хороший экзорцист, – заметил Ямамото. – Не знаю, как вы, парни, но я понятия не имею о том, как избавляться от сильных духов. – Они ни за что не позволят Дэймону преследовать Цуну.

– Разве он и так уже не исчез? – спросил, нахмурившись, Реборн.

Занзас хмыкнул:

– После того, как проторчал здесь полтора века? Едва ли.

– Он просто временно покинул обитель живых, – негромко добавила Хром. – Но я все еще ощущаю его присутствие.

– Как он способен все это проделывать? – спросил вдруг Цуна. – Оставаться цельным так долго? Духи мертвых не должны быть такими сообразительными. Сколь бы сильны ни были их чувства, они всегда быстро тускнеют. Без тела, способного служить якорем, они теряют имена, забывают свои облики, прошлое и стремления. Но он оставался неизменным в течение десятилетий. Это странно. Это неестественно.

– Думаешь? А мне казалось, что он просто очень сильный. Я хочу сказать, разве он не был реально крутым иллюзионистом при жизни, а? – Ямамото почесал голову.

– Дело не в этом, – сказал Рехэй. – Духи, подобные ему, становятся сильнее, пожирая других духов, которые перерождаются благодаря их ненависти. Они приобретают силу, но теряют имена и облик. Но этот парень… он не был просто проявлением кровавой луны, он контролировал ее, но сам оставался в стороне. Я никогда не слышал, чтобы призраки были на это способны.

– Он прав, – сказал Занзас. – Проклятия и одержимость призраками так не работают. Все это имеет слишком концентрированную форму. Словно он все еще жив.

– Он мог использовать Пламя Посмертной Воли, – сказал Гокудера. – Я и не думал, что такое возможно.

– Этого не может быть! – возразил Иемицу. – Чтобы зажечь пламя, нужна живая Воля.

– Я говорю о том, что видел! Послушайте, на нем даже сработало мое Пламя Урагана! – огрызнулся Гокудера, который к этому времени уже слишком устал, чтобы держать свой норов в узде и соблюдать вежливость, даже по отношению к отцу своего обожаемого босса.

– Если кто-то и сумел найти способ стать чем-то большим, чем призрак, и действительно перешагнуть границы смерти, то это был Хранитель Тумана Первого поколения, – сказал Девятый тихо. – Первый всегда уделял много внимания сверхъестественным вопросам. Почему, по-вашему, в простой группе вигилантов было целых два священника? И Джи, и Ламбо были потомками демонов. При жизни Дэймон Спейд был весьма могущественным спиритуалистом. Даже тогда он мог выходить из тела и вселяться в других людей.

– Может, он все еще жив и просто где-то оставил свое тело? – предположил Ямамото с сомнением. – Вот как Мукуро.

– Нет, та тварь была определенно мертва, – сказал Занзас. Хром согласно кивнула.

– Ну, у него все равно должен быть какой-то якорь, – сказал Рехэй. – Это единственное объяснение. К примеру, дом или…

Цуна вполуха слушал объяснения остальных. Он чувствовал, словно уже знает ответ – оставалось только протянуть к нему руку.

Все это отлично складывалось – и что-то означало. Первое поколение, воля, которую несли через века, Пламя Посмертной Воли, зажженное теми, кого уже не было в живых, объект, который был столь важен для Вонголы, что его не потеряют и никогда не выбросят…

– Как думаете… – произнес Цуна медленно. – Может, его воля заключена в Кольце Тумана?

 

 

 _Глава 94:_ **Еще раз** **очищение**

– Цунаеши-кун, – сказал Девятый медленно, – ты что… прошел Испытание Кольца?

– Вы имеете в виду возникающих… эм… предыдущих боссов, которые рассуждают о грехе и прочей ерунде? – спросил Цуна. – Потому что именно это со мной и случилось. Вот только…. только они не были настоящими призраками. У них все еще было Пламя, и они оставались собой. Так что я подумал, может, Дэймон Спейд проделал то же самое, но только с кольцом Тумана…

Цуна неловко умолк. Он не был уверен, почему, но Девятый выглядел… обеспокоенным.

– Когда ты… – начал Девятый, но покачал головой и умолк. – Нет, это пока что неважно. Твои предположения… Это невозможно. Кольцо Неба отличается от других колец. Ни один Хранитель Тумана никогда не упоминал ни о каком испытании…

– Но наверняка вы все же не знаете? – сказал Цуна. – Давайте хотя бы попытаемся это выяснить. Хром, вы с Мукуро можете зажечь Пламя в Кольце Тумана? Или вам сперва нужно немного прийти в себя?

– Мукуро-сама говорит, что мы можем сделать это прямо сейчас, – передала Хром. На самом деле Мукуро практически настаивал на этом. В Вонголе, сказал он чопорно, имелось место только для одного призрака-интригана. Однако Хром только улыбнулась и согласилась, что тоже волнуется о боссе. Они ни в коем случае не могли позволить, чтобы за ним охотилась подобная тварь.

Для большинства людей служить каналом для чужой решимости было бы невозможным подвигом, но Хром с Мукуро делали это так же просто, как дышали. Они и вправду были едины телом и душой. Индиговое Пламя Тумана ярко вспыхнуло над кольцом, которое сжимали маленькие ручки Хром.

Цуна надел собственное кольцо и зажег оранжевое Пламя; они медленно приблизили кольца друг к другу, позволяя им соприкоснуться, а пылающему над ними Пламени – перетечеть друг в друга.

Эффект от этого действия затопил комнату, словно ударная волна. Кольца других Хранителей запульсировали в ответ, но Цуна с Хром не обратили на это никакого внимания.

Малейшее сомнение, которое Цуна испытывал относительно Дэймона и кольца, рассеялось без следа. Он чувствовал наполняющее кольцо Пламя Хром и Мукуро, но ощущал также тонкие темные нити, столь незаметные и замысловатые, словно они были частью изысканной оправы.

Достаточно, подумал Цуна – этот приказ заставил Кольцо Неба на его пальце запульсировать, а Кольцо Тумана задрожать. Ты и так слишком задержался. Тебе пора.

В мире духов Дэймон завозился, чувствуя прикосновение Пламени Цуны к якорю в кольце. Но его реакция слишком запоздала. Битвы в катакомбах и часовене истощили его силы – как и затяжной контроль над Девятым, и сплетение мира духов с миром живых, и создание неестественной кровавой луны.

И все же он попытался вырваться, однако Мукуро с легкостью пресек его атаку. Два призрака столкнулись в иллюзорном измерении, которое находилось одновременно везде – и нигде.

– Пора тебе исчезнуть, – ухмыльнулся Мукуро. – У тебя нет ни малейшего шанса справиться со мной, старик.

Услышав свои слова из уст Мукуро, Дэймон зарычал:

– Мы еще не закончили, – прошипел он снова.

– На самом деле закончили, – не согласился на этот раз Мукуро. – Арривидерчи…. или лучше нет.

Пламя Цуны окутало Кольцо Тумана, и последняя связь Дэймона с миром живых сгорела. Теперь он мог только раствориться во тьме. Цуна с Хром медленно открыли глаза и с облегчением выдохнули.

– Он и вправду исчез? – спросил Девятый, не в силах поверить, что с Вонголы наконец-то снято проклятие.

– Пока что нет, – покачал головой Цуна. – Однако теперь он просто неприкаянный дух и вскоре рассеется, каким бы могущественным ни был. Но даже если он и вернется, мы будем к этому готовы.


	28. Последствия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Цуна – ханъе, но это не помешает ему стать Десятым боссом семьи Вонгола. Однако путь к наследованию лежит через века и призрачные воспоминания

_Глава 95:_ **Операция по спасению**

Реборн забавлялся и, чего греха таить, был доволен: Цуна принялся командовать, едва они только покинули дом.

Сперва он велел Иемицу отправиться к доктору, а Девятому – в какой-нибудь пансионат: получить медицинскую помощь и как следует отдохнуть. Нейтрализовав таким образом босса и Внешнего советника, а также отправив Занзаса и возмущенную Варию очищать и «проветривать» дом, Цуна занялся остальными членами семьи.

Несмотря на заверения, что дом сейчас абсолютно безопасен, никто туда особо не рвался. Поэтому третьим и совершенно естественным приказом стало разместить сбежавшую прислугу, штат СЕДЕФ, Варию и собственных Хранителей в разбросанных по территории поместья вспомогательных постройках. К счастью, Вонгола не испытывала нужды в гостевых домиках, где обычно селились люди, не доверявшие семье и не желавшие ночевать с ее членами под одной крышей.

Потом Цуна сообщил Хранителям Девятого о состоянии их босса.

Его собственные Хранители весьма неплохо справлялись с ситуацией: Рехэй с Хибари присоединились к Варии и теперь бродили по дому, рассыпая пригоршни соли, изгоняя загостившихся призраков и устанавливая новые защитные чары. Хром отправилась отдыхать и попутно (на всякий случай) наблюдать за Кольцом Тумана. Гокудера с Ямамото, словно телохранители, таскались за Цуной по пятам, при этом Гокудера переводил для Цуны отдельные слова, когда того подводило все еще слабое знание итальянского.

Реборна крайне умиляло, что они и сами не подозревали, что делают – и как на них при этом смотрят окружающие.

Ободряющие улыбки Цуны и его беспокойство обо всех, начиная с Девятого и заканчивая последней посудомойкой, были совершенно неподходящим поведением для босса мафии, однако потрясенные члены семьи черпали в нем утешение.

Даже без «помощи» сторонников по дому уже начали ходить сплетни, восхваляющие будущего Десятого. В то время как наиболее раздутые слухи – Вонголу прокляли за грехи, и юный Десятый был их путеводной звездой на пути к справедливости – должны были скоро поблекнуть, стало ясно, что тревоги Девятого по поводу преемника оказались беспочвенны.

Ну и что, что Десятый был иностранцем? Он кинулся к ним прямиком из Японии, едва только заслышав о свалившихся на семью бедах. Ну и что, что он был столь юным? Он умудрился заручиться поддержкой известной своими выбрыками Варии, более того, победил ее в Битве Колец. Ну и что, что он не был человеком? Он со своими Хранителями спас Девятого и Внешнего Советника от какой-то ужасной твари, так что его мистические силы являлись благословением для семьи.

Реборну пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы не раздуться от гордости. Конечно, его подопечному предстояло еще многому научиться, но со временем он станет выдающимся боссом Вонголы.

 

 

 _Глава 96:_ **Монохром**

Хотя Цуна и заверял, что Хром с Мукуро выполнили свою работу на отлично, ей все равно было неловко отправиться отдыхать, в то время как остальные Хранители трудились на благо семьи.

Несмотря на всю доброту их босса, Хром продолжала чувствовать себя чужой. Пока у нее был Мукуро, она могла справиться с чем угодно, но ей не терпелось дождаться момента, когда они и вправду станут настоящей частью этой семьи. И сколько бы Мукуро ни бурчал, Хром знала: ему тоже нравится эта идея – или, по крайней мере, он к ней привыкает. Теперь ему не приходилось заставлять себя сотрудничать с Вонголой, а в желудке не поселялись тяжесть и дурнота из-за того, что он сражается за мафию.

Свернувшись в клубочек на кровати, Хром вертела в руках Кольцо Тумана. Оно находилось у нее лишь временно – пока Мукуро сам не сможет его носить – однако являлось жизненно важным доказательством их принадлежности к Вонголе. С каждым новым днем кольцо все больше становилось не только обещанием власти, но и залогом счастливого будущего.

Быть рядом с Мукуро, иметь семью – неужели ей и вправду так повезет? Для девочки, у которой совсем недавно не было вообще ничего, это казалось невероятным. Если ценой подобного счастья была потеря глаза и внутренностей, Хром с радостью ослепнет и отдаст все свои органы, лишь бы только оно длилось подольше.

«Перестань думать о подобных глупостях, моя милая Хром, – пробормотал Мукуро у нее в сознании. – Мы теперь гораздо сильнее. И станем достаточно сильны, чтобы заполучить то, чего желаем, и ничем для этого не жертвовать».

Мукуро больше не окажется перед подобным выбором. Именно это и стало его целью – сохранить свое, и пусть за это платят другие, недостойные и жадные, и так обладающие слишком многим.

«Мукуро-сама, – поприветствовала его Хром с застенчивой улыбкой. – Я думала, вы отдыхаете».

Он отдалился от нее даже больше, чем в первые напряженные недели их сосуществования, когда в любую минуту могли появиться Виндиче.

Мукуро не был так уж истощен, но вымотаться и рисковать связью было нельзя. Тогда Хром осталась бы одна, на грани смерти – именно в таком состоянии и нашел ее Мукуро. Конечно, он тренировал ее создавать собственные иллюзорные органы, но ей предстояло еще немало потрудиться, прежде чем она сумеет поддерживать их самостоятельно.

«Сейчас замечательная возможность немного попрактиковаться, – заметил Мукуро, с легкостью читая ее мысли. – Мне пришла в голову отличная идея. Возможно, с этой вещью я смогу… Да, вот так».

Кольцо на руке Хром потеплело, и на нем затанцевал маленький синий огонек. Однако на этот раз тело Хром не было проводником – она могла использовать собственное Пламя. Если бы у Мукуро была возможность демонстрировать ей нужные техники, это бы значительно ускорило прогресс занятий: Хром могла бы сразу же повторять за наставником, вместо того, чтобы то и дело передавать ему власть над телом, как это приходилось делать раньше.

– Теперь вспомни, чему я тебя учил, – велел Мукуро. – Пламя в первую очередь является проявлением текущей в твоем теле жизненной энергии, сфокусированной и выкованной волей. Чтобы поддерживать внутреннюю иллюзию, не нужно выталкивать эту энергию из тела – а именно это труднее всего – нужно просто перенаправлять ее через ментальные пути в воображении…

Хром сосредоточилась на потоке энергии, и Мукуро медленно убрал свое Пламя, позволяя ей перехватить контроль над иллюзией и создать свою собственную.

Именно на этом этапе у них всегда возникали проблемы. Сколь бы умелым ни был медиум, он не мог служить проводником для чужой жизненной силы и одновременно манипулировать своей собственной. Однако использование Кольца Тумана в качестве якоря для Пламени представляло собой весьма элегантное решение проблемы, и Мукуро искренне жалел лишь о том, что первой эта мысль пришла в голову не ему, а его никчемному предшественнику.

– Ах, Мукуро-сама… Мукуро-сама, по-моему, у меня получается! – с восхищением произнесла Хром.

Впервые с того самого момента, как они установили контакт, через нее перестала течь его энергия. Это была ужасное чувство, которое тут же заставило ее контроль дрогнуть.

«Мукуро-сама? – прошептала Хром. Ответа не было. Пламя в кольце погасло. Чистый, незамутненный ужас поднялся внутри Хром, и она почувствовала, как теряет контроль над иллюзией. – Мукуро-сама!» – она умоляла его спасти ее, как раньше.

«…Хром, – раздался наконец голос Мукуро – слабый и потрясенный голос. – Что-то… что-то не так. Я… я не могу достичь своего тела».

 

 

 _Глава 97:_ **Без жалости**

– Мне это не нравится, – неодобрительно сказал Реборн. Желая подчеркнуть свое неудовольствие, он с силой дернул Цуну за волосы – сидя у того на плече, сделать это было нетрудно.

Цуна вздохнул:

– Мне тоже, но другого выбора нет, – сказал он. – Мукуро с Хром перепробовали все, что могли, но так и не выяснили, что не так с его телом. У нас нет другого выхода, кроме как спросить об этом у Виндиче. К тому же, это отличная возможность положить начало кое-чему…

Реборн так и не одобрил решение Цуны сделать Мукуро Хранителем – и тем более не одобрял желание зайти ради Мукуро так далеко. Прочие люди – и даже босс Вонголы – старались не привлекать внимание Виндиче.

И все же Реборн помог Цуне договориться о встрече. Лучше уж так, чем позволять тому сделать это самостоятельно.

Холод окутал заброшенное здание, в котором должна была происходить встреча, и Цуна с Реборном напряглись.

Что-то заворочалось в тенях, и из них появились три фигуры в тяжелых черных плащах. Из своей скудной информации о Виндиче Реборн знал, что они использовали тени, чтобы скрыть какой-то странный портал из темного Пламени, однако эффект от этого был не менее ошеломляющим.

– Ты должен был прийти один, – сказал главный Виндиче, обрывая приветствия Цуны.

– Как будто он сумел бы меня остановить, – огрызнулся Реборн. – Цуна был бессилен.

Реборн чувствовал, как на нем останавливается невидящий взгляд, но просто отказывался бояться. Если его подопечный будет договариваться с этими тварями, Реборн его поддержит – несмотря ни на что.

Наконец Виндиче отвернулся: на Реборна ему было явно наплевать.

– Эм, спасибо, что пришли, – сказал Цуна. – Как вы уже знаете, я будущий Десятый босс семьи Вонгола, Савада Цунаеши. Приятно с вами познакомиться. – Нормально поклониться он не мог – все-таки Реборн сидел у него на плече – но вышел из положения, склонив голову.

Реборна пронзило неодолимое желание прижать руку к лицу. И это так Цуна собирался общаться с самыми страшными людьми в мире мафии? …вообще-то, эта бытовая вежливость была почти оскорбительной.

– Никакой церемонии наследования не было и в помине, – заметил Виндиче.

– Скоро будет. Сперва нужно было кое о чем позаботиться, – ответил Цуна. – Но я уже победил в Битве Колец и прошел Ритуал Наследования.

Вытянув руку вперед, он позволил Пламени затанцевать на Кольце Вонголы. Что бы он ни подразумевал, для Виндиче это, очевидно, имело какое-то значение – пусть и нехотя, но они все же его признали.

– Причина, по которой я просил о встрече, – продолжал Цуна, – касается моего Хранителя Тумана. Сейчас он находится у вас под стражей, и я хочу договориться о его освобождении.

Виндиче молча изучали его несколько долгих секунд, и Цуна едва удержался, чтобы не выдать свое волнение ерзаньем или чем-то еще.

– Нет, – сказал наконец Виндиче. – Причина этой встречи… Дэймон Спейд. Мы знаем о его затянувшемся существовании. Он совершил множество преступлений, но умудрялся избегать воздаяния. Однако теперь он предоставил нам отличную возможность.

– Он в теле Мукуро, – догадался Цуна, заново оценивая сложившуюся ситуацию. Оставшись без якоря, Дэймон должен был потерять себя и исчезнуть, однако умудрился проследить связь, которую Мукуро поддерживал с телом, и, раз то временно находилось без хозяина, захватил его себе.

Или точнее попытался.

– После… побега Рокудо Мукуро, – сказал Виндиче с отвращением, – была создана особенная ловушка: мы знали, что в конце концов беглец вернется в свое тело, и тогда мы его поймаем. Против призрака Дэймона Спейда это сработало не хуже.

И привело к тому, что Мукуро остался без тела. Теперь, когда эта связь была практически разорвана, Мукуро предстояла та же печальная участь, которой пытался избежать Дэймон Спейд.

– Мы навсегда запечатаем его в этом теле, – сказал в заключение Виндиче. – Поэтому твоя просьба об освобождении Рокудо Мукуро отклонена.


	29. Жертвы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Цуна – ханъе, но это не помешает ему стать Десятым боссом семьи Вонгола. Однако путь к наследованию лежит через века и призрачные воспоминания

_Глава 98:_ **Отставка**

– …понятно, – сказал Мукуро, когда Цуна закончил рассказывать о встрече с Виндиче. Голос его был спокойным – даже слишком спокойным.

– Что же нам делать? – поинтересовался Цуна раздраженно.

– Что ты имеешь в виду, Вонгола? – спросил Мукуро с горечью. Да он ведь сдался, осознал вдруг Цуна. – Ответ на этот вопрос совершенно очевиден. Я сосредоточусь на тренировках Хром – чтобы она смогла сама о себе позаботиться. На это времени нам хватит. Она станет твоим Хранителем Тумана вместо меня.

– Нет! – запротестовала Хром, хотя слышать ее мог только Мукуро – именно он сейчас управлял их общим телом. – Должно же быть что-то, что мы сможем сделать! Что если… Что если я займу ваше место? Мы могли бы переместить призрака из вашего тела в мое, и…

– Виндиче нет смысла идти на такой риск. Зачем им это? Они уже поймали свою добычу и будут несказанно рады избавиться еще и от меня, – сказал Мукуро.

Какой смысл сражаться с неизбежным, подумал он. Когда-то у него была ненависть, которая бы позволила существовать и после смерти, но теперь… Он слишком размяк. Стал слишком доверчивым.

– Я передам все свои дела Хром, – продолжал Мукуро. – Она знает, что делать. Ты сдержишь свое слово, Савада Цунаеши. Ты дашь ей силу Хранителя Вонголы.

Это должно было прозвучать как угроза, но Мукуро слишком поверил в истинность этих слов. Таким будет будущее, будущее без него.

– Хром навечно останется частью моей семьи, и я всегда обеспечу ей свою поддержку, – сказал Цуна твердо, и выражение его лица было непривычно напряженным и злым, – но это совсем не означает, что я собираюсь бросить своего Хранителя Тумана! Должно быть что-то, что мы сможем сделать!

Мукуро удивленно выгнул брови:

– Оя? Ты хочешь поиметь с этого что-то еще? Я польщен, что ты так высоко меня ценишь, – пошутил он невесело. – Полагаю, тебе удастся использовать этот аргумент против Виндиче. В конце концов, ты и вправду теряешь Хранителя…

– Мне не нужен утешительный приз! Я вовсе не это имел в виду, и ты это знаешь! – проскрежетал зубами Цуна. – Прекрати говорить, как будто все уже решено! А что же случилось с твоим «Выжить и плевать на цену»? Я не приму этого! Должен быть какой-то способ избавиться от Спейда и никем не жертвовать! Он просто призрак! Ему давно пора исчезнуть!

– Как глупо… – пробормотал Мукуро. – Вся эта решимость. Но даже все Пламя мира не сможет выжечь этого проклятого выходца с того света.

Это было нечестно. Мукуро, который наконец сумел избавиться от своей ненависти, пусть даже совсем чуть-чуть, и Дэймон, который отказывался это сделать….

– Ах… – сказал Хром тихо. – Мукуро-сама, босс, наверное, у меня есть идея.

 

 

 _Глава 99:_ **Все в сборе**

– Кажется, ты питаешь какие-то иллюзии, Десятый Вонгола, – сказал Виндиче медовым голосом. На встречу вновь явились те же трое, решил Цуна, подмечая мельчайшие детали вроде повязанных на шеях галстуков и стилей шляп. – Просить о двух встречах за столь короткое время…

В других обстоятельствах Цуна бы обязательно извинился или поблагодарил за сотрудничество, однако сейчас он был слишком поглощен своей целью.

– Это продолжение предыдущей встречи, – сказал он. – Относительно моего Хранителя Тумана – я не принимаю ваше решение. Я буду сражаться за Мукуро.

– О? – протянул Виндиче. – Хочешь сражаться, значит? Какое храброе решение, Десятый.

Или не замечая, или же специально не обращая внимания на сгустившееся в воздухе напряжение, Цуна продолжал:

– Причина, по которой вы отказываетесь рассматривать мою просьбу, это призрак Дэймона Спейда, ведь так? Я не отдам ему Мукуро. Я заставлю его покинуть тело Мукуро… и мир живых. Как только он исчезнет, вы рассмотрите мою просьбу о передаче Мукуро под попечение Вонголы.

– Экзорцизм? И как же ты планируешь сделать это, Десятый? Если бы ты мог так просто справиться с Дэймоном Спейдом, он бы вообще не вселился в твоего Хранителя, – заметил Виндиче.

Цуна проигнорировал выпад.

– В конце концов, призрак может оставаться в этом мире, только пока сильна его обида. Именно поэтому большинство духов со временем исчезают: они теряют воспоминания, которые когда-то привязывали их к миру живых, – пояснил он. Именно такая судьба подстерегала и Мукуро, если они ничего не предпримут. – Мы навяжем то же самое Дэймону Спейду. Мы смягчим его обиду, и он исчезнет, ведь у него больше не будет причин оставаться.

– И как же? Ты планируешь просто уговорить его сдаться? – спросил Виндиче, и в его сухом тоне звучала неприкрытая насмешка.

– Нет, я планирую войти в его воспоминания и повлиять на них, – сказал Цуна просто. – Как вы и сказали, он предоставил нам отличную возможность. Спейд в ловушке, без сил – у нас развязаны руки.

Это была идея Хром, возникшая благодаря их встрече с Мукуро в пограничном пространстве между сознаниями. Рехэй подтвердил, что идея осуществима, хотя и ужасно опасна. Используя силу медиума Хром, а также некие ритуалы, можно было и вправду попасть в мир внутри Дэймона – в мир его воспоминаний.

Молчание Виндиче растянулось на несколько долгих минут, а затем их главный заговорил.

– И для этого вам потребуется наша помощь. Доступ к телу Рокудо Мукуро.

Цуна кивнул:

– Это увеличит наши шансы на победу, – признался он. – Но даже если вы не пойдете нам навстречу, мы все равно попробуем.

Он видел, как Виндиче обдумывают его предложение. Они ведь почти ничего с этого не получат. Да, им не нужно будет больше заморачиваться и запечатывать Дэймона, но для них результат практически не изменится. Правда, Мукуро выживет, и они смогут продать его свободу подороже и выторговать что-нибудь интересное у Вонголы, но это станет возможным, только если Цуна преуспеет. Если же его замысел провалится, есть немалый шанс, что Дэймон снова сбежит.

Впрочем, признавшись, что он все равно приступит к выполнению своего безумного плана, помогут ему или нет, Цуна сделал отказ Виндиче практически невозможным. Если шансы на успех уменьшатся, он может и впрямь потерпеть неудачу, и что тогда произойдет с Вонголой? Что произойдет с миром мафии?

Нет, Цуна не блефовал. С их помощью ему действительно будет куда проще.

– Мы передадим твою просьбу нашему лидеру, – наконец объявили Виндиче.

Цуна кивнул:

– Мы будем ждать вашего решения неделю, – сказал он.

Неделю, в течение которой они будут готовиться – и сделают все возможное, чтобы не отправиться в путешествие по сознанию Дэймона Спейда с пустыми руками.

 

 

 _Глава 100:_ **Обратный отсчет**

До претворения безумного плана Цуны и Хром в жизнь оставалась неделя, за которую предстояло много чего сделать.

Частично из отрицания, частично из упрямства никто не потрудился составить план на случай худшего развития событий – смерти Цуны. В конце концов, бывали случаи, когда любая попытка антикризисного менеджмента являлась изначально провальной.

Вместо этого Вонгола делала все, чтобы возродиться и вернуться к старым добрым временам.

Большинство дел семьи взвалили на себя Хранители Девятого. Цуну они собирались посвящать во все тонкости постепенно, не раскрывая некоторых деталей до тех пор, пока, годы спустя, он не будет к этому готов. Реборн не был уверен, насколько им это удастся. У Цуны была нехорошая привычка разрушать даже самые продуманные планы.

К счастью, ставить неловкие вопросы сейчас он не мог, поскольку был слишком занят. К тому же, Хранители Девятого нашли отличный способ еще больше его отвлечь – взвалив на Цуну обязанности, которые могли выполнять только босс или его преемник.

Расшаркиваться с другими боссами.

В особняк потянулся нескончаемый поток посетителей из союзных семей, из нейтральных группировок и даже тех, кого лишь по случайному недосмотру еще не записали во враги. Все они хотели знать, неужели у Вонголы наконец открылось слабое место, в которое можно было впиться зубами.

Извлечь выгоду из ситуации хотели не все – некоторых снедало искреннее беспокойство. В их числе был и Дино, прибывший, чтобы заверить Хибари в том, что средняя школа Намимори снова в полном порядке.

Кое-кто… преследовал другие цели.

– По правде говоря, Десятый, я пришла не только с визитом вежливости, – сказала босс семьи Джильо Неро, когда с любезностями было покончено. – Если можно, я бы хотела поговорить с твоим наставником.

Реборн до сих пор не мог поверить своим глазам: сходство Люче с дочерью было поразительным. И хотя и одежда прическа Арии были совершенно другими (в отличие от походившей на шамана Люче, ее дочь выглядела как настоящий босс мафии), их лица и улыбки были совершенно одинаковыми.

Несмотря на это, встреча с Арией не была счастливой – и не только из-за укола грусти, которую вызвало ее невероятное сходство с матерью.

Ария могла прийти сюда только по одной причине.

Запрыгнув на стол, Реборн окинул ее задумчивым взглядом. Цуна вышел и тихо прикрыл за собой дверь переговорной. Ария улыбнулась, и лицо ее стало таким же непроницаемым, каким когда-то было у Люче. Однако Реборну удалось различить за этой бесстрастной маской флер глубоко запрятанной печали.

– Время почти подошло, не так ли? – сказал Реборн, чтобы этого не пришлось говорить ей.

Ария медленно кивнула, и выражение ее лица в одночасье стало одиноким и потерянным.

– …да, – признала она. – Скорее всего, до того, как он заберет Пустышки и создаст новых Аркобалено, остается не больше года.

– Значит, год, – пробормотал Реборн. Он больше не чувствовал ни отчаяния, ни даже злости – давно уже предвидел, что этот день настанет. Он… нет, не смирился, но принял тот факт, что его жизнь все-таки закончится. Он сделал это еще до того, как стал Аркобалено. Профессия киллера не гарантировала долгих и счастливых дней.

Странное дело, единственная мысль, которая сейчас билась у него в мозгу, была: «Успеет ли Цуна подготовиться за год? Смогу ли я научить его тому, что нужно знать?»

Какая ерунда. Реборн взялся сделать из Цуны отличного босса для Вонголы. Ничто не помешает ему преуспеть – ни смерть, ни участь Аркобалено.

– Ясно, – сказал он, потянув за поля шляпы. – Спасибо, что сказала мне, Ария. Я буду готов. – Ария кивнула и собралась уже было уйти, когда он спросил: – А ты? Ты будешь готова?

Ее рука машинально опустилась на живот, и тень в ее глазах стала гуще.

– Да, – сказала Ария. – Буду.

 

 

 _Глава 101_ : **Строем**

– Все понимают, что нужно будет делать? – спросил Цуна, окидывая взглядом Хранителей.

– Я займусь ритуалом! Не позволю призраку сбежать и экстремально обеспечу условия для вашего путешествия! – воскликнул Рехэй.

– Мы позаботимся о том, чтобы ничего не случилось с вашими телами, – пообещал Ямамото и одарил улыбкой Хибари, который привычно его проигнорировал.

– Мукуро-сама и я станем твоими проводниками, – сказала Хром.

Ламбо с Бьянки, Ипин и Фуутой все еще гостили у семьи Бовино. Оставался только хмурый и скрестивший руки на груди Гокудера.

– Гокудера, ты сыграешь очень важную роль, – напомнил ему Цуна. – Хром с Мукуро будут использовать связь между Кольцами Вонголы, чтобы нас не унесли и не поглотили воспоминания Дэймона. А поскольку ты единственный, кто может зажечь Пламя…

– То должен оставаться здесь, – закончил Гокудера. – Знаю я. И понимаю. Но… Я твоя правая рука, я всегда должен быть рядом, особенно – во время таких опасных миссий!

– Гокудера… – вздохнул Цуна, не зная, как еще утешить друга.

– Не переживай, Гокудера, – Реборн заговорил практически впервые после своего разговора с боссом Джильо Неро. – Я позабочусь о том, чтобы твой босс не пострадал.

– Реборн, о чем ты? – охнул Цуна.

– Я пойду с тобой, – произнес Реборн спокойно. – Я так решил. Тебе еще предстоит многому научиться, неумеха Цуна, прежде чем ты сумеешь справиться с таким трудным и опасным заданием. Вонгола не может потерять тебя сейчас – это станет катастрофой.

Последняя часть фразы была правдой, но та, которая шла перед ней, – откровенной ложью. Да, Цуне и вправду предстояло еще много чему научиться, но он уже столь многого достиг. Реборн и сам не смог бы объяснить, на чем зиждилась его уверенность, но знал, что Цуна обретет свой путь. С наставником или без него.

Поэтому Реборн поможет, пока это еще в его силах. На самом-то деле он рисковал меньше, чем кто-либо из них. В конце концов, его жизнь уже почти закончилась.


	30. Внутри

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Цуна – ханъе, но это не помешает ему стать Десятым боссом семьи Вонгола. Однако путь к наследованию лежит через века и призрачные воспоминания

_Глава 102:_ **Последнее предупреждение**

В конце концов, за час до того, как отведенная Цуной неделя истекла, Виндиче согласились сотрудничать.

Только Цуне с Хранителями и Реборну было позволено войти в Виндикаре, впрочем, больше туда и так никто не рвался. Мукуро был одним из них, и разобраться с его проблемой они должны были сами.

Виндиче проводили их в глубину тюрьмы, на самый нижний уровень, и, ступив в огромное подвальное помещение, Хром отчаянно задрожала. Цуна придвинулся к ней и ободряюще сжал ее руку.

Здесь, в самом чреве тюрьмы, тело Мукро плавало в резервуаре с водой, и над его головой переплетались трубки и цепи. На голых участках кожи между тюремной робой и дыхательной маской Цуна заметил черные отметины, которые удерживали Дэймона в теле Мукуро. Большая, сложная матрица на полу вокруг резервуара служила той же цели.

Рехэй поизучал ее несколько долгих минут, затем отстраненно кивнул.

– Это не помешает вам войти внутрь, – он вытащил свои припасы и, собрав у Цуны, Хром и Реборна по капле крови, которые нужно было смешать с чернилами, тихо добавил: – Однако может помешать вернуться обратно. Ты точно экстремально уверен?

– Мы не отступим, – сказал Цуна, убирая с лица волосы и наклоняясь к Рехэю, чтобы тот нарисовал на его лбу ритуальный символ.

Получив свою метку, Реборн оставил Цуну и Хром с Рехэем заканчивать приготовления и направился к троим оставшимся Хранителям. Ямамото встретил его беспечной улыбкой, Гокудера был явно на взводе и даже Хибари находился в куда более дурном расположении духа, чем обычно.

– Будьте начеку, – велел Реборн, – и присматривайте за Виндиче. Наверняка они что-то выкинут, если Хром и Цуна потерпят неудачу … Или одержат успех. Вы не сможете их одолеть, но, может быть, сумеете сбежать.

– Мы защитим Цуну, – заверил Реборна Ямамото. Он продолжал улыбаться и поглаживать ножны катаны. Для Хранителя это был хороший ответ, но его формулировка – защитим Цуну и только Цуну – не слишком бы обрадовал самого Десятого босса.

Гокудера фыркнул:

– Естественно, – буркнул он. Хибари не потрудился даже открыть рот, однако он до сих пор не напал на Виндиче, хотя и узнал в них чужаков, создавших в Намимори столько проблем этой весной.

Цуна с Хром уселись в сейза перед тюрьмой Мукуро, и Реборн вновь запрыгнул Цуне на плечо. Взявшись за руки, Хром с Цуной прижали ладони к стеклу.

– Мы войдем в мир воспоминаний, – в последний раз предупредила Хром. – Наши сознания будут связаны не только с Дэймоном Спейдом, но и друг с другом. Вы должны всегда помнить, кем являетесь здесь и сейчас, иначе вас затянут события давно минувших дней, и вы станете бесконечно переживать свое прошлое. Если нас разбросает, обязательно найдите дорогу к месту встречи…

 

 

 _Глава 103:_ **Память, похожая на сон**

Реборн не мог бы сказать, когда они покинули свои тела. Сперва перед глазами было дрейфующее в воде тело Мукуро – а затем знакомый мир просто исчез.

Хром с Цуной пропали во мраке. Реборн потянулся к ним – почему-то сейчас он был позади них, а не сидел у Цуны на плече.

Вид собственной руки, большой и мозолистой, руки, которая не выглядела так уже по меньшей мере двадцать лет, заставил его отвлечься.

Это была его рука. Но почему же она выглядела так необычно? Рука выглядела так… да, выглядела так, когда…

Темноту рассеял льющийся откуда-то сверху ослепительный свет. Под ногами были камни, и, прищурившись, Реборн мог разглядеть вдали пять других фигур.

Это было неправильно. Это ведь уже…

Повернувшись налево, он увидел Люче. Пока остальные с удивлением, предвкушением или решительностью смотрели вверх, Люче разглядывала их, и лицо ее выражало знание и боль.

Тогда выражение ее глаз обескуражило Реборна, однако сейчас… сейчас он понимал.

Вот именно. Сейчас он знал. Знал, что должно было произойти. Реборн уже когда-то это пережил.

– Воспоминание… – пробормотал Реборн себе под нос. Закрыв глаза и потянув за край шляпы, он позволил свету себя поглотить.

Прежде Реборн сражался – против проклятия, против судьбы – однако теперь он этого не сделал. К худу или к добру, он уже выбрал свой путь. И… и не ненавидел его. Реборн даже не хотел ничего менять.

В конце концов, в его жизни было много чего хорошего – Бьянки, Дино… Цуна. Взял бы Реборн кого-нибудь из них в ученики, если бы над его головой дамокловым мечом не висело проклятие? Стал бы он тогда человеком, способным направлять их на правильный путь? Оглядываясь назад, Реборн понимал, что, подпав под действие проклятия, узнал много такого, о чем прежде не имел представления.

Нет, в конечном счете он не сожалел о своем пути. Не будет сожалеть. У него не было времени пережевывать прошлое. У него было задание – глупый подопечный, которому предстояло еще многому научиться.

Этот путь, подумал Реборн, вел к нему. К тому маленькому городку, полному странных и опасных, но вместе с тем простых и счастливых вещей.

 

 

 _Глава 104:_ **Пустой мир**

Мир воспоминаний подчинялся своей собственной логике. Реборн представил путь – и тот возник.

Свет рассеялся, и Реборн снова оказался в Намимори. Ему понадобилось время, чтобы осознать, почему все выглядит немного по-другому – он по-прежнему оставался взрослым. Табличка на воротах дома Савада теперь находилась ниже уровня его глаз, а ведь раньше висела высоко над головой. Он мог заглянуть в окна. Все казалось намного меньше.

Как и зажатая в руке Пустышка.

Сунув в карман проклятый артефакт, Реборн вошел в ворота и направился к двери. Было позднее утро, совсем как тогда, когда он впервые представился Цуне репетитором. Реборн снова вошел без стука.

Знакомый интерьер, на который он смотрел с высоты своего настоящего роста, немного сбивал с толку – теперь Реборн был даже выше, чем когда сидел на голове у Цуны. Все выглядело странным и немного не таким, и это выбивало из колеи.

Реборн медленно прошел в гостиную. Там было пусто – ни Наны, ни Цуны – телевизор работал, шли новости.

Реборн уставился на экран, его взгляд упал на написанную в углу дату. Он нахмурился. Что-то было не так. В тот день он еще не был в Намимори, только не в прошлом году.

– «…все новые и новые происшествия. Нашли еще троих повешенных на линиях электропередач, – произнесла корреспондент мрачно. Камера показала человеческие останки, запутавшиеся в кабелях, их конечности выгибались под неестественными углами, словно у безжизненных марионеток. – У полиции все еще нет зацепок. Жителей просят усилить бдительность и не выходить из дома после наступления темноты…»

Экран мигнул, сигнал – и картинка – исчезли. Звуки сменил статический шум. Глаза Реборна сузились, и он отправился в кухню. Цифровые дисплеи кухонной техники тоже мигали.

А затем, словно его и не было, странный феномен прошел. Реборн со злостью выключил телевизор и попытался все обдумать.

Чье это было воспоминание? Цуны? Но о чем? Что все это значило?

Входная дверь открылась, и через мгновение в дом из прихожей вошла куда более юная и цветущая Нана.

– О? А вы кто? – спросила она, не находя ничего странного в том, что в доме околачивался странный незнакомец.

– Я репетитор, Реборн, – ответил он, ухмыляясь.

– О? Репетитор? Разве это не замечательно, Цу-кун? – спросила Нана, бросив взгляд куда-то вниз.

Крохотная рука сжала ее юбку. Затем из-за ног Наны вынырнула столь же крохотная голова, и на Реборна уставился Цуна – которому было не больше десяти.


	31. Воспоминания

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Цуна – ханъе, но это не помешает ему стать Десятым боссом семьи Вонгола. Однако путь к наследованию лежит через века и призрачные воспоминания

_Глава 105:_ **Надвигающаяся опасность**

Цепочка серийных убийств, виновник которых так и не был пойман, побудила многих лично забирать своих детей после учебы, и у ворот в младшую школу Намимори было не протолкнуться: даже те, кого было некому встречать, шли домой группами.

Хибари, едва достававший до пояса взрослым, однако уже научившийся выносить целые банды в одиночку, смотрел на столпотворение с отвращением, однако не делал ничего, чтобы его прекратить. Он стоял у ворот и выглядел усталым и злым, но не на родителей или детей.

Ну, разумеется, Хибари зол. В Намимори возникли нешуточные проблемы. Цуна знал о них не так уж много, только то, что убивали людей – сперва одного, затем через несколько недель – еще одного, затем убийства участились и стали происходить каждые несколько дней. Наконец дошло до того, что убивали почти каждый день – причем нескольких сразу. Убийца был екаем, и Нана начала встречать Цуну из школы и запретила выходить из дома даже днем.

Хибари предупредил Цуеши, чтобы тот сделал то же самое. Цуна видел, как отец и сын Ямамото уходят вместе. Кеко с Рехэем вообще отослали из города к каким-то дальним родственникам: их родители не имели возможности лично присматривать за детьми.

Кусая губы и сжимая лямки школьного ранца, Цуна размышлял, неужели этот монстр и вправду был таким опасным. Могла ли мама побить его? А Хибари?

Цуна снова посмотрел на юного защитника города: Хибари был готов хотя бы попробовать. Именно поэтому он спал в школе днем – и патрулировал городок ночи напролет.

– Цу-кун! Цу-кун, сюда! – окликнула Нана, пробираясь сквозь редеющую толпу родителей и учеников. – Ты готов? Пойдем домой.

Нана повела его прочь, и Цуна бросил последний взгляд на сурового, нахмурившегося Хибари.

– Мам, а Хибари будет в порядке? – спросил он застенчиво, переживая и о городе, и о его защитнике.

– Хммм-м, не знаю, – протянула Нана. – Оно стало сильным – раздулось от ненависти и смертей, которые причинило. Сперва оно нападало просто так, но теперь, распробовав кровь… Это уже не райджу, а обычное чудовище. Маленький птенчик еще слишком юн. Если его поймают, то наверняка съедят.

Цуна захныкал и испуганно уставился на Нану, сжав ее руку.

– Не волнуйся, мама не позволит, чтобы тебя обидели, – заверила Нана. – Я защищу своего маленького Цу-куна. А это чудовище… – Она подняла голову, и взгляд ее стал отстраненным – Нана пробовала на вкус духовную энергию. – Оно скоро пропадет. Иссякнет, словно летняя гроза.

Она взъерошила Цуне волосы, и он наклонил голову. Это должно было его утешить – и в какой-то мере утешило. Что бы ни случилось, мама обязательно его защитит.

Но кто защитит Хибари?

Цуна продолжал об этом думать, даже когда они пришли домой. Потерявшись в мыслях, он впечатался в Нану – едва войдя в прихожую, та вдруг остановилась.

В их гостиной был чужак – высокий, в черном костюме и стильной шляпе. Он выглядел знакомо и незнакомо одновременно, и Цуна поспешно юркнул за мамину юбку.

– О? А вы кто такой? – спросила Нана.

Ответ… Цуна точно знал ответ на этот вопрос.

– Я репетитор, Реборн, – сказал незнакомец.

Реборн, повторил Цуна одними губами. Он знал это имя, точно знал.

 

 

 _Глава 106:_ **Не забывай меня**

Нана скрылась на кухне, позволив взрослому Реборну и малышу Цуне молча изучать друг друга. Цуна тут же начал пятиться к ведущим наверх ступеням, но его слишком тянуло к этому знакомому незнакомцу, чтобы уйти вот так просто.

– Неумеха Цуна, – нарушил тишину Реборн. Прозвище заставило Цуну удивленно моргнуть. – Ты меня помнишь?

Несколько долгих секунд Цуна обдумывал вопрос. Он замотал было головой, затем кивнул – и так снова и снова. В конце концов, он просто спрятался за диванчик и принялся глядеть на Реборна оттуда широко открытыми глазами.

С трудом поборов искушение просто пнуть его, чтобы напомнить о себе, Реборн обошел диванчик и присел перед Цуной на корточки.

– Как ты посмел забыть меня, неумеха Цуна? Я величайший киллер в мире, – принялся добродушно бранить Реборн. Он похлопал Цуну по голове, из-за чего тот поморщился и скуксился. – За это тебе предстоят дополнительные тренировки, понятно? Они определенно не повредят, раз ты позволяешь себе попасть в такую ситуацию. Это и есть предел твоей решимости? Что случилось с твоим упорством? Как же ты собираешься кого-то защищать?

Реборн обращался не только к детским воспоминаниям Цуны. На каком-то уровне тот его узнал – об этом свидетельствовала реакция на слова Реборна.

– Защищать… – пробормотал Цуна. Его крохотные ручки сжали кромку футболки. – Мама защитит меня, а Хибари-сэмпай защитит всех остальных…

Его мысли снова потекли по привычному руслу – и глаза Цуны расширились.

– Но кто защитит самого Хибари-сэмпая? – спросил он себя и тихо вздохнул. – Ах да. Именно так я тогда и подумал. Мама защитит меня, но что насчет остальных? Это был первый раз, когда я испугался за кого-то другого. Наверное, тогда я впервые решил дать отпор, несмотря на весь свой страх…

Он улыбнулся, с ностальгией и пониманием, – и в следующую секунду перед Реборном стоял уже не ребенок, а подросток.

– Это был первый, самый крохотный шаг. Потому что босс доложен защищать свою семью, даже если ему страшно, ведь верно, Реборн? – сказал Цуна.

«Он и впрямь проделал такой большой путь, – подумал Реборн. – Но, может быть, в душе он всегда был сильным».

– Ты хотел защитить Хибари? Серьезно? Я знал: у тебя явно не все в порядке с головой, – сказал Реборн сухо.

Цуна надулся. Реборн улыбнулся: сейчас Цуна выглядел совсем как ребенок, которым был буквально несколько минут назад.

 

 

 _Глава 107:_ **Логика мира**

– Давай, – сказал Цуна, взбегая по лестнице. – Пойдем. Нужно с этим покончить.

– Зачем? – спросил Реборн, все-таки последовав за Цуной.

– Если мы просто останемся здесь, воспоминание не будет развиваться дальше. Мама никогда не выйдет из кухни, а солнце никогда не сядет, – сказал Цуна. – В воспоминаниях время, пространство и физические законы – все действует по-другому. У воспоминаний собственная логика. Они должны разворачиваться по уже пройденному пути, к результату, который нельзя изменить. Нужно пройти все до конца, иначе мы не сможем покинуть мир воспоминания.

Мир этого происшествия, летний полдень, разбухший от напряжения и тревоги, не изменится, пока они не повторят уже однажды пройденный путь. Сделать это было можно, только повторив предыдущие действия Цуны и воспроизведя последовавшие за ними события.

– Я помню… – пробормотал Цуна. – Я волновался о Хибари, потому что только у него никого не было. Потом он очень винил себя за то, что так долго не посылал в клан за помощью, но он хотел защитить Намимори самостоятельно… Поэтому я улизнул из дома и отправился его искать.

Войдя в комнату – которая немного отличалась от той, какой стала в будущем – Цуна направился прямиком к окну, открыл его и выбрался наружу. Не рискуя поскользнуться и сломать себе шею, Цуна просто сменил форму, и маленьким лисенком ловко перепрыгнул с подоконника на росшее рядом дерево.

Реборн легко последовал за ним и спрыгнул на землю рядом с превратившимся обратно в человека Цуной.

– Что, собственно, происходит? – спросил он, когда они побежали по пустынному Намимори. Цуна указывал дорогу, но Реборн вскоре понял, что улицы он выбирает наугад. Странное дело, здания и вывески совсем не соответствовали привычному облику города.

Это не было ошибкой. Их ненавязчиво загоняли туда, где они должны были оказаться. Мир воспоминаний изгибался, заставляя все дороги вести к предначертанной цели.

– Екай… Райджу[1], дух молнии, кого-то убил, – пояснил Цуна. – Не знаю, сделал ли он это сознательно, но как только райджу попробовал чужую кровь, прикосновение смерти переродило его, и он продолжил убивать. Он кормился болью и ужасом своих жертв, становясь все сильнее и сильнее. Из-за обстоятельств своей смерти духи убитых тоже никуда не девались и оставались наводнять город.

Цуна внезапно остановился посреди улицы и поглядел на красное закатное небо. Оно темнело слишком быстро – а ведь Реборн был уверен, что сейчас всего лишь полдень. Неужели его восприятие вещей в этом странном мире не работало?

За считанные минуты небо стало совсем черным – звезды исчезли. Ни уличные фонари, ни окна в окружающих домах так и не зажглись, и единственным источником света стала большая кроваво-красная луна над головой.

Реборн не видел, чтобы она поднималась на небо. Она просто возникла – словно выплыла из-за невидимого угла.

– Темная энергия в конечном итоге стала столь сильной, что извратила даже мир живых, заставив его временно пересечься с миром духов, – сказал Цуна, не сводя глаз с кровавой луны. – Это очень похоже на то, что было в доме. Хотя в прошлый раз кровавую луну наслал Дэймон…

– И ты бродил по улицам в такое время? – спросил Реборн, нахмурившись.

Цуна отстраненно кивнул. Тогда он был практически единственным праздношатающимся. Даже люди, не знавшие о мире духов, подсознательно чувствовали опасность и не решались покидать убежище своих домов. Не прятались только он… и Хибари.

Почти в тот же момент прогремел раскат грома, и разряд молнии ударил где-то совсем рядом – хотя в неестественно темных небесах не было ни единой тучи.

– Дух молнии, значит? – сказал Реборн. – Дай-ка я угадаю. Ты не помчался домой, как следовало поступить.

– Нет, не помчался, – криво улыбнулся Цуна. – Пойдем.

 

 

 _Глава 108:_ **Круг замкнулся**

Как и Цуна когда-то давным-давно, они прибыли на место битвы, когда та уже началась. Вдоль узкой улицы замигали уличные огни, а между проводами заплясало электричество.

Даже ребенком, Хибари бесстрашно стоял посреди всего этого хаоса. Изгибаясь над уличным фонарем, молния снова ударила – и Хибари отпрыгнул. Удар пришелся на то место, где он только что стоял.

Подняв тонфа – такие же маленькие, как и он сам – Хибари кинулся в атаку.

Его удары достигли цели, поразив бок огромного зверя. Казалось, тот был соткан из чернильно-синих теней, среди которых проступали редкие клочки линялого меха – истинной формы, от которой райджу отказался.

Тварь вздрогнула и заревела, однако атаки Хибари было явно недостаточно. Подавшись назад, тварь взмахнула огромной лапой. Не сумев вовремя увернуться, Хибари попал под удар и отлетел назад. Его тело пропахало в земле глубокую колею и наконец остановилось.

Больше Хибари не двигался, и вокруг его неподвижной фигуры начала расползаться кровавая лужа.

– Хибари-сэмпай! – крикнул Цуна, выбегая из-за угла, за которым они с Реборном прятались.

Как и годы назад, Цуна бросился к Хибари, совершенно не обращая внимания на чудовище, остановившее на нем свой взгляд.

Тварь снова заревела; уличные фонари на мгновение вспыхнули и тут же брызнули во все стороны стеклянным крошевом. Райджу подался вперед и навис над Цуной с Хибари.

Как и в прошлом, Цуна инстинктивно встал перед Хибари, пытаясь закрыть его своим телом. Зажмурив от страха глаза, Цуна внезапно услышал, как тварь взвыла от боли.

– Что это ты делаешь, неумеха Цуна? – рявкнул Реборн, становясь между чудовищем и детьми, дуло его пистолета все еще дымилось после выстрела. – Иди и сразись с ним!

– Я-я не могу! Я не могу победить такого монстра! И в прошлом его тоже победил не я! А мама! – запинаясь, выдохнул Цуна. – Именно она тогда спасла нас.

– Ну, сейчас ее здесь нет! – буркнул Реборн, делая очередной выстрел. Райджу его практически не почувствовал. Как и призракам в особняке Вонгола, ни физические атаки, ни Пламя практически не причиняли ему вреда.

– Но почему? Она должна была уже… – пробормотал Цуна себе под нос. – Почему воспоминания изменились? Она всегда приходила, когда я ее звал…

Его глаза расширились: он понял.

Годы назад Нана и вправду явилась во всем великолепии своего екайского облика, пылая от ярости и желания защитить сына. Лисица о семи хвостах легко расправилась с райджу, пусть даже тот раздулся от темной энергии.

Нана пришла, услышав мольбы о помощи, которые издавал ее сын.

– Мама! Мама! – кричал тогда Цуна, вне себя от ужаса вжимаясь в неподвижное тело Хибари.

Но сейчас он не кричал. Сейчас он не позвал ее, как когда-то раньше.

Потому что не был испуган? Потому что забыл?

Нет, дело было не в этом. Просто Цуна больше не был ребенком. Теперь он сам сражался ради своей семьи. Потому что босс сам должен защищать своих близких.

– Все хорошо, – прошептал Цуна – себе, маленькому и неподвижному Хибари. Его наполнили спокойствие и сосредоточенность, и он отбросил колебания и страх. Воспоминание следовало закончить, но «истина» воспоминаний могла меняться. – Мы справимся. В конце концов, я тоже лис. А для такого пустяка хватит и одного хвоста.

Приняв свой истинный екайский облик – огромный золотистый лис, вокруг которого танцевали и извивались языки бледного призрачного пламени – Цуна прыгнул на огромную тушу райджу.

– Изыди! – рявкнул Цуна, и его хвост отчаянно взметнулся вверх, распространяя вокруг призрачное пламя. Завыв, райджу попытался было сопротивляться, но его сотканное из теней тело поглотил огонь. Издав последний полный боли вскрик и вспыхнув, словно молния, райджу исчез.

Мир давнего Намимори начал медленно выцветать. Теперь Цуна знал, какая дорога перед ним лежит – он выбрал сам этот путь, когда решил защищать свою семью.

 

[1] **Райджу –** легендарное существо из [японской мифологии](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%AF%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%BC%D0%B8%D1%84%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%B8%D1%8F), вероятное воплощение [молнии](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%8F). Его тело состоит из молний, и он может предстать в форме кошки, лисы, ласки, барсука, обезьяны или волка.


	32. Иллюзионист

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Цуна – ханъе, но это не помешает ему стать Десятым боссом семьи Вонгола. Однако путь к наследованию лежит через века и призрачные воспоминания

_Глава 109:_ **Вне круга**

После запечатывания тела Мукуро становился все слабее и слабее. Скорость, с какой он терял силы, удивляла даже его самого – после первой же недели он ослабел настолько, что лишь поддержка Хром, крепко удерживавшей его дух, не давала ему развоплотиться. Это было неприятное, ужасное чувство.

Как он оказался в таком положении? Он ведь хватался за любую соломинку, чтобы продолжать жить, продолжать существовать. Его ненависть никогда не была такой слабой. Его ненависть… Но именно в этом и крылась проблема. Его ненависть. Его ярость. Раньше они затягивали его обратно в мир живых – смерть за смертью. Однако теперь…

Впервые в жизни Мукуро не проклинал окружающий мир.

Попытки Хром и Цуны хоть как-то помочь лишь ухудшали дело. Мукуро делил сознание с Хром и чувствовал ее искренность, ее нежную заботу, ее стальную решимость. А юный Десятый… Цуна существовал в каком-то своем мире, в мире, который Мукуро не понимал, мире вне мафии или отвратительного человечества, которое так хотелось подвергнуть страданиям.

Мукуро чувствовал… он чувствовал, словно может… ожидать от них чего-то. Пускай и немногого. А для духа сдаться и подумать: «Я поручаю остальное вам» было все равно, что принять смерть.

Мукуро считал, что связь с духом Дэймона – потому что именно это они и делали, устанавливали ментальную связь с призраком сумасшедшего – позволит ему воссоединиться со своим телом.

Однако этого не произошло. Вместо этого Мукуро погрузился в собственные воспоминания.

– Дом, милый дом, – пробормотал он, невесело улыбаясь при виде знакомой операционной. Ослепительный свет заливал его привязанное к столу тело, на заднем плане раздавалось чье-то бормотание.

На секунду закрыв глаза, Мукуро призвал свои шесть путей. Удерживавшие его на столе толстые путы подались с удивительной легкостью. Простая настоящая иллюзия – и несостоявшиеся ученые семьи Эстранео взмыли в воздух и с грохотом впечатались в стены экспериментальной лаборатории.

Мукуро сполз со стола и невидяще огляделся. Тогда, будучи ребенком, он хохотал, однако теперь просто одарил своих мучителей презрительной улыбкой.

Глядя на место, которое так долго было его страшнейшим кошмаром и которое теперь стало простой памятью, простым препятствием, Мукуро кое-что понял.

Они были мертвы, а он нет. Да, он будет цепляться за жизнь. Он не позволит ей закончиться из-за судьбы, которую ему пытались навязать, которой его пытались проклясть. Это место больше не руководило его жизнью.

Он проложит себе дорогу туда, где его ждут остальные. Вернет себе тело и уничтожит того никчемного выродка, который попытался это тело украсть. Затем воспользуется возможностью и выторгует у Виндиче свободу. После… добудет свободу остальным, потому что его добросердечный босс, чье сердце кровоточит из-за чужих страданий, ни за что ему не откажет.

А затем… затем у него будет целая жизнь, чтобы придумать что-нибудь еще.

Мукуро толкнул дверь и вышел в коридор. Когда-то там его ждали Кен с Чикусой, дрожавшие от страха и все же не терявшие надежды, что где-то здесь найдется выход из ада.

Теперь же его встретила радостной улыбкой Хром.

– Пойдемте, Мукуро-сама?

– Да, моя милая Хром, – согласился он. – Давай оставим это никчемное место.

 

 

 _Глава 110:_ **Иллюзионист** **I**

– Где это мы? – спросил Цуна, оглядываясь вокруг. – Конечно, здесь очень мило, но…

Озеро, луг и рощица и впрямь были красивы и напоминали о нетронутом уголке рая. Пейзаж выводил Реборна из себя: эти воспоминания не принадлежали ни одному из них.

– Куфуфу, рад слышать, что тебе понравилось, Савада Цунаеши, – послышался знакомый голос Мукуро. Затем показался и сам Мукуро – внезапно, словно возникнув из пустого воздуха. По пятам за ним следовала Хром. – В конце концов, это мой личный иллюзорный мир. Тебе оказана большая честь. Ты второй человек, которому я его показываю.

– Ты никого не забыл? – Реборн скрестил руки на груди, пытаясь удержаться от соблазна и не вытащить пистолет.

Улыбка Мукуро была на удивление фальшивой, почти оскорбительной.

– Ах, прости, Аркобалено, – сказал он. – Просто ты на голову выше нас, простых смертных, я и не думал, что ты захочешь присоединиться к нашему скромному кружку любителей природы…

Шагнув между ними в попытке предотвратить зарождающуюся ссору, Цуна быстро сказал:

– Здесь и впрямь очень мило, Мукуро, но раз уж мы наконец собрались вместе, нужно найти Дэймона.

К счастью, Мукуро признал мудрость этих слов: закрыв глаза и сосредоточившись, он сжал пальцы Хром.

– Ну, где же ты, старый выродок?.. – пробормотал он себе под нос, протягивая вперед руку и отмечая еле заметный след, ведущий из убежища.

Внимание Мукуро и Хром не успело обратиться вовне, как по пасторальному иллюзорному миру пронесся порыв странного ветра. Цуна задрожал – и не только от холода. На солнце словно набежала туча – яркие краски луга потускнели, тени под деревьями стали темнее, туман над озером сгустился.

«Атмосфера полностью изменилась, – подумал Цуна. – Как будто… чужак…»

Эта мысль едва успела оформиться в его мозгу, как он метнулся в сторону. Цуна еле успел: огромная коса рассекла то место, где он только что стоял.

Из клубящегося тумана возник Дэймон Спейд – Цуна увидел его впервые. Разрушение якоря уже успело на нем сказаться: силуэт был смазанным и искривленным. Безупречная когда-то форма вылиняла и износилась, лицо деформировалось и побледнело. Рука, сжимающая древко косы, стала костлявой и узловатой.

– Нуфуфу, – плечи Дэймона затряслись от хохота, невеселого и почти безумного. – А вот и мелкий выскочка. И как на него похож… Такой же отвратительно слабый! Я не позволю тебе разрушить Вонголу!

Продолжая хохотать, Дэймон занес косу над головой и опустил ее вниз, словно молот. Клинок погрузился в землю, и та пошла трещинами. Широкие разломы поглотили часть луга, который просто исчез в бездне – в иллюзии Мукуро образовалась дыра.

– Если ты так хотел это увидеть, – презрительно хмыкнул Дэймон, – я покажу тебе! Слабость твоего предка и его грех!

– Босс! – крикнула Хром, бросаясь вперед и хватая Цуну за руку. Земля под ним провалилась, и он стал падать в расселину.

Сжав зубы, Хром попыталась вытащить его обратно. Дэймон прищелкнул языком – и земля под ногами Хром раскрошилась и опала. С приглушенными криками Цуна и Хром полетели во тьму.

 

 

 _Глава 111:_ **Иллюзионист** **II**

Подняв косу, Дэймон собирался уже было прыгнуть следом за ними в расселину, но вдруг обнаружил, что не может пошевелиться. Безобидная и безвредная луговая трава под его ногами мутировала – выросла и обвилась вокруг сапог, приковывая к месту.

– Не так быстро, – сказал силой вернувший контроль над своим иллюзорным миром Мукуро. – Эта дыра ведет в твои воспоминания, не так ли? Именно туда ты послал нашего дорогого Десятого и мою Хром.

Реборн хмыкнул.

– Как удобно, именно этого мы и добивались.

Однако когда он обошел Мукуро и двинулся к расселине, тот поднял руку, словно веля остановиться.

– Тут мы принесем больше пользы. Оставь эту часть плана Хром и Цунаеши – нужно удержать эту тварь здесь. Если мы упустим ее, когда наши друзья находятся в мире ее воспоминаний, они окажутся в смертельной опасности.

Принимая во внимание то, как именно Цуна и Хром попали в мир воспоминаний Дэймона, те им ничуть не угрожали. Воспоминания представляли проблему только в том случае, если их воспринимали как реальность, однако Цуна и Хром для этого слишком хорошо разбирались в происходящем, к тому же поддерживали друг друга.

Впрочем, не следовало забывать, что мир воспоминаний принадлежит Дэймону Спейду, и, будучи искусным иллюзионистом и спиритуалистом, он может заставить воспоминания ополчиться против чужаков… если сумеет войти туда одновременно с ними. Пока же Мукуро с Реборном ему мешают, у Цуна и Хром есть возможность выполнить свою задачу без помех.

Как бы Мукуро ни претило это признавать, в своем текущем состоянии он не был ровней Дэймону.

Реборн вздохнул и потянул за край шляпы, надвигая ее на глаза, затем вытащил пистолет и взвел курок.

– Этот неумеха Цуна… – пробормотал он. – Лучше ему справиться побыстрее.

– Оя-оя, что такое? Неужели ты волнуешься, Аркобалено? – хохотнул Мукуро, и в его руках материализовался трезубец. – Не стоит. Это все еще мой мир, и правила в нем устанавливаю я. И я сделаю все возможное, чтобы склонить ситуацию в нашу пользу…


	33. Снаружи

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Цуна – ханъе, но это не помешает ему стать Десятым боссом семьи Вонгола. Однако путь к наследованию лежит через века и призрачные воспоминания

_Глава 112:_ **Те, кто остались позади** **I**

– Понятно, – пробормотал про себя Девятый, обдумывая доклад Занзаса.

Сейчас он ничего не мог поделать – и так едва упросил персонал пансионата выпустить его из постели, пускай и в кресле-каталке. Как бы Девятому ни было противно это признавать, но эти перестраховщики, наверное, были правы. Он больше не молод и не может в мгновение ока оправиться от любой невзгоды, а ведь досталось ему изрядно.

Простое выживание превзошло все самые радужные его мечты.

Девятый улыбнулся этой мысли. Да, Цуна определенно заслужил доверие к своим решениям и безоговорочную поддержку.

Занзас, однако, этой уверенности не разделял.

– Да, поздравляю, ты снова в ответе за Вонголу, – буркнул он, расхаживая туда-сюда по залитой солнцем гостиной. – Сбежать и вляпаться в дрязги с Виндиче. Да что это за босс?! Вот мусор!

– Босс, который беспокоится и заботится о своих Хранителях, – сказал Девятый мягко. Занзас смерил его мрачным взглядом – Девятый ответил своей лучшей улыбкой полоумного старика. Даже его закаленные Хранители, едва ее завидев, лезли на стену. Занзас же выглядел так, словно мечтал повеситься при одном только взгляде на нечто подобное. – Думаю, – сказал Девятый снисходительно, – для босса Вонголы это просто отличное качество.

– Какое? Быть глупым и опрометчивым? – буркнул Занзас, снова начиная расхаживать по гостиной.

– Искренне любить свою семью, – поправил его Девятый.

Цуна знал Вонголу недостаточно, чтобы любить – но это пока. Других причин жалеть о том, что Цуна вырос в Намимори, у Девятого не было.

Впрочем, у Цуны еще будет время, чтобы познакомиться с входящими в Вонголу людьми. Нет никакой нужды подстегивать его сердце. Однажды он станет защищать всех членов семьи с той же преданностью, какую приберегает для членов своего узкого круга. В этом Девятый был уверен.

Хотя, если судить по волнению Занзаса, Цуна уже успел создать свои первые узы в Вонголе.

– Цунаеши попросил тебя и Варию остаться здесь только потому что беспокоился, – сказал Девятый. – Он тебя не бросил.

Занзас уставился на него с ужасом и недоверием.

Девятый только рассмеялся, пусть даже и заработал в ответ весьма грозный взгляд. Обмякнув в кресле, он принялся наслаждаться теплым солнечным светом.

Все в порядке, дела можно оставить следующему поколению. Девятый был в этом уверен.

 

 

 _Глава 113:_ **Те, кто остались позади** **II**

Время в мире воспоминаний текло иначе, чем в реальном мире, пояснил Рехэй. Поэтому Хром и Цуна могли отсутствовать минуту, час, день, неделю – или любое время в этом промежутке. Никто не мог сказать наверняка.

Не то чтобы это играло какую-то роль. В темноте подвалов Виндикаре время теряло свое значение. Хранители словно оказались в другом мире – мире, в котором существовали только они сами, стоящие на коленях Цуна и Хром, неспешно дрейфующее в резервуаре тело Мукуро – и всеведущие Виндиче, наблюдающие и выносящие суждения.

Рехэй тоже стоял на коленях и, перебирая четки, следил за состоянием Хром, Цуны и Реборна. Хибари удалился в другой конец комнаты. Гокудера встал у стены и принялся отслеживать малейшие движения, пытаясь никого не упустить из виду.

Все оставалось без изменений – до тех пор, пока к нему не решил прибиться Ямамото.

– Чего тебе, тупой мечник? – прошипел Гокудера, чье настроение было куда гаже обычного.

– Эй, Гокудера, можешь еще раз рассказать, как работает эта штука с Пламенем? – тихо спросил Ямамото, и выражение его лица было на удивление серьезным. Впервые на памяти Гокудеры он не улыбался. А впрочем, и неудивительно: сейчас до Ямамото никому не было дела. В успокоении сейчас тоже никто не нуждался. Что им было нужно, так это не тихий дождь, а яростный ливень, смывающий на своем пути всех врагов.

– Можно подумать, ты поймешь, даже если я объясню, – буркнул Гокудера. – Сосредоточься лучше на защите Десятого. Именно в этом и заключается сейчас наш долг.

– Просто объясни, – отказался отступать Ямамото. – Я разберусь… Если начнется драка, способность зажечь Пламя может все изменить, ведь так?

– Только не против призрака, – сказал Гокудера с отвращением. Ему было больно это признавать, но если Дэймон все же сумеет выбраться на свободу, Гокудера будет практически бесполезен.

– Я волнуюсь не о призраке, – сказал Ямамото спокойно. – Я думаю о наших друзьях, так любящих тени. Они в мафии, значит используют Пламя, не так ли?

Гокудера нахмурился и промолчал: ответа у него и вправду не было. Никто не знал, какими силами обладают Виндиче. Точно ли это было Пламя? А может, физическая способность? Или, к примеру, духовная? Никто не знал ответов на эти вопросы, а те, кто продолжал настойчиво их искать… исчезали.

– Даже пустяковые вещи могут иметь значение, – привел очередной довод Ямамото. – Вот как в случае с тобой. И это может помочь вернуть Цуну.

Другими словами, это была обязанность Гокудеры перед боссом. Мелкая ревность или гордость не должны были становиться на пути у долга.

Тяжело вздохнув, Гокудера пробормотал:

– Хорошо. Слушай внимательно. Я объясню только раз. Пламя…

 

 

_Глава 114:_ **Те, кто остались позади** **III**

– Ламбо, ты где?

– Ламбо! Не прячься! Выходи!

Два детских голоса разбили стылую тишь коридоров поместья Бовино, однако ответа так и не последовало.

– И куда он только мог?.. – вздохнул Фуута, взволнованно покусывая губы. Ламбо отсутствовал, и составить нормальный рейтинг, который помог бы в поисках, было невозможно. Ипин ласково похлопала Фууту по руке. Она уже пыталась вынюхать следы Ламбо, но весь дом пах как одно большое стойло, и она даже не представляла, с чего начать.

– Да бросьте вы его, – сказала Бьянки. Она оперлась о стену, скрестив руки на груди. – Вообще-то, он не ошибается. Родителям и вправду не терпелось от него избавиться, однако теперь, когда он стал кем-то значимым, они подлизываются к нему и пытаются поднять собственный престиж. Как бы вы чувствовали себя, если бы кто-то хотел дружить с вами, только чтобы добраться до Цуны?

Дети обменялись взглядами – очень холодными и злыми. В отличие от Ламбо, они не могли так просто сбежать: нужно было воздать виновникам по заслугам.

Прежде, чем уйти и позволить Ламбо выплакать дурное настроение, Фуута громко сказал:

– Мы оставим тебе немного еды, хорошо?

Когда звук их шагов затих, стоящий в коридоре церемониальный доспех пришел в движение. Тяжелая латная рукавица взметнулась вверх и подняла забрало, открывая лицо красивого подростка с темными волосами и сонными зелеными глазами.

– Наконец-то, – вздохнул он. – А я-то уж думал, что эта ведьма наверняка меня отыщет.

Внезапно нагрудник доспеха поднялся и ударил подростка в подбородок, заставив запрокинуть голову под неудобным и болезненным углом.

Льнувший к груди подростка Ламбо выпутался, спрыгнул на землю и пробурчал:

– Ты такой плакса, дядя Ромео. Ты даже хуже, чем неумеха Цуна.

– Не зови меня дядей, пацан, – велел Ромео, хотя, будучи младшим братом отца Ламбо, именно дядей ему и приходился. – Я не настолько старый. И должен напомнить, что у нашей семьи долгая и гордая история в плане побегов и пряток от сражений.

– О да, мы происходим от великого Хранителя Грозы Вонголы, я уверен, – пробормотал Ламбо, нарочно понижая голос и пародируя отца. Тот не затыкался об их знаменитом предке с тех самых пор как услышал о новой должности своего сына. Это судьба, заверял глава семьи Бовино любого, кто готов был слушать.

– Ну, мне тоже не хочется здесь находиться, – прошипел в ответ Ромео. – В одном доме с этой дьяволицей, – он задрожал. Бьянки внушала Ромео такой ужас, что он готов был прятаться даже с Ламбо, по поводу и без повода превращавшимся в минотавра.

– Да я даже прятаться не хотел, – пожаловался Ламбо, переставая слушать. Он был совсем не в восторге от того, что Ромео втянул его в доспех, прижал к себе и закрыл рот.

Подняв Кольцо Грозы, Ламбо расстроенно уставился на него.

Почему его всегда все бросают? Он тоже хотел сражаться. Или хотя бы быть со своей семьей – со своей новой, настоящей семьей, а не этой, старой, которая боялась даже подходить к нему, которая притворялась, что его не существует, которая смотрела на него холодными глазами и говорила ужасные вещи.

Сжав кольцо в кулаке – так, что острые края впились в руку – Ламбо подумал:

«Я больше не хочу бежать или прятаться. Хочу стать сильным. Хочу стать хорошим Хранителем. Хочу защитить своих близких».

Стать громоотводом, который поглощает любую угрозу семье.

Между его пальцев вспыхнуло Зеленое Пламя.


	34. Елена

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Цуна – ханъе, но это не помешает ему стать Десятым боссом семьи Вонгола. Однако путь к наследованию лежит через века и призрачные воспоминания

_Глава 115:_ **Восхождение Вонголы** **I**

Иллюзорная земля провалилась под ногами. Хром попыталась было удержать руку Цуны, но та почти сразу же выскользнула. А затем Хром перестала падать – вместо этого она оказалась в темноте, где не действовало ни одно из ее чувств.

Реальность – или что-то очень похожее – вернулась, словно взрыв. Хром споткнулась, но все же сумела выпрямиться и восстановить равновесие.

Она поглядела на себя – на ней было платье: красивое, длинное, элегантное, хотя и немного старомодное. Почему на ней такая одежда? Вокруг звучали голоса. Подняв голову, Хром увидела других людей в столь же роскошных и старинных нарядах.

Собравшись по двое-трое, они расположились вдоль стен большого бального зала и оживленно болтали. Ведущие в патио двойные стеклянные двери были распахнуты настежь, позволяя увидеть ухоженный сад и ясное голубое небо.

Хром сделала глубокий вдох – это оказалось не так-то просто в туго затянутом корсете – и принялась размышлять.

Она была внутри воспоминаний Дэймона Спейда, это несомненно. Наверняка он когда-то посетил этот великосветский вечер, а значит, тот имел какое-то значение – раз уж она попала в это воспоминание.

Нужно будет узнать, что же это за вечер такой и как он связан с обидами Дэймона. Затем нужно как-то успокоить его гнев: или попытавшись убедить его простить и забыть, или же насильно развеяв воспоминания и чувства, которые приковывают Дэймона к этому месту – разрушив их изнутри.

Разумеется, сначала нужно найти Цуну. Хром надеялась, что он тоже находится где-то здесь, а не попал в другое воспоминание.

Все зависело от нее. Ведь именно она знала, как лавировать здесь, в реальности духов…

Погрузившись в размышления, Хром не обратила внимания на окликающий кого-то голос, хотя тот звучал все ближе и ближе. Называемое имя было ей незнакомо. Говорящего Хром поначалу тоже не узнала: прежде он никогда не говорил таким тоном.

На плечо ей опустилась чья-то рука – Хром удивленно дернулась, обернулась... и застыла. Ей наконец-то удалось разглядеть лицо человека, который претендовал на ее внимание.

– Наконец-то я нашел тебя, Елена, – сказал с улыбкой Дэймон Спейд.

«Этот человек… этот… Мукуро-сама…»

Оправившись от шока, Хром оттолкнула Дэймона и бросилась бежать.

 

 

 _Глава 116:_ **Восхождение Вонголы** **II**

Цуна очнулся снаружи. В небе ярко сияло солнце, вокруг простирался красивый цветущий сад, а сам он стоял на патио. Внимание Цуны привлекли высокие изящные окна в стене, ведущие из патио в бальный зал. Часть их была открыта и служила гостям в качестве дверей, но в остальных Цуна мог с легкостью разглядеть свое отражение.

Вот только это не был не он. Из отражений на него смотрел высокий светловолосый мужчина, узнать которого не составляло никакого труда, пусть даже сейчас он выглядел куда моложе. Вместо Цуны в стекле отражался Первый Вонгола – выглядевший таким же удивленным и точно так же пятившийся назад.

– Босс! – Цуна поднял голову: знакомый голос. Мгновением позже возникла и сама Хром, с трудом протолкавшаяся сквозь гостей. – Босс, я нашла тебя, какое счастье…

Ухватившись за его рукав, Хром попыталась перевести дыхание.

– Дэймон Спейд… Он… – попыталась сказать она.

– Идет к нам, – сказал Цуна, глядя поверх ее плеча.

И в самом деле, в толпе возник Дэймон: очевидно, он последовал сюда за Хром. При виде ее он улыбнулся, и выражение его красивого лица было на удивление искренним. Пальцы Хром сжались. Выпрямившись, она уже было собралась встать между врагом и Цуной, когда тот сказал:

– Все в порядке. Ты ведь тоже видишь, что это не призрак. Нет никакой нужды с ним сражаться. Это Дэймон из далекого прошлого, он – просто воспоминание.

– Елена! – окликнул Дэймон, подходя ближе и продолжая улыбаться. – Что случилось? Ты так внезапно убежала. – Он повернулся к Цуне, и в его взгляде не промелькнуло даже намека на узнавание. – Это и есть тот человек, которому ты хотела меня представить?

Это их первая встреча, осознал Цуна. Первый Вонгола и его Хранитель Тумана. Именно здесь все и началось.

Но кем была эта Елена, представившая их друг другу? Цуна снова посмотрел на высокие окна – на этот раз на отражение Хром: красивая юная женщина с длинными светлыми волосами и нежным лицом.

Хром проследила за его взглядом, и глаза ее расширились, впрочем, она тут же поняла, что они заняли места двух других человек внутри воспоминаний Дэймона.

Тот факт, что они фактически стали частью этих воспоминаний, доказывал, сколь неизменными те являлись.

Должно было произойти нечто поистине ужасное, чтобы превратить обаятельного молодого человека, расточавшего сейчас улыбки Хром – Елене – в горькую оболочку, в тварь, которая свыше столетия мучила и терзала Вонголу. Эти события нельзя было изменить – их ход был выкристаллизован, абсолютен. Хром и Цуна оставалось только смотреть, подыгрывать и ждать поворотного момента – того самого, когда возникнет одержимость Дэймона.

Ведь именно в этот краткий миг, из которого нет и не может быть возврата, они смогут уничтожить якорь ненависти, приковывавшей Дэймона к миру живых.

 

– Да, – сказал Цуна, отвечая на вопрос. – Я лидер Вонголы.

 

 

_Глава 117:_ **Восхождение Вонголы** **III**

– Значит, ты Джотто из Вонголы, – сказал Дэймон, и его улыбка стала расчетливой, хотя и не такой хищной, в какую должна была превратиться в будущем. – Ну и представление устроила твоя шайка…

Цуна с Хром обменялись быстрыми взглядами – лучше хранить молчание. Ни он, ни она не знали достаточно об истории и происхождении Вонголы, чтобы сказать что-либо уместное. Впрочем, в словах не было нужды. Это было воспоминание – и оно исправляло себя, стремясь к единственно возможному «правильному» концу.

– На самом деле это даже впечатляет, – продолжил Дэймон после небольшой паузы с куда более веселой улыбкой. – Эта так называемая элита заслуживает, чтобы ее немного пощипали. Они слишком разжирели и расслабились.

Презрение, появившееся на его лице при взгляде на богатых и знаменитых гостей, делало Дэймона донельзя похожим на Мукуро, хотя ему и не хватало той горячей ненависти, с которой Мукуро говорил о мафии.

– Но, сколь бы замечательной ни была справедливость, твои игры в вигилантизм ничего не решат, – заметил Дэймон. – Ты сражаешься с симптомами, а не с болезнью. Мыслишь слишком узко. Правда в том, что… этот мир прогнил. Общество от верхушки до корней извратилось и стало служить мелочным, уродливым потребностям горстки избранных. Следует менять саму сердцевину. А для этого… тебе необходимо влияние. Необходима сила.

«Я превращу этот уродливый мир в море крови», – все еще думал иногда Мукуро, и тогда в его глазах не было и капли простой человеческой доброты.

– Решив обратиться за помощью, ты был совершенно прав, – сказал Дэймон, – хотя ты вряд ли найдешь поддержку среди этого стада самодовольных свиней. – Тут он снова повернулся к Цуне с Хром и улыбнулся: – Но я, конечно же, тебе помогу. В конце концов, таково желание Елены.

Хром поежилась: из-за этой улыбки – даже если Дэймон улыбался какой-то Елене – ей все равно было не по себе. Было так странно думать, что этот обаятельный человек в будущем станет чудовищем, которое они попытаются уничтожить. Внешность, цели, мысли… все было иным.

Если даже такой неординарный человек может погрузиться во тьму, значит…

Рука Цуны нежно сжала руку Хром.

– Не волнуйся, – сказал он негромко. – Может, судьба и привела Дэймона Спейда к печальному концу, но Мукуро все еще жив. И мы не позволим, чтобы он ступил на ту же дорожку. Именно поэтому мы здесь – ради будущего.

Слабо улыбнувшись, Хром кивнула:

– Ради Мукуро-сама.

Она цеплялась за эту мысль, даже когда воспоминания о вечере, сад и голубое небо поблекли, и она снова погрузилась в темноту.


	35. Елена II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Цуна – ханъе, но это не помешает ему стать Десятым боссом семьи Вонгола. Однако путь к наследованию лежит через века и призрачные воспоминания

_Глава 118:_ **Падение Вонголы** **I**

Внезапный грохот заставил Цуну подскочить от неожиданности. Моргнув, он попытался понять, где находится – окружающий мир сменился слишком быстро. Теперь Цуна был в другом воспоминании: сад и роскошный особняк исчезли, и на смену им пришла…

Цуна знал эту комнату, видел ее раньше, хотя сейчас ее убранство было куда скромнее. Это был кабинет босса Вонголы – кабинет Первого.

И Цуна, в роли Первого, стоял за столом. Его одежда тоже изменилась: на нем все еще был костюм, но совершенно другого покроя и в прославившую Первого тонкую полоску. На плечи тяжело давил плащ.

Так напугавший Цуну шум производил стоявший по другую сторону стола Дэймон Спейд. Сейчас он был старше, чем в последнем воспоминании.

– Какого черта ты выдумал, Первый?! – требовательно спросил Дэймон, с силой опуская руки на столешницу и разбрасывая бумаги. Лицо его исказилось от злости и… да, чего-то, похожего на страх. – Ты не можешь так просто распустить наши вооруженные силы! – он навис над Цуной. – Что станет с Вонголой? Мы не сможем отразить мало-мальское нападение!

– Р-распустить вооруженные силы? – повторил Цуна.

– Не надо нести этой чуши, будто Вонгола стала слишком сильной, будто она жаждет крови и битв, – продолжал неистовствовать Дэймон. Воспоминание разворачивалось согласно собственным законам. – Ну и что, что люди сражаются ради собственных интересов? Мы ведем их по правильному пути. Они помогут нам защитить много других людей, сделать столько добра!

«А, все ясно», – подумал Цуна.

Небольшой отряд, собранный Первым, чтобы сражаться за собственные идеалы, изменился до неузнаваемости. Упиваясь могуществом и славой, члены Вонголы стали бросаться в битву без малейших колебаний. Теперь их вели вперед не принципы, а власть. В конце концов, прав был тот, кто сильнее.

Цуна опирался на стол, заваленный докладами о происшествиях. Здесь были многочисленные жалобы на членов Вонголы, ведущих себя словно грабители – а ведь Первый презирал тех с самого с детства. Цуна видел требования о привилегиях, отчеты о нападениях на мирное население, разрушениях домов и порче имущества.

Опасаясь, что Вонгола превратится в то, против чего борется, Первый распустил большую ее часть в попытке вернуться к истокам.

Но у любого решения были свои последствия.

– Без вооруженных сил мы слабы! – продолжал настаивать Дэймон. – Вражеские семьи могут напасть на нас в любую минуту, и ты знаешь, что мы не сумеем защитить свою территорию!

Губы Цуны поджались, однако он промолчал. У него не было ответа для Дэймона. Он подозревал, что у Первого его тоже не было. Наверное, этого ответа не существовало вообще.

– Давай, цепляйся за свой глупый идеализм, – вздохнул Дэймон, выпрямляясь и отворачиваясь, – но очень скоро ты увидишь, что настоящий мир отнюдь не добр. Я молюсь за души тех несчастных, которые станут жертвами твоей слабости.

Бросив эти зловещие слова, он вышел прочь.

Цуна надеялся, что с Хром – где бы она ни была – все в порядке. Он знал, что Первый выжил, так что угроза его жизни была минимальной, но что насчет Елены? Почему они не слышали ни слова о женщине, сыгравшей столь важную роль в истории Вонголы?

 

 

 _Глава 119:_ **Падение Вонголы** **II**

Внезапно тело Хром пронзила ослепительная боль. Она была… Она была слишком знакомой, и на какой-то миг Хром показалось, что она снова путешествует по собственной памяти.

Однако это было не так. Запах стелящегося дыма и отчаявшийся голос, выкрикивавший незнакомое имя, не были частью ее воспоминаний. Сосредоточься, сказала себе Хром. Сосредоточься и подумай. Не позволяй втянуть себя в это воспоминание, не позволяй заставить себя стать его частью.

Если она умрет в этом мире, если она поверит в эту смерть, то может умереть и в мире живых.

Но эти раны не могут ее убить, напомнила себе Хром. Ну и что, что весь ее бок распорот? У нее все равно не было этих органов. Пока она поддерживает свои иллюзии, смерть от подобных ран ей не грозит.

И все же это было трудно – сражаться против логики мира воспоминаний, против неизбежного исхода. Роль, которую ее заставили играть, требовала ее смерти.

Неужели призрак Дэймона Спейда все это спланировал? Неужели все это было хитроумной ловушкой?

Чьи-то руки подняли ее тело, чей-то голос продолжал надрывно выкрикивать чужое имя. Хром заставила свой зрячий глаз открыться, однако окружающий мир двоился и плыл.

– Елена! Елена! – продолжал тщетно взывать Дэймон Спейд, лицо которого перекосилось от отчаяния. – Держись, Елена!

Почему он не использовал иллюзии, чтобы помочь своей любимой, как Мукуро помог ей, подумала Хром отстраненно. Ее губы сложились в слабую улыбку, когда она осознала иронию происходящего. Ну, разумеется. Это искусство – искусство заменять органы настоящими иллюзиями – было изобретением Эстранео, предназначенным чтобы преодолевать ограничения тела и выживать несмотря ни на что.

Раньше оно просто не существовало, и Дэймону оставалось только беспомощно обнимать тело своей умирающей возлюбленной, пока ее кровь пропитывала его одежду.

– Хром! – голос Цуны заставил ее вздрогнуть и повернуть голову, но Хром сумела различить лишь приближающийся темный силуэт. Дэймон зарычал, но Цуна его проигнорировал, сосредоточившись лишь на своей подруге.

– Хром, возвращайся. Убирайся отсюда, сейчас же!

– Н-но, босс… – попыталась было возразить она, но тут же подавилась собственной кровью.

– Иди! Со мной все будет в порядке! – велел Цуна. – Мы все равно приближаемся к концу. Я разберусь с этим.

Хром нехотя повиновалась, стряхивая с себя паутину мира воспоминаний. На шее у нее возникла цепочка со слабо мерцающим Кольцом Тумана.

Хром в последний раз взглянула на воспоминание о юном Дэймоне.

– Мне жаль, – прошептала она, зная, что они ничего не могут сделать для того, кто уже умер.

– Все в порядке, Елена, – услышала она его отстраненный голос. – Я сдержу наше обещание, что бы ни случилось…

 

 

 _Глава 120:_ **Падение Вонголы** **III**

Кольцо Тумана на шее Хром на миг блеснуло – и тут же исчезло. В ту же минуту ее тело изменилось. На смену коротким темным волосам пришли длинные светлые пряди, лицо сменило форму и стало более взрослым. На руках у Дэймона лежала бледная и неподвижная Елена.

Цуна с облегчением вздохнул.

Немногим ранее он внезапно обнаружил, что вслед за Дэймоном бежит по незнакомым улицам к столбу поднимающегося где-то впереди черного дыма.

Сцена, которую они застали по прибытии, говорила о недавнем взрыве. Одно из зданий было полностью разрушено, а в соседнем зияли гигантские провалы. Огонь в нескольких местах лизал сломанные балки и стены, сгущая тучи дыма и клубы строительной пыли.

Обломки и останки вперемешку валялись посреди улицы. Внимание Цуны и Дэймона привлекло одинокое и все еще кровоточащее тело.

– Елена! – воскликнул Дэймон, бросаясь к любимой.

В тот момент Цуна застыл, глядя на смертельно раненную Хром, однако теперь знал, что с ней все будет в порядке, даже если рассчитывать на ее помощь больше не приходилось. Впрочем, в этом не было ничего страшного. Как Цуна и сказал, именно этот мгновение было поворотным, именно он и предрешил дальнейшую судьбу Дэймона.

Пытаясь успокоиться, Цуна скользнул в Режим Посмертной Воли. Пламя Неба вспыхнуло на его лбу, в глазах, окружило кулаки. Здесь, в мире воспоминаний, Пламя тоже было простым воспоминанием, однако даже этого должно было хватить.

Воспоминания мертвецов нельзя было изменить – однако их можно было разрушить. Потеряв фокус, призрак исчезнет – с ним произойдет то же, что и с любым выходцем с того света, только куда быстрее.

Цуна поднял руку, перчатки Первого пылали так же ярко, как и его собственные. Но Дэймон не шевелился, все еще прижимая тело Елены к себе.

– …Я ведь говорил тебе… Потому что мы оказались слишком слабы, – пробормотал он, и его голос был лишен любых чувств. – Именно поэтому… Вонгола должна обладать силой… достаточной, чтобы даже…

Если бы Дэймон был зол, если бы он напал, Цуне было бы гораздо проще с ним справиться, но глядя на опечаленного, поглощенного горем Дэймона, Цуна начал сомневаться.

– …я обещаю, Елена, – повторил Дэймон. – Я сделаю Вонголу такой сильной, что никто не посмеет ее тронуть…

– Понятно… Значит, вот как обстояло дело, – вздохнул Цуна, глядя на него с жалостью. – Но даже если ты и сделал все это для Вонголы, я не могу этого принять. Твоя Вонгола – это не та Вонгола, которую я хочу вести. Мне жаль, Дэймон Спейд, однако для тебя пришло время проститься с данным обещанием – и этим миром.

Пламя Неба в руках у Цуны вспыхнуло ярче.

И мир воспоминаний исчез.

 


	36. Обещание

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Цуна – ханъе, но это не помешает ему стать Десятым боссом семьи Вонгола. Однако путь к наследованию лежит через века и призрачные воспоминания

_Глава 121 **:**_ **Освобождение**

Безупречный иллюзорный мир Мукуро распадался на части. Луг расчерчивали глубокие расселины, деревья были сломаны или вырваны с корнем. Возле озера все еще зияла, излучая черные миазмы, бездонная дыра.

Мукуро нахмурился: жаль, но больше ничего не поделаешь. Уже одно то, что он помешал Дэймону сбежать, отняло у него все силы – а ведь ему, отвлекая на себя внимание, помогал еще и Реборн.

Хотя Мукуро и претило так думать, он истово надеялся, что Цуна с Хром преуспеют в своей миссии – и скоро.

– Я не позволю вам ослабить Вонголу! – прорычал Дэймон, снова занося косу. Именно эту фразу он и повторял без конца, словно испорченная пластинка – еще одно свидетельство его распада.

– Ну, мне, вообще-то, наплевать, что именно ты считаешь силой, – сказал Реборн холодно, – но не волнуйся. Мой ученик сделает Вонголу сильнейшей – с момента основания.

Выражение лица Дэймона изменилось:

– Со времени Первого?... Этого слабака… Именно из-за него, из-за его слабости все и случилось! Из-за него я!..

Он осекся – из озера внезапно кто-то появился.

Хром, голова которой возникла на поверхности воды, хватала воздух открытым ртом. Не умея плавать, она могла лишь беспомощно бултыхаться и пытаться не утонуть.

– Хром! – окликнул Мукуро. Он сосредоточился и заставил иллюзию измениться. Дно озера под ногами Хром выгнулось и поднялось – теперь она стояла на коленях на мелководье.

– Ах, Мукуро-сама… – начала было Хром, но тут же изумленно вскрикнула. Возникший словно из ниоткуда Дэймон схватил ее за шею. Отвлекшись, Мукуро позволил ему освободиться и снова захватить частичный контроль над иллюзорным миром – это дало возможность Дэймону просто-напросто переместиться к Хром и схватить ее.

Точнее, не ее, а цепочку на ее шее и свисающее с той Кольцо Тумана.

– Я никогда не отдам вам Вонголу! – продолжал бушевать Дэймон. – Я не позволю вам победить! Я не исчезну!

– Черт бы все побрал! – выругался Мукуро, на секунду теряя самообладание. – С такими темпами он!..

Хром закричала – и в ее голосе звучали шок и боль. Затем связь между их сознаниями исчезла.

 

 

 _Глава 122:_ **Тупик**

Кольцо на пальце Гокудеры внезапно ожило, вспыхнуло ярким пламенем – и он с трудом подавил изумленное ругательство. Стоявший рядом Ямамото вскрикнул: крошечный язычок Пламени Дождя, который он с таким трудом сумел зажечь, запылал на его пальце настоящим костром.

Остальные кольца – Хибари и Рехэя – тоже мерцали, хотя свет вокруг них был слишком бледным и слабым, чтобы назваться Пламенем Посмертной Воли.

Однако вниманием Гокудеры завладело кольцо, висящее на шее у Хром. На нем не было Пламени – ни Хром, ни Мукуро, ни даже Дэймона. То, что окружало кольцо, не имело формы или цвета. То, что окружало его, нельзя было увидеть обычным зрением.

То, что схватило его, было призрачной рукой.

Единственный глаз Хром распахнулся – и сузился: в нем пылала ненависть. Она оттолкнулась от стенки стеклянного резервуара и вырвала руку из пальцев Цуны.

Возникшие из теней Виндиче отреагировали быстрее Хранителей, однако они успели лишь шагнуть к сидящей в центре зала троице, когда сила – холодная и зловещая призрачная сила – проявила себя.

Хранителей, Виндиче, все еще неподвижных Реборна и Цуну швырнуло о стену, и на какую-то секунду они обмякли от шока и боли. Этого краткого мгновения Хром с избытком хватило на то, чтобы вскочить на ноги. В руках у нее появилась пугающе знакомая коса.

Это была не Хром, нет, это был использующий ее тело Дэймон.

Стеклянная тюрьма позади нее выдержала силу атаки призрака, однако в стенке резервуара возникла трещина, когда наконец пришедший в себя Мукуро изо всей силы ударил по ней скованными наручниками руками. Он с ненавистью уставился на Дэймона, но тот не обратил на него никакого внимания.

Черные цепи зазмеились и выстрелили в воздух. Как бы Дэймон ни пытался увернуться, они обвивались вокруг его косы и рук. С силой, которой не обладала хрупкая и изящная Хром, Дэймон уперся в землю, сопротивляясь тянущим его к себе Виндиче. Это заставило его ослабить оборону и позволило очередному стражу порядка подкрасться сзади в вихре черного пламени и начать его душить.

Дэймон зарычал и попытался было сбросить противника, но сопротивление было бесполезно. За его спиной открылся еще один портал, и Дэймон вместе с удерживающим его Виндиче начали быстро туда погружаться.

– Нет! Погодите! – закричал Гокудера. Остальные Хранители последовали его примеру, однако на пути у них возникало все больше Виндиче. Мукуро в своей стеклянной тюрьме беспомощно извивался.

– Хром! Хром!

– Остановитесь, – тихий, но твердый голос Цуны перекрыл царящие хаос и шум. Чистое Пламя Неба испепелило черные цепи и портал черного пламени. Цуна медленно встал и выпрямился, Пламя Посмертной Воли на его лбу вспыхнуло и отразилось в глазах. – Я не позволю вам забрать ни одного члена моей семьи, – сказал он Виндиче – и Дэймону Спейду.

Это было обещание, обещание Десятого Вонголы – и в тот момент никто не нашел в себе смелости в нем усомниться.

 

 

_Глава 123 **:**_ **Одолженное время**

– Освободи Хром, – велел Цуна, глядя на Дэймона Спейда, и его пронзительный взгляд, казалось, проникал прямо в душу. Дэймон зарычал, но Цуна холодно продолжил, не обращая никакого внимания на его ярость: – Достаточно. Как долго ты собираешься продолжать этот бессмысленный спектакль?

– Я не позволю тебе получить Вонголу! – выкрикнул Дэймон. – Я не позволю тебе ослабить ее и уничтожить!

Собравшиеся – Хранители, Реборн, Виндиче – молча наблюдали за происходящим: в других обстоятельствах они бы непременно кинулись в атаку, однако теперь застыли, завороженные ошеломляющей аурой Цуны.

Глаза его сузились, и в них – редкое дело – несмотря на Режим Посмертной Воли, появились злость и печаль.

– Ты делаешь это не для Вонголы, – выдохнул Цуна. – Это никогда не касалось Вонголы. Ты что, даже не помнишь, как все это началось? Именно из-за Елены…

– Конечно же, помню! – выдохнул Дэймон. – Я пообещал ей, что сделаю Вонголу сильной!

В конце концов, Цуна не сумел заставить себя уничтожить воспоминания Дэймона о дне смерти Елены. В последнюю секунду он заколебался – и утратил дарованную ему возможность, когда связь нарушилась, и мир воспоминаний Дэймона исчез.

Прежде чем остальные успели отреагировать, Дэймон напал. Его коса метнулась к Цуне – однако тот был готов. Рука в перчатке поймала клинок косы, и Пламя Неба с легкостью разрушило иллюзорное оружие.

Цуна шагнул вперед и опустил руку на плечо Хром. Та вздохнула, словно только что очнулась. Цуны выбросил в сторону другую руку и вцепился в призрачную фигуру, возникшую позади Хром. Дэймон Спейд был вынужден покинуть ее тело.

– Не это,– сказал Цуна. Затянутая в перчатку рука крепко сжимала призрачную ткань военной формы Дэймона Спейда. Толкнув его к стеклянной стенке темницы Мукуро, Цуна рассеял Пламя. – Подумай! Вспомни! Ты пообещал ей… Поддерживать Вонголу! Поддерживать ее идеалы! Защищать простых людей от тех, кто злоупотребляет властью!

Именно это воспоминание и было показано первым – воспоминание о том, как все начиналось.

– А если ты не можешь вспомнить… – сказал Цуна, и его голос смягчился. – Тогда мы будем помнить за тебя: причину, по которой была создана Вонгола, ее цель – то, чем она должна стать. Доверь это нам.

Дэймон попытался его оттолкнуть, но Цуна выстоял. Призрак, который еще совсем недавно был таким сильным, теперь ослабел настолько, что Цуна мог с легкостью с ним справиться. Через какое-то время Дэймон должен был полностью исчезнуть.

– Не волнуйся, мы не допустим уничтожения Вонголы. Мы не слабы, – сказал Цуна.

– Еще как слабы, – фыркнул Дэймон и, стиснув зубы, отвернулся. – Вы слабы. Просто я стал еще слабее. Какое жалкое зрелище!

– Наверное, таковы все люди, – сказал Цуна, скупо улыбаясь. – Но мы заботимся о слабостях друг друга. Именно поэтому люди и не должны быть одни. Ты тоже. Ты сделал достаточно. Просто отдохни, отправляйся туда, где тебя ждет Елена.

Цуна занес кулак, и Дэймон закрыл глаза, зная, что проиграл.

– Ждет меня? Какая ерунда, – пробормотал он.

Однако он не сопротивлялся, когда удар Цуны разорвал дрожащую ткань его бытия – и разбил стекло за его спиной. В конце концов, для призрака, пусть даже на мгновение, подумать: «Я оставляю это на вас» было равносильно смерти.

Больше они Дэймона Спейда не видели.

 

 

 _Глава 124:_ **В его руках**

– Рокудо Мукуро будет передан на попечение Десятого Вонголы, – объявили Виндиче.

Цуна был рад, что на этот раз пришел один – отвечать на зов Виндиче следовало без промедлений, Реборн же был где-то на встрече с Девятым поколением и высшими эшелонами власти Вонголы. В противном случае Цуну наверняка ожидало бы жестокое наказание за то, что он стоял и пялился, разинув рот, словно рыба.

Но что поделать? Цуна пытался набраться храбрости и придумать убедительные аргументы, чтобы во время следующей встречи с Виндиче убедить их освободить Мукуро – и вот теперь они сделали это по доброй воле? Это было... подозрительно.

– …за помощь с Дэймоном? – понадеялся Цуна. Реборн наверняка назвал бы его наивным, но Цуна мог хотя бы надеяться.

Виндиче, пускай у них и не было глаз, наградили его невыразительными взглядами.

– Проблема Дэймона Спейда касалась не только нас, но и самой Вонголы, – сказал глава Виндиче. – Твои действия исходили из твоих личных интересов. Наше… сотрудничество лишь привело к обоюдной выгоде.

Другими словами, Виндиче ничем не были ему обязаны.

– Но, – продолжал Виндиче, и глаза Цуны сузились, – ввиду этого прецедента мы решили, что существует… еще одно взаимовыгодное дело, которым можно заняться.

– И это что-то, о чем не должен знать Реборн, – догадался Цуна. Даже он понимал, что Виндиче выбрали время для встречи неспроста.

– Эта проблема касается непосредственно Аркобалено, – сказал Виндиче, протягивая вперед свои крошечные ручки. – Информация, которой мы тебя обеспечим, бесценна и тщательно охраняется. Нет… точнее, о ее существовании известно только нам – и еще одному человеку. То, о чем ты узнаешь, втянет тебя в конфликт между мафией… и человечеством.

Это был секрет Пустышек, которые всегда носили Реборн, Колонелло и Маммон – причина, по которой они пребывали в крошечных телах.

Или, по крайней мере, так предположил Цуна – глядя на маленького Виндиче с бесцветной Пустышкой на шее.

Не стоило и говорить, что Реборн бы никогда не открыл Цуне столь опасную тайну. Посвятив его в свой секрет, Виндиче подвергнут Цуну – и любых его помощников – огромной опасности. Те станут жертвенными агнцами, станут одной из марионеток Виндиче, какой в свое время несомненно был Дэймон. Впрочем, даже если все закончится провалом, для Виндиче это будет лишь небольшим неудобством.

Другими словами, подумал Цуна, они хотят свалить на меня свою грязную работу.

На мгновение закрыв глаза, Цуна сделал глубокий вдох.

Даже если дело обстояло именно так, он не сомневался: Виндиче не соврали о взаимной выгоде. В этом деле было что-то, чего он хотел не меньше их. Он хотел знать этот секрет. Хотел помочь Реборну, который в последнее время все чаще смотрел на него странным, тревожащим взглядом.

И другого шанса у него, наверное, не будет.

– Нестрашно, – сказал Цуна в ответ на последнюю реплику Виндиче. – Я все равно не человек. Так расскажите же мне, в чем заключается секрет Аркобалено?

Цуна не видел их лиц, но был уверен, что Виндиче улыбаются.


	37. Один год

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Цуна – ханъе, но это не помешает ему стать Десятым боссом семьи Вонгола. Однако теперь в его руках сосредоточены судьбы не только членов новообретенной семьи, но и всего человечества

_Глава 125:_ **Один год**

– У тебя есть год, – сказал Цуне крохотный Виндиче, представившийся Бермудой фон Векенштейном, после того, как закончил свою невероятно длинную и запутанную историю.

Все мелкие странности и неувязки, которые Цуна начал подмечать в поведении Реборна, внезапно обрели смысл. Оставался всего год. Неудивительно, что Реборн был к ним так снисходителен, неудивительно, что он так странно вел себя в день рождения.

Это вызывало у Цуны грусть – и кипящую, клокочущую злость.

– Улыбнись, Цуна, – прошептал Ямамото, ткнув его локтем в бок. – Сейчас нам наконец-то выпал шанс повеселиться всем вместе. Фейерверки и снежные битвы, ты же помнишь?

Очевидно, невеселые мысли Цуны отражались на его лице: даже в бледных вечерних сумерках Цуна различил обеспокоенные взгляды Рехэя и Хром. Сделав глубокий вдох, он попытался очистить сознание.

– Верно, – сказал он. – Давайте готовиться. Братик, показывай дорогу!

В этом году они ждали фейерверков с особым нетерпением – даже захватили кучу покрывал, чтобы на всех хватило. Хром с Ямамото купили еды, храбро отбившись от предложенной Бьянки помощи. Рехэй снова отвел всех в укромный уголок для любования фейерверками, который Мукуро – при неохотной помощи своих старых товарищей Кена и Чикусы – тут же скрыл от глаз остальных зевак. К слову сказать, вышедшие из Виндикаре Кен с Чикусой и по сей день смотрели на Цуну так, словно пытались определить, что же с ним не в порядке.

Даже Хибари был здесь и продолжал наблюдать за ними с крыши ближайшего храма, пока они рассаживались на покрывалах. Клана Хибари Цуна не видел, но был уверен, что тэнгу тоже находятся где-то неподалеку и во все глаза наблюдают за человеческим фестивалем.

«Хорошо», – подумал Цуна, пытаясь избавиться от невеселых мыслей. Ему совсем не улыбалось, чтобы друзья вновь уличили его в дурном настроении.

Цуна оглядел свою семью и улыбнулся: те расположились на ярких покрывалах и беззаботно болтали и смеялись под зарождающимися звездами. Подумать только, прошел всего год со времени Битвы Колец и два года с тех пор, как он встретил Реборна.

Реборн… Улыбка Цуны погасла.

– Его здесь нет, – пробормотал он, – хотя фейерверк вот-вот начнется…

Мгновение спустя его тревога рассеялась: крошечная ступня уперлась ему в затылок.

– Тебе еще расти и расти, прежде чем ты заработаешь право упрекать меня, неумеха Цуна, – отругал Реборн, аккуратно опускаясь на покрывало рядом с Цуной. – Киллер всегда прибывает с боем часов – не рано и не поздно.

– Верно! – просиял Цуна. Небо над ними расцвело разноцветными вспышками, и он тихо сказал: – В этом году фейерверки даже лучше, чем в прошлом, ведь так? – Реборн ничего не ответил, и Цуна упрямо продолжил: – Наверное, в следующем году они станут еще прекраснее, в чем мы убедимся и сами!

– …ты убедишься, – наконец сказал Реборн твердо. Это прозвучало, словно обещание. Ты убедишься, ты доживешь. Я знаю, ты это сделаешь.

– Мы убедимся, – сказал Цуна, закрепляя свое обещание. Время сомнений и колебаний прошло. Эта ночь станет последней беззаботной ночью – ночью, предназначенной для веселья. Затем они запустят свой безумный план, превосходящий самые смелые чаяния криминального мира и затрагивающий судьбы самого человечества.

 

 

_Глава 126:_ **Мирные дни должны когда-нибудь заканчиваться**

– Спасибо за помощь, – произнес Кавахира со своей обычной улыбкой. – Должен признаться, убирать после фестиваля самому – такая морока.

– Ничего страшного, – заверил Цуна, останавливаясь и вытирая пот со лба: они заканчивали выметать последние выброшенные клочки предсказаний и оберток. Остальные копошились в рощице у храма и на прихрамовой территории. – Нам совсем не трудно помочь, и… я хотел с вами поговорить.

– О? Надеюсь, это не будет как в прошлом году, – сказал Кавахира, помогая Цуне завязать мусорный мешок.

– Эм… да… насчет этого… наверное, это будет даже хуже, – покаялся Цуна. – Мы собираемся кое-что сделать… Поэтому-то и хотели убраться в святилище – будем его использовать. Может… может, вам стоит уехать из города на какое-то время? К сожалению, я не могу пообещать, что все обойдется.

Кавахира помолчал, оглядывая храмовый двор – старые, но хорошо сохранившиеся строения, выложенные камнем дорожки, растущие позади них деревья, красные ворота-тории, стоящие у входа статуи-близнецы собакольвов.

– …мне в любом случае пора уезжать, – сказал он с грустной улыбкой. – Я наслаждался временем, проведенным в прелестном маленьком Намимори… но мирные дни должны когда-нибудь заканчиваться. Вскоре мне предстоит вернуться к своим истинным обязанностям.

Зная, что Кавахира все равно не ответит, Цуна не спрашивал, в чем именно заключаются эти обязанности. Существовало много вопросов, на которые он и сам не готов был ответить.

– Прошло уже двадцать лет с тех пор, как вы сюда приехали, ведь верно? Так говорят родители Рехэя, – произнес Цуна вместо этого. – И десять лет с тех пор, как мама впервые привела меня в ваш храм. Хотя об этом трудно догадаться. Для своего возраста вы выглядите удивительно молодо, дяденька Кавахира. Совсем не изменились!

Цуна смущенно рассмеялся. Кавахира тоже улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

– Моя вторая жена тоже так говорила, – пожаловался он. – Только ее это злило куда больше.

«Вторая жена», – подумал Цуна без малейшего удивления. Хотя попробуй тут догадаться, поддразнивает ли его Кавахира или все-таки говорит правду.

– Можно сказать, это особенность моего народа, – сказал Кавахира, и голос его смягчился.

– Вашего народа, значит? – повторил Цуна, глядя в высокое летнее небо. – Не людей, не аякаши, а кого-то совсем другого… Наверное, кто-то должен был впервые зажечь Пламя Посмертной Воли…

Кавахира усмехнулся:

– Неужели ты размышлял об этом весь год?

– Ну, в общем, да, – признался Цуна. – Просто не мог отделаться от этих мыслей…

– Хм… Может, я и поделюсь с тобой, – решился Кавахира. – Но это станет нашим секретом. Я расскажу тебе одну историю. Давнюю-предавнюю историю…

 

 

_Глава 127:_ **Давным-давно**

Давным-давно, когда еще некому было увидеть это чудо, с неба упала звезда и разлетелась на семь осколков.

Звезда являлась Пламенем – в мире, куда она упала, не было ничего подобного. Но нежное объятие этого мира переродило осколки в камни – семь кристаллов, внутри которых продолжало гореть Пламя.

Погрузившись в сон, ставшие кристаллами звезды продолжали наблюдать за планетой и вскоре дали рождение людям. Эти люди были частью звезд – но и отдельными существами тоже. Они были выкованы из звездного Пламени.

Дети звезд продолжали наблюдать за миром, а тот все менялся и рос. Возникали новые племена – духи, родившиеся от дыхания мира, и иные. Человечество.

Люди были столь малы и беспомощны, что другие племена казались им могущественными богами. И все же те, кто был рожден дыханием мира, и те, кто был выкован из Пламени, чувствовали непреодолимую тягу к этому хрупкому человечеству.

А потом произошла ошибка. Ужасная, непоправимая ошибка.

Да, люди были малы, а их жизни – коротки и быстротечны, однако у них была страсть, а в груди бились сильные сердца. Разве было бы не чудесно, живи они чуть подольше? Давайте поделимся с ними силой! Именно так думали дети Пламени.

И, протянув руки к слабому человечеству, племя, рожденное от упавших звезд, даровало ему крохотную искорку своего Пламени. И, удивительное дело, эта искра разгорелась и стала жарким сильным Пламенем.

Но именно в этом и заключалась ошибка.

Все дети звезд являлись единым целым. Даже разделенное на семь частей, распределенное между членами племени и отданное чужакам, Пламя все еще восходило к единому источнику.

Тогда-то оно, заключенное в семи камнях, начало дрожать и затухать.

Никто не знал, что послужило тому причиной. Может, такова была судьба. Но, когда Пламя стало угасать, угасать стали и жизни тех, кто был с ним связан. Первыми начали умирать дети звезд, а после и люди, получившие Пламя в дар – дар, который стал их проклятием.

Племя упавшей звезды попыталось вернуть Пламя обратно в семь камней, но этого было уже недостаточно. Кристаллы стали слишком холодны, и любое Пламя внутри них быстро гасло. Число детей упавшей звезды быстро сокращалось, и наконец их осталось всего десять.

Тогда у них не осталось выбора. Ради продолжения существования – существования всего человечества – они были вынуждены обратиться к силе тех, кого когда-то сочли слишком слабыми, чтобы выжить в одиночку.

 

 

 _Глава 128:_ **Ты уже во всем разобрался?**

– Ну, и как все прошло? – спросил Ямамото, когда Цуна присоединился к ним у подножья лестницы. Выглядел Цуна задумчивым и непривычно хмурым. А впрочем, нет, не непривычно – в последнее время он то и дело ходил мрачным.

– Действуем по плану, – сказал Цуна, отвлекаясь от невеселых мыслей. – Дяденька Кавахира оставляет святилище, так что можно начинать подготовку. Это последняя ритуальная площадка. Как только мы с ней закончим, энергетические линии дадут о себе знать.

– Понадобится совсем немного времени, – кивнул самому себе Рехэй. – Здесь энергетическая линия практически выходит на поверхность. На всякий случай я проверил остальные локации, и все выглядит экстремально отлично!

Цуна кивнул: новости не столько порадовали, сколько укрепили его решимость.

– Простите, Хибари-сан, – невесело пошутил он, – но, кажется, мы устроим в Намимори небольшой беспорядок. Вряд ли все останется по-прежнему, когда мы призовем на поверхность текущую под городом силу.

Глаз Хибари дернулся, однако сам он нарочито безразлично пожал плечами.

– Я сообщил своему клану, – сказал он, отвернувшись. Несмотря на важность момента, Хибари все еще отказывался толпиться вместе с остальными – и теперь подчеркнуто стоял в стороне. – Тэнгу будут поблизости и, когда все закончится, успокоят энергетические потоки. Предупреждение о возможном землетрясении доведено до горожан. Приготовления к эвакуации идут по плану.

Цуна задумчиво хмыкнул.

– Я скоро встречаюсь с дедушкой. Вонгола поможет с эвакуацией и займется горожанами, когда те покинут Намимори. Я попрошу, чтобы она сотрудничала с Дисциплинарным комитетом.

Хибари ничего не ответил, но Цуна знал, что он сделает все необходимое.

– Разумеется, все это будет иметь смысл, только если мы преуспеем, – вздохнул Цуна, снова начиная волноваться. – Жаль, что нельзя провести крэш-тест или мало-мальскую проверку.

– Оя? Ты что же, сомневаешься во мне, Савада Цунаеши? – протянул Мукуро. – Я ведь уже сказал, что разобрался в действиях этого выродка и сумею их повторить – пусть даже и не с кольцом. Что же касается остальных… – он пожал плечами. – Я научил всех как сумел – в пределах их ограниченных способностей, разумеется.

В первую очередь Мукуро имел в виду Ламбо, который тут же показал ему язык.

– Мы не подведем тебя, Десятый, – поклялся Гокудера, делая шаг вперед и награждая Мукуро тяжелым взглядом. – Мы тщательно подготовились к ритуалу, но… перед этим….

– Да, – вздохнул Цуна. – Будет нелегко, но лучшей возможности нам не представится. Бермуда видел, как все это работает – он описал ритуал весьма полно, так что мы наверняка сумеем запустить его в действие. Это лучше, чем ждать…

Остальные отвели взгляды. Цуна не стал заканчивать фразу – и эта недосказанность лишь укрепила их мрачную решимость.

– …неужели мы и впрямь доверимся Виндиче? – спросил Гокудера. – Разумно ли полагаться на их информацию?

– Ну, обманывать нас уже поздно, – напомнил Цуна. – В конце концов, именно Виндиче и рассказали нам, как работает вся эта система Аркобалено.

– Они ведь и сами рискуют, – заметил Ямамото. – На этот раз Виндиче не смогут отсидеться в безопасности в своих тенях.

Цуна кивнул:

– У нас нет выбора, – и, поколебавшись, добавил: – но только если вы не передумали. Иначе можно…

Раздался дружный стон.

– Мы не собираемся идти на попятный, Цуна, – сказал Ямамото с легким раздражением.

– Мы экстремально в одной связке, Савада! – воскликнул Рехэй.

– Не будь таким нюней, неумеха Цуна, – велел Ламбо. – И даже не надейся, что в этот раз сумеешь обойтись без меня. Я тоже твой Хранитель.

– Деся-атый! – укоризненно протянул Гокудера, считая прочие слова излишними.

Хибари не сказал и этого, а Мукуро просто негромко хохотнул.

Цуна вздохнул и улыбнулся:

– Ясно. Тогда больше не буду спрашивать. Спасибо. Нет, правда, спасибо. Всем вам.


	38. Собрание

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Цуна – ханъе, но это не помешает ему стать Десятым боссом семьи Вонгола. Однако теперь в его руках сосредоточены судьбы не только членов новообретенной семьи, но и всего человечества

_Глава 129:_ **Дорогие люди**

О Реборне волновался не только Цуна – другие тоже заметили неладное. Величайший киллер в мире пришел бы в ужас, узнав, как сильно изменила ему выдержка.

Взгляды, которые он иногда бросал на своих близких, возросшая требовательность и готовность ублажать их по поводу и без… Даже великий Реборн не мог избавиться от страшных мыслей, которые с приближением назначенного срока все чаще приходили ему в голову.

Цуна совершенно не удивился, когда однажды после обеда Бьянки загнала его в угол и взяла быка за рога:

– Реборн в последнее время ведет себя странно. Тебе что-то об этом известно?

Конечно, не только Реборн вел себя странно. Фонг, приехавший, чтобы провести время со своей ученицей Ипин, Колонелло, явившийся навестить Рехэя, и даже Маммон из Варии при их последней встрече… Все они вели себя странно, беспокоились или тревожились.

Цуна неторопливо прожевал откушенный кусок бутерброда, пытаясь все обдумать.

– Прости, но я ничего не могу тебе рассказать, – ответил он наконец с такой же прямотой. – Я не должен ничего об этом знать, и если Реборн хотя бы заподозрит, что кто-то в курсе….

– Это настолько опасно? – спросила Бьянки, прищурившись. Они с Дино уже не раз задумывались о проблемах Аркобалено, но Реборн отказывался что-либо рассказывать, а прочие попытки что-либо разузнать ни к чему не привели.

– Да, – пробормотал Цуна. – Впутаться в это… Реборн никогда бы этого не позволил. Но мы работаем над этим вопросом. И обязательно обо всем позаботимся. Предоставь это нам.

– Ламбо тоже в этом замешан? – догадалась Бьянки. В последнее время этот сопляк завел от нее какие-то секреты и с небывалой решимостью отдавался странным тренировкам.

Цуна кивнул.

– Я не хотел его втягивать, но нам нужны все, – признался он и, немного поколебавшись, добавил. – Все скоро закончится, честно. Но… когда все только начнется… пожалуйста, присмотри за мамой, Фуутой и Ипин. Не позволяй им ни во что впутаться, хорошо?

Они с Хранителями разделят риск, но остальная часть семьи окажется в безопасности. Цуна знал, что Рехэй тоже опасался за Кеко, поэтому отослал ее с подругой из города. Ямамото тоже придумал какую-то отговорку для отца.

Что касается Хром, то она должна была присоединиться к эвакуируемым – впрочем, ее роль все равно будет важной. Цуна живо представил, как Мукуро велит Кену с Чикусой ее защищать.

Формально освобождение этих двоих из Виндикаре было платой за сотрудничество Мукуро, и Цуна очень настаивал на этой амнистии. Без нее, утверждал он, план не увенчается успехом. Виндиче отнеслись к этим словам весьма скептически, ни на секунду не поверив, что иначе Мукуро откажется сотрудничать. Однако они все еще не могли оправиться от размаха и безумия плана Цуны и мудро решили не заморачиваться по пустякам.

Вздохнув, Бьянки слабо улыбнулась.

– Хорошо, но я рассчитываю на полный успех. И… ты в целости и сохранности вернешь сопляка и моего непутевого братца.

– Верну, – пообещал Цуна. – Мы все вернемся. А затем Реборн проучит нас за то, что я все от него скрыл и впутался во что-то столь глупое и опасное.

Когда Реборн узнает о Цуниных секретах, разразится настоящий армагеддон. Нет, правда, эта мысль пугала Цуну так сильно, что возможный провал их затеи не казался ему такой уж катастрофой…

 

 

 _Глава 130:_ **Особое место**

– Добро пожаловать в Намимори, дедушка, – радостно поприветствовал Цуна Девятого. – Как прошло путешествие?

– О, отлично, – сказал Девятый легко. – Очень мирно.

Занзас только хмыкнул. На этот раз он выступал телохранителем Девятого и теперь торчал в углу снятого в отеле номера.

– Правда, произошел небольшой инцидент – нападение вражеской семьи Каркасса, – сознался Девятый с улыбкой, – но Вария быстро решила все вопросы. Кто бы мог подумать! Ты предложил их в качестве сопровождения и не иначе как в воду глядел.

Занзас пробормотал что-то о преступной халатности и принялся мысленно составлять список возможных предателей, сливших информацию о планах Девятого какой-то третьесортной семье.

«Очень хорошо. Значит, о Маммоне и Скалле можно не беспокоиться, – подумал Цуна, который как раз и слил Каркасса информацию. – Если связи Мукуро не подведут, то в Намимори соберутся все…»

– Кому-кому, а Варии твою безопасность можно доверить без колебаний, – сказал Цуна. Разрабатывая план, он и вправду делал ставку на силу Занзаса: что бы ни планировали Каркасса – и работающий на них Аркобалено – Занзас должен был уберечь Девятого от любого вреда.

– Как бы я ни наслаждался этой поездкой по Японии, думаю, ты просил меня приехать не просто так, – сказал Девятый с улыбкой. Добродушие, с которым старый босс относился к своему преемнику, забавляло Цуну – и заставляло его чувствовать вину за утаивание информации и попытки беззастенчиво использовать Девятого.

– Верно, – Цуна неловко вытер повлажневшие ладони о шорты, сделал глубокий вдох и решительно встретил взгляд Девятого. – Я хочу одолжить силу Вонголы.

Улыбка того стала шире. Посмотреть на реакцию Занзаса Цуна не решился.

– Эм… Ты, наверное, уже знаешь, да? В Намимори произойдет сильное землетрясение, – продолжал Цуна. – Правительство предупредило горожан о возможной опасности, но я хочу убедиться, что никто не пострадает. Именно поэтому я прошу, чтобы Вонгола помогла с эвакуацией и присмотрела за людьми, пока землетрясение не закончится.

– Я и вправду слышал предупреждение, – сказал Девятый задумчиво, – но ты, кажется, считаешь, что бедствие будет куда серьезнее, чем полагает правительство.

– Я не знаю, как все обернется. Может, нас просто тряхнет раз-другой – а, может, Намимори полностью сравняется с землей. В любом случае я хочу быть уверенным, что никто не пострадает, – сказал Цуна твердо.

– Вонголе не составит труда эвакуировать маленький городок и ненадолго присмотреть за его жителями. Если таково желание Десятого, то так тому и быть, – уступил Девятый, однако в его взгляде светилось понимание. – Но почему ты попросил меня приехать? Разве ты не будешь руководить Вонголой сам?

Девятый не обвинял – для этого его тон был слишком мягким – но Цуна все равно поежился.

– Есть… есть кое-что, что мне придется сделать во время землетрясения? – сказал он с вопросительной интонацией.

Девятый наградил его долгим взглядом, а затем, не переставая улыбаться, кивнул.

– Тогда я обо всем позабочусь.

Цуна просиял от облегчения:

– Дисциплинарный комитет Хибари введет вас в курс дела.

Встреча подошла к концу, но Занзас не мог не оставить за собой последнее слово:

– Вот уж не знал, что землетрясения можно предсказывать с точностью до дня и часа, – заметил он кисло. Взгляд его был куда более жестким, и Цуна поморщился.

– Намимори – особое место, – ответил он уклончиво. Занзас с Девятым должны были решить, что точность его предсказания объяснялась способностями аякаши. На самом же деле Цуна знал то, что знал, поскольку именно он и собирался вызвать землетрясение.

Землетрясение – помимо всего прочего.

 

_Глава 131:_ **Предел любого совпадения**

– Цунаеши так вырос, не правда ли? – с гордостью сказал Девятый Реборну во время следующей встречи.

Как и было обещано, Кусакабе из Дисциплинарного комитета сообщил Вонголе всю необходимую для эвакуации информацию – маршруты, смены, безопасные места за пределами города. Комитет позаботился обо всем – им просто не хватало людей.

В юности, будучи неисправимым оптимистом, Девятый хотел использовать силу Вонголы для помощи пострадавшим от стихийных бедствий. Разумеется, этого так и не произошло – из-за проклятия, о котором предупреждала мать, и постоянных упреков советников.

Однако сейчас у него был шанс и вправду переродить Вонголу. Это было очень освежающее чувство.

Разумеется, Девятый знал, что Цуна что-то от него скрывает. Это было очевидно. К счастью, он находил эту скрытность очаровательной: жизнь в мафии несколько извратила его взгляды.

– Я думаю, время для Церемонии Наследования пришло давным-давно, – продолжал Девятый. – Как насчет недели после дня рождения Цунаеши? Ему исполнится шестнадцать – отличный возраст.

– Если, по-твоему, он готов, то почему не на следующей неделе? – фыркнул Реборн.

Возникшая пауза заставила его поднять глаза. Вообще-то, Реборн лишь подначивал Девятого – и все же тот погрузился в задумчивость. Решил и вправду рассмотреть предложение? Или причина была не в этом?

Несмотря на свой вид, Реборн был зрелым, опытным и очень талантливым. Поэтому иногда забывал, что вокруг хватает других, более опытных – и не менее талантливых. К тому времени, как Реборн ступил на стезю киллерства, Девятый давно уже был боссом Вонголы, и сейчас его задумчивый взгляд говорил, что он разгадал скрытый смысл подначки.

Девятый как будто читал потаенные мысли Реборна: сделай это раньше, сделай это сейчас, я хочу на это посмотреть, в октябре меня уже с вами не будет.

Это и вправду очень раздражало. Реборн почти сожалел, что так часто проделывал этот фокус с остальными.

– Неужели осталось совсем мало времени? – наконец спросил Девятый. Тон его был задумчивым.

Реборн медленно кивнул.

– Срок близится, я знаю. Все собираются здесь: Колонелло и Фонг захотели встретиться со своими учениками, Вайпер прибыл с тобой, этот идиот Скалл напал вместе с Каркасса, и даже Верде по какой-то причине отирается рядом… Это не совпадение. За всем этим наверняка стоит тот человек.

Шахматноголовый – тот, кто следил за Пустышками и контролировал их.

У кого еще была причина собрать в одном месте всех Аркобалено?

Девятый вздохнул – и сразу показался старым и очень усталым. За долгие годы он потерял множество друзей и в какой-то момент просто перестал сражаться с неизбежным. Однако боль потерь осталась с ним навсегда.

– Тогда, наверное, лучше скорее приступить к эвакуации, – сказал он.

Они с Реборном обменялись долгими взглядами.

Существовал предел любому совпадению. Предупреждение о землетрясении должно было от кого-то исходить – и они оба догадывались, кто его сделал.

«Значит, время наконец-то настало? – подумал Реборн. – Ну, что же, этот день не хуже любого другого».

И все же он чувствовал, будто что-то не сходится.


	39. Эвакуация

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Цуна – ханъе, но это не помешает ему стать Десятым боссом семьи Вонгола. Однако теперь в его руках сосредоточены судьбы не только членов новообретенной семьи, но и всего человечества

_Глава 132:_ **Назначенное время**

Всю эвакуацию Зазнас не переставал ворчать, что Вонголу – и особенно Варию – превратили в общественных работяг. Да еще и заставили сотрудничать с этими хулиганами с выкобенистыми прическами!

Впрочем, приходилось признать – хоть и сквозь зубы – что Дисциплинарный комитет знает, что делает. Да и местное население подчинялось ему с готовностью. За невероятно короткое время и почти без происшествий горожане Намимори покинули город и переместились в организованные Вонголой временные лагеря.

– Последняя группа покидает опасный участок, – вежливо доложил Кусакабе и отвесил глубокий поклон. – Мы сделали все возможное, чтобы зоны эвакуации не пострадали от завалов. Теперь остается лишь ждать указанного времени.

– Спасибо за работу, – поблагодарил Девятый, и Кусакабе поерзал от смущения. Босс Вонголы всегда оказывал подобное влияние на окружающих.

Однако Занзас не разделял их беззаботности:

– Я что-то не видел этих маленьких засранцев, – заметил он, имея в виду Десятое поколение, и, нахмурившись, добавил: – К тому же, они умыкнули моего иллюзиониста.

Занзаса очень удивил тяжелый взгляд Девятого. До этого приемный отец встречал его брюзжание с улыбкой – собственно, он расточал улыбки и пребывал в хорошем расположении духа с момента прошлогоднего фиаско. Так почему же теперь он внезапно стал таким встревоженным и хмурым?

– Правда? Реборна тоже что-то не видно, – сказал Девятый, как будто это было неоспоримым признаком надвигающейся катастрофы, а не обычными выбрыками лучшего в мире киллера.

– Помощь Маммона нужна, чтобы убедить… наиболее несговорчивых горожан. Его иллюзии помогут быстро эвакуировать людей из самых опасных участков, – пояснил Кусакабе.

Эта отговорка должна была прозвучать естественно – и наверняка бы прозвучала. Но сейчас Кусакабе лгал лидерам самой могущественной мафиозной семьи в мире.

Девятый наконец-то разобрался в ситуации – и воздух вокруг него потемнел и сгустился. Окаменел даже Занзас, что уж говорить о Кусакабе. Сейчас тот выглядел словно прикинувшийся мертвым опоссум.

В командный центр, спотыкаясь, вбежал рядовой член семьи Вонгола, и сгустившееся напряжение немного рассеялось.

– Мои глубочайшие извинения за вторжение, босс, – отвесив поклон, выпалил вонголец, – но тут срочное дело…

Девятый вздохнул и закрыл глаза.

– Что там? – спросил он.

– Прибыла делегация от Джильо Неро. Они хотят войти в зону ограниченного доступа.

 

 

 _Глава 133:_ **Согласно плану 1**

– Боюсь, что не могу этого позволить, – сказал Девятый спокойно, как будто отказывать в просьбе боссу старой и уважаемой семьи было сущим пустяком.

Взгляд, которым смерила его Ария, был страшным – тяжелым и острым, словно клинок. Девятый невольно задумался, являлся ли этот психический прессинг частью шаманских сил или же был обычной уловкой. Другие наверняка беспомощно сжимались под этим взглядом, но Девятый не был обычным человеком и встретил его, не поморщившись.

– Вы не понимаете всей серьезности ситуации, – сказала Ария холодно. – Я должна туда попасть. Это жизненно необходимо!

– По словам моего преемника никто не должен входить в город после окончания эвакуации, – сказал Девятый. – Полагаю, у него были причины для подобной просьбы.

Судя по тому, как сузились глаза Арии, намек она поняла.

– Аркобалено это вам не игрушки для сопливых детей, – продолжила она резко. – Как бы вы ни доверяли этому мальчишке, вам следует понимать: что бы он ни задумал, это не в его силах, не в его возможностях. Он рассказал вам о своих планах? У него вообще есть план?

Позволив боссам пуститься в спор, телохранители обменялись изучающими взглядами. Занзас вызывающе ухмыльнулся, и Гамма поднял руки вверх, словно сдаваясь. На этот раз он столкнулся с превосходящим по силам противником. Разумеется, если Ария отдаст такую команду, Гамма все равно нападет, пусть даже максимум, что ему удастся сделать – это задержать врага.

– Я не знаю его планов, – сказал Девятый мягко, – но уверен, что они у него есть. Не так ли, Хром?

Та удивленно дернулась и кивнула.

– Простите, но я ничего не могу вам рассказать. – Теперь к ней было обращено внимание всех присутствующих. – Босс знает, что делает. Пожалуйста, верьте в него.

– Да, так я и сделаю, – улыбнулся Девятый. – Буду верить в Цунаеши. Просто хотел уточнить, действительно ли мы действуем согласно его плану, не позволяя Арии войти в город? В конце концов, в Намимори собрались все Аркобалено.

Хром удивленно моргнула. По мнению Занзаса, выражение ее лица ничуть не обнадеживало.

– Но нам сказали… что она не Аркобалено? – неуверенно пробормотала Хром. – Этой женщине просто доверили хранить Пустышку после смерти последнего Аркобалено Неба. Новым Аркобалено она станет в Судьбоносный день, так что ее совершенно точно не следует пускать в Намимори…

Сообразив, что сказала лишнее, Хром быстро закрыла рот.

Остальные изумленно вытаращились на нее.

– Ты… Откуда тебе все это известно? – прошептала Ария, от удивления позабыв добавить в голос хоть сколько-нибудь силы. – Вы не могли узнать об этом сами. Кто рассказал вам? Как они посмели?!

Хром покачала головой: отвечать она не собиралась.

Осознав, что ждать ответов бессмысленно, Ария резко повернулась и кинулась к выходу, прежде чем ее успели остановить. Далеко уйти она не сумела – ей помешал стоявший на страже Скуало.

– Стойте, – окликнула Хром, когда они с Занзасом, Девятым и Гаммой последовали за Арией наружу. – Это глупо. Вы все равно не успеете добраться до города вовремя.

– Вовремя для чего? – спросила Ария.

– Чтобы попасть внутрь, – сказала Хром просто, – до того, как опустится барьер.

 

 

 _Глава 134:_ **Согласно плану 2**

Оранжевая Пустышка, надежно спрятанная во внутреннем кармане пиджака Арии, начала мерцать – и этот свет просачивался даже сквозь ткань. Ария уставилась на это с ужасом, затем перевела взгляд на опустевший город, в котором ярко полыхали шесть таких же огней.

Влекомая невидимой силой, Пустышка выплыла из кармана и устремилась в небо. Ария попыталась было ее схватить, но Пустышка с легкостью выскользнула из ее пальцев.

Внезапно чья-то рука – большая, в безупречно чистых белых перчатках – поймала ускользающую Пустышку, прекратив ее полет.

Окружающие вздрогнули – даже наблюдательный Девятый и параноик-Занзас. Без какого-либо предупреждения или знака рядом с Арией возник человек в странной шляпе и маске.

– Что все это значит? – спросил он холодно.

Первой в себя пришла Хром. Она расправила плечи и сказала:

– Разве вы не видите? Это ритуал по передаче Пустышек Аркобалено.

– Я его не одобрял, – прорычал человек.

– А-администратор, – заикаясь, произнесла Ария. – Это… Я уверена, они не знают, что творят. Пожалуйста…

Человек в железной шляпе не обратил на ее слова никакого внимания. Сжав Пустышку Неба, он шагнул вперед – и снова исчез, перемещаясь в измерении, куда людям не было ходу.

– Для человека таких силы и знаний им удивительно легко манипулировать, – сказала Хром спокойно. – Я думала, его придется раздразнить сильнее, но он уже несет Пустышку, куда следует.

Остальные пораженно уставились на нее. Сама Хром не отрывала взгляда от Намимори. Седьмой, оранжевый, свет загорелся в центре города, на крыше самого высокого небоскреба. Свет – Пустышки – пульсировали в такт, пылая словно сигнальные огни.

Раздался громкий звон, похожий на звук гонга, – и над городом опустился прозрачный, с радужными разводами, купол.

– Барьер Пламени, – пробормотала Ария, вспомнив недавние слова Хром.

Та кивнула.

– Созданный Пустышками барьер вокруг поля битвы, которое мы выбрали. Теперь начнется испытание.

– Он не позволит этому случиться, – продолжала настаивать Ария. – Твои друзья не смогут справиться с Шахматноголовым.

– Им и не надо. Мы не одни. Все работают на взаимовыгодный итог, – сказала Хром. – …даже если пока и не знают об этом.

 

 

_Глава 135:_ **Согласно плану 3**

С крыши самого высокого небоскреба Намимори выглядел как обычно. С такой высоты Цуна не сумел бы разглядеть фигуры идущих внизу людей, а звуки повседневной жизни унесло бы ветром.

Однако теперь, когда горожане исчезли, Цуна каким-то образом ощущал эту разницу: Намимори превратился в призрачный город. Отсутствие других людей заставило Цуну задрожать – ситуация была слишком необычной и неестественной. Впрочем, дрожь вполне мог вызывать пронизывающий ветер – и именно он заставлял Цуну чихать и ежиться. Нос Цуны покраснел от холода.

Кто знает, как все обернется. Возможно, люди больше никогда не смогут вернуться в Намимори.

Цуна отогнал мрачные мысли и попытался напомнить себе, что эвакуация прошла успешно. Случайные жертвы должны были свестись к минимуму. Приближалось время следующего этапа.

Было бы просто замечательно, сумей они провести ритуал во время осеннего равноденствия, когда все находилось в равновесии, но ждать так долго было нельзя. Хотя такие вещи, наверное, совсем ничего не значат в основанном на Пламени ритуале.

В разных районах Намимори загорелись пять огней. Шестой был совсем рядом с небоскребом – Пустышки начали реагировать. Вдалеке, вне зоны эвакуации вспыхнул еще один огонь.

– Хм, – произнес Цуна, – значит, она все-таки явилась. Ну, это все равно ничего не значит.

Он вытащил руки из карманов и приготовился. Последний огонь внезапно погас, а потом возник всего в какой-то паре шагов – он горел в руках у человека в странных шляпе и маске.

Человек направился к Цуне – тот успел только вздрогнуть. Впрочем, от Цуны ничего не требовалось. Стоило человеку посмотреть на Цуну, как из теней выскользнули черные цепи. Обернувшись вокруг человека, они заставили его опуститься на пол.

Из теней возникли крепко сжимающие цепи фигуры в черных плащах, и Цуна издал вздох, полный неприкрытого облегчения.

Шахматноголовый нахмурился: кажется, он скорее чувствовал раздражение из-за неожиданной помехи, чем опасался печально известных Виндиче.

– Вы, – сказал он. – Чего вы намереваетесь достичь этими бессмысленными действиями? Вы не сможете меня удержать. Я позабочусь, чтобы вы ощутили все последствия своего поступка.

– Ненадолго все-таки удержим, – сказал Бермуда, – а больше нам и не нужно.

Бесцветная Пустышка в его ручках была объята темным Пламенем. Бермуда вливал в нее все силы – нужно было любой ценой хоть на какое-то время обездвижить Администратора Тринисетте.

Шахматноголовый нахмурился. Он не шевельнулся, однако вокруг него расцвело Пламя Тумана – такого яркого и сильного Пламени не мог зажечь даже Мукуро. Цуна инстинктивно отпрянул назад, но Пламя цвета индиго практически тут же было поглощено черным Пламенем Виндиче.

Тельце Бермуды напряглось. Судя по тому, как черное Пламя дрожало вокруг невозмутимого Шахматноголового, тот только разогревался и пока что не пытался сбежать по-настоящему.

– Действуй давай, – рявкнул Бермуда, заставив Цуну вздрогнуть.

– Т-точно, – сказал Цуна поспешно.

Выставив вперед руки, он потянулся в глубину собственной сущности – туда, где пульсировало теплое Пламя Неба. Виндиче рассказали, что видели однажды, как ритуал активировали неосознанно. Все было на уровне инстинктов, хотя сперва нужно было создать правильные условия – войти в гармонию с ритмом Пустышек и сосредоточить волю на одной-единственной мысли, которая и должна была послужить спусковым крючком.

– Избранная Семерка не подходит для выполнения своих обязанностей, – это было серьезное обвинение, и они собирались подкрепить его доказательствами. – Да начнется испытание Аркобалено!

Шахматноголовый поморщился и дернул за цепи, однако помешать происходящему не мог. Пламя выплеснулось из оранжевой Пустышки, по-прежнему зажатой в его руках.

К оранжевому присоединилось шесть других видов Пламени, зажигающихся по всему Намимори. Они переплелись и растеклись по городу, затем поднялись ввысь и изогнулись запечатавшим город куполом.

– А вот и поле боя, – сказал Бермуда. – Ритуал больше не остановить.

– Ага, – пробормотал Цуна, чьим вниманием владело яркое желтое Пламя, вспыхнувшее непозволительно близко от них. – Теперь нас не остановить…


	40. Испытание

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Цуна – ханъе, но это не помешает ему стать Десятым боссом семьи Вонгола. Однако теперь в его руках сосредоточены судьбы не только членов новообретенной семьи, но и всего человечества

_Глава 136:_ **Испытания Аркобалено**

– Эй, Рехэй, а что насчет землетрясения? – спросил Колонелло. – Почему ты вообще решил вытащить меня сюда именно сейчас?

Узкая песчаная коса, по которой они шли, была совершенно пустынна – как и сам город. Рехэй целеустремленно шагал вперед, и Колонелло оставалось лишь бежать следом, торопливо перебирая крохотными детскими ножками.

Сначала Колонелло показалось, что Рехэй проигнорирует вопрос, но тот внезапно остановился, огляделся по сторонам и решительно кивнул.

– Да, здесь, – провозгласил Рехэй. – Кажется, мы экстремально рано. Но все в порядке! Есть кое-что, что я должен экстремально сказать вам, наставник Колонелло!

Колонелло нахмурился: ну ладно, он выслушает – а после непременно получит свой ответ, даже если придется выбить тот из своего ученика.

Выражение лица Рехэя стало непривычно серьезным и задумчивым.

– Наставник, после наших тренировок прошел уже год. Многое изменилось – по крайней мере, для меня. Причина, по которой я согласился сражаться вместе с Савадой, была… я просто экстремально хотел иметь что-то, за что бы мог сражаться. Год назад я был таким несерьезным… – он покачал головой. – Но с тех пор я проделал долгий путь. И за это мне следует благодарить вас, и Саваду и остальных. Спасибо, наставник Колонелло.

Рехэй глубоко поклонился, и Колонелло смущенно поерзал.

– Это ерунда, – пробормотал он, краснея и безуспешно пытаясь подавить расцветающее в груди тепло. Неудивительно, что Реборн так и не бросил это свое учительствование, сколько бы ни жаловался. – Ты… ты становишься хорошим человеком, Рехэй.

Рехэй выпрямился и кивнул. Колонелло ожидал увидеть на его лице улыбку, однако Рехэй не улыбался.

– И именно поэтому, – продолжал он, – я рад, что мне представилась такая возможность. Я не буду сдерживаться, так что, пожалуйста, наставник, выложитесь по полной!

Он перетек в боевую стойку и привычно поднял кулаки.

Колонелло ухмыльнулся.

– Так вот, значит, чего ты хотел? Ну, я только рад! Ученики обязаны вызывать на бой своих учителей! Но признаюсь честно, мне еще есть, чему тебя научить!

И он будет рад преподать Рехэю последний урок.

Сам не свой от возбуждения, Колонелло совершенно позабыл о странных месте и времени, которые Рехэй выбрал, чтобы высказать свою просьбу.

Все эти вопросы вернулись сторицей, когда его Пустышка начала сиять бледным голубым светом. Инстинктивно бросив взгляд на город, Колонелло заметил в отдалении сияние других огней: Аркобалено собрались в городе, который должен был быть всеми покинут.

– Рехэй, что происходит? – медленно произнес Колонелло, повышая голос с каждым новым словом. – Что ты творишь, кора?!

Как он и ожидал (и страшился), Рехэй совсем не выглядел удивленным – скорее сосредоточенным, как бегун на старте.

Сигнал раздался мгновением спустя и был куда более впечатляющим, чем выстрел обычного стартового пистолета.

Пламя Дождя вырвалось из Пустышки Колонелло и устремилось вверх. В небо вознеслись еще шесть столпов света – с остальными Пустышками происходило то же самое. Их Пламя соединилось и растеклось, формируя прозрачный с радужным отливом купол, исчезнувший в море сразу за песчаной косой.

Очевидно, Рехэй ждал именно этого – он напал без малейшего промедления. Колонелло едва успел осознать, что что-то не так: он смотрел на Рехэя сверху вниз, руки, которые он поднял, чтобы отразить удар, были слишком большими. Однако времени на размышления не было – Колонелло мог только сражаться.

 

 

Скалл взвизгнул – еще одна волна накрыла его с головой и швырнула о речной берег. Однако он был не кем-нибудь, а бессмертным каскадером. Вода не успела схлынуть, а Скалл уже кинулся наутек от своего обидчика, с жаром зыркая за спину, хотя шлем и мешал это понять.

– Что ты делаешь?! – спросил он, не в силах избыть дрожи в голосе. – Сначала ты неизвестно зачем требуешь встречи с Великим Скаллом, а потом вдруг нападаешь! У тебя что, проблемы?!

Тот, кто позвал его на пустынный речной берег лишь затем, чтобы напасть, как только с его Пустышкой произошло что-то странное, был обычным подростком. Прежде Скалл с ним никогда не встречался. Странный подросток – Ямамото – опустил на плечо катану и задумчиво протянул:

– Нууу, я не могу тебе сказать, – он улыбнулся и пожал плечами. – Будет лучше, если ты не будешь ничего знать. Тогда ты станешь сражаться всерьез.

– Сражаться всерьез? – повторил Скал тупо, после чего взвизгнул – Ямамото снова взмахнул мечом. Вода реки следовала за каждым его движением. – Эй, не смей меня игнорировать!

Несмотря на извиняющуюся улыбку, Ямамото ничего не ответил.

 

 

– Кея, твои движения изменились, – заметил Фонг, ловко шагнув в сторону и избежав нескольких последовательных ударов. – Эта драка отличается от обычной.

– Заткнись и сражайся, – прорычал Хибари, нанося очередной удар. Его тонфа снова не попали в цель, вместо этого врезавшись в одну из статуй святилища – та мгновенно рассыпалась в пыль.

Фонг отступил и с тревогой уставился на Хибари. Он с самого начала подозревал неладное – почему бы еще Хибари потребовал, чтобы Фонг последовал за ним к святилищу, когда его драгоценный Намимори стоял на пороге катастрофы?

Фонг бы наверняка обеспокоился – что стряслось? Неужели Хибари во что-то впутался? Ему угрожают? Взяли заложника? – однако сказанное им было правдой. Он не сумел бы облечь свои ощущения в слова, но то, как Хибари двигался и нападал, отличалось от обычной жажды крови. Сейчас в нем чувствовались фокус, цель, которых не хватало традиционным «дисциплинарным методам».

В движениях Хибари не было неуверенности, не было страха или злости. Что бы он ни делал – что бы они ни делали со своими друзьями – Хибари делал это по доброй воле.

По какой-то причине, с какой-то целью он должен был сразиться с Фонгом здесь и сейчас.

– Но я не могу сражаться с тобой, Кея. – признался Фонг. – Только не взаправду.

В конце концов, мастерство Хибари достигло уровня, против которого Фонг уже не мог сдерживаться. Но ему следовало сдержаться – один-единственный неправильный шаг мог привести к серьезной травме или даже смерти.

Хибари остановился и принялся хмуро его изучать.

– Мы выяснили, что это сработает, только если ты будешь серьезен, – сказал он, – но если ты поддался своей жалкой слабости… Тогда вперед, проигрывай!

Следующая атака оказалась столь быстрой, что Фонг отреагировал не думая. Однако стойка Хибари, его поза были совершенно неправильными. Он был полностью открыт – если Фонг ударит в ответ, он сломает Хибари ребра.

Фонг изменил направление удара, пытаясь его смягчить. Он и представить себе не мог, что именно таким был изначальный план Хибари – до тех пор, пока тонфа не врезались ему в бок с силой, достаточной чтобы подбросить в воздух.

 

 

– Как низко вы… пали, – прокашлялся Маммон, пытаясь подняться на локти. Его придавливали обломки того, что еще совсем недавно было популярным торговым центром в Намимори. – Напасть… на собственного союзника… устроить ловушку…

Гокудера поцокал языком, аккуратно обошел завалы, вызванные взрывами бомб, и осторожно опустился на колени рядом с израненным Маммоном. Ответной атаки не последовало – кажется, ловушка и впрямь сработала. Маммон не был серьезно ранен, но, как и все иллюзионисты, не переносил физических повреждений. Немногим раньше его швырнуло взрывом – теперь боль мешала его концентрации. Нет, Маммон больше не мог сражаться.

– Хватит ныть! Если ты умрешь от такого пустяка, то не заслуживаешь быть в Варии, тем более в Сильнейшей Семерке, – сказал Гокудера.

Маммон попытался было отпрянуть, но Гокудера сунул руку в складки его мантии и извлек оттуда все еще светящуюся индиговую Пустышку.

– Хотя я-то как раз и должен доказать, что ты недостоин быть в Сильнейшей семерке, – пробормотал Гокудера и, сжав Пустышку, резко дернул.

 

 

– Если вы с самого начала хотели лишь достать Пустышки, то почему не попросили о сотрудничестве? Зачем вызывать меня сюда, только чтобы сражаться? По-вашему, я не захочу услышать о средствах, способных снять проклятие? – спросил Верде, чей спокойный тон изрядно контрастировал с израненным телом.

Казалось, его совсем не тревожило то, что все его изобретения разрушены, их обломки – разбросаны вокруг, а сам он может стоять на ногах, только прислонившись к полуразрушенной стене.

– Куфуфу, – хохотнул стоящий рядом Мукуро. – Сотрудничество? Нас это совершенно не устраивает. Ритуал заключается совсем не в сотрудничестве или преемственности. Ты подвергаешься испытанию – и оказываешься негоден. Именно поэтому ритуал и называется Испытание. Ты должен сражаться по-настоящему.

Он снова хохотнул, затем подбросил вверх и ловко поймал зеленую Пустышку.

– Но теперь, когда ты проиграл, – продолжал Мукуро, – это не имеет никакого значения.

– …и что дальше? – спросил Верде, поправляя сломанные очки.

– Увидишь, – сказал Мукуро и бросил взгляд на далекий центр города.

 

 

Сидящий на качели Ламбо нетерпеливо постучал ногой и сжал цепочки. Площадка для игр и парк, где он коротал время, были заброшены. Даже птицы, которых дети, влюбленные и пожилые люди любили подкармливать, улетели в более безопасное место.

Ламбо тяжело вздохнул и мрачно уставился на стоящую рядом горку в виде слона:

– И почему меня всегда оставляют в стороне? – пробурчал он. – Только у меня нет противника. Ламбо-сан тоже может сражаться! Я тоже Хранитель, как Глуподера и остальные!

На секунду он скуксился, но затем сжал в руках висящее на шее Кольцо Грозы и взбодрился.

– У Ламбо-сана тоже есть важная миссия, – напомнил он себе. – Должен сконцентрироваться. Помнить, что сказал глупый ананасоголовый. Сфокусировать волю и решительность, свою цель в данный момент. Причина, по которой мы здесь… и какой важной она станет в будущем. Это веха нашей судьбы. Здесь мы создаем поворотный момент…

Эти слова были странными и непонятными, но через какое-то время они начинали звучать почти гипнотически. В итоге Мукуро остался доволен: Ламбо понял столько, сколько способен был понять. Немало этому поспособствовал тот факт, что Мукуро как мог упростил объяснение.

– Ламбо-сан создаст монумент Ламбо-сану, отныне и навек! – подытожил Ламбо и кивнул.

В конце концов это было правдой. Они и вправду оставят свою метку на мире… если преуспеют.


	41. Аркобалено

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Цуна – ханъе, но это не помешает ему стать Десятым боссом семьи Вонгола. Однако теперь в его руках сосредоточены судьбы не только членов новообретенной семьи, но и всего человечества

_Глава 137:_ **Сильнейший**

Ритуал начался – купол Пламени запечатал город. Цуна перевел дыхание и позволил себе на секунду расслабиться. Нет, он не сомневался в Виндиче и их информации, но поверить в их рассказы тоже было трудно.

Однако все, кажется, шло по плану.

Цуна подавил нервный, истерический смешок. Точно, по плану. Вот только этот план был совершенно безумным.

– Чего ты собираешься этим достичь? – хмуро спросил Шахматноголовый. Цуна рассчитывал, что он будет злиться, но, может, он просто хорошо скрывал свои чувства.

– Не хочу объяснять все дважды, – вздохнул Цуна. – Так что подождите немного, и я расскажу вам обоим.

– Как долго? – спросил один из Виндиче – не Бермуда. Сам Бермуда даже не обратил внимания на то, что вырос – он был полностью поглощен генерацией Пламени Ночи и удерживанием на месте Шахматноголового. – У нас нет времени рассиживаться попусту!

Внимание Цуны привлек отдаленный взрыв – точнее, поднимавшийся на горизонте столб дыма. Гокудера, наверное, поймал Маммона в ловушку – он с самого начала решил играть с эспером жестко.

Другие уже должны были сражаться в своих собственных битвах. У кого-то шансы на успех были получше; кто-то ожидал, что их противники станут колебаться или сдерживаться. Впрочем, это не должно было повлиять на ритуал. Если Аркобалено и вправду станут сражаться не в полную силу, значит, они просто продемонстрируют слабость и неспособность защитить Пустышки.

Сам Цуна тоже надеялся на нечто подобное. Надеялся, однако не рассчитывал.

В конце концов, Реборн…

…был уже здесь.

Лицо его было мрачным, и даже шляпа, которую он придерживал, чтобы ее не сдул ветер, этого не скрывала.

«Взрослое тело подходит Реборну куда больше», подумал Цуна отстраненно. Реборн с потрясающим апломбом умудрялся вести себя, как гениальный ребенок, однако у Цуны не было сомнений, что истинную форму Реборна он видел именно сейчас: тот был стильным, изысканным, элегантным – и смертельно опасным.

– Какого черта происходит, Цуна? – прорычал Реборн, опуская привычное унизительное прозвище.

Цуна повернулся к наставнику без малейших признаков колебания или неуверенности.

– Только что начался ритуал по проверке способностей нынешних Аркобалено к защите Пустышек, – сказал Цуна спокойно. – Если они не справятся, те перейдут к более подходящим кандидатам – победителям, получившим титул новой Сильнейшей Семерки.

Эта функция была заложена в Пустышки изначально, и Цуна не сомневался, что Шахматноголовый сейчас искренне о ней жалеет – это без труда читалось по его лицу.

– Когда Виндиче подбили тебя учинить эту глупость, неужели они заверили, что это убережет нынешних Аркобалено? – резко спросил человек в железной шляпе. – Ни малейшей гарантии этого нет. А вы? Неужели вы готовы пожертвовать собой и занять их место?

– Ты ошибаешься, – сказал Цуна. – Мы не собираемся занимать их место. Мы просто покончим с системой Аркобалено.

 

 

 _Глава 138:_ **Сам мир**

– Невозможно, – изрек Шахматноголовый тускло.

Цуна только хмыкнул.

– Не спеши с выводами! Ты ведь понятия не имеешь, что именно мы собираемся сделать. Потому-то мы не стали рассказать тебе все загодя.

– Это невозможно, – повторил Шахматноголовый. – Вы ничего не сможете сделать. Ничего нельзя сделать.

– Нельзя просто сидеть, сложа руки! И приносить людей в жертву!

– Ничего нельзя сделать, – продолжал настаивать Шахматноголовый. В отличие от разозленного Цуны, он сохранял спокойствие, словно давно уже смирился с неизбежностью и неизменностью системы. – Больше ничто не сможет поддерживать Пламя в Пустышках. Этого нельзя достичь без жертв.

– Ты неправ, – возразил Цуна. – Есть что-то, достаточно сильное… Мир.

На крыше повисла тишина. Виндиче, разумеется, уже давно знали обо всем, однако Шахматноголовый потрясенно молчал. Реборн тоже сохранял молчание – и Цуну это очень беспокоило.

– В Намимори пересекаются три энергетические линии, – продолжал он, усилием воли заставляя себя говорить спокойно. – Поверх них мы создали семь арен битвы – точнее, семь ритуальных площадок, которые помогут вывести энергию на поверхность. Когда к нам перейдут Пустышки, мы подсоединим их к линиям. Таково наше решение.

Реакция Шахматноголового не отличалась от реакции Виндиче, когда Цуна изложил им свой план.

– Это невозможно, – сказал он. – Энергия мира отличается от Пламени. Они не могут заменить друг друга. Они несовместимы.

– Вот здесь-то ты и ошибаешься, – возразил Цуна. – Их можно объединить. Впервые это сделал Дэймон Спейд, связав призрачную энергию с Кольцом Тумана Вонголы и используя с его помощью Пламя. Мы видели это собственными глазами – и сможем сделать то же самое с помощью Пустышек.

Как бы сильно Мукуро ни презирал Дэймона Спейда, он все же находился под впечатлением от его мастерства и уделил духовному отпечатку в Кольце Тумана самое пристальное внимание. Мукуро даже пообещал Цуне возродить эту технику, когда тот задался вопросом, можно ли ее воспроизвести.

– Даже если вы и сумеете совершить подобный подвиг, – продолжал сомневаться Шахматноголовоый, – что произойдет после вашей смерти? Вы больше не сможете служить каналами между энергетическими линиями и Пустышками. Это просто временное решение.

– Ты все еще не понимаешь, – сказал Цуна. – Мы не будем служить никакими каналами. Это будет делать кое-что другое – даже после нашей смерти. Помнишь образы предыдущих боссов Вонголы внутри Кольца Неба? Они не привязаны к тем, кто их создал и давным-давно умер. Они лишь свидетельства их несгибаемой воли. Мы создадим такие же свидетельства внутри Пустышек, и они станут мостами между ними и энергетическими линиями.

Только живая воля могла зажечь Пламя. Именно это Цуне повторяли бесконечное количество раз, именно в это все верили. Но он своими глазами видел, что это не совсем так. Что существует множество вещей, которые не вписываются в рамки общеизвестного знания или устоявшихся фактов.

Даже у фундаментальных законов мироздания существовали обходные пути. Цуна верил в это – и именно поэтому не мог так просто взять и одобрить систему Аркобалено.

Должен был существовать другой путь. Цуна многое видел, многое пережил и теперь пытался найти нужный ответ с помощью своего опыта.

– Ты только строишь догадки и не знаешь, сработает ли все это. Если нет… – глухо произнес Шахматноголовый, поля шляпы затеняли его лицо.

– Наверное, Намимори будет полностью разрушен, – признал Цуна. – Хотя это может произойти и в случае успеха. Нельзя предугадать, как отреагируют энергетические линии. – Именно поэтому они и эвакуировали город. – Я не знаю, сработает ли мой план, но мы решили, что все равно попытаемся привести его в исполнение – и поставим на кон все, что у нас есть.

– Нет, – произнес внезапно Реборн, заговорив впервые с момента своего появления. – Вы этого не сделаете.

 

 

 _Глава 139:_ **Я отказываюсь**

– Вы не сделаете ничего подобного, – сказал Реборн. Тон его был холодным, лицо затеняли поля шляпы, поди пойми, о чем он думает. – Я не приму этого. Глупо идти на такой риск на основании диких предположений о вещах, представления о которых ты не имеешь.

– Я не могу пойти на попятный, – отказался Цуна и в свою очередь одарил его мрачным взглядом.

– Он инициировал ритуал и если признает свое поражение, все тут же закончится. Станет таким, как было до начала испытаний, – сказал Шахматноголовый, прежде чем Виндиче успели потянуть за цепи и заставить его замолчать. Впрочем, кажется, собственное бедственное положение его совсем не беспокоило.

Реборн кивнул.

– Давай, – велел он Цуне.

– Нет, – огрызнулся тот. – Я не сделаю ничего подобного. Я отказываюсь сидеть сложа руки, пока ты… ты… – он покачал головой, не в силах произнести это вслух. – Именно ты научил меня защищать свою семью! Даже если мне страшно! Даже если я не знаю, сумею ли это сделать! Ты тоже моя семья, Реборн! И я должен!..

– Я тоже должен! – выкрикнул Реборн. Сила звучавших в его голосе эмоций заставила Цуну умолкнуть. Впервые Реборн потерял самообладание. – Я отвечаю за тебя! Я твой наставник! Это значит, что я должен тебя защищать! Именно поэтому я не могу позволить тебе на это пойти! Даже если ты и говоришь, что есть шанс на успех, я не могу позволить тебе пойти на такой риск! Я никогда не одобрю это сумасшествие!

На какую-то секунду все стихло.

Закрыв глаза, Цуна вздохнул – словно смирился, словно принял свою судьбу. Слова Реборна не стали для него сюрпризом. Они с друзьями с самого начала знали, что Реборн не будет им помогать. Именно поэтому ему можно было все рассказать.

– Все нормально, – сказал Цуна. – Я не нуждаюсь в твоем одобрении – мне нужен только твой проигрыш.

Эти неожиданные и бессмысленные слова – проигрыш? Его, величайшего в мире киллера, проигрыш? – заставили Реборна заколебаться. Цуна не терял времени – ему хватило даже небольшого промедления.

Таков был план – связать испытания в одно целое и стать представителями друг друга, чтобы повысить шансы на успех. Воспользоваться малейшим промахом Аркобалено, пойти на любые уловки. Ведь Ламбо не сумел бы победить Верде, а Цуна не смел просить Рехэя сразиться с Реборном.

Нет, Цуне не претило делать ставку на колебания Реборна и его нежелание стрелять в собственного ученика. Пистолет в руках Реборна и вправду дрогнул – ради безопасности Цуны выстрел должен был быть продуманным и точным.

Когда Реборн наконец его сделал, выстрел получился идеальным. Ни один жизненно важный орган не был задет. Ну вот и все. Полученная рана заставит Цуну положить конец Испытанию.

Но этого не произошло: когда Цуну поразила пуля, он растворился в бледном призрачном огне.

Две секунды.

Двух секунд оказалось достаточно, чтобы поймать великого Реборна в сети иллюзий: мистицизм всегда был его слабой стороной.

Призрачное пламя разрослось и взяло Реборна в кольцо. Он раздраженно прищелкнул языком: ну, все понятно. Цуна спрятался в этом пламени – наверняка в своей екайской форме.

– Как наивно, – пробормотал Реборн.

Этого будет недостаточно.

Золотое Пламя Солнца собралось на мушке его пистолета, и Реборн прицелился в крышу. Пуля исчезла в бетоне – и через мгновение возникла дюжинами пылающих стрел, которые взмыли в воздух и пронзили круг лисьего огня. Стрелы были слишком частыми, Цуна не сумеет между ними проскользнуть.

Призрачное пламя мигнуло и погасло – так же внезапно, как и вспыхнуло. Однако на его месте… ничего не было. Развороченная крыша вокруг Реборна была пуста.

Нет, осознал он вдруг, широко распахнув глаза и запрокинув голову. Лисий огонь погасил не он – просто пламя больше не поддерживали. Цуна развеял иллюзию, как только Реборн произвел свой выстрел.

И в ту же секунду… В ту же самую секунду…

Благодаря своему Пламени Цуна мог летать.

Яркое полуденное солнце ослепляло. Реборна сощурился – сверху опускалась темная тень. Он заколебался – стрелять вслепую? Нет! Нет-нет-нет.

Этого оказалось достаточно.

Цуна даже не пытался напасть. Реборн обладал Пламенем Солнца и хорошо знал, как им пользоваться. Он мог оправиться от любого урона, за исключением смертельных ран. Но это не был тест боевых способностей Сильнейшей Семерки.

Проверялась их способность защищать Пустышки, заполучив которые, Цуна с друзьями смогут доказать несостоятельность предыдущих Аркобалено.

Цуна приземлился на плечи Реборна, и тот пошатнулся. Пытаясь запутать противника, Цуна натянул шляпу ему на глаза и, сжав висящую на тонкой цепочке желтую Пустышку, свободной рукой выпустил Пламя.

Бежать нужно было немедленно. У Цуны было всего несколько секунд, а затем Реборн его догонит.

Нужно было действовать, пока Пустышка все еще была у него.

Однако другие – наблюдатели – тоже это понимали.

Пламя цвета индиго вспыхнуло вокруг Шахматноголового и оттолкнуло удерживающее его на месте Пламя Ночи. Шахматноголовый поднялся и, дернув за черные цепи, с легкостью подбросил Виндиче в воздух.

Вытянув руку вперед, он зажег Пламя и шагнул к Цуне… И тут Реборн встал у него на пути.

Сам Реборн отреагировал машинально: один лишь вид Шахматноголового, бывшего виновником стольких страданий и самой серьезной из всех возможных угроз, заставлял его инстинкты кричать. Реборн ни в коем случае не мог подпустить Шахматноголового к Цуне.

Даже ценой потери Пустышки.

– Ты проиграл! – выкрикнул Цуна. Желтая Пустышка в его пальцах вспыхнула – и вместе с ней вспыхнула Пустышка в руке Шахматноголового. – Исход этого Испытания ясен. Мы, победители, берем на себя обязанность защищать Пустышки. Мы станем новой избранной Семеркой! Новыми Аркобалено!

Взмахнув рукой, Цуна подбросил желтую Пустышку вверх. В небе вспыхнул ослепительный, похожий на взрыв сверхновой, свет. Одна за другой над городом зажглись еще пять вспышек – и шестая, совсем рядом. Вспышки соединились в верхней части купола, и тот стал разрушаться. Остатки его Пламени были вновь поглощены Пустышками.

Цуна поймал взгляд Реборна:

– Держись, – произнес он одними губами.

Семь Пустышек, словно звезды, упали вниз и устремились к своим новым владельцам. А затем Цуну поглотил яркий свет.


	42. Мир

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Цуна – ханъе, но это не помешает ему стать Десятым боссом семьи Вонгола. Однако теперь в его руках сосредоточены судьбы не только членов новообретенной семьи, но и всего человечества

_Глава 140:_ **Мы молимся**

– Что-то происходит, – сказал Девятый негромко. Сощурив глаза и крепко сжав трость, он неотрывно смотрел на Намимори.

Отвести взгляд было просто немыслимо. Девятого, как и всех остальных, снедали тревога и беспокойство. Что происходит там, за барьером? Как жаль, что на исход этой битвы нельзя повлиять. С начала ритуала прошло совсем мало времени, но кажется, что он длится целую вечность.

Семь огней вновь вспыхнули внутри барьера, устремились вверх и слились в высшей точке купола. Тот мигнул, исчез, но затем опять появился. Семь столпов разноцветного пламени пронзили небо – и ритуальные площадки – а затем земля вдруг содрогнулась и вздыбилась.

Началось предсказанное землетрясение. Впрочем, разве можно было ожидать чего-то иного? Человечество вмешалось в мировой порядок.

В палатках кто-то испуганно закричал. Даже здесь, далеко от Намимори, люди падали на землю, не в силах устоять на ногах. Землетрясение все длилось и длилось – бесконечно.

Ругань Занзаса утонула в окружающем шуме, остальные молчали. Кусакабе был бледен, но решителен, Гамма обеспокоенно склонился над пребывающей на грани паники Арией. Одна лишь Хром выглядела спокойной, ее глаза были закрыты, а дыхание – неестественно ровным.

Она вошла в транс и, используя силу медиума, вышла из тела, осознал вдруг Девятый. Так она может обеспечить поддержку Мукуро. Что бы тот ни делал – что бы эти дети ни задумали.

Девятый снова бросил взгляд на город. Столпы пламени стали уже и тусклее, ослепительный белый сменили цвета радуги. Исходивший из самого высокого небоскреба оранжевый свет исчезал в небесах.

Девятому казалось, что он видит, как трясутся здания. Наверняка, те скоро разрушатся – ни одно строение ни могло долго выстоять в подобных условиях.

С глухим рокотом земля разломилась, по улицам и зданиям зазмеились трещины. Что-то – какие-то мерцающие нити – сворачивались в воздухе среди пыли над расширяющимися трещинами. Энергетические линии выходили на поверхность.

Под влиянием текущей энергии каждое окно – каждая стеклянная поверхность в небоскребе разлетелись на куски. Осколки стекла дождем пролились на близлежащие улицы.

Девятый инстинктивно перекрестился и забормотал молитву. Он словно наблюдал за концом света.

Взгляд Арии метнулся к нему, но в отличие от продолжавшего ругаться Занзаса, она ничего не сказала – лишь стиснула руки и тоже забормотала литанию.

– Пожалуйста, пусть они выживут.

– Пожалуйста… пусть они преуспеют.

 

 

 _Глава 141:_ **Последний шаг**

Цуна с друзьями с самого начала знали, что времени на выполнение задуманного у них практически не будет. Момент, когда Пустышки сменили владельцев, был моментом слабости, наивысшей уязвимости: все в буквальном смысле висело в воздухе.

Конечно, они попытались выиграть еще хотя бы несколько минут – провели собственный ритуал, не дожидаясь Судьбоносного дня. Так предыдущие Аркобалено остались частью системы. Решив стать представителями друг друга и не проводить битвы по элементам, Цуна с друзьями сделали еще один шаг к своей цели.

Им нужно было выгравировать свои волю и Пламя на пустышках и подсоединить те к энергетическим линиям, но… Они поступили так ради Аркобалено. Начни они свой безумный замысел до того, как связь Пустышек с предыдущими владельцами распалась…. и за выживание Аркобалено никто бы не поручился. Однако теперь у тех было куда больше шансов на спасение.

Год, целый год они готовились, чтобы привести в исполнение план Цуны. Однако никакие тренировки, никакая симуляция не сумели подготовить их к тому, что произойдет, когда передача Пустышек завершится.

Текущая сквозь них чистая сила парализовывала. Но больше всего Цуну поразили все еще остающиеся в Пустышке Неба языки Пламени. Сейчас они почти погасли, но раньше были удивительно сильными и чистыми – такое Пламя получалось, только когда зажегший его человек жертвовал жизнью.

Пламя жизни Люче, которую та с готовностью отдала… Оно продолжало гореть в Пустышке даже после ее смерти. Тело Люче не выдержало ее же собственной силы, не сумело стать для нее хорошим проводником.

Цуна не знал, что ощущали остальные. Чувствовали ли они, как пустышки продолжают вытягивать жизни Аркобалено? Чувствовал ли Рехэй Пламя Реборна?

Однако у Цуны не оставалось времени на праздные размышления. Екайская часть его крови чувствовала, как энергетические линии поднимаются на поверхность. Семь ритуальных площадок бурлили силой – силой, тесно связанной с жизнью самого мира. Голова у Цуны кружилась – его пьянила и переполняла сила.

Настало время сделать последний шаг – создать артефакты их воли, которые будут служить вечным мостом между Пустышками и энергетическими линиями.

Мукуро пытался объяснить все как можно проще.

– Оставьте импринт, силуэт, копию всего того, чем вы сейчас являетесь. Монумент желанию, которое поглощает вас с головы до кончиков ногтей.

Каково было их желание? Для чего они это делали? Какой была их решимость?

Когда Виндиче впервые обратились к Цуне, они заговорили о высоких идеалах.

– Чтобы никого больше не приносили в жертву, – сказали они. – Ради целого мира.

Конечно, все это было ложью. Виндиче хотели только мести. Или хотя бы расплаты. Хотели уничтожить систему, которая уничтожила их.

Цуна тоже повторял их слова. И тоже лгал.

Что он вообще знал о мире? Что он знал о людях, которыми могли пожертвовать в будущем? В конце концов, он был просто маленьким зверьком, который знал только свой маленький город – и свою маленькую стаю.

Цуна просто хотел защитить свою семью. И, что бы ни говорил Реборн, он тоже был частью этой семьи.

Нет. Именно с Реборна все и началось.

Два дня в году, сказал Цуна Занзасу год назад, чтобы веселиться со своей семьей. Но с тех пор он стал еще более жадным, еще более эгоистичным. Цуна не знал, сколько времени он теперь хотел, но был уверен, что двух дней маловато.

Чтобы снова любоваться фейерверками, чтобы снова играть в снегу, чтобы вновь праздновать дни рождения. Чтобы показать Реборну, каким боссом он станет.

Сосредоточившись на этом желании, Цуна выплеснул все свое Пламя в Пустышку Неба.

В ней он тоже выгравирует свое время.

Пустышка была куда глубже, темнее и холоднее, чем кольцо Вонголы. Сколько бы Пламени он в нее ни вливал, этого не хватало.

На глаза Цуны набежали слезы. Он не видел ничего, кроме хаоса оранжевого Пламени – кроме мерцающей формы Пустышки Неба. Она выскользнула у него из рук и поплыла прочь – теперь они с ней дрейфовали в вихре столкнувшихся могущественных сил.

Цуна безуспешно пытался дотянуться до Пустышки, но она все время ускользала.

Он отказывался – отказывался признать неудачу!

А потом…

Теплая рука прикоснулась к его спине, подтолкнула вверх и одолжила волну нежного Пламени.

Рука Цуны сомкнулась вокруг Пустышки. У него не было возможности оглянуться назад – кто? Кто это был? – а затем перед глазами все поплыло.

Это было странно. На какую-то секунду Цуне показалось, что он находится в двух местах одновременно. Он видел, как его руки крепко сжимают Пустышку Неба, – и как он молится и сражается за свою семью.

Затем последовала пустота.

 

 

 _Глава 142:_ **И жили они долго и счастливо**

– Цуна! Цуна!

Реборн продолжал звать, даже когда небоскреб стал разрушаться: сила Пустышки Неба изливалась на него сверху, сила трех энергетических линий – поднималась снизу. Центр здания расплавился – остались только внешние стены, стекло разбилось, металлические конструкции стонали и скрипели под натиском.

Реборн каким-то образом умудрялся оставаться на месте, выбрасывая волны чистого Пламени. Изредка он бросал взгляды на Шахматноголового и Виндиче – те делали то же самое.

Реборну было на них плевать. На них, на тошнотворный рывок где-то внутри, в самом ядре соединенного с Пустышкой Солнца Пламени.

– Цуна!

А затем внезапно все закончилось. Пожар, рожденный Пламенем, бушующая сила энергетических линий – все слилось воедино и стало опадать вниз, в землю.

По сравнению с недавним хаосом воцарившаяся тишина была оглушительной. Неподвижный воздух казался тяжелым.

Затем – вне Пламени и света – появилось тело Цуны, однако крыша под ним давным-давно исчезла. Цуна изогнулся, словно в его теле не было костей, и начал падать.

– Цуна, – выкрикнул Реборн.

Тело Цуны исчезло, превратившись во что-то мелкое. Не проклятое тело Аркобалено, нет – в рыжего лисенка.

Реборн добежал до края шахты – и прыгнул вниз. Мысленно он просчитывал траекторию своего прыжка и вектор падения Цуны: им не хватало совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы пересечься. Самую малость – но все-таки не хватало.

Реборн сорвал с головы шляпу и, взмахнув ею, словно сачком, осторожно подхватил крохотное лисье тельце.

А затем они полетели вниз.

Реборн скорчил гримасу: несколькими этажами ниже виднелся выступ, за который можно будет ухватиться. Конечно, он наверняка порвет связки или даже сломает руку, но лучше так, чем рухнуть в разверзшуюся под ними бездну.

К счастью, ему не потребовалось жертвовать рукой. Черная цепь выстрелила в воздух и, обернувшись вокруг Реборна, остановила падение. Появившийся у края шахты Виндиче с легкостью забросил Реборна и его драгоценную ношу обратно на крышу.

Напрочь игнорируя неожиданного помощника, Реборн тяжело приземлился на ноги. Все его внимание было сосредоточено на лежащем в шляпе лисенке.

– Цуна! Цуна! – позвал Реборн. Собственный голос казался ему слишком странным – слишком глубоким, слишком отчаявшимся.

Цуна не ответил, не пошевелился.

– Количество Пламени, которое должно было уйти на выполнение его задумки, неизмеримо, – сказал Шахматноголовый, беззвучно подходя к Реборну. Голос его был печальным, и из-за этого почему-то становилось только хуже. – Особенно для Пустышки Неба, которая всегда питалась Пламенем жизни. Человек не мог…

– Человек не мог, – голос Цуны был тихим, практически неразличимым. Лисьи глаза сузились до щелочек, уши слабо шевельнулись и прижались к голове. – Но я не человек.

Шахматноголовый удивленно вздрогнул, но Цуна слишком устал, чтобы сделать что-либо еще – закрыв глаза, он свернулся в клубок.

– Я совсем не чувствую своего Пламени, – признался он, и его голос стал еще тише. – Я… посплю теперь… дно, Реборн?..

– Ага, – вздохнул Реборн, обмякая от облегчения. – Ладно. Ты отдыхай, неумеха Цуна. Но знай, когда проснешься, тебя ждет адское наказание.

Ему показалось, что лисенок улыбнулся. Сам он тоже улыбался.

 

 

**Эпилог**

Проявив редкую заботливость, Виндиче собрали всех Хранителей и бывших Аркобалено и отвезли в эвакуационный лагерь. Возможно, даже они ощущали какую-то благодарность – даже если это и была взаимовыгодная сделка. Даже если никто не был никому ничем обязан. Виндиче продолжали молчать, но теперь их молчание было другим – в нем чувствовалось удивленное восхищение и недоверие.

Когда они открыли секрет Аркобалено Цуне, то не рассчитывали, что он зайдет так далеко. Не рассчитывали, что он преуспеет.

Помощь Виндиче оказалась весьма кстати. В одиночку пробираться через разрушенный Намимори было бы трудно любому. Город сильно пострадал от землетрясения. Земля поверх энергетических линий была полностью перевернута, хотя трещины и закрылись. Теперь семь локаций, где Цуна с Хранителями вгрызлись в энергетические линии, отмечали лишь невысокие холмики, выглядевшие так, словно в них были посажены странные семена.

Клан Хибари продолжал летать над городом, утихомиривая вырвавшуюся энергию. Ария тоже настояла на том, чтобы прогуляться до Намимори и проверить Пустышки.

Однако, за исключением нескольких последних всплесков, все было тихо. Люди не начали внезапно умирать – их Пламя не истощалось. Земля не отвергла свои новые сокровища. Даже Аркобалено (не считая понесенного во время испытаний урона) чувствовали себя хорошо, пускай и были несколько выбиты из колеи.

Друзьям Цуны повезло меньше. Аркобалено страдали лишь от небольших дурноты и слабости – их тела вновь приспосабливались к взрослости. Однако Десятое поколение Вонголы потратило на восстановление дни и даже целые недели. Ирония судьбы заключалась в том, что первым из постели встал чистокровный человек Рехэй. Он утверждал, что сумел так быстро восстановиться, потому, что в Пустышке Солнца уже было очень сильное Пламя. Реборн выглядел весьма самодовольным.

Цуна провел в лисьем облике целый месяц – и был весьма несчастен. Милая внешность не спасла его от устроенного Занзасом нагоняя. А вот Девятый был более чем рад просто гладить Цуну и бормотал, что будь он проклят, если станет ждать до октября. Реборн отложил обещанное адское наказание на потом. Время от времени он зловеще улыбался – ему в голову приходила новая изощренная пытка.

Все остальные как-то приспособились. Иемицу прибыл из Италии неделю спустя в компании болезненно выглядящей женщины. Та представилась как Лал Мирч и тоже пострадала от проклятия Аркобалено. Отдача от разрушения проклятия сказалась на ней сильнее, чем на остальных. Колонелло сгреб ее в объятия и стал кружить, смеясь и плача.

Услышав всю историю целиком, Лал стукнула его по голове за проигрыш подростку и провозгласила, что им нужны дополнительные тренировки – видимо, с этой целью они и скрылись в лесу.

Реборн с Маммоном обменялись понимающими взглядами.

Сам Маммон проводил большую часть времени, страдая и куксясь. Как можно было оплатить подобный долг? Даже погребение под обломками взорвавшейся аркады едва ли уменьшило его обязательства – по крайней мере, так считал сам Маммон. Они с Верде постоянно обсуждали эту неприятную ситуацию.

Фонг оказался до ужаса похожим на Хибари. Правда, выражение их лиц отличалось, как ночь и день. Хибари отказывался как-то это комментировать, хотя теперь становилось понятно, почему он так настаивал на сражении именно с этим противником.

Но все это блекло в сравнении с тем фактом, что Ипин в один прекрасный день превратилась в подростка. Очевидно, она хотела во всем походить на своего учителя – быть маленькой, пока маленьким был он, и стать выше, когда сам Фонг стал выше. Ламбо воспринял это очень тяжело, хотя она и выразила готовность превращаться обратно в ребенка во время их игр.

Ожидая, пока Цуна придет в себя, Реборн развлекал себя тем, что пинал Скалла и уклонялся от заботы Дино и Бьянки. Он не знал, как справиться с их неприкрытым облегчением. Реборн даже не представлял, как сильно они за него беспокоились.

Хотя на восстановление города были направлены все ресурсы Вонголы, въехать обратно они смогли лишь за неделю до шестнадцатилетия Цуны.

Округа все еще выглядела потрепанной, хотя, отметил Цуна весело, средняя школа Намимори была восстановлена до последнего кирпичика.

Однако сейчас он направлялся не туда.

Цуна вскарабкался по ведущим к святилищу полуразрушенным ступеням – храм тоже выглядел так, словно видел лучшие дни. Тории чудесным образом уцелели, однако один из собакольвов – как и некоторые строения – был полностью разрушен. К сожалению, сказать, какой урон был нанесен землетрясением, а какой возник из-за битвы Хибари и Фонга, было нельзя.

Вокруг холма, где Пустышка Облака погрузилась в энергетическую линию, было обмотано несколько сименав[1] и стояли подношения. Холм и вправду выглядел так, словно там было посажено гигантское семя. Станет ли он новым святилищем?

Цуна глубокомысленно изучал его до тех пор, пока кто-то не возник, словно из пустого воздуха, и не встал с ним рядом.

– Ну и как оно? – спросил Цуна и криво улыбнулся. – Я надеюсь, мы не налажали. Это было бы… и вправду ужасно.

– Я присматриваю за ними, но пока что не было никаких нарушений, – ответил его собеседник. – Пламя внутри Пустышек пылает ровно, как и Пламя, оставленное тобой и твоими друзьями. Хотя, конечно, нельзя сказать, как долго это продлится.

– Вы настоящий пессимист, верно? – сказал Цуна. – Если бы нас ждал провал, мы бы давно уже увидели признаки надвигающейся беды. Такие вещи длятся всего час – или не прекращаются веками. Не думаю, что существуют какие-то промежуточные стадии. Энергетические линии будут питать остатки выгравированной на Пустышках воли, а те, в свою очередь, будут превращать эту энергию в Пламя. Я верю, что это сработает.

– А что, если энергетические линии иссякнут? Даже духовная энергия мира начинает истощаться, – сказал его собеседник против воли. – Старые боги и духи исчезли, то же самое происходит и с екаями.

– Они не исчезли. Они спят, – поправил его Цуна. – А если с энергетическими линиями произойдет то же самое, то Пустышки, наверное, тоже впадут в глубокий сон… Как и все Пламя на земле.

Цуна думал об истории, которую услышал в этом святилище меньше двух месяцев назад.

– Возможно, – сказал он медленно, – что это и к лучшему. Я выжил только потому, что я не человек. Но я сумел сделать все это именно потому, что я человек. Люди – вот кто стоит между аякаши и Пламенем Посмертной Воли. Именно люди сейчас определяют наш мир, ведут его. Не думаю, что они так слабы, как мы когда-то. Может, нам больше не понадобится Пламя? Разве вы так не думаете, дяденька Кавахира?

Стоящий рядом с ним человек рассмеялся.

– Ты меня раскусил, – сказал он. – Но, возможно, ты прав. Мир… отныне принадлежит людям.

 

 

[1] **Сименава** – верёвка, сплетённая из рисовой соломки, с прикреплёнными бумажными лентами [сидэ](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B8%D0%B4%D1%8D), которой в традиционной японской религии [синто](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%B8%D0%B7%D0%BC) отмечали священное пространство.


End file.
